25 Days of BeChloe Christmases - 2018
by BeChloeIsLegit
Summary: "25 Days of BeChloe Christmases - 2018" one-shots. All Christmas; All beChloe. Rating will be M for language (not smut). Request for prompts removed since I have enough. I hope you enjoy reading and it helps get you into the Holiday Spirit!
1. Day 1 - Spending Christmas Together?

_**DAY 01 -**_ _ **SPENDING CHRISTMAS TOGETHER?**_

 _ **FanFiction user RJRMovieFan prompt**_ : Beca sees Chloe kiss Chicago and walks away to have Khaled tell her he wants her to sing on a Christmas Special he is a part of in D.C. (at the Kennedy Center). Chloe disappears shortly after, and the Bellas ask Beca for her help in finding Chloe.

* * *

Beca is sorry that she even started to look for Chloe after her solo concert. She was so excited and then she turned a corner, and there was Chloe kissing the soldier that had been escorting them. She felt a pain in her chest like she had never felt before and realized that she was jealous. Jealous that someone else was kissing Chloe and not her.

Theo walked up to Beca and looked to see what Beca was staring at.

"Oh, that's nice," Theo said.

"No, it's not," Beca said and started to walk away with Theo following her.

"Khaled wants to see you," Theo said as they walked together.

"Why?"

"He has some news for you."

"Okay. Where is he?"

"He's at the after-party," Theo said and took Beca's arm to take her to Khaled.

Beca gave a quick wave to the Bellas when she walked into the party with Theo. They found Khaled.

"Beca! I'm so glad you're here. Your performance tonight was beyond my expectations. Now, I have something even more exciting for you."

"I'm listening," Beca said with a small smile.

"I need to head to Washington, D.C., and you are coming with me."

"Why? What's happening?"

"I am performing at the Kennedy Center for _A Washington Christmas_ , and I want you to perform with me. The show will be live and air the night before Christmas Eve, so we only have two days to get you ready."

"Seriously?" Beca stands with her mouth agape. She thought about seeing Chloe kissing Chicago and realized that this was perfect. This was her ticket out so she wouldn't have to see them be all couple-y. "This is perfect. This is just what I need. I'm so ready to back to the States. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning," Theo said. "Arrangements have already been made. I don't know what your plans were for Christmas, but now it looks like you'll be spending it in D.C."

"Great," Beca said. "I'm all in."

"This is great," Khaled said. "We can talk more about the performance on the plane."

"Our plane leaves at 8:00 am tomorrow," Theo said as he led Beca away from Khaled. "Go pack your things and meet me in the lobby. We want to move you over to Khaled's hotel because we have to leave so early in the morning. You can ride to the airport with us."

"That's a great idea," Beca said. "I'll go pack now. Thank you."

Beca rushes off without a word to anyone. She hurries to her room and pulls out her suitcase. She was gathering her toiletries from the bathroom when there was a knock on her door. She drops her stuff in her suitcase and goes to the door.

"What are you guys doing here?," Beca asked when she found Amy and Emily standing there. "I thought you'd be banging back shots."

"We saw you hurry out of the party and came to make sure you were okay," Emily said.

"Yeah, Beca," Amy said. "Emily said you looked upset."

"Oh, um, no I'm not upset," Beca said trying to convince herself she was fine. "I'm, uh, excited. Khaled is moving me to his hotel tonight because we are flying out first thing in the morning."

"What?" Emily was confused and upset. "Why?"

"We're, um, flying to D.C. for a concert Khaled is involved with," Beca said. "It's the Kennedy Center Christmas Special and, I'm going to be performing with him."

"Oh, so you're leaving already?," Amy said. "I thought we were all going to stay and spend Christmas together."

"I know that was the plan," Beca said. "But, uh, this is my life now. The boss says I'm leaving; then I'm leaving."

Beca has continued to pack as she talked. Amy and Emily looked at each other. They knew something else was going on, but they didn't know what.

"Um, don't tell the others, okay?," Beca said stopping to look at the two girls. "I don't think I can handle a long, sad goodbye right now."

"What about Chloe?," Amy asked.

"What about her?"

"Come on, Beca," Emily said. "You should at least tell her."

"She has Chicago, she won't even notice I'm gone," Beca said with a humorless laugh.

A light bulb went off for Amy and Emily. Now they knew why Beca looked so upset.

"You know that's not true," Emily said.

"I saw them kissing, Emily," Beca said. "I'm sure it's progressed beyond just kissing at this point, so I seriously doubt I'm on her mind right now. So, don't tell anyone I'm leaving. Especially Chloe."

Amy and Emily shared a look that did not go unnoticed by Beca.

"Promise me that you won't say anything about me leaving."

"Beca," Emily said.

"Promise me! I need you to promise me!"

Emily looked sad but hurriedly said, "I promise."

"Amy?"

"I promise, too."

"Thank you," Beca said and started checking the room to make sure she had everything. "I think that's it. I have to meet Theo in the lobby. Come on, Emily, hug me. I know you want to."

Emily hugged Beca. Amy put her arms around both of them and joined the hug.

"Okay," Beca said pulling out of the hug. "I'll, uh, call you guys once I'm in L.A."

"We'll walk you down," Amy said.

The three girls left Beca's room and headed for the lobby. Theo was waiting for Beca and took her suitcase.

"Give me a minute, please," Beca said, and Theo nodded and walked away to wait for her. She turned back to Amy and Emily. "The show will be a live event and will air in two days; the night before Christmas Eve. I'll text you the time once I know it. You guys, um, you be careful, and I'll see you soon, okay?"

"You got it, short stuff," Amy said. "Can we tell the girls about it? After you leave, I mean. They are going to notice when you're suddenly not around."

"Um, yeah," Beca said. "That's, uh, that's fine."

"We'll miss you, Beca," Emily said and pulled Beca into another hug.

Beca saw Theo waving at her and pulled out of the hug.

"Okay, I really have to go now," Beca said. "I love you, awesome nerds. And wish everyone a Merry Christmas for me."

"We love you, too," Emily said.

Beca walked over to Theo, and they left the hotel together.

The next morning the Bellas met in the hotel restaurant for a late breakfast. Aubrey was texting on her phone looking worried.

"What's wrong, Cap'n?," Amy asked.

"I can't find Chloe, and she's not answering my texts or calls," Aubrey said.

"Has anyone seen Beca?," CR asked.

"Um, ehhhhh," Amy said with her face scrunched up.

"What do you know, Amy?," CR asked.

"I, uhhhhh, nothing?"

"Beca left this morning with Khaled to go to D.C.," Emily said. "She's performing with him at the Kennedy Center for a Christmas special."

"Maybe Chloe went with her," Jessica said excitedly.

"That would be so cool if she did," Ashley said.

Aubrey notices Amy and Emily looking at each other.

"What else do you two know?," Aubrey asked.

Amy jumped up saying, "Bacon. I need more bacon." She rushes away from the table.

"Emily?," Aubrey said. "What aren't you two telling us?"

Emily let out a heavy sigh. "Beca saw Chloe kiss Chicago last night. I saw her leave the party and she seemed upset, so Amy and I went to check on her. She was packing and made us promise that we wouldn't tell any of you, especially Chloe, that she was leaving. I think she was glad to be leaving because she didn't want to see Chloe and Chicago together."

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Beca was relaxing on the plane just staring out the window. She was starting to feel bad that she left without saying goodbye to the girls. She's sure by now Emily or Amy has told them why she left. She checked her phone, surprised that Chloe hadn't at least tried to text her.

Beca was still lost in her thoughts when Theo startled her by sitting next to her.

"Sorry," Theo said when he saw her jump. "Khaled wanted me to ask if you wanted to fly to Atlanta after the show to spend Christmas with your dad. He remembered you mentioning your dad lived there."

"I, um, I'm not sure," Beca said. "I was supposed to spend Christmas in Europe with the Bellas. How soon do I have to let you know?"

"The jet will be in New York with Khaled," Theo said. "But, the jet can fly you to Atlanta, or anywhere else reasonable, and return to New York. We'll make sure you get to L.A. from wherever you are. Okay?"

"Okay," Beca said. "Thanks, Theo."

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Aubrey tries to call and text Chloe again to no avail. She tells the Bellas she'll be back and leaves them at the table.

"Excuse me," Aubrey said to the clerk behind the registration desk. "Could you ring Ms. Beale's room and let her know her party is waiting for her in the restaurant."

"I"m sorry but Miss Beale checked out about two hours ago," the clerk said.

"Are you sure?," Aubrey asked.

"Yes, ma'am," the clerk said. "She's quite hard to forget. She also asked for a car to take her to the airport."

"Oh, my God," Aubrey said and rushed back into the restaurant. As soon as she reaches the table she blurts out, "Chloe's gone."

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Less than an hour later, the Bellas were packed and waiting in the hotel lobby for the hotel's van to take them to the airport. Aubrey had been continuously texting and calling with no response from Chloe. Chicago and Zeke entered the hotel and walked over to the girls.

"Why are you here?," Aubrey asked. "We no longer need you to escort us anywhere."

Chicago looked at all the girls and seemed upset.

"Where's Chloe?," Chicago asked. "I need to talk to her."

"Why?," Aubrey asked. "Wait. Are you the reason she left?"

"Chloe left?," Chicago asked surprised.

"I told you, man," Zeke said. "You should have just left her alone."

"What do you mean by that?," Aubrey asked looking between Chicago and Zeke.

"Don't say a word, Zeke," Chicago whispered to Zeke. Zeke looked at him and shook his head.

"Walp here tried to get Chloe to sleep with him last night," Zeke said.

"Shut up, Zeke!," Chicago said and clenched his fists.

"Fuck you, Chicago," Zeke spit back at him. "I'm sick of covering for you." Zeke took a breath and looked at the girls. "I told Chloe that he's married. She went looking for him, and when she found him, she blew up at him and started crying and yelling something about how she thought he was something special. How she felt like she could move on with him and be happy. He laughed at her and she slapped him before she stormed off."

Chicago lunged for Zeke. Zeke grabbed him and threw him to the ground. "Don't get up!"

"I'd listen to him if I were you," Aubrey said in a deathly quiet manner.

Chicago swallowed hard and sat on the ground. He looked up at the girls and then back down at the floor.

"Chloe's gone because of you," Aubrey said, angrily looking down at Chicago. "I will make sure my father, General William Posen, hears about this," Aubrey said looking down at Chicago, who paled visibly. "And, just so you know, he loves Chloe like a daughter."

"I'll help you find Chloe," Zeke said.

"We already know she headed for the airport," Aubrey said. "We're leaving to head there now."

"Come on," Zeke said. "I've got the bus. I'll take you."

Zeke headed toward the door and the girls started to follow him. Chicago scrambled to stand up and Zeke stopped. "You can find your own way back to base."

Chicago remained silent and stayed where he was. Zeke looked at the girls and said, "Let's go, ladies."

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Aubrey continued to try and reach Chloe during the drive to the airport. She tossed her phone down in frustration.

Jessica picked Aubrey's phone up from where it had bounced onto the floor.

"Still no word?," Jessica asked as she handed the phone to Aubrey.

"No," Aubrey said. "I'm really worried. Chloe thought Chicago was something special and she found out he was toying with her. I'm worried she's not thinking straight."

"She's probably not answering because she's on the plane," Jessica said trying to ease Aubrey's mind. "Where do you think she went?"

"I don't know," Aubrey said. "I think she went somewhere where she always felt safe."

"New York?," Amy asked.

"No," Aubrey said. "I think she may have gone to Barden. She told me that's the last place she ever felt like she and Beca had a chance. The last place where she was truly happy."

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

The girls thank Zeke and hurry into the airport. They go to the Delta Airlines counter.

"How may I help you ladies?," the ticket agent asks.

The girls all look back at her and don't know what to say. Aubrey looks at Amy.

"Do you have access to the money you're father told you about?"

"Yeah," Amy said. "I had the funds transferred to my personal account immediately so my father couldn't touch it. Why?"

"We're going to need you to help pay for our tickets," Aubrey said. "It's to get Chloe back."

"Okay," Amy said. "Whatever you need."

Aubrey turned back to the ticket agent. "We need to get back to the United States and need to exchange our tickets. We are supposed to leave next week. And, I also need to know when your next flight to Washington, D.C., is scheduled to depart."

"D.C.?" Amy and Jessica both asked and the other girls looked confused. "Why D.C.?"

"That's where Beca is," Aubrey said. "I'm going to go and see if I can talk her into helping find Chloe."

"She left because of Chloe," Amy said. "What makes you think she's going to help us?"

"Because she loves her."

The ticket agent told Aubrey there was a flight leaving for D.C. in two hours.

"Emily give me your ticket," Aubrey said holding out her hand. Emily passes the ticket to Aubrey. Aubrey hands both her and Emily's tickets to the agent. "I need to exchange these for the flight to D.C."

"What?," Jessica asked confused even more. "Why Emily?"

"I'll need someone to help me talk to Beca," Aubrey said. "She trusts Emily and she'll listen to her."

"I'm in," Emily said without hesitation.

"The rest of you go to Atlanta," Aubrey said. "Go to Stacie's and wait for us there."

"Beca trusts me, too," Amy said. "Why can't I go to D.C. with you? I'll pay for all of us to go to D.C. and then to Atlanta."

"Yeah," CR said. "We should all go to D.C. and get Beca. We should all be together so we can spend Christmas together like we planned."

The other girls all agree and Aubrey looks like she's going to argue with them.

"We don't have time to argue about this," Emily said. "We should all just go to D.C."

"Fine," Aubrey said. "How many seats are available on the flight to D.C."

"We have two coach seats left," the agent said. "And, eight in First Class."

Aubrey turned to look at Amy. Amy scoffed but said, "Fine. Can we exchange these tickets for eight First Class tickets? I'll pay the difference."

The girls hand over their tickets and the agent makes the necessary changes. Amy hands over her card and the agent returns the card and the tickets.

"You ladies may want to hurry," the agent told them. "You still need to get through Customs."

"Thank you," Aubrey said and the girls hurried to get through Customs.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

"Good morning, ladies and gentleman," the pilot's voice traveled throughout the cabin. "Welcome to Washington, D.C. It is just 6:45 am and it's a chilly 48 degrees. We thank you for flying with us and hope you enjoy your stay in our Nation's Capital."

The Bellas all stretch and get ready to deboard. They grab their carry-ons and join the line to exit the plane.

Once everyone is out, they make their way to the baggage claim. They were all shocked to find Beca and Theo waiting near baggage claim for them.

"Beca!" The Bellas all hurry over to her and start hugging her.

"Beca, what are you doing here?," Aubrey asked.

"After I got your text about Chloe, I went and talked to Theo," Beca said. "Once you get your luggage we're flying right out to Atlanta."

"DJ Khaled is letting Beca use the company jet," Theo told them. "The arrangements have already been made and the jet is ready to leave once you ladies are all on board."

Aubrey was so tired that all she could do was hug Theo and cry. Theo looked uncomfortable but patted Aubrey on the back.

The alarm sounded and the girls hurried to the carousel to get their luggage. Aubrey pulled away from Theo and apologized. Theo waved off her apologies.

"Khaled said the jet will stay in Atlanta," Theo told Aubrey and Beca. "Use it in case she's not there. Take it wherever you need to."

Within thirty minutes they were on the jet and in the air for Atlanta.

"Are you okay?," Beca asked Aubrey as she sat next to her.

"I'm so tired," Aubrey said. "And I'm really worried about Chloe." Aubrey proceeded to tell Beca about what they had learned about Chicago.

"That son of a bitch," Beca snarled. "I knew I didn't trust him. God, Chloe must be beside herself. It, um, really seemed like she cared about him." Beca let out a sigh and ran her hand through her hair. "You don't think she'd do anything, you know? To herself, do you?"

"Honestly, I don't know," Aubrey said. "Chloe's one of the strongest people I know. But, even the strongest people have their breaking point."

"Don't worry," Beca said. "We'll find her. I have an idea. Hey, Em?"

"Yeah, Beca," Emily said.

"Is the Bellas house empty for Winter Break?"

"Yeah," Emily said. "All the girls were going home."

"Can we use it? It's Christmas Eve and we were all planning to spend Christmas together anyway."

"That's a great idea," Emily said. "We already have a tree and everything."

"Thanks, Beca," Aubrey said quietly. "I'm sure Chloe will like spending Christmas in the Bellas house."

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

The plane lands around 10:15 in the morning and the girls grab cabs and meet at the Bellas house. Once inside the house, Emily assigns rooms to the girls. Once the luggage is all put away, Aubrey tries to text Chloe again and still no response.

"Let me try something," Beca said. Beca pulls out her phone and sends Chloe a text.

BMitchell: _Hey, Chlo. I heard you left without telling anyone where you were going. Want to tell me where you are?_

"I'll wait a few minutes and then I'll try again," Beca said.

"Or I could just track her phone and tell you," Lily said.

"What?" Beca looked at Lily and then at Aubrey. She looked back to Lily. "You can do that?"

"Why do you think I agreed we should come here?" Lily looked at them with her big eyes. "I knew this is where she was."

"You knew she was here?," Aubrey asked.

"Yes," Lily said. "I couldn't pinpoint her exact location, but I knew it was somewhere here at Barden. I could probably get a better read now."

Beca grabs her laptop and hands it to Lily. "Do it!"

Lily types away and then smiles. "I found her."

She turns the laptop so Beca and Aubrey and can see.

"I'll go," Beca said. "I need to talk to her first. I promise I'll bring her back here."

"That's an excellent idea," Aubrey said. "While you're gone we're going grocery shopping and get things for a Bellas Christmas dinner."

Beca nods her head and heads upstairs to her room. She comes back down wearing a Barden hoodie.

"I'll text you when I find her," Beca said as she left the house.

Beca jogged to the Auditorium and stopped outside the door. She took a deep breath and let it out before opening the door. It was dark, so she flipped on the lights to find Chloe sitting on the stage with her legs dangling over the front.

"I'm sorry, I didn't-" Chloe said as she jumped off the stage. "Beca?"

"Chloe, thank God you're here," Beca said and they stood looking at each other.

Beca was the first to move and hurried to Chloe and grabbed her in a hug. Chloe let out a sob and held onto Beca as if she was never going to let her go.

"I was so worried when Aubrey said you left without a word and they didn't know where you were," Beca said.

"I'm an idiot," Chloe said between sobs.

"You're not an idiot." Beca pulled back and wiped Chloe's tears. "Come on. Let's sit down and you can tell me all about it."

Chloe nodded and let Beca lead her over to the front row of seats. They both sat and Beca turned so she could look at Chloe.

"Aubrey told me about Chicago," Beca said softly. "I'm sorry. I know you really liked him."

"He was nice," Chloe said. "But, I really wasn't planning anything long-term. I was actually using him.'

"How so?"

"He was a distraction," Chloe said. "From work, life. Just from stuff."

"Why didn't you talk to me about it?"

Chloe let out a small laugh. "You were part of the stuff."

"Oh," Beca said. She took Chloe's hands and gently rubbed her thumbs over Chloe's knuckles. "You didn't know this, but I left early the next morning after my show to come back here to the States. Khaled was performing at the Kennedy Center's Christmas Special and he asked me to come and perform with him."

"You're performing at the Kennedy Center?"

"Performed," Beca corrected. "The show was last night. Anyway, I left without saying goodbye to anyone but Emily and Amy. I made them promise not to tell anyone, especially you, that I was leaving."

"Why?"

"I saw you kiss Chicago," Beca replied. "And I couldn't stand the thought of spending Christmas watching you two together."

"Beca."

Beca took a deep breath and blurted out, "I'm in love with you Chloe. And seeing you kiss him. I just. I-I."

Tears formed in Beca's eyes and she looked down at her hands holding Chloe's.

"Hey," Chloe said and pulled one of her hands away to lift Beca's chin so she would look at her. "I'm sorry you saw that. But, I love you, too, and I didn't think you felt the same way. That's the only reason I kissed him. I was trying to move on from you because you were going to L.A. and I was going to be in New York and it killed me to think of not seeing you every day."

"I'm sorry I never told you how I felt," Beca said as tears streamed down her face. "I was a coward and thought I'd screw up our friendship."

"It's not all on you," Chloe said. "I never said anything either."

"I guess we're both idiots," Beca said and smiled. "So, for the record, I love you, Chloe. And, I know it's a lot to ask, but would you consider moving to L.A. with me? Be my roommate, my girlfriend, or just my friend. Anything you want as long as I get to see you every day."

Chloe smiled a teary smile and pulled Beca into a hug. "I love you, too. And I would love to move to L.A. with you."

Chloe pulled out of the hug and kissed Beca. Beca was taken by surprise and it took a second to kiss Chloe back. Chloe pulled back from the kiss.

"Was that okay?"

"Um, yeah," Beca said and cleared her throat. "It was better than okay."

Chloe smiled and leaned in to kiss Beca again. They finally broke when breathing became an issue.

"And, for the record," Chloe said. "I want to move to L.A. as your girlfriend _and_ roommate."

Beca's smile grew wide and she leaned in to kiss Chloe again when her phone pinged. Beca pulled out her phone to see Aubrey had sent her a message.

"The girls are all waiting for us," Beca told Chloe. "They've all been worried about you."

"They're all here?"

"Yep," Beca said. "When they heard you went to the airport they all left and flew back here to find you."

"I'm sorry I worried everyone," Chloe said. "I was just so overwhelmed with everything, I didn't know what I was doing, and before I knew it, I was here."

"Let's go celebrate Christmas with the Bellas like we planned," Beca said. "We're staying in the Bellas house. It may not be Christmas in Paris, but we'll all be together."

Beca stood and held out her hand to Chloe. Chloe took it and stood in front of Beca. They kissed again and Chloe left Beca to grab her luggage.

As they were walking out the door, Beca said, "I promise next year you and I will be celebrating Christmas in Paris. Just the two of us."

"I can't wait," Chloe said as she took Beca's hand for the walk back to the Bellas house.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

When the Bellas came back from the grocery store, they greeted Beca and Chloe with open arms. Hugs were numerous and tears were falling.

There was a knock at the door and more hugs and tears when Ashley opened the door to the Bellas house to find Stacie standing there with baby Bella. Everyone oohed and ahhed over the infant. Several of the Bellas helped bring in all the gifts that Stacie had in the car.

The rest of Christmas Eve was spent piling what presents they had with them under the tree and drinking eggnog (courtesy of Fat Amy) in front of the television watching _It's a Wonderful Life_.

Christmas Day found the Bellas house alive with the sounds of happiness and joy. Baby Bella didn't know what was going but the adults were thrilled taking turns to show her the lights and brightly wrapped packages.

Beca and Chloe spent most of their time cuddled together or holding each other. They talked and made plans for their move to L.A. and their life together.

Aubrey, Jessica, and Chloe put together a Christmas feast with all the trimmings. The Bellas sat around the table and Aubrey stood, raising her wine glass.

"To spending Christmas together," she said. She looked around the table with a smile and added, "With family."


	2. Day 2 - Blind Date

_**DAY 02 - BLIND DATE**_

 _ **FanFiction User electroniszappa:**_ First year, Chloe's having a hard time figuring out if Beca's gay or not, and Beca, of course, is her adorable kind of oblivious self. Unable to take the tension between them, Aubrey and Stacie work together and set them up on a blind date as sort of a holiday thing.

* * *

Chloe Beale was getting bored. She had been standing at the Bellas booth with her best friend and Co-Captain Aubrey Posen for hours and only had a handful of girls signed up to audition. Aubrey was continuously trying to thrust a flyer into the hands of any girl that looked _Bella-worthy_ , but most ignored her.

"This is ridiculous," Chloe said. "Maybe we should just get good singers."

"Stop worrying," Aubrey said. "We will find eight super hot girls with bikini-ready bodies to fill out the group."

"Whatever," Chloe mumbled and started looking around. She straightened and let out an appreciative "hmmm" at a girl that was moving in their direction. "What about her?" Chloe practically purred as she pointed the girl out to Aubrey.

"I don't know, Chloe," Aubrey said looking the girl over. "She looks a little too ' _alternative'_ for us."

"Hey," Chloe said holding out a flyer as she made it to the table. Chloe gave her a quick once over and said, "Any interest in joining our acapella group?"

The girl took the flyer and listened to Chloe talk about the various acapella groups on campus. She then was called a bitch by Aubrey because she called acapella lame. Chloe admired the young girl because one, she was hot, and two, she did not back down from Aubrey.

Chloe watched as the young girl walked off after saying she can't sing. Chloe couldn't take her eyes off of her. " _I'm definitely going to have to keep an eye out for her_ ," Chloe thought to herself.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Chloe had kept an eye out for the hot brunette but had yet to see her. It had been almost a month, and she was enjoying a little recreational relief in the showers of Baker Hall with her latest boy toy when she heard a voice like none she's heard before. The sound was pure, and she'd be perfect for the Bellas.

Chloe left shower guy and went to the singing girl's shower stall and pulled back the curtain. She gave a predatory grin when she saw it was the brunette she had been searching for all month.

"You can sing!" Chloe turned the water off.

"Dude! Get out." The girl tried to pull the shower curtain back to cover herself.

Chloe remembers there were some words spoken between them and that she admitted the song was her "Lady Jam," but what she most remembers is the way they sounded when they sang together. Well, okay what she remembers most is that the girl was even hotter _without_ clothes, but the singing came in a very close second.

Chloe's not sure, but she thinks that she would have done more if shower guy hadn't decided to show himself as Chloe and the girl stood there smiling and staring at each other. This was the perfect time for her to leave and yell back that she would see the girl at auditions.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Chloe was disappointed that the girl hadn't shown up for auditions. It wasn't until they were about finished that she noticed her standing in the doorway off to the side. She smiled and waved the girl over.

Chloe's demeanor changed dramatically now that the girl had shown up. She was floored by the audition and couldn't help but smile wider when it was over. This girl was definitely going to be a Barden Bella.

That night Chloe made sure she had the alt girl, who she now knows is Beca Mitchell, on her list to 'kidnap' for the Bella initiation. She grabbed the younger girl and barely avoided being punched before letting Beca know who she was. After that Beca calmed down and let herself be led wherever the redhead was taking her.

After the ceremony, the girls were taken to the "Hood Night Party" that was being held in an outside amphitheater. Beca stood alone near the top of the theater when a guy came over to her. Chloe watched as the guy, a new Treblemaker, talked with Beca. Beca didn't seem to be into the guy which excited Chloe to no end.

Chloe was a little drunk and went up to Beca, talking about being fast friends before slapping her own ass and getting some 'jiggle juice.'

The next afternoon, Chloe was standing next to Aubrey looking out over the group of girls that were the new Bellas. Chloe was confident that they were going to do something great and just knew they were going to make it the ICCAs and win.

Chloe watched Beca without really watching Beca during Aubrey's welcome and kicking out one of the new recruits. She could see Beca smirk, which almost turned her knees to jelly, and she nearly came undone with Beca stood up to Aubrey again.

The girls all work on their vocalizations and then Chloe shows the choreography they will need to learn. She helped the girls who needed it and finally got a chance to get close to Beca.

Chloe stood behind Beca as she helped her with the proper hand movements. She relished the feel of Beca against her and loved the perfume she was wearing, or maybe it was just her shampoo. Whatever it was, it as intoxicating and Chloe was hooked.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

The Bellas had been practicing for a couple of months now, and Beca and Chloe really did become fast friends. Mostly due to Chloe always wanting to do something with Beca. They'd get coffee between classes, go to lunch or dinner after practice, and sometimes study in each other's rooms.

Chloe was excited they spent so much time together but disappointed because she still didn't know if Beca was into girls. She wanted to ask Beca out but was afraid that she would ruin what they had if Beca didn't feel for her what she felt for Beca.

Aubrey and Stace, one of the new Bellas, had started a relationship and were both watching Chloe and Beca one day at practice.

"They are so oblivious," Stacie said. "I can tell they are into each other. Why don't they just ask the other out?"

"I know Chloe likes Beca," Aubrey said. "But, she can't get a read on whether she's gay or not. Her gaydar is usually spot on, but for some reason, she's finding Beca hard to figure out. And she doesn't want to mess up their friendship if she's not gay or at least dates girls."

"I'm with her there," Stacie said. "Beca and I have become pretty close, and she is hard to read. I can usually tell after a few minutes, but I'm still undecided. Although, the way she is with Chloe I'd say she's at least interested."

"Hey, are we still on for dinner tonight?"

"Absolutely. Want me to meet you there or pick you up?"

"I thought we could meet there. I'm going to invite Chloe, and I want you to ask Beca to come."

"What are you scheming?"

"If we have them both together, maybe we can help Chloe figure out if Beca is gay, or bi like her, or just gay for Chloe. As I said before, Chloe really likes Beca to the point that she's stopped hooking up with her boy toys and seems to be focusing all her spare time on Beca."

"Wow. I'm in," Stacie said. "I'll go ask Beca now."

Stacie walks over to Beca as Chloe moves to stand next to Aubrey. Stacie puts an arm around the shorter brunette, and Chloe looks at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't get jealous," Aubrey whispered. "Stacie's become friends with Beca, and she's trying to help you out."

"How?"

"She's inviting Beca to have dinner at the diner," Aubrey said. "The diner you and I will be having dinner and, of course, since Stacie and I are dating, we'll ask them to join us. Maybe, between the three of us, we can figure out if Beca is gay or bi and you can stop pining and ask her out."

"I'm in," Chloe said with a big smile and hugged Aubrey. "You're the _best_ best friend ever."

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Chloe was sitting with Aubrey in the diner. She was nervous, and her leg was bouncing up and down.

"Stop fidgeting," Aubrey said. "Stacie said they'd be here."

"I know," Chloe said. "I'm nervous because what if Beca isn't interested in girls? I like her so much, and it will be heartbreaking to know I don't even have a chance with her."

"Let's just wait and see what happens," Aubrey said.

Aubrey hears Stacie's voice and looks up to see her and Beca walk in. Aubrey smiled and went over to Stacie.

"Hey, what are you doing here?," Aubrey asked as she kissed Stacie.

"Beca and I decided to come for dinner," Stacie said.

"Hey, Aubrey," Beca said.

"Hi, Beca," Aubrey said back. "Chloe and I just got here. Why don't you two join us?"

"Sounds good, babe," Stacie said. "Come on, Beca."

Beca sighed and followed Stacie and Aubrey to the table. She gave Chloe a small wave and sat in the booth next to her. Stacie and Aubrey sit and start whispering to each other.

Beca looks at Chloe. "I'm glad you're here."

"You are?," Chloe asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Beca said. "If you weren't I'd be stuck third wheeling it with the liplock twins over there."

Chloe giggled, and Beca grinned at her. "So, what's good here? I've only been once, and it was for breakfast."

"What do you like?," Chloe asked.

"Burgers, or a nice soup," Beca said. "The weather is just cold enough for a nice beef stew or a chili."

Beca grabs a menu and starts looking it over.

"The beef stew isn't bad," Chloe said. "The chili is better. I've had both."

"Ooo, Brey," Stacie said. "Isn't that girl hot?"

Beca looked up and turned to see who Stacie is talking about. Beca snorted.

"What?," Chloe asked looking at the girl.

"She looks kind of like Aubrey," Beca said. "No wonder Stacie thinks she's hot."

Aubrey and Stacie roll their eyes. Chloe just shrugs.

"Okay, miss observant," Stacie said with a smug grin. "Do you think any girl here is hot?"

Beca looked at her and then looked around the diner before looking back at the three girls sitting at the table. "In my opinion, the hottest girls here are sitting at this table."

"Smooth, Mitchell," Stacie said.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

"Well, that didn't resolve anything," Aubrey said as she and Chloe made their way back to their apartment. "We're still at _maybe_ she likes girls. Nothing definite."

"Thanks for trying," Chloe said.

They get to their apartment, and Chloe said she was going to her room to study. Aubrey frowned and pulled out her phone.

"Hey, Stacie," Aubrey said when the call was answered. "Did you and Beca talk on the way back to your dorm?"

"Not really," Stacie said. "She had to go to the radio station because Luke called her into work."

"We have to do something," Aubrey said. "Christmas break is coming soon, and I'd like for Chloe to get her wish and be with Beca by then. Or at least find out if she has a shot."

"I may have an idea," Stacie said. "Let's set them up on a blind date with each other."

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

"Come on, Chloe," Aubrey said. "What harm would it do? I'm tired of seeing you mope around thinking about Beca. I think this girl can take your mind off Beca. At least for a little while."

"It doesn't seem fair to this girl," Chloe said. "I don't want to spoil her night just because I really like someone who will never like me back."

"Don't think of it that way," Aubrey said. "Think of it has blowing off steam. Having a little fun. It doesn't have to be anything serious."

Chloe bit her lip and thought about it. What harm would it be to give the girl a shot?

"Fine," Chloe said. "I'll do it. Just let me know where and when to meet her."

"Great," Aubrey practically squealed. "I'll set everything up for you."

Chloe smiled but couldn't help but feel like she was making a big mistake.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

"Please, Beca," Stacie whined. "This girl is really nice, but she's also really shy. She's just started recognizing that she likes girls and she hasn't dated a whole lot. She's not looking for anything serious. She just wants to get her feet wet by dating a girl to see if it's right for her. Maybe help her gain a little confidence to ask the girl she really likes out. What do you say?"

"What makes you think I'd want to date this girl?"

Stacie's heart sank. "You'd be opposed to dating a girl?"

"I didn't say that," Beca said. "I was just wondering what made you think of me for this?"

"I don't know," Stacie said holding in the squeal that was trying to make its way out. "Um, you just look like the type that didn't label yourself."

"I don't," Beca said. "There's actually someone I kind of like but she's out of my league. But, since you said this girl isn't looking for anything other than a somewhat platonic date, I'll do it. Maybe it will help me get my mind off someone who will never want to be with me like I want to be with her. At least for a little while."

"Do I know her? Is it Chloe? You've been spending an awful lot of time with her."

"Maybe," Beca said, cheeks blushing bright red. "But, I'm not confirming anything. I don't want you getting any crazy idea about forcing us together."

"Fine," Stacie said and let out the squeal she'd been holding in. She grabbed Beca in a hug. "Thank you for doing this. I just know it will help resolve a lot of issues."

Stacie left Beca and immediately pulled out her phone to call Aubrey.

"Beca's in," Stacie said as soon as Aubrey answered. "And I found out she doesn't label herself and dates girls."

"O-M-AcaGee," Aubrey squealed trying to stay quiet so Chloe doesn't hear her. "This is fantastic. Chloe's in, too. We are so going to get them together."

"I don't know if this will change things," Stacie said. "But, Beca said she likes someone but that she's out of Beca's league. I asked if it was Chloe, and she said maybe, but she blushed, so I think that was a yes."

"It has to be, Stace," Aubrey said. "Any free time she has is spent with Chloe. And this doesn't change things; it only makes it better. This is so going to work."

"So, now we have to figure out the date part," Stacie said. "Got any ideas?"

"I have a few," Aubrey said. "Come over in about an hour. Chloe's going to the library to do some research for a paper."

"Great," Stacie said. "See you in an hour, babe."

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

It was almost three weeks before Stacie and Aubrey could put the date for Beca and Chloe together. Aubrey was in the apartment with Chloe.

"Hey, Chloe," Aubrey said knocking lightly on Chloe's bedroom door. She entered when she heard Chloe's soft 'come in.' "I'm sorry it took so long, but I finally have the information for that blind date we talked about."

"Oh," Chloe said. "So, um, when is it?"

"Tomorrow night," Aubrey said. "You have reservations for 6:15 at the _Alma Cocino_ in Atlanta. She likes Mexican food."

"Well, at least I should get a good meal out of this," Chloe said. "How am I going to know who she is?"

"The reservation is in my name," Aubrey said. "You'll know her when you see each other at the table."

"The only good thing is I leave the day after tomorrow to go home for Christmas," Chloe said. "If it's a bad date, I can forget about it. If it's a good date, I have some time to decide if I want to give up on Beca and pursue something with this other girl."

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

"Hey, Stacie," Beca said when she answered her door to see the leggy brunette standing outside. "What's up?" Beca moved aside to let Stacie in.

"I was finally able to pin down your blind date," Stacie said. "It's tomorrow, and there are reservations in Aubrey's name at _Alma Cocino_ in Atlanta for 6:15. It's Mexican, and I know how much you love Mexican."

"Why is the reservation in Aubrey's name?"

"What? Oh, um, I needed a credit card to hold it, and I don't have one."

Beca looked at her quizzically. Who in school does not have a credit card? Or at least a debit card? Beca shook her head.

"Am I picking her up or is she picking me up? I need to know so I know whether I need to borrow my dad's car or not."

"Oh, um, she's going to be in Atlanta and will just meet you there."

"Okay, I guess I'll be borrowing my dad's car."

"Thanks again for doing this, Beca. I'm sure you'll have a good time."

"The whole idea is for her to have a good time, right?"

"Right. Of course, but you should try and have some fun, too."

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

The next day Aubrey and Stacie did everything they could to keep Beca and Chloe from talking to each other. They didn't want them to know what each of their plans was for that evening and ruin the surprise.

At 4:00, Stacie was in Beca's room to help her get ready. Beca had already showered and was wearing a pair of sweats and a plain white tee.

Stacie went through Beca's closet and a found cute red and black plaid skirt and a sleeveless black blouse.

"Wear this," Stacie said holding the outfit to show Beca. "It says casual and easygoing."

"Okay," Beca said. "I have a pair of black ankle boots in there that would look good with it."

"What bra and panties are you wearing?"

"Why?"

"They need to be sexy," Stacie said looking at Beca.

"Why?," Beca asked. "She's not going to be seeing them."

"You never know, Beca," Stacie said and winked.

"I know me," Beca said. "And she will not be seeing my bra or my panties tonight."

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

"Come on, Chloe," Aubrey whined, and she flopped back on Chloe's bed. "That's the twentieth outfit you've tried on. Pick one because you need to leave or you'll miss your reservation."

"Maybe I want to miss the reservation," Chloe mumbled from inside her closet.

"What was that?"

"I think I'll wear this one," Chloe said and stepped out wearing a short black skirt with a light blue silk blouse that almost matched the color of her eyes.

"I like it," Aubrey said. "The blue of the blouse brings out your eyes and the skirt shows off your legs."

"I just need to put on my makeup, and I'm ready to go," Chloe said and sat in front of her mirror.

Chloe was ready, and Aubrey walked her to the door.

"Try to have fun," Aubrey said.

"I'll try," Chloe said although she didn't look very enthused.

"Oh, and Chloe? Consider this another Christmas gift so Merry Christmas," Aubrey said. Chloe looked at her confused. "You'll see what I mean when you meet your date."

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Beca arrived a few minutes early and checked her makeup in the rearview mirror before climbing out of the car. She smoothed down her clothes and grabbed her clutch. She took a deep breath and walked into the restaurant. She took a look around to see if there were any women sitting alone but didn't spot anyone, so she went to the hostess desk.

"Chloe?"

"Beca," Chloe said turning. "What are you doing here?"

"Date," Beca said with a shrug. "Stacie fixed me up."

"Oh," Chloe said. "Same. Only Aubrey fixed me up."

"Oh," Beca said and looked down at the floor. "Well, you look very nice."

"So do you," Chloe said.

"I, um, I'm a tad early, so I'm gonna hit the ladies room," Beca said. "Have a nice time."

"Thanks," Chloe said. "You do the same."

Beca walked off toward the restrooms and looked back over her shoulder at Chloe. Chloe gave her a small smile and turned toward the hostess. Beca went into the ladies room and pulled out her phone.

"What's up, Beca?," Stacie asked when she answered.

"Chloe's here. She's got a date, too."

"So, Chloe is the one you like," Stacie said.

"Yeah," Beca said. "But she's here for a date with someone else."

"Where did you see her?"

"At the hostess desk. I came into the bathroom, so I didn't have to see the date Aubrey fixed her up with."

"Hang on a sec," Stacie said when she saw Aubrey waving at her. She put her phone on mute. "What?"

"Chloe's on the phone freaking out because Beca's there for a date," Aubrey said.

"They haven't been seated yet, so they don't know they're there for each other," Stacie said. "Just tell her to relax and enjoy her date."

Aubrey got back on the phone, and so did Stacie.

"Beca, don't worry about it," Stacie said. "Have your date, and if things go bad, you can always just leave."

"You're right," Beca said. "Thanks, Stacie. I'd better get out there before my date shows up and thinks she's been stood up."

"Relax and try and have fun," Stacie said.

"Okay," Beca said and ended the call.

Beca washed her hands and went out to the hostess stand and gave her Aubrey's name. The hostess grabbed a menu.

"The other member of your party is already here," the hostess said as she led Beca to a table.

Beca stared down at the floor as she followed the hostess. She really did not want to see where Chloe was sitting with her date.

"Here you are," the hostess said.

"Beca?"

"Chloe?" Beca looked from Chloe to the hostess. "This can't be right."

"You said the reservation was under Posen, correct?"

"Yes," Beca and Chloe said simultaneously.

Chloe's mouth dropped open. "That bitch!"

"Um, thank you," Beca said to the hostess.

The hostess smiled and handed Beca a menu before walking away. Beca stood by the table with the menu in her hand not knowing what to do.

"Have a seat, Beca," Chloe said with a smile. "It seems we've been tricked."

Beca sat down still not sure whether this was really happening. Was she really on a date with Chloe Beale?

"Why would Stacie do this?"

"Because she and Aubrey were working together. Aubrey said it was my Christmas present. I think she did it because she, um, she knows I like you. "

"You do? But, you friend-zoned me."

"No, I didn't."

"Yeah, you did! I liked you but on 'hood night' you said we were going to be really fast friends. I figured you were letting me know that we were just going to be friends and nothing more."

"I didn't mean-. That's not-," Chloe stammered. "I didn't mean it like that. I liked you from the first time I saw you. I didn't know if you were gay or not, and nothing I said, or did, made me think you were."

"I don't put a label on myself," Beca said. "I feel like, you like who you like."

"I can't believe I cock-blocked myself," Chloe said with a laugh. She calmed herself and looked at Beca. "Would you like to be my date for dinner tonight?"

Of course, I would," Beca said and smiled. "Merry Christmas, to me."

"Merry Christmas to us," Chloe corrected with a smile.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Beca was driving back to Barden with a smile on her face. She used the car's Bluetooth and called Stacie.

"Are you mad?," Stacie asked before Beca could say anything.

Beca laughed. "No, I'm not mad. I called to thank you."

"So, it went well I take it."

"Better than well. I'm following her home. Are you with Aubrey at their apartment?"

"Yeah," Stacie said. "Why?"

"Thank her for me and take her back to your room," Beca said.

"You dirty little bird," Stacie said. "Are you two going to-"

"Let's just say," Beca said. "I wore my sexy black bra and Chloe will definitely be seeing it tonight."


	3. Day 3 - Faking Christmas

_**DAY 03 - FAKING CHRISTMAS**_

 _ **Prompt from Tumblr User Krieger-harris1124:**_ Can you maybe do a Christmas prompt where both Beca and Chloe aren't really fans of Christmas, but both go all out because they think the other one is a fan and then Fat Amy and Aubrey spill the beans that neither like Christmas and they end up confessing their feelings as they explain why they went all out.

* * *

It was the Monday after Thanksgiving, and Beca Mitchell was walking into the lobby of the L.A. branch of Residual Heat with her best friend, Fat Amy.

"Oh, no," Beca said and stopped as she looked around the lobby.

"What's wrong?," Fat Amy, asked as she pushed Beca to keep walking.

"They're decorating for Christmas already," Beca said frowning. "That means I'm going to have to decorate my house for this year's Christmas Party. It's my turn to host it."

"But, you hate Christmas," Amy said. "I thought you'd have found a good reason not to host by now."

"I've already put it off for the past three years," Beca said as they got in the elevator. "I don't think they'll accept any excuses this year. Maybe I'll ask Chloe for help. She seems like the kind of person who lives for this stuff."

"Well, I can help get the alcohol," Amy said. "But don't count on me for much else. I've got too many things going on to limit myself to helping you decorate."

"Fine," Beca said. "I'll get Chloe to help and hire people for whatever we can't do."

The elevator reached the fifth floor, and both exited. "I'll see you later, Beca."

"Bye, Amy," Beca said as she headed in the opposite direction.

Beca got to her office and took out her laptop. She turned it on and pulled out her phone and opened up a text.

 _Becs: Hey, babe. I know we didn't have any plans for tonight but are you free? I need to talk to you about something._

Beca set the phone down and logged into her laptop. She pulled up the latest track she needed to work on and opened it. She had been working on it for about ten minutes when her phone lit up with a call. She checked and saw it was Chloe and paused the track.

"Hey," Beca said when she answered. "I wasn't expecting you to call."

"Saying you need to talk set off a warning signal in my brain," Chloe said. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm sorry," Beca said and laughed. "I didn't mean to scare you. But can we talk tonight? I promise it's nothing bad or anything. It's just going to take some time to get through. Plus, I haven't seen you in five days, and I miss your beautiful face."

"Ahh, Becs," Chloe said. "Keep talking like that and I might think you actually like me."

"Dammit," Beca said. "I was trying to keep that a secret. But, now that it's out, I kind of love you."

"You're such a cheeseball," Chloe said giggling. "And, I kind of love you, too."

"So, does that mean I get to see you tonight?"

"Definitely. I'll bring something to wear to work tomorrow and my pajamas so we can have a sleepover."

"Don't worry about the pajamas and we can definitely have a sleepover."

"Why, Miss Mitchell, do you think I'm that easy?"

"God, I hope so."

Chloe laughed. "Okay, I'll be at your house around six thirty. Does that work for you?"

"Absolutely," Beca said. "I'll see you tonight. I love you."

"I love you, too," Chloe said and disconnected the call.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Beca got home around six o'clock and placed an order for Chinese food for her and Chloe. She changed into some shorts and a tee before pulling a few boxes of holiday decorations that she had stored in the attic down. Chloe came in as she was starting to take a few things out of boxes.

Beca jumped up and ran over to Chloe and kissed her.

"What's all this?"

"Christmas decorations. This is what I needed to talk to you about."

"Oh."

"Every year Residual Heat throws a Christmas Party and this year is my turn to host. Which means I have to decorate. I was hoping you could help me."

"Um, sure, Becs. I'd be happy to."

Beca smiled and dug a few more decorations out. "I thought I'd go through what I had so I know what more I might need to get. I mean we definitely have to get a tree. I thought we could put it over here in this corner. And I'll buy some fresh greenery to put on the mantle of the fireplace. What do you think?"

"It all sounds great, Becs. When's the party?"

"It's on the fifteenth," Beca said. "So, three weeks. That's enough time to decorate everything. Right?"

"It should be more than enough time," Chloe said.

"Hey, after we're done decorating here, I can help you decorate your place."

Chloe was saved from responding by the doorbell.

"Food's here," Beca said hurrying to the door. "Hope you're in the mood for Chinese."

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

"This would look good set up on the table just inside the door," Beca said as she pulled out a ceramic Nativity scene. "Don't you think?"

"Yeah, it's the perfect spot," Chloe said.

"Hey, is everything okay?"

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm just a little tired."

"Oh, shit," Beca said. "I've been going on and on about decorating and haven't even asked you about your day."

"That's okay," Chloe said pulling Beca to her. "I like your enthusiasm. What do you say we take some of that enthusiasm into the bedroom?"

"I'll just put some of this stuff away and meet you in there."

Chloe kissed Beca, hard. "I am kind of tired. I just hope I can stay awake until you get in there."

Chloe gave Beca another kiss and a wink before heading toward the bedroom. Beca looked around at the mess of decorations all over her living room.

"Fuck it; I'll clean it up tomorrow."

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

A few days later, Chloe was having lunch with her best friend, Aubrey.

"Beca's coming over this weekend to help me decorate for Christmas," Chloe said.

"What? You're decorating for Christmas. Why?"

"Beca is all gung-ho about decorating for the holiday," Chloe said. "I've been over her house helping her because she's hosting Residual Heat's employees holiday party this year."

"Why didn't you tell her you don't decorate for Christmas?"

"I was going to, but she got really excited telling me what her plans were. I didn't want to be a downer."

"Has she noticed that you don't seem to be at all excited about decorating or the holiday in general?"

"I think she's too into it to pay attention," Chloe said. "I'm not complaining. It's nice to see her excited like this."

"Well, I think you should tell her the truth," Aubrey said. "She loves you. She'll understand."

"You're probably right," Chloe said.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

"Wow, Beca," Amy said. "You're really going all out on the decorating."

"Chloe's been a really big help," Beca said. "She really is into it. I'm actually going over to her place this weekend to help decorate."

"How are you handling all this?"

"It's hard, but Chloe seems so excited I don't have the heart to tell her how much I hate it."

"Well, hang in there," Amy said patting Beca on the shoulder. "It's only twelve days until the party. After that, you can go back to being miserable about the holiday."

"I don't think Chloe will let me," Beca said. "I told you, she's really into all this shit."

"Do you see you and Chloe together for a long time?"

"Of course, I do. Chloe is it for me."

"Then maybe you should tell her the truth. Or else be prepared to fake it through Christmas for the rest of your life. If she loves you, she'll understand."

"I guess," Beca said not feeling convinced.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Over the next week, Beca and Chloe spent a lot of time at each other's place decorating for the holidays. Beca's house was finally finished after she hired someone to put lights up on the outside of the house. Beca and Chloe were standing outside just as dusk was descending over L.A.

"Go ahead, Amy!" Amy flipped the switch, and the outside lights came on.

"Wow!" Both Chloe and Beca looked at each other and laughed.

"This really looks great, Becs," Chloe said.

"It does, doesn't it?"

Beca looked at the lights and decorations and felt her insides warming. This is the first time in a long time that she looked at anything that had to do with Christmas and didn't want to rip everything down. She glanced over at Chloe who was looking all around to take everything in and realized it was because of Chloe that she didn't have a strong hatred for the overly done spectacle before her.

"Looks bonzer, Beca," Amy said.

"Bonzer?"

"Yeah. Bonzer. Great. Excellent. Really nice."

"Ah. Got it." Beca looked around once more and then said, "How about pizza? I'm buying."

"You had me at pizza," Amy said.

"Sounds good," Chloe said.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

The day of Residual Heat's holiday party, Beca had Amy, Chloe, and Aubrey at her house helping to get everything set up. Beca put Aubrey in charge of directing the party rental people on the proper placement of the tables and chairs.

"Not there," Aubrey called out. "Over there. Why doesn't anyone ever listen the first time I tell them something?"

Beca smiled. This was typical Aubrey; giving orders and loving it. She knew she gave Aubrey the perfect job.

Chloe seemed a bit quiet as she helped Amy set up the bar. Beca walked over to check on things.

"Hey," Beca said and kissed Chloe on the cheek. "Everything okay?"

"Everything's great," Chloe said with a half smile. "Amy must have every kind of liquor invented."

"It's a party," Amy said. "There has to be plenty of liquor, otherwise is just a bunch of boring people standing around being boring."

Beca laughed before looking at Chloe again. "Can I talk to you? Privately?"

"Sure, Becs," Chloe said. "Amy, you okay here?"

"It's all good," Amy said.

Beca led Chloe into the kitchen and sat down with her at the counter.

"I was asking if everything was okay with you," Beca said softly. "You seem a bit quiet."

"I guess I'm just tired," Chloe said.

"You've been saying that for weeks," Beca said. "Are you sick? Is that why you're always saying you're tired?"

"No, Becs," Chloe said. "I'm sorry I seem a bit out of it. This time of year just wears me down sometimes."

"I get that," Beca said. "Let's talk about something that's not Christmas related."

"Sounds good to me," Chloe said with a genuine smile.

"Good," Beca said and looked down at her hands nervously. "So, I was thinking that maybe after the New Year, you, um, you might want to, uh. Would you want to move in with me?"

Chloe sat up straight and looked at Beca. "Are you serious?"

"Very," Beca said looking back at Chloe. "We've been together almost a year, and I know that you're it for me. I figure moving in would be the next step before we get, you know, married or something."

"I'd love to live with you," Chloe said and kissed Beca.

"So this is what you call talking these days," Amy said with a grin as she entered the kitchen.

Beca pulled back from Chloe. "Chloe just agreed to move in with me, so we were sealing it with a kiss."

"Sealing what with a kiss?," Aubrey as she entered the kitchen.

"Beca and I are moving in together," Chloe responded with a smile.

"That's great," Aubrey said. "I'm happy for you. When do you plan to do this?"

"After the holidays," Chloe responded and kissed Beca again. "Do you still need us to help? Brey and I still need to get ready for the party."

"You two go ahead," Beca said. "The caterers are due in about an hour. That's really all that's left to do until the party."

"Okay," Chloe said. "Brey, you ready to go?"

"Yes," Aubrey said. "The party rental people are done and gone so let's go while things are quiet."

"We'll see you in a couple of hours, babe," Chloe said to Beca.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

The party is underway, and Beca is faking her way through all the good tidings and cheer. She notices Chloe standing next to Aubrey and Amy.

Chloe is wearing a red silk blouse with a pair of black slacks, and Beca kept help but stare at her. Chloe glances up and catches Beca's eye. Beca smiles at her and Chloe gives her a wink before turning back to Aubrey.

A little bit later, Chloe feels like the walls are closing in and steps out the back door to get some fresh air.

"Hey, you okay?" Aubrey's voice comes from behind Chloe.

"Yeah," Chloe said looking back over her shoulder. "I just needed to some air."

"You're handling all this very well," Aubrey said.

"Beca is so into this," Chloe said. "What am I going to do next year? We'll be living together, and even though I've enjoyed a bit of this, I don't know if I can fake it through Christmas next year."

Tears fell silently as Chloe spoke. Aubrey pulled her friend to her and let her cry.

"Amy, have you seen Chloe?," Beca asked.

"I think she's in the kitchen," Amy said. "I'm going in to get some ice, I'll check for you."

"I'll go with you," Beca said, and they both entered the kitchen. "Thank God no one is in here. I'm so tired of fake smiling and pretending to be enjoying myself."

"What are you going to do next year?," Amy asked. "When you and Chloe are living together, and she's all in the Christmas spirit?"

"I don't know," Beca said. "I guess I'll have to keep faking it."

"You could just tell her you hate Christmas," Amy said.

"What?" Beca and Amy look over to see Aubrey standing by the sliding glass doors. "You hate Christmas?"

"Um, yeah, but please don't say anything to Chloe," Beca begged.

Aubrey grabs Beca by the arm and drags her outside to the back patio. Amy follows to help out her best friend.

"Tell Chloe what you just told me," Aubrey ordered.

"What's going on, Brey?" Chloe looked from Aubrey and back to Beca. "Tell me what?"

"Beca hates Christmas," Amy interjected.

"What? I'm confused," Chloe said. "What's going on here?"

"Chloe hates Christmas, too," Aubrey added.

"What?," Beca asked looking at Chloe. "You've been so excited about helping decorate and everything."

"I only did that because I thought you were excited about everything," Chloe said.

"I was only excited because I thought you loved decorating and Christmas," Beca said.

"You two need to talk," Aubrey said. "Come on, Amy. I could use a drink."

Amy smiled and led Aubrey back into the house. Beca and Chloe stood looking at each other.

"Why didn't say something when I asked you about helping me decorate?," Beca asked.

"You seemed so excited," Chloe said. "I didn't want you to lose that enthusiasm."

"Can you tell me why you hate Christmas?"

"I was six years old, and my parents were killed in a car accident a few days before Christmas," Chloe said as a tear fell down her cheek. "My grandmother had their funeral on Christmas Day, and I started hating everything about Christmas. I came to hate it even more, when two years later, on Christmas, my grandmother died. "

Beca pulled Chloe to her and held her.

"God, now I feel silly for why I hate Christmas so much," Beca said.

"So, tell me anyway," Chloe said into Beca's shoulder.

"Um, okay. My dad left my mom and me on Christmas Eve when I was five," Beca said. "I was asleep in bed and didn't know he was gone until the next morning. When my dad left, my mom a little crazy and got drunk. She trashed the house and broke every gift that was under the tree. When I got up the next morning expecting to see what Santa brought me, all I saw was my mother passed out drunk. She was laying amidst broken ornaments and gifts. Strewn about was ripped wrapping paper and every photo my father was in. After that we never celebrated Christmas. Every year I'd watch as the decorations started going up and I knew that my mother would be passed out drunk from then until after New Year's and there wouldn't be any signs of Christmas in our house. For the first five years of my life, it used to be my favorite time of the year. Now, it's just a sad reminder."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Chloe said and wiped a tear from Beca's cheek.

"I'm sorry you had to go through what you went through," Beca said.

Chloe pulled Beca back into a hug, and they stood there for a few minutes, holding each other as tears ran down their cheeks. Beca finally pulled out of the embrace to look at Chloe. She reached up and wiped the tears from Chloe's cheeks.

"Want to know something funny?," she asked Chloe.

"Yeah," Chloe said.

"All this pretending has kind of made me enjoy the decorations and stuff," Beca said. "I got this warm feeling inside when Amy turned on the outside lights. I started to feel a bit happy about Christmas, and it was all because I thought you were enjoying yourself so much."

"I actually was," Chloe said. "But, then I'd started feeling like I was betraying my parents' memory by being happy." Chloe looked down. "I'm sorry. That sounded stupid."

"No, it didn't," Beca said lifting Chloe's head up. "I know exactly what you mean. How about this? It's been twenty years since we started hating Christmas. How about we let ourselves start enjoying Christmas again? With the understanding that there might be some time during the season that we'll both hate it a little bit but we won't let that spoil our entire Christmas. What do you say? Want to enjoy the Christmas Magic we created and go back to the party? Or should we just slip out and go be miserable somewhere together?"

"I love you," Chloe said. "And, I say we enjoy the Christmas Magic. I kind of like what we did and I'm suddenly feeling very festive."

"I love you, too," Beca said pulling Chloe into a kiss.

Beca and Chloe walked back into the house holding hands and smiling genuine smiles. Aubrey and Amy saw them and clinked their glasses together in celebration.


	4. Day 4 - Christmas Get (Back) Together

_**DAY 04 -**_ _ **CHRISTMAS GET (BACK) TOGETHER**_

 _ **Prompt from FanFiction Guest**_ : _[The full prompt is listed at the end of the story. There is some angst but it's a Christmas fic, and things will be okay]._

* * *

Eleven-year-old Sophie Mitchell was sad to leave her mom on the weekends when she went to her mama's apartment. Her mom seemed to be sad a lot these days, and she seemed even sadder when she saw mama.

Sophie's moms have been divorced since Sophie was six. They sat her down and tried to explain to her why they couldn't stay married to each other, but her six-year-old brain didn't fully understand it then. Honestly, she wasn't sure she understood it even now. Sophie could see that they both still loved each other.

Sophie heard the doorbell ring and knew her mama was there to pick her up. She grabbed her jacket and went downstairs. She was lucky that her mama made a lot of money as a music producer so she had plenty of clothes at her mama's house and didn't have to drag a suitcase back and forth every other weekend.

Sophie frowned when she saw her mom and mama standing there not speaking to each other. Chloe had her arms wrapped around herself and looked sad. Beca still didn't know how to treat Chloe since the divorce and stood there looking uncomfortable.

"There she is," Beca said with forced enthusiasm. "Ready to go, kiddo?"

"Yeah," Sophie said. "Bye, mom. I'll see you on Sunday night."

Chloe reached down and hugged Sophie. "I love you. Have fun with your mama."

"I love you, too," Sophie said.

Beca and Sophie left with a last wave to Chloe. Sophie got to the car, and the woman her mama had been seeing was sitting in the passenger seat.

"What's she doing here?" Sophie asked looking at Beca over the hood of the car.

"Amber's going to be spending the weekend with us," Beca said.

"It's nice to see you, Sophie," Amber said. "Your mom's got so many things planned for the weekend. It will give us a chance to get to know each other better."

"My mom is inside," Sophie said. "This is my mama. And I didn't know you were invited for the weekend."

"Sophie," Beca said in a warning tone. "Be nice. Amber asked to spend the weekend with us, and I thought it-"

Sophie turned and ran back to the house.

"Sophie!" Beca yelled out as she ran around the car after her.

Sophie hurried up the steps and was at the door by the time Beca reached her.

"Stop right there young lady," Beca said loudly.

"I don't have to listen to you," Sophie said just as loud. "This was supposed to be our weekend. Me and you, and nobody else."

The door flew open, and Chloe stood there looking at the two. "What's going on here?"

"Mama brought her skanky girlfriend with her to spend the weekend with us," Sophie said. "I'm staying home, and I don't want to go with her ever again."

Sophie shot past Chloe before she or Beca could stop her. Beca went to follow Sophie, and Chloe stood in front of her to stop her.

"I need to talk to her," Beca said.

"Not right now," Chloe said. "You could have given her a head's up that you invited Amber to spend your weekend with her. I think you should go and give her some time to cool off."

Beca glared at Chloe and Chloe stood her ground. "It's my weekend with her."

"And she's upset," Chloe said softly. "I'm not going to force her to go with you."

"Come on, Chloe," Beca said. "I just want her to get to know Amber."

"Then you should have told Sophie that before you just showed up with her," Chloe said.

"Tell her to get down here right this instant," Beca said trying to keep her anger in check.

"I won't do that," Chloe said. "You didn't fight for her during the divorce so I got sole custody. And it's only because Sophie _wanted_ to see you that I allowed it. Now that she doesn't want to see you, she doesn't have to, and I will not force her to."

Chloe was going to say more but stopped when Amber came walking up behind Beca.

Beca flinched slightly when the woman put her arm around Beca's waist. "Is everything okay, Beca?"

"Go back to the car, Amber," Beca said. "I'm handling this."

"I think you should both go," Chloe said and stepped back into the house and closed the door.

Chloe ran a hand through her hair and wiped a tear from her eye. "I guess Beca really has moved on."

Chloe calmed herself down and went to check on Sophie. She knocked on Sophie's door and walked in. Sophie was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling, dried tear tracks showing on her face.

"You okay?," Chloe asked softly.

"Why did you and mama get a divorce?," Sophie asked.

"We explained all that to you," Chloe said.

"Mom, I was six," Sophie said. "I had no idea what was going on. It was just one minute she was here living with us, and the next she was living somewhere else. I just want to know why."

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

"Well, that was a boatload of fun," Amber said as they drove away.

"Shut up, Amber," Beca snarled.

"Come on, Beca," Amber said. "You can't be upset that she wants to stay home. It just gives me and you more time to spend together this weekend without having some kid running around."

"That's not _some kid,_ that's my daughter," Beca said.

The remainder of the ride was silent as Beca drove. Amber was surprised when Beca stopped in front of her apartment building.

"I need some time to myself," Beca said. "I need to figure out how to transition Sophie into wanting to be around you. I'm sorry. I'll call you later."

Amber didn't say anything as she got out of the car and walked to the entrance of her building. Beca sped off as soon as Amber was out of the car and drove to her apartment. She parked in her building's garage and rode the elevator to her apartment. Beca wanted to call Sophie and tell her she was sorry but took Chloe's advice and decided to wait and let Sophie calm down.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

"I love you and mama," Sophie said. "But, can you please just tell me why you two aren't together? Even though she's with Amber right now, you both seem sad and miserable apart. Why can't you just fix whatever it was so we can be a family again?"

"We are a family," Chloe said. "We just don't live in the same house."

"Are you going to marry someone else?," Sophie asked. " Is mama going to marry Amber?"

"I don't have any plans to get married anytime soon," Chloe said. "But, there is a possibility your mama could if she, um, loves Amber. That possibility is higher now that she wants Amber to spend time with you."

"Are you seeing someone?," Sophie asked.

"Of course not," Chloe said. "I'd tell you if I was.

"I thought mama would, too," Sophie said. "But then Amber's name suddenly started coming up in conversation. She never told me that she and Amber were dating. I guess she thought I'd just figure it out and accept it. I don't know what to think anymore."

"Your mama and I both love you very much," Chloe said. "We got divorced because we just didn't...work anymore. We never really talked. All we did was argue."

"About what?"

"Nothing. Everything," Chloe said. "It started with just little things now and then. Then one day I got mad because of some pictures I saw of her with other women. She just brushed me off like it was no big deal. I thought she was cheating on me. She said she wasn't and I wanted to believe her but it got harder and harder."

"Why didn't you believe her when she said she wasn't cheating on you?," Sophie said with tears in her eyes.

"I wanted to; I tried to," Chloe said. "But your mama was staying out later and later every night with no explanation. She'd come home smelling like perfume, and it wasn't mine. There were more pictures of her with the same two women, and it went on for a few months. She'd ignore phone calls and texts. She always said she was working and that was it. It got to the point that I didn't feel like I _could_ trust her anymore because she wasn't telling me anything. She just let me assume the worst. Instead of trying to work it out, she filed for divorce, and I didn't fight her on it."

Sophie wiped her eyes and stared at the ceiling again. They sat quietly for a few minutes before Sophie broke the silence.

"Can we have a Christmas party?"

"What?" Chloe was shocked at the sudden change in Sophie. "I thought you were mad at your mama and wanted to talk about the divorce."

"I am," Sophie said. "But, I want to have a Christmas party like we used to. They were always so much fun."

"I don't know, Soph," Chloe said. "We can talk about it later. Let's finish talking about what's going on between you and your mama."

"There's nothing more to talk about," Sophie said. "I don't want to see her anymore."

"Sophie, you can't mean that," Chloe said getting worried about Sophie's lack of emotion. "You know she loves you and it will hurt her if you don't want to see her."

"I don't care," Sophie said. "She's got Amber, and she obviously wasn't going to be spending any time with me this weekend. I'm eleven now, and I should have a say in whether or not I see her, and I don't want to see her. If spending time with just me isn't her top priority, then me spending time with her is not mine. I'm giving up on her before she can give up on me like she did with you."

Chloe swallowed the lump in her throat. When she could speak again, she said, "Sweetie, you can't put all the blame on your mama. We both messed up. I didn't fight to save what we had either."

"Be honest," Sophie said. "You only gave up because she did. I may have only been six and may not have understood a lot of what of what was happening, but I saw how you tried to get mama to talk to you about your fears of her cheating. You didn't give up on her until she gave up on you and filed for the divorce."

Chloe had been blindsided when Beca served her with the divorce papers, and it had felt like Beca had given up on them. Chloe didn't fight it because she didn't want to be married to someone who didn't want her, no matter how much she loved her. They never really talked after that except through their lawyers.

Sophie sat up and hugged Chloe. "Please don't make me see her. It makes me physically sick every time I think of her hugging or kissing Amber. I can't be around that; I just can't."

By this point, Sophie was crying hard. Chloe gathered her into her arms and held Sophie on her lap as tears ran down her face as well.

Sophie finally cried herself to sleep, and Chloe laid her down on her bed. Chloe kissed Sophie on the cheek and left the room. She pulled out her phone.

"Hey, Brey," she said when Aubrey answered. "Do you think you can come over? I really need someone to talk to."

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

"What are you going to do?," Aubrey asked after Chloe finished telling her what happened with Sophie and Beca.

"I'm not going to force her to see Beca," Chloe said. "I want to say that Beca will fight like Hell to get Sophie to want to see her, but as long as Amber is in the picture, I don't think that's going to happen. I don't think Beca realizes what she lost, what she's losing by ignoring the problem."

"Hey," Aubrey said getting Chloe to look at her. "Are you still in love with her?"

"You know I am, Brey," Chloe said. "You know how devastated I was when I got those divorce papers."

"Do you think she's still in love with you?"

"Not anymore," Chloe's voice was so low that Aubrey had to strain to hear her. She swallowed past some tears. "I still had hope that she might be until Amber came along. And, tonight she brought her along to pick up Sophie. She's never done that before."

"Do you think they're serious?"

"Yes. Why else would Beca bring Amber to spend the weekend with her and Sophie if she wasn't serious about her?"

"Maybe it's time to let her go," Aubrey said.

"I wish I could," Chloe said as tears streamed down her face.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

The next morning, Sophie and Chloe sat at the breakfast table. Both were tired from a restless night of crying and thinking about Beca.

"So, um, are you sure you don't want to see mama?" Chloe watched Sophie to see if she could tell with the girl was thinking.

"Not now," Sophie said. "Maybe later. I'm still upset that she didn't tell me she was bringing Amber for our weekend together. I only get every other weekend with her, and it really hurt that she just showed up with her without asking how I felt about it."

"Okay," Chloe said. "Fair enough. How about we talk about the Christmas party."

Sophie squealed. "We're having it?" At Chloe's nod, Sophie smiled and said, "Can I invite mama? I may not want to spend an entire weekend with her and Amber, but it would be nice to have her here for the party."

"Of course," Chloe said. "Why don't you call her now? The party will be on the twenty-second and start around six thirty. How does that sound?"

"Perfect," Sophie said. "I'll call mama later and apologize for my behavior last night and invite her to the party."

"That sounds like a good plan," Chloe said. She stood and kissed Sophie on the top of her head. "I'm going to go take a shower."

Chloe started for the stairs and stopped. She looked at Sophie and said, "When you call your mama maybe you should tell her how you feel about how she brought Amber with her for your weekend. Explain exactly why you don't want to spend the weekend for a while. Let her know it's only temporary until you can process your feelings."

"Okay," Sophie said. "That sounds fair."

Later that evening, Chloe was in the kitchen preparing dinner when Sophie came in and asked Chloe if she needed any help.

"You can get the garlic butter out and put it on the bread," Chloe said. "It only has to go in the oven for a few minutes."

"I love when you make lasagna," Sophie said as she did what her mother asked. "It's my favorite."

"Yeah, I know. It's been a while since I made it and I thought it would be a nice surprise," Chloe said. "So, how did the call with your mama go?"

"It was okay," Sophie said. "She still sounded mad that I want to take a break from going over there while Amber is around. She said she'd see what she could do about coming to the party."

"You and your mama are a lot alike," Chloe said. "She'll understand where you're coming from once she takes a step back and processes things. She's always been like that. I hate to say it, but I think the divorce happened because she didn't take the time to step back. And then it was too late to do anything because we were divorced. I keep hoping that she'd realize that we really are good together. But, now she has Amber so I guess all that hoping was for naught."

"You still love her, don't you?"

"With all my heart," Chloe said honestly. "Maybe a small part of me hopes that she realizes she and Amber aren't meant to be and we, _I'll_ get a second chance."

Chloe wiped at a tear that threatened to fall. Sophie walked over and hugged her.

"If she thinks Amber is better for her than you are," Sophie said. "Then she doesn't deserve a second chance."

Chloe laughed and said, "I love you."

Sophie pulled out of the hug and Chloe took the lasagna and garlic bread out of the oven.

"Let's eat," Chloe said as she set the lasagna on the counter.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

It was the morning of the party, and Sophie and Chloe were making cookies.

"Do you think mama will come and bring Amber?," Sophie asked, her voice full of anxiety.

"I don't know, sweetie," Chloe said. "I personally hope she doesn't. But, if she does, Amber will be a guest in our home, and we will be civil to her."

Chloe and Sophie had spent the last few weeks planning and organizing the party. Chloe was a bit worried because Beca hadn't called or reached out to Sophie in all that time. Sophie was so involved in helping with the party that she hadn't mentioned Beca either and that bothered her as well.

It was six-thirty, and Sophie was excited when their first guest rang the doorbell.

"I'll get it," Sophie yelled as she ran to the door. She opened it and squealed. "Aunt Stacie!"

"Hey, mini-Mitchell," Stacie said and grabbed the girl in a hug.

"What about me?," Aubrey said from behind Stacie.

"Aunt Brey!" Sophie hugged Aubrey. "I'm so glad you both could make it. Come on in. Mom's in the living room."

Stacie and Aubrey walked in to find Chloe. Just as Sophie was closing the door, more guests arrived. By seven it looked as if everyone had made it. The doorbell rang again, and Sophie answered it to find her mama and Amber standing at the door.

"Um, hey, mama," Sophie said. "I'm glad you came."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Beca said.

"Hi, Sophie," Amber said. "Thank you so much for inviting me."

"I didn't," Sophie mumbled so neither woman could hear. She stepped aside to let Beca and Amber enter.

"These are for you and your mom," Beca said holding out a bag with gifts sticking out the top.

"You're not going to be here on Christmas?," Sophie asked.

"I, uh, wasn't sure I'd be welcome," Beca said.

"Could you tell me where the bathroom is?," Amber asked.

Sophie told her and Amber wandered off in the direction Sophie indicated. Chloe saw Beca and Sophie standing awkwardly by the door and frowned. She decided she'd at least be civil and say hi to Beca.

"Hi, Beca," Chloe said coming up to stand next to Sophie.

"Hey, Chloe," Beca said with a small smile. "How are you?"

"Where's Amber?," Chloe asked.

"She had to use the bathroom," Beca said.

"Oh," Chloe said. "Well, the food's all around, and drinks are wherever Fat Amy is. Enjoy."

Chloe turned and walked away so Beca couldn't see the tears that were threatening to fall. Chloe went into the kitchen to try and collect herself.

"Why did you bring her?," Sophie asked Beca. " _She_ wasn't invited."

Before Beca could say anything, Sophie ran after Chloe. Beca stood there not saying a word.

"I can't believe her," Sophie said as she walked into the kitchen where her mother was. "I didn't invite Amber and mama didn't ask if she could come. I guess I know who her number one priority is now."

"Oh, sweetie," Chloe said. "Amber is temporary; you're a permanent fixture and will always be her number one priority." Chloe looked at Sophie with a glint in her eye. "Maybe we just have to show your mama what she's missing. Are you with me?"

"What are you planning?," Sophie asked.

"To start with," Chloe said. "Every time you see your mama with Amber, go over and drag Amber away to show her the tree, your room, the presents; anything to get her away from your mama. I'll use the opportunity to flirt with your mama. She never could resist when I flirted with her. Let's hope that hasn't changed. We need to let her know that we are the best choice for her."

"I'm in," Sophie said with a big grin. "Let's remix this business."

"You really are so much like your mama," Chloe said with a laugh as she and Sophie walked out of the kitchen.

Beca saw the two laughing as they rejoined the party. She couldn't help but smile at the two of them.

"Beca, I want something to drink," Amber whined.

"The drinks are right over there," Beca said pointing to the corner bar that was set up.

Amber stomped away and headed for the bar. Chloe saw Amber walk away from Beca.

"Wish me luck," Chloe whispered to Sophie before making her way over to Beca. "Amber seems...nice."

"She's okay, I guess," Beca said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"How did you meet her?"

"Through Jesse. He met her at a coffee shop."

"I see," Chloe said turning to stand face-to-face with Beca. She reached up and straightened the collar of Beca's blouse. She then smoothed her hand down across Beca's shoulder and down her arm where she gently grasped Beca's hand. "I just wanted to say how beautiful you look tonight. Red's a good color on you."

Chloe gave Beca a flirtatious wink and turned and walked away, giving a little extra wiggle to her hips, knowing Beca was watching. Chloe stopped to talk with Aubrey and Stacie.

"What did you to Beca?," Stacie asked with a laugh. "She's just standing there with her tongue practically hanging out."

Chloe didn't turn to look but smiled at Stacie. "I'm upping the game," Chloe said. "I'm letting Beca know what she's missing."

"Oh, this is going to be fun," Aubrey said with a laugh.

Chloe smiled and looked back over her shoulder at Beca. Her smile dropped when she saw Amber was back standing next to Beca with her arm around Beca's waist.

"Dammit," Chloe said. "Amber's back already."

"I'm on it, mom," Sophie said and quickly made her way over to Beca.

"Hey, Amber," Sophie said with a smile plastered to her face. "Did you see our tree? Come on; I'll show you."

Sophie took Amber's hand and pulled her away from Beca. She gave Chloe a wink as they passed by to go see the tree. Chloe smiled and made her way over to Beca again.

"What was that all about?"

"Sophie offered to show Amber the tree. I don't know what it is, but she's up to something. I can feel it."

"Sophie is just trying to be a good hostess," Chloe said. "Come with me. You need a drink."

Chloe linked her arm with Beca's and started off toward the bar. They were chatting about Beca's work when they heard Sophie let out a yell. Everyone was turning to see what was going on. Beca and Chloe pushed their way through the crowd of friends and found Sophie holding the side of her face with tears in her eyes.

"What the Hell happened?," Beca asked.

"She slapped me," Sophie said.

Aubrey grabbed Chloe before she could attack Amber. Sophie ran to Chloe and threw her arms around her. Tears were streaming down her face.

"She was being a brat to me," Amber said. "She said I wasn't good enough for you and that we wouldn't last."

"And you thought slapping her was the way to respond?" Beca took a step toward Amber and got in her face. "Get the fuck out of here before I do the same to you."

"You're kicking me out?," Amber said angrily and taking a step back. "Just because of some kid getting what she deserved?"

"That _kid_ is my daughter," Beca snarled at Amber. "And, _**nobody**_ touches my kid or hurts my family." She stepped closer to Amber and yelled, "Get the fuck out of my house!"

Beca glared for a moment longer and then turned and walked over to Sophie and Chloe. She grabbed the two in a hug and whispered soothing words to Sophie.

Amber looked around at the crowd and swallowed. She stuck her nose up and started pushing through the crowd toward the door. Before she made it she stopped and turned back to Beca.

"Call me when you've calmed down."

"Don't hold your breath," Beca said back to her. "Lose my number and forget my name."

Amber turned and walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

"Okay, everyone, let's not let this put a damper on things," Aubrey said as she started pushing the crowd to leave Beca and Chloe alone. "Sophie's fine. Her moms are taking care of her. There's plenty of food and drink so let's leave them alone for a bit."

"Soph," Beca said when they were alone. "Look at me, please." Sophie sniffled and looked at her. "Are you okay?"

Sophie wiped at her tears and nodded her head.

"Want to tell us what happened?"

"She said I should start calling her mommy since she was going to marry you someday. I told her she wasn't good enough for you and she slapped me."

Chloe was doing her best to hold in her anger. If Amber hadn't left, she doesn't know what she would have done to her.

"Here," Stacie said coming up to Sophie. "I got you some ice to put on your cheek."

"Thanks, Aunt Stacie," Sophie said taking the ice pack.

Stacie kissed her on top of her head. "You're welcome, Soph." Stacie left the three alone again and went back to the party.

Sophie pulled away from her moms and sat down holding the ice to her cheek.

Beca turned to Chloe. "I'm sorry I brought her here, Chlo."

"This wasn't your fault," Chloe said. Chloe looked down at the floor. When she looked back up she was smiling. "So, you called this your house."

"I did, didn't I?," Beca said with a small smile.

"And, you called us your family," Chloe said. "Something I haven't heard you say in a while."

"You guys are my family," Beca said looking from Chloe to Sophie and back again. "Chlo, can we maybe talk? I, um, I miss you...both so much. Would you want to have dinner with me sometime? Just the two of us? So we can talk."

"No," Chloe said, and Beca's face fell. "I still love you, Beca. If we go out to dinner, I don't want it to be so that we can talk. We can do that here. I want it to be so we can start over and become what we used to be."

"Why, Mrs. Mitchell," Beca said with a grin. "Are you saying you want to date me?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Chloe said with a matching grin.

"I don't know," Beca said. "You'd have to be approved by my daughter first before we can start anything." She turned to face a wide-eyed Sophie. "What do you say, Sophie? Do you approve of me and your mom dating?"

Sophie squealed and ran over to Beca and Chloe, grabbing them both in a hug. "I approve!"

"I guess it's a date then," Beca said and pulled Chloe to her for a kiss.

* * *

 _ **[Full] Prompt from FanFiction Guest**_ : Beca and Chloe are divorced. They share custody of their 11-yr-old daughter. Beca has moved on, but Chloe still has feelings for her. Their daughter sees that Chloe still wants to be with Beca and convinces Chloe to have a Christmas party. Beca comes to the party, but Chloe is not too thrilled that she brought a girl with her. During the Christmas party, Chloe is determined to get Beca's attention so she can tell her how she feels. [I changed it up a bit, but the idea is basically the same].


	5. Day 5 - Fa-La-La-Locker Mixup

_**DAY 05 - FA-LA-LA-LOCKER MIXUP**_

 _ **Prompt from FanFiction Guest:**_ Chloe writes Beca a Christmas love note. She thinks she places it in Beca's locker, but she placed it in the wrong one. So Chloe has to avoid the other person. Come to find out Beca already likes her and gets jealous of seeing someone else trying to get her attention.

 **A/N:** I've made this a High School AU.

* * *

Chloe meandered down the hall trying not to attract too much attention. The only problem was when you look like Chloe Beale everyone was going to be paying attention to you. She took her time, stopping to check out the activities bulletin board and saying a quick hello to one of her fellow cheerleaders who stopped next to her.

Chloe looked down the hall at the students at their lockers. She was really only looking for one student in particular: Beca Mitchell. She watched as Beca got her books while laughing at something Fat Amy said.

The warning bell rang, and everyone started hurrying off to class so they wouldn't be late. Chloe hung back and waited until the hallway was clear before hurrying over to Beca's locker.

Chloe looked up and down the hall to make sure no one was hanging around. She jumped a bit when she heard voices coming from the side hall. She got nervous and quickly shoved the noted into the locker before hurrying off in the opposite direction of the footsteps. She made it to class with seconds to spare and flopped in her seat next to her best friend, Aubrey.

"I did it," Chloe breathed out in a whisper to Aubrey.

"Did what?"

"Put the note I wrote to Beca in her locker."

"It's about time. You've been carrying it around for weeks. You've had crushes before, but I've never seen you act this way over anyone. What is it about her that's got you all besotted?"

"Besotted? Really? Who even says that?"

"Just answer the question."

"Fine, I'll tell you what's got me so _besotted_. She's gorgeous, hot, and funny and smart. And, don't forget talented. And she-"

"Okay, okay," Aubrey said putting up a hand to stop Chloe from saying any more. "I get it. You really like her."

"Yeah, I do," Chloe said dreamily thinking about the girl of her dreams. "I just hope she likes me, too."

"Alright class, settle down," Mr. Johnson said causing the two friends to face forward and start paying attention.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Chloe was excited for the end of the school day. She and Aubrey walked towards their lockers.

"I'm going to ask Beca to be my date for my family's Annual Christmas party," Chloe said with a big smile.

"That's only five days from now," Aubrey said. "Do you think you'll be dating by then? What will your parents say."

"I feel good about us," Chloe said. "Plus, I already told my mom how much I like Beca. It was her idea for me to ask Beca. Now, all I have to do is get her to want to go out with me in the next few days. Hopefully, the note will let her know I'm interested."

A few halls over, Beca was putting her books in her locker and pulling out what she needed to take home when Tom Henderson, Captain of the football team and major douche, came up to his locker. Unfortunately for Beca, it was right next to hers.

"Mitchell," Tom said with a smirk.

"Henderson," Beca said back.

Tom opened his locker, and a piece of paper fell out. He bent down to pick it up and saw it was a note. He looked up and down the hallway before opening it. He smiled when he saw it was from Chloe Beale and then let out a high-pitched yell when he read what was on it.

"Damn, Henderson," Beca said with a laugh. "You sounded like a girl."

"Shut it, Mitchell," Tom said. "Not even you are going to ruin this for me."

"So, what is it?"

"For your information, it's a love note," Tom said and waggled his eyebrows. "From Chloe Beale. Merry Christmas to me!"

"What?" Beca's stomach dropped to her feet.

"Yep," Tom said. "Looks like Chloe's got it bad for me. She called me her _sexy brunette_. She wants to meet me at the _Roadhouse Diner_ after school so I guess I'd better get going."

"Um, don't you have practice, like right now?," Beca asked.

"Shit, I totally forgot," Tom said. "I'll just have to find Chloe and ask her to meet me later." Tom closed his locker and turned to walk away. "There she is. Hey, Chloe!"

Beca stood and watched as Tom hurried over to Chloe. Beca had a huge crush on Chloe and hearing that she liked a douche like Tom Henderson made her feel physically ill.

"Hey, Chloe," Tom said as he stopped in front of her. "I got your note, and I'm afraid I can't go to the diner after school."

"What?" Chloe looked at him confused and leaned to the right slightly to look past him to see if Beca was still at her locker.

"Don't worry, babe," Tom said. "I'm not saying no, it's just that I have practice. I can meet you later, say around six-thirty?"

Beca stared at Tom's back throwing imaginary daggers at it hoping one of them would strike him dead. Chloe was still confused.

"Tom, what are you talking about?"

"The note you left in my locker," Tom said holding up the sheet of paper. "By the way, I think you're sexy, and I like you, too. So, what do you say? Meet me at the diner at six-thirty?"

"Oh, no. Tom, that wasn't meant-"

The rest of what Chloe was saying was drowned out by several of Tom's teammates who were yelling and started pulling him away to head to practice.

"I'll see you later, Chloe," Tom yelled back at the still stunned redhead.

"Shit!" Chloe ran a hand through her hair and looked back to see Beca standing at her locker. Beca shut her locker door and turned to walk away in the opposite direction.

"Beca! Wait!" Chloe could only stand there as Beca disappeared around a corner. Chloe stopped and mumbled, "Now what do I do?"

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

"It's not funny, Brey," Chloe whined.

"I'm sorry," Aubrey said still laughing. "But you put a love note in the wrong locker, and now the biggest jerk in the school thinks you like him. This is priceless. How did that even happen?"

"When I went to put the note in Beca's locker I heard someone coming from around the corner," Chloe said. "I wasn't paying attention and must have slipped the note into Tom's locker instead of Beca's by mistake. They are right next to each other."

"Are you going to meet Tom?," Aubrey asked.

"I have to," Chloe said. "I have to tell him it was all a mistake."

"Do you want me to go with you?," Aubrey asked. "For moral support."

"Would you?," Chloe asked. "I'd feel better if someone was with me when I told him."

"I'll go," Aubrey said.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Aubrey and Chloe arrived at the diner before Tom and got a booth. They sat, and Chloe nervously waited for him to show up.

"Welcome to the _Roadhouse Diner_ , my name is Beca, and I'll be your server this evening."

Chloe's eyes shot up, and sure enough, there stood Beca Mitchell in her _Roadhouse_ uniform. Worried about what she was going to say to Tom, she had forgotten that Beca worked there.

"Oh, um, hey, Beca," Chloe said.

"Would you two like your usual to drink?"

"Yes, please," Aubrey said.

"Thank you," Chloe said.

"Do you want the usual to eat as well?," Beca asked with a smile. "Or are you going to be daring and change it up a bit today?"

"We're, uh, waiting for someone," Chloe said.

Beca just nodded her head; she knew who Chloe was waiting for. "Then I'll go get your drinks and be right back."

Beca walked away, and Chloe dropped her head on the table.

"I can't tell Tom while Beca's here," Chloe said. "He'll want to know who the note was really meant for."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll wait and tell him about the mixup tomorrow."

The rest of Chloe's "date" with Tom was awkward and uncomfortable for Chloe. Tom kept hitting on the other two waitresses, and Chloe spent most of the time trying not to stare at Beca. She was glad when it was finally over.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

The next morning, Beca was at her locker before the first bell when Tom came strolling over with a dozen roses in his hand.

" _He must be going to apologize to Chloe for the way he acted last night_ ," Beca thought. " _He was such a douche, hitting on Stacie and Jessica in front of Chloe. She never said anything to him about it. How could she be okay with that?_ "

"What are you staring at, Mitchell?," Tom asked.

"Not staring," Beca said. "Just lost in thought. But, now that you mention it did you screw up that badly with Chloe yesterday that you need flowers to apologize?"

"Not that it's any of your business," Tom said turning to face her. "But, I may have messed up a bit yesterday. But as soon as I give Chloe these roses, she'll be putty in my hands."

"You do know she's allergic to roses, right?"

Tom turned to look at Beca, and she gave him a smug grin.

"She is?" Tom couldn't decide if he should believe Beca or not. But, why would she lie?

"Yeah, she is," Beca said. "She gets all blotchy, and her throat closes up so she can't breathe."

"Shoot," Tom said. "What do I do?"

"Hey, Tom," Chloe's voice came from down the hall. "Don't leave yet. I need to talk to you."

Beca and Tom both looked behind Beca to see Chloe and Aubrey coming towards them.

"Uh, here," Tom said and thrust the roses into Beca's hands. Beca threw them in her locker and slammed the door.

"Hey, Beca," Chloe said as she and Aubrey stopped in front of her.

 _Atchoo!_ Chloe sneezed and rubbed her nose.

Tom looked panicked and looked at Beca's locker and then at Beca.

"Uh, Chloe, didn't you say you needed to talk to Tom?"

"Um, yeah, I do," Chloe said and sneezed again.

"Maybe we should go over here," Tom said and led Chloe to another part of the hall.

"What's going on?" Aubrey looked at Beca with narrowed eyes. "You both are acting a bit off."

"Tom bought Chloe roses to apologize for messing up yesterday," Beca said. "He, uh, changed his mind when he saw Chloe coming."

"So why are you acting weird?"

"Because I'm an idiot and let him know she's allergic."

"So, why does that make you an idiot?"

"I had two choices. One, let him give her the roses and have her go through the sneezing, blotchiness, and possibly not breathing. Or two, throw the roses in my locker and help him out."

Beca opened her locker to show Aubrey the roses.

"Oh," Aubrey said. "So, you opted to make sure Chloe was okay and ignored your dislike for Tom?"

"Yeah."

Beca looked over at Tom and Chloe. Tom's back was to them, and Chloe was doing all the talking.

"What does she see in him anyway? He flirted with two other waitresses the whole time you guys were there last night. Why would she like him?"

"She doesn't. She likes someone else."

"But, she put a love note in his locker. I saw it."

"It wasn't meant for him. That's what she's trying to tell him now."

Beca watched as Tom's shoulders slumped and he walked away from Chloe. Chloe frowned as she watched him walk away.

"So, who was the note meant for?"

"That's not for me to say," Aubrey and went to comfort her best friend.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Beca spent the rest of the day wondering who Chloe liked. She noticed a lot of guys coming up to Chloe throughout the day, but she didn't seem to be interested in any of them so far.

"Hey, Beca." Beca turned when she heard Chloe's voice call from somewhere behind her.

"Hey, Chloe," Beca said as Chloe caught up to her. "Are you okay? You seem a bit upset since talking to Tom earlier."

"Yeah. Tom thought I liked him because I left a note in his locker. I had to tell him it was a mistake."

"Yeah, Aubrey told me about the mixup."

"She did? What did she say?"

"Basically, what you just told me. Although she wouldn't tell me who it was you actually liked. The curiosity is killing me. Care to share that little piece of information?"

Chloe stopped, and Beca stopped as well. Chloe looked at Beca and took a deep breath.

"It's-"

"BECA! BECA!"

Beca and Chloe turned their heads to see Jesse Swanson rushing towards them.

"What do you want, Jesse?"

Chloe bit her lip and looked down at the floor. Beca looked agitated, but Jesse was oblivious.

"Can you give me a ride home?"

"I'm talking to Chloe," Beca said. "Meet me at my car, and I'll be there when I'm done."

"That's okay, Beca," Chloe said. "Go ahead. I'll see you tomorrow."

Chloe turned and walked away before Beca could stop her. She turned back to Jesse with a glare.

"What? Oh! Did I interrupt something?"

"Yeah, you kinda did," Beca said and walked off toward the exit.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

The next morning, Beca made her way to Aubrey's locker. She was hoping Aubrey could give her some advice on dealing with her crush on Chloe.

"Hey, Aubrey," Beca said as she stopped at Aubrey's locker.

"Beca," Aubrey said. "What can I do for you?"

"I was, um, wondering," Beca said, her voice anxious. "Do you, um. Ugh! This person that Chloe likes. Does she like _really, really_ like him? Or is it just a crush where someone else who might really like her has a shot if they asked her out?"

Aubrey took in a deep breath and let it out. She looked at Beca and Beca started fidgeting and looking around.

"I know she's your best friend," Beca said looking down at the ground. "And I don't expect you to betray her confidence or whatever. It's just that, I really like her and I wanted to know if you think I might have a chance."

Aubrey gave Beca a small smile and went to answer her when Chloe was suddenly standing there.

"Hey, guys," Chloe said causing Beca to jump. "What's going on?"

"Um, what? Oh, nothing," Beca said.

"Beca was just asking if she could borrow my notes from English class yesterday," Aubrey said causing a moment of panic to cross Beca's face. "I'll get them for you." Aubrey gave Beca a look and shook her head as she reached into her locker.

"Oh, right," Beca said. "Notes. English. Yeah, that's what's going on."

"So, Becs," Chloe said. "I was wondering if we could finish that talk we started yesterday. Maybe after school."

"Um, yeah, okay," Beca said. "Meet me at my locker?"

"Okay," Chloe said and smiled. "Come on, Brey. We're going to be late."

"Here you go, Beca," Aubrey said handing Beca a folded sheet of paper.

"Huh? Oh, right. Thanks," Beca said.

Aubrey and Chloe walked away. Beca looked at the paper Aubrey had given her.

"These don't look like notes," Beca muttered and as she opened it to see what it was.

 _The person she likes has the locker right next to Tom's!_

Beca read it and looked up to see Aubrey looking over her shoulder at her. Aubrey gave her a small smile and turned back to continue walking away. Beca broke out into a big smile as she stood there looking like a lovesick idiot. She had to run to class when the final bell finally brought her out of her reverie.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Beca couldn't help the smile that formed when she saw Chloe waiting for her at her locker.

"Hey," Beca said as she got to her locker. "Been waiting long?"

"No," Chloe said. "I just got here."

"So, about our conversation yesterday," Beca said as she began opening her locker.

"Um, yeah, about that," Chloe said. "I, uh-"

"Before we start," Beca said. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Chloe said and put a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"I was wondering if you'd like to get pizza and go to a movie with me on Friday night?"

"What?" Chloe looked up confused.

"I'm asking you if you want to go out with me on Friday night?" Beca leaned in to whisper, "Because, I kind of like you."

"Really?" Chloe smiled and said, "I'd love to go out with you!"

"Great," Beca said. "So, can I give you a ride home?"

"Yes," Chloe said. "Aubrey's waiting for me, but she'll understand."

Beca and Chloe walked out to the parking lot to find Aubrey waiting by her car. She looked up when she saw them. She smiled when she saw them holding hands.

"I take it your conversation went well," Aubrey said as they reached her.

"It did," Beca said. "Thank you."

"Beca's giving me a ride," Chloe said. "I'll talk you later?"

"Count on it," Aubrey said.

Aubrey got in her car and drove away. Beca and Chloe went to Beca's car, Chloe leaned against the car and smiled at Beca.

"There's something I wanted to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Would you be my date for my family's Annual Christmas Party on Saturday evening? I know it's short notice but I hope you don't have any other plans."

"I can't think of anything I'd rather do," Beca said and opened the car door for Chloe.

Chloe started to get in when Beca stopped her. "I just thought of something I'd rather do."

Before Chloe could say anything, Beca leaned in and kissed her.


	6. Day 6 - And On This Day A Child Is Born

**Day 06 - AND ON THIS DAY A CHILD IS BORN**

 _ **Prompt from a Guest user on FanFiction:**_ Maybe you could do a one-shot where Beca and Chloe have a kid (Chloe gave birth) and Beca is really pregnant with Baby #2, but Chloe is in the military and is sad because she missed being there for a lot of her pregnancy. But they have a big welcome home thing for her on Christmas. OR she is Beca's present like parents know she's home and put her in the box like people do. It's truly special because she wasn't supposed to be home before the baby is born but she is. [I didn't exactly follow the prompt, but here is what I came up with.]

* * *

"Hey, babe," Beca Beale called out as she answered the Skype call from her wife, Chloe.

"God, it's so good to see you," Chloe said through the monitor. "It's only been a month and I sure miss you and Sophie. Where is she?"

"She's, um, she's with Stacie in the other room," Beca said. "I needed to talk to you about something first."

"Is everything okay?," Chloe asked her face furrowed in concern.

"Yeah," Beca said. "Um, in fact, everything's great."

Beca fidgeted in her seat and Chloe waited for her to continue. "What is it, babe?"

"You remember how it took three tries for you to get pregnant with Sophie?," Beca asked.

"Yeah," Chloe said. "I know we already tried once with you. Do you want to try again? Even with me deployed?"

"Well, actually," Beca said. "We don't have to." Beca felt tears stinging her eyes. "I'm already pregnant. About six weeks now."

"Oh, my God, Becs," Chloe said and tears rolled down her cheeks. "That's amazing." Chloe reaches a hand toward the screen. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Beca said her voice thick with emotion. "God, I just want a Chloe Beale hug right now."

Chloe let out a laugh. "I could sure use a Beca Beale hug myself." Chloe wiped her eyes. "So, when are you due?"

"Christmas," Beca said. "Christmas Day to be exact. Stacie said I can find out the sex at around four months. Do we want to find out? I'm only asking now because I know how hard it is to reach you sometimes and I thought we should decide now."

"I'd like to know," Chloe said. "Tell me when your doctor's appointments are and I'll make sure I can Skype or call so you can tell me how everything is going. I want to share this pregnancy with you as much as I possibly can."

"Okay," Beca said. "One of the perks of having a best friend as my doctor is that I can pretty much get an appointment any time I want."

Chloe smiled through her tears. "I should have gone into obstetrics instead of trauma. Then I'd be home for this."

"Hey," Beca said. "No crying about you being deployed. Remember? We made a deal."

"I know," Chloe said and wiped her eyes and face with her hand. "There. All better. Can I see Sophie now?"

"Of course," Beca said. "STACIE!"

Stacie comes in carrying two-year-old Sophie Beale.

"Sheesh, Beca," Stacie said. "I think Aubrey could have heard you at our house."

"Sorry," Beca said as she heard Chloe laugh.

Stacie handed Sophie to Beca.

"Hey, Soph," Chloe's voice calls out when she sees the little redhead. "How's my girl?"

"Mommy!" Sophie leaned in and kissed the screen; Chloe did the same. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too," Chloe said. "Hey, Stace."

"Hey, Chloe," Stacie said and looked to Beca. "I'm going to head on out. Give you guys some family time."

"You and Brey make sure you take care of my wife and new baby for me, Dr. Conrad," Chloe said with a big smile.

"Don't you worry, Dr. Beale," Stacie said. "She's in good hands."

Stacie blew everyone a kiss and left. Beca and Sophie turned back to the screen.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

It was July fourth and Beca was now just over four months into her pregnancy. She had the ultrasound the day before to find out what the sex was of the newest Beale. Stacie was the only one who knew and she put together a quick gender reveal party during her and Aubrey's annual Fourth of July picnic.

"I'm ready when you are Beca," Stacie said.

"There's Chloe now," Beca said as she heard the Skype request ping. She answered and saw Chloe's face on the screen. "Hey, baby."

"Hey," Chloe said.

"Hi, Chloe!" A chorus came up from behind Beca.

"Everyone's here to find out whether we're having a boy or a girl," Beca said with a laugh.

"Hi, everyone," Chloe said and waved. "So, how are we going to do this?"

"Stacie had a cupcake made," Beca said. "The middle is filled with candies of some sort in the traditional pink if it's a girl, or blue if it's a boy. Come here, Sophie."

Sophie ran over and Beca picked her up and put Sophie in her lap.

"Hi, mommy," Sophie said.

"Hi, Sophie." Chloe leaned in to kiss the screen; Sophie did the same.

"You guys ready?," Stacie asked standing behind Beca with a cupcake in her hand.

"Yes," Beca and Chloe both said excitedly.

"Here you go, Sophie," Stacie said handing Sophie the cupcake.

Sophie's eyes got big and she took a big bite getting icing and cake all over her nose, mouth, and chin. Suddenly, little blue candies started falling out of the cupcake.

"It's a boy!"

Cheers went up all around and Beca looked at Chloe through the monitor; tears in both their eyes.

"We're having a boy," Chloe whispered.

"We're having a boy," Beca said and then they both laughed.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

It was Thanksgiving, and Beca and Chloe were skyping. Beca was now eight months pregnant.

"Look at this, Chloe," Beca said standing sideways so Chloe could see her stomach. "I'm a whale!"

Beca eased herself back in her chair and Chloe couldn't help but smile at her.

"Well, if you were a whale, I think you'd be the most beautiful whale in the world," Chloe said.

"See," Beca said. "Even you think I look like a whale."

"That's not what I said," Chloe said and laughed. "I wish I was there to rub my hands on your belly. To feel our son move and to talk to him."

"Hey," Beca said. "None of that feeling sorry for yourself shit. Okay?" Chloe nodded her head and Beca continued. "He recognizes your voice. I've noticed he moves around a lot whenever he hears your voice now."

Chloe let out a small sob and tears fell down her face. "Dammit, Beca. Stop saying things like that. You're going to ruin my tough trauma surgeon rep."

Beca let out a small laugh as she too wiped tears from her face. "So, not to be a downer, but do you have any idea when you might be coming home? You originally said you'd only be gone for about six months. It's been almost nine."

"I know, babe," Chloe said with a sigh. "But, I don't know anything yet. I was hoping to be home in time for the baby to be born, but it doesn't look like that's going to happen."

Chloe couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes. She missed Beca and Sophie so much, and now she was going to miss the birth of their son.

"No crying, Dr. Beale," Beca said trying to hold back her own tears. "I wish you could be here, too, but you made a promise to serve our country and we Beales do not go back on a promise."

"When did you become the voice of reason?," Chloe asked with a laugh.

"When the love of my life decided to serve her country," Beca said. "Someone has to keep you grounded."

"I love you," Chloe said and wiped her face. "Okay, enough crying. Let's talk about something else."

"We can discuss baby names," Beca said. "I like Michael. It was my grandfather's name."

"That's nice," Chloe said. "I was thinking Dylan. We had a doctor here who, um, died saving a couple of kids during an attack. His name was Dylan. It's a good name for a good man."

"I like it," Beca said. "How about Dylan Michael Beale?"

"I love it," Chloe said. "That was easier than I thought it would be."

"Dr. Beale?" A voice called out from Chloe's left.

"I'm sorry, babe," Chloe said. "I have to go. I'll Skype you in a week or so. Okay?"

"Okay," Beca said. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Chloe said. They both kissed their fingers and placed them on their screens before disconnecting.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

"I can't believe tomorrow is Christmas," Beca said holding her lower back and letting out a little moan. "I love being pregnant but also can't wait for Dylan to be here."

"Mama?," Sophie said standing in front of Beca with her arms held up for Beca to pick her up.

"Come here, Soph," Aubrey said picking up the toddler. "I need a Sophie Beale hug."

"Thank you," Beca mouthed as she put her hand on her stomach and winced. Her stomach was way too big for her to be trying to pick up Sophie.

Sophie wrapped her arms around Aubrey's neck and squeezed tight.

"Oh, you are definitely a Beale with that hug," Aubrey said and laughed.

Sophie pulled out of the hug and put her head on Aubrey's shoulder. "I wuv you."

"I wuv you, too, Soph," Aubrey said kissing the top of the toddler's head.

"How about I make us some dinner," Aubrey said. "It won't be long before we'll have to go to bed so Santa will come."

"Yes!" Sophie squealed and wiggled to get down out of Aubrey's arms.

Aubrey set her down and Sophie went running into the playroom.

"Where's Stacie?," Beca asked. "I thought she was going to here, too. To help wrap stuff. You guys are still planning to spend the night, right?"

"Yes, we're spending the night," Aubrey said. "Stacie is picking up one last present. It's a surprise for you guys. She should be here soon."

Aubrey made chicken and vegetables for dinner. Beca couldn't seem to get comfortable and was fidgeting in her chair.

"You okay over there, Beca?," Aubrey asked.

"I'm, um, not sure," Beca said. "How will I know when I'm in labor?"

"Are you having contractions?"

"I don't know if they're contractions or just minor twinges. My back's been hurting off and on for the past couple of days. And I started having some discomfort yesterday morning. I'm having stronger pains now." Beca grabbed her stomach and moaned. After about a minute she let out a deep breath. "Mmmph. That was a sharp one."

"How long have you been having these pains?," Aubrey asked standing and going around the table to Beca.

"I don't know," Beca said. "I think they started sometime late last night. I didn't think they were anything to worry about, but now they are a bit stronger and closer together."

Aubrey stooped down and put her hands on Beca's stomach. "When was the last pain before this one? How long did it last?"

"I don't know," Beca said. "Maybe five minutes or so. It lasted about a minute I think."

"How have I not noticed you've been in pain?," Aubrey asked shaking her head. "I think we need to get you to the hospital." Aubrey stood and looked down at Beca. "You're definitely in labor."

"Seriously?," Beca asked. "The pains haven't really been that-. Aahhhhhh!" Beca held her stomach and was bent over from the contraction. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit." After about a minute, Beca took in a deep breath and let it out. She looked at Aubrey. "I'm in labor."

"We definitely need to get you to the hospital," Aubrey said. She put an arm around Beca and carefully moved her to the sofa in the living room. "I'll go up and get your hospital bag and then we'll go. I'll call Stacie and have her meet us at the hospital."

Aubrey picked up Sophie and took her upstairs with her to get Beca's bag. She came back downstairs and made sure Beca was okay before grabbing Beca's car keys and taking Sophie out to the garage to put her in the car. Once Sophie was secured in her car seat, Aubrey rushed back in to help Beca out to the car. Once Beca was settled, Aubrey started the car and pulled out of the garage. She put on her Bluetooth and called Stacie.

"Hey, babe," Stacie said when she answered the phone.

"Hey," Aubrey said. "Um, where are you right now?"

"I'm still at the airport," Stacie said. "We're waiting for Chloe's bag. Beca and Sophie are going to be so surprised."

"Um, there's been a slight change of plans," Aubrey said. "Beca's in labor and we're on the way to the hospital. I need you to go there right now."

"No shit?," Stacie said. "Okay, okay. Uh, how far apart are the pains?"

Stacie started making her way over to Chloe who was standing at the carousel waiting for her bag.

"They're about five minutes apart and pretty strong," Aubrey said. "They're lasting about a minute."

"Ahhhh!"

Stacie made it to Chloe just as Chloe hefted her bag off the carousel. She grabbed Chloe by the arm and started pulling her away from the mass at the baggage carousel.

"Let's go. Beca's in labor and they're on the way to the hospital."

Chloe's eyes widen and she and Stacie started running to the exit. "Brey? I've got Chloe and we're on our way to the hospital. I'll call Dr. Samuels to let him know Beca's on her way so he can take care of her until I get there. Tell Beca to hang in there."

"Come on mommy," Stacie said as she grabbed one of Chloe's bags from her. "Looks like you made it home just in time to see the birth of your son."

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Chloe races after Stacie into the hospital. They stop at the main desk and Stacie asks about Beca.

"She's in birthing room three, Dr. Conrad," the nurse told her. "Dr. Samuels is with her now."

"Thank you," Stacie said and grabbed Chloe by the hand and rushed to the birthing room.

"Chloe!," Aubrey squealed when she saw her best friend coming down the hall with Stacie.

"Mommy!" Sophie squealed and ran to Chloe. Chloe grabbed her up in a hug and held on tight as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hey, baby girl," Chloe said and started peppering kisses on her cheek. Sophie squealed and giggled. "Hey, Brey," Chloe said and hugged Aubrey with Sophie between them.

"You made it home just in time," Aubrey said with a smile.

"I know," Chloe said. "I'd better get in there and make sure she's okay."

"Hold on a second," Stacie said. "I know you're dying to see Beca, but I need to a quick assessment on her before you go in and get her all excited, okay?"

Chloe just nodded and stood there while Stacee went into the birthing room. Aubrey led her over to some chairs and Chloe sat down holding Sophie to her. Sophie rested her head on Chloe's chest and Chloe rested hers on Sophie's head.

Dr. Samuels gave Stacie a nod when she came in. They conferred for a moment and Dr. Samuels left the room.

"Oh, Stacie," Beca said. "Thank God you're here."

"How you doin' little mama?," Stacie asked as she went to check Beca's chart. She then put her hands on Beca's stomach and felt around a bit. "How long had you been having contractions before you came here?"

"Since some time last night," Beca said. "They weren't too bad but I didn't think I was in labor yet. Then they started getting worse this afternoon. Don't tell Aubrey but there had gotten pretty bad by the time I realized-. Ahhhhhhhh!"

Beca started panting in and out. She took a couple of deep breaths and sighed.

"Everything looks good," Stacie said. "Things are moving fast. I don't think it will be much longer. I have another doctor who's going to help us out. Let me go get them."

"Please hurry back," Beca said between pants. "I feel better when you're in the room."

Stacie kissed Beca on top of her head. "I'll be back in like five minutes."

Stacie walked out of the room and Chloe and Aubrey stood up. Stacie grabbed a mask, a scrub cap, and a set of scrubs before walking over to them.

"Let met take Sophie," Aubrey said reaching for the young girl.

"Put these on," Stacie said as she handed Chloe the items.

"Why?," Chloe asked. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Stacie said. "I just told Beca I had another doctor who was going to help me deliver Dylan. I don't want her to know you're here yet."

"She's going to kill us," Chloe said with a laugh and went to change.

Chloe was putting on the mask as she came back out. She had tucked her hair up under the cap so Beca wouldn't know it was her right away.

Chloe handed Aubrey her clothes and went into the birthing room with Stacie. It took all she had not to run over and grab Beca into a kiss. She decided to play along with Stacie to see how long it would be before Beca figure out it was her

"Chloe?" Beca's voice was weak but clear as she stared right at Chloe. "Oh, my God! You're here."

Chloe smiled behind her mask and ran over to Beca. Beca grabbed Chloe in for a kiss and Chloe pulled back to take the mask off so she could kiss her properly.

Stacie looked up in shock. "That took less than thirty seconds. How the hell did you know it was Chloe?"

Beca took Chloe's face in her hands and said, "I'd know those eyes anywhere."

Chloe laughed and kissed Beca again. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Beca said. "I'm so glad you're ho- Ahhhhhhh!"

Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and held on while she rode out the contraction. Stacie checked the monitors and gave the nurse some orders.

"Things are moving faster than I expected," Stacie said standing next to Chloe.

"Is everything okay?," Chloe asked. "With Beca and Dylan?"

"Everything is fine," Stacie said pulling Chloe into a side hug. "Talk to your wife and try to get her to relax."

Stacie went back over to check the monitors. Chloe pulled a chair next to the bed and sat She took Beca's hand in hers.

"I saw Sophie," Chloe said. "She's getting so big."

"She looks and acts so much like you," Beca said. "I can't believe she'll be three next month. Oh, we need to call our folks and let them know I'm in labor. Did your folks know you were coming home?"

"I'll call everyone," Chloe said. "And, only Stacie and Aubrey knew I was coming home. We wanted it to be a surprise." Chloe kissed Beca and stood up. "I'll have Aubrey call the Bellas. I know they'll want to be here."

"That's a good idea," Beca said.

"I'll go call our folks and come right back. Okay?"

"M'kay. Promise you'll come back?"

"I promise. And you know we Beales do not go back on a promise."

"I'm glad you're here for this," Beca said and smiled.

"Me, too." Chloe kissed her on the forehead and hurried out to the waiting room.

"Chloe!" Mrs. Beale spotted her first and she and Chloe ran toward each other. Chloe hugged her mother and both Beale women were crying. Mr. Beale quietly wrapped the two in his arms and held them.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming home?," Mrs. Beale asked.

"I wanted to surprise Beca and Sophie," Chloe said pulling back from her parents a bit. "I guess the surprise was on me. How did you know Beca was here?"

"Aubrey called us," Mr. Beale said.

"Red!" Chloe turned to see Fat Amy and the other Bellas coming down the hall.

More hugs and welcome homes were had and Chloe couldn't stop the tears.

"So, how's Beca?," CR asked.

"Everything is good," Chloe said. "Stacie said things were moving fast but it could still be a couple more hours."

"It's just after eight," Mrs. Beale said looking at the clock on the wall. "I wonder if we'll get that Christmas baby after all."

"Mrs. Beale?" Chloe turned to see a nurse standing at the door of the birthing room. "Dr. Conrad is asking for you."

Chloe hurried to the door and entered with the nurse. Stacie was at the end of the bed with Beca's feet in the stirrups.

"Is everything okay, Stace?"

"Looks like this little fellow wants out," Stacie said. "Go hold your wife's hand."

Chloe hurried to Beca's side and took her hand. "You're doing great, babe."

"I don't want to do this again," Beca said and Chloe laughed. "A boy and a girl is a good time to quit having kids, right? Two's plenty."

"I agree," Chloe said and kissed Beca's cheek. "Once Dylan is out, our little family will be complete."

"Good," Beca said. "Ahhhhhhh!"

"Okay, Beca," Stacie said. "I know you feel like you need to push, but don't. At least not until I tell you to. Okay?"

"Okay," Beca said and squeezed Chloe's hand.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

"He's beautiful, Becs," Chloe said looking down at mother and son. "Just like his mother."

"Hello, Dylan Michael Beale," Beca said running her finger down his cheek.

Beca reached up and pulled Chloe down by her neck. Chloe kissed her and snuggled up next to her as they both admired their son.

The couple looked toward the door when they heard a knock. Stacie entered.

"How's our little mama and baby doing?"

"We're all good," Beca said.

"Is Sophie awake?," Chloe asked.

"No," Stacie said. "She and your mom are sleeping in an On-Call room. I was asked to see if you guys were up for some visitors before I kick them all out."

"Can you wake up Mama Beale and Sophie?," Beca asked. "I think our folks and Sophie should be the first to see him. Oh, and Aubrey of course."

"I'll get them," Stacie said and left the two new moms alone.

Chloe checked the clock on the wall. "Merry Christmas, babe."

"Merry Christmas," Beca said and looked down at Dylan. "He just missed being a Christmas baby by two hours."

"Still the best Christmas present ever," Chloe said. "Thank you."

"I love you, Mrs. Beale," Beca said as they started to kiss.

"I love you, too, Mrs. Beale."


	7. Day 7 - Meeting the Family

_**DAY 07 - MEETING THE FAMILY**_

 _ **Prompt from user blacktulips11 (on Tumblr):**_ I really like to have a scene where they meet the family of one another.

 **Author's note:** Slightly AU as this does not follow any of the Pitch Perfect movies; just uses the characters.

* * *

Beca Mitchell was out Christmas shopping with her girlfriend, Chloe Beale. They had been dating for almost four months and were helping each other pick out gifts for the other's families since they were all going to be in Atlanta for Christmas.

Beca couldn't help but stare at her girlfriend. Girlfriend. She loved being able to call Chloe that. They were so opposite that no one thought they would make a good match. No one but them that is.

Beca was a fairly well-known radio DJ in Atlanta, as well as a club DJ spinning in some of the more popular clubs. She made good money and was finally able to move into a nicer apartment. Chloe was a first-grade teacher at a local elementary school.

Beca had Stacie, her realtor, to thank for introducing her to Chloe when they came to the club to hear Beca spin. Beca had invited Stacie, who brought Aubrey, who invited Chloe and some of their friends from college. One introduction, and some major flirting later, was all it took; by the time Chloe left they had exchanged numbers and planned their first date.

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Beca said as Chloe was looking at a sweater to get for Beca's mother.

"It only makes sense," Chloe Beale said. "Both our families are going to be in the area for Christmas. What better time for us to meet each other's families than now?"

"I feel like it's a disaster just waiting to happen," Beca said.

Chloe stopped what she was doing and looked at Beca. "You don't think your family is going to like me?"

"More like I'm afraid _your_ family isn't going to like _me_ ," Beca said.

"My family is going to love you," Chloe said going through the sweaters again.

"Okay, so maybe I'm not worried about your family," Beca said. She turned Chloe to face her and took her hand. "You know how much I care about you, Chlo. I'm just worried about putting you into the lion's den that is _my_ family. I'm mainly talking about my dad. You're my first serious girlfriend, and I don't want him scaring you off."

Chloe leaned in and kissed Beca. "I don't scare easily," she told Beca. "I like you a lot, and I'm not going anywhere."

"Fine," Beca said as Chloe turned back to look at sweaters. "Get the blue one. It's my mom's favorite color. She'll love it."

Chloe smiled and took the blue sweater from the rack. "These are buy-one-get-one half off. You should get one for my sister, Carrie. She loves sweaters, and her favorite color is red."

"What size?," Beca asked as she reached for a red sweater.

Chloe looked through the rack and pulled out a red sweater. "This one should fit," she said as she handed it to Beca.

 **~25 Days~ ~25 Days ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**

It was two days before Christmas, and Beca was at the airport picking up her mother. They got her mother's luggage and headed for Beca's apartment.

"Here we are," Beca said as she opened her apartment door and let her mother enter.

"Wow," Sarah Mitchell said. "When you told me you were getting a bigger place six months ago, I didn't realize it was twice the size of your old place. And, you have a second floor. I'm impressed. I knew you were doing well, but I didn't know you were doing this well."

"I get paid very well when I DJ at a club," Beca said. "Add in what I make as a radio DJ and the residuals for some of the songs I wrote, and I am doing _really_ well."

"I'm very proud of you," Sarah said. "I always had faith in your talent."

"Too bad dad doesn't," Beca said. "He still thinks my job is 'just a hobby.' I should be thanking you, though. If it weren't for you pushing back at him for trying to make me go to college after I graduated High School, I'd be five years behind where I am now."

"Like I said," Sarah said. "I always had faith in you and your talent."

Beca's apartment door opened and Chloe walked in carrying several bags of groceries. "Hey, babe." Chloe stopped short when she saw Sarah standing there. "Oh, sorry. I didn't know your mom was already here."

"Chloe," Beca said rushing over to Chloe, taking a few of the bags. "What are you doing here already? I thought you had school."

"It was just half a day," Chloe said.

Beca led Chloe to the kitchen and put the groceries on the counter. Sarah came in behind them, and Chloe turned to her.

"Hi, I'm Chloe Beale, Beca's girlfriend. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Mitchell."

Chloe moved to hug Sarah but stopped herself and held out her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Chloe," Sarah said as she shook Chloe's hand.

"I'm sorry if I seem a bit surprised," Chloe said. "I didn't think you were coming in until later tonight."

"Sorry, that's my fault," Beca said kissing Chloe on the cheek. "I knew if I told you she was arriving early you would have wanted to go with me to pick her up. It's your last day before the holiday break, and I knew you'd want to be there for your kids."

"It's okay, Beca," Chloe said with a smile. "As I said, we had half a day, and I wouldn't have wanted to miss it." Chloe hugged Beca and turned to Sarah. "How was your flight, Mrs. Mitchell?"

"Please, call me Sarah," Sarah said. "The flight was fine. We did hit a bit of turbulence but nothing major."

"That's good," Chloe said raising her arms slightly and then dropping them down to her side.

"Mom," Beca stage-whispered to her mother. "Would you please hug my girlfriend before she starts bouncing off the walls."

Sarah laughed. "I'm sorry. I didn't know she was a hugger." Chloe got a big smile on her face as she and Sarah hugged. "Beca's a little less of a hugger, so I made an assumption you were as well."

"She's in big trouble when my family gets here," Chloe said. "We're all huggers."

Sarah laughed at the look on Beca's face. Chloe started unpacking the groceries, and Beca was helping. They moved together like they had done this before. Beca looked up to see her mother smiling at them.

"What?"

"Nothing," Sarah said. "Want to show me where I'm sleeping?"

"Go ahead," Chloe told Beca. "I got this."

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe before going to the living room and grabbing her mom's two suitcases. "Follow me."

Beca leads Sarah to the guest room and lays her bags on the bed.

"I thought you were only going to be here for like four days," Beca said pointing to the two large suitcases.

"I have my gifts in there, too," Sarah said as she opened one of the suitcases. "Help me unpack them so I can get them under the tree." Beca does as her mom asks.

"So, you and Chloe looked pretty domestic moving around together in the kitchen," Sarah said. "How long have you two been together? Three months? And she has a key to your apartment."

"We've been dating for almost four months," Beca said ignoring the mention of Chloe having a key. "She's the best friend of Stacie's girlfriend. Stacie is my realtor, and she's the one who helped me find this place. She's also the one who introduced us. You'll meet Stacie and her girlfriend, Aubrey, tomorrow at Chloe's brunch."

"Chloe seems nice," Sarah said. "I like her. You two look good together."

Beca let out a relieved breath. "Good," Beca said. "She's really special to me. I know we've only been dating for four months, but I already know I love her."

"Wow," Sarah said and sat on the bed. "I haven't heard you use that word about someone since you were sixteen."

"She's the real deal for me, mom," Beca said with a smile. "I am really nervous about meeting her parents. But, mostly I'm nervous about her and her family meeting dad and Sheila. I feel like this is the calm before the storm."

 **~25 Days~ ~25 Days ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**

The next day, Beca and her mom were getting ready to go to Chloe's for a nice Christmas Eve brunch. Beca fretted over what to wear and her mother laughed at her.

"You never worry about what you're wearing," Sarah said. "You usually have an 'I don't give a fuck' attitude and just wear whatever you want."

"I know," Beca said. "But I'm meeting Chloe's parents for the first time. I want to make a good impression."

"Let me give you a piece of motherly advice," Sarah said. "Don't roll your eyes at me, I'm serious. Be yourself. Otherwise, you'll have to keep up a charade whenever you're around them. Chloe likes you for who you are, not who her parents want you to be."

"Wow," Beca said. "That's actually pretty good advice. You're right. I'm going to be me and hope they don't hate me."

Thirty minutes later, Sarah was waiting for Beca in the living room. Beca came downstairs, and Sarah smiled at her. Beca had opted to be a bit festive and was wearing her black jeans with a red short-sleeved button-down shirt with Christmas trees all over it.

"You look festive," Sarah said.

"Chloe bought me the shirt," Beca said. "She said I needed a little Christmas in my wardrobe."

Sarah laughed and said, "You really do love her."

The mother and daughter were both smiling when they left the apartment.

 **~25 Days~ ~25 Days ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**

Beca and Sarah each carried a bottle of wine as they approached Chloe's apartment door. Beca stopped and ran her free hand down the side of her jeans.

"Here goes nothing," Beca mumbled as she raised her hand to knock on the door.

Beca was surprised to see someone other than Chloe answer the door. Chloe's apartment wasn't very big, and Beca could see an older couple sitting on the sofa.

"Hi, you must be Beca," the young woman said. "I'm Carrie, Chloe's sister."

"It's nice to meet you," Beca said. "I'm Beca, and this is my mom, Sarah."

"Nice to meet you, Carrie," Sarah said.

"You as well, Sarah," Carrie said. "Please come in."

Beca and Sarah entered the apartment, and Chloe came running over and grabbed Beca in a hug. She pulled out of the hug and took Beca's hand. She looked at Sarah and smiled.

"Hi, Sarah, I'm so glad you're here. I see you've met Carrie. I'd like to introduce you both to my parents."

Beca let Chloe lead her to the sofa and stood next to her. Her mother stood slightly off to the side.

"Mom, dad, this is my girlfriend, Beca Mitchell, and her mother, Sarah."

Mr. Beale stood and offered his hand to Beca. "It's nice to meet you, Beca."

"You, too, sir."

"Move, Carl," Chloe's mother said pushing the man aside. Mrs. Beale pulled Beca into a hug. "It's so nice to meet you, Beca. Chloe talks about you all the time. And, please call me Charlotte."

"Um, it's nice to meet you, Charlotte. This is my mom, Sarah."

"It is so nice to meet you," Charlotte said and stepped past Beca to hug Sarah.

Sarah laughed. "Chloe did say you were all huggers."

"That we are," Charlotte said and let Sarah go.

"May I take those?," Carrie asked indicating the bottles of wine.

"Oh, yes, of course," Sarah said as she and Beca handed Carrie the bottles.

Before anyone could say anything, there was another knock at the door. Chloe rushed over to answer it. The door opened and Chloe's two good friends, Aubrey and Stacie, were standing on the other side.

"Come on in, guys," Chloe said and stood aside. "Beca and her mom are already here."

"We can see that," Aubrey said as she gave Chloe a quick hug. "Hello, Beca."

Aubrey moved toward Beca as Stacie hugged Chloe. Stacie then moved to stand next to Aubrey.

"Hey, Aubrey, Stacie," Beca said. "This is my mom, Sarah."

"It's nice to meet you, Sarah," Stacie said. "I'm Stacie. She's Aubrey."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Sarah said.

"Hey, Chloe, can you help me?," Carrie called from the kitchen.

Chloe gave Beca a quick kiss on the cheek. "Have a seat. Brunch is almost ready."

Choe went to the kitchen, and everyone found a place to sit. Beca was a little nervous but found herself immersed in conversation with Chloe's parents and her friends. They were laughing and having a really good time.

Chloe looked out from the kitchen and smiled.

"You really have it bad for her, huh?," Carrie asked as she looked out into the living room.

"I love her," Chloe said. "I haven't told her yet. I mean, it's only been four months, but I know I love her."

"So, tell her," Carrie said.

"I wish it were that simple," Chloe said. "Beca's a little gun shy when it comes to relationships. I'm afraid if I say it first, she'll run. I don't want that."

"Well, everything's ready," Carries said.

"Great," Chloe said. "Hey, everyone? Brunch is ready. We're eating buffet style, so fix your plates and find a place to sit. I'll pour wine for everyone and bring it out in a minute."

Everyone got up and went to the food. Beca went to the kitchen to see if she could help Chloe with the wine.

Brunch with the Beales went really well. Beca and Sarah were getting ready to leave, and Chloe asked to see Beca privately.

"We know what really means," Stacie called out as Chloe led Beca back to her bedroom.

Everyone laughed, and Beca was glad they couldn't see the blush that came to her face. As soon as Beca was in Chloe's room, Chloe grabbed her and kissed her.

"I've wanted to do that since you walked in the door," Chloe said to a smiling Beca.

"Same. Can we do it again?"

After many more kisses, Beca finally pulled back and said they had to stop. Beca took Chloe's hand and led her out to the living room to find everyone smirking at them.

"What? Can't a girl get a goodbye kiss from her girlfriend?"

"You do know you've been gone like fifteen minutes, right?," Sarah asked.

"Okay, so maybe it was more than one kiss," Beca said with a laugh.

Chloe led Beca and Sarah to the door. She hugged Sarah and then hugged Beca, giving her a quick kiss.

"We'll be over around four tomorrow," Chloe said. "Is that a good time?"

"That's perfect," Beca said. "We'll have time to do our Christmas presents and get everything ready before you get there."

 **~25 Days~ ~25 Days ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**

Christmas day dawned bright and sunny. Beca was up early so she could make her mom's traditional Christmas breakfast casserole. At precisely eight o'clock, Beca was taking the casserole out of the oven and Sarah came down from her bedroom.

"Oh, my God," Sarah said. "Do I smell Christmas breakfast casserole?"

"Yep," Beca said. "It's a Sarah Mitchell tradition, and I thought I'd surprise you."

"I wasn't expecting you to be up yet," Sarah said. "I was going to surprise you with it."

"Eh, like mother, like daughter I guess," Beca said with a laugh. "Let's eat so we can open presents."

Breakfast was done, and Beca sat back patting her stomach. "I am so full."

"You did very well with the casserole," Sarah said. "It tasted just like mine."

"I did follow your recipe to the letter, so I didn't screw it up," Beca said. "I'm going to clean this up so we can open presents."

Beca made quick work of cleaning up breakfast. She and her mom exchanged their gifts and had more coffee. Beca checked the time and got up. She collected the coffee cups and went toward the kitchen.

"I need to get started on dinner," Beca said. "I want to the get the turkey ready, and then I have to make the cranberry sauce and pies. Could you make the garlic and herb mashed potatoes I like?"

"I'd love to," Sarah said. "I won't need the kitchen until later for those. Can I help with anything else?"

"Sure," Beca said. "Let's get started."

It was after three and Beca and Sarah had made three different pies, a cake, homemade cranberry relish, yeast rolls, and a corn casserole.

"I'm going to go take a quick shower and change before everyone gets here," Beca said.

"I'm going to put the potatoes on to boil and then do the same," Sarah said.

 **~25 Days~ ~25 Days ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**

At precisely four o'clock there was a knock at the door. Beca ran to answer it, and Chloe grabbed her in a hug almost knocking them both to the floor.

"It's good to see you, too, babe," Beca said with a laugh.

"Merry Christmas, Becs," Chloe said and gave her a quick kiss before going over to greet Sarah. "Merry Christmas, Sarah."

The rest of the Beales came in greeting Beca and Sarah. Beca told Carl to put the bags of presents by the tree.

"Does anyone want a drink?," Beca asked. She got everyone's drink request and went to the kitchen.

There was another knock at the door, and Sarah answered to find Ben and Sheila. "Merry Christmas. Come on in." Sarah led Ben and Sheila into the apartment. Beca came out and greeted them.

"Hey, dad. Sheila."

"Merry Christmas, Beca," Ben said. "Where do you want me to put these?"

"Just sit them next to the tree," Beca said. Ben did as Beca instructed and Beca went to stand by Chloe.

Ben took Sheila's arm, and they joined the group around the sofa.

"Um, dad, Sheila," Beca said. "I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Chloe."

"It's nice to meet you, Dr. and Mrs. Mitchell," Chloe said. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, dear," Sheila said. "Please call me Sheila, and it's a pleasure to meet you, too."

"Ben," Ben said and shook Chloe's hand.

"This is Carl and Charlotte Beale, Chloe's parents," Beca said indicating the couple.

Carl stood and shook Ben's hand. "Nice to meet you."

Ben nodded, and Sheila greeted Carl and Charlotte. Beca pointed to the chair behind Ben and said, "And, that's Carrie. Chloe's sister."

After the introductions were done, everyone stood or sat around a bit awkwardly.

"Ben. Sheila. Can I get you something to drink?," Sarah asked. "We have wine, beer, water, juice…"

"Wine, please," Sheila said.

"Same," Ben said and Sarah went to the kitchen.

Beca leaned in to whisper to Chloe. "I'm going to go check on dinner. Will you be okay?" Chloe nodded and kissed Beca on the cheek. Beca went to the kitchen as Sarah was coming out with drinks.

"Don't just stand there, you two," Charlotte said. "Come have a seat. We can chat before dinner."

Sheila led Ben to the sofa, and they both sat. Sheila, Carrie, and Charlotte started chatting with Chloe. Ben and Carl sat there quietly observing the women. Sarah went back to the kitchen to help Beca.

Things were going fairly well, and Chloe excused herself to go to the kitchen.

"Do you guys need me to do anything?," Chloe asked.

"We are actually just about ready to eat," Beca said. "You can help me finish setting the table."

Beca and Chloe went to the dining room and finished laying out the place settings. Beca grabbed the platter and serving bowls and took them back to the kitchen.

Chloe and Sarah put the sides in the serving bowls while Beca carved the turkey and arranged it on the platter.

"Becs, you and your mom outdid yourselves," Chloe said. "Everything looks delicious."

"Thanks, babe," Beca said and kissed Chloe. "Would you mind telling everyone dinner is ready while we put everything out?"

Chloe went to let everyone know dinner was ready. She led them to the dining room, and Beca and her mom put the food on the table. Everyone talked about how good everything looked and sat down. Beca sat next to Chloe and squeezed her hand under the table.

"Alright everyone; let's dig in," Beca said.

Plates were passed, food was dished up, and everyone commended the chefs on the meal. Conversation flowed easily, and Beca was relaxed.

"Your place is very nice, Beca," Sheila said.

"Thank you," Beca said and smiled.

"So, how do manage to afford this place?," Ben asked. "The rent has to be high."

"I don't rent it," Beca said knowing this was just the start for her father. "I actually bought it."

"With what?," Ben asked with a laugh. "Somebody die and leave you an inheritance?"

"Beca bought it with money she earned," Sarah said.

"Did you finally find a real job?," Ben asked.

Beca tensed, and Chloe put a hand on her leg to keep her calm.

"I do have a real job," Beca said evenly.

"Oh, please," Ben said throwing down his fork. "DJing is a hobby, not a real job."

"Ben, stop it," Sheila said. "Look around you. From where I'm sitting, Beca's "hobby" pays quite well."

Sarah holds her tongue as she can see Beca getting angry. Carl and Charlotte look at each other not sure what to do. Carrie was biting her tongue, but she did not like the way Beca's father spoke to her.

"Pays well," Ben scoffs. "Did you get yourself into debt because you wanted to show off and pretend like you can afford this place?"

"Excuse me," Beca said and abruptly left the table.

Chloe jumped up and ran after her. Sarah and Sheila both glared at Ben.

"What?" Ben looked between the two women. "I'm not going to pretend like being a DJ is a real living. She needs to go to college and get a degree so she can get a real job. It's not too late."

Before either woman can respond, Beca and Chloe return to the table and sit down. Chloe has her hand on Beca's back as she hands Ben an envelope. He looks at it and then looks at Beca.

"What's this?"

"Open it."

Ben opens it and pulls out what looks like a check. He looks at, and his eyes widen.

"Why are you showing me this?"

"That's my paycheck from last Friday night where I DJed at _Club Intrigue_ ," Beca said. "I had them give me a check because I knew you would start in on how I can't make a living as a DJ. I want you to see how much I make. And, just to be clear, that's for just one night's work. So, dad, still think I don't have a real job?"

Ben swallowed and put the check back in the envelope. He handed it back to Beca.

"I make this much in one night as a DJ," Beca said holding up the envelope. "How much do you make in a year with your fancy degree and tenure? I work eight nights a month, and I make this much every single one of those nights. Plus, I work at a radio station. So, to answer your question, I have no debt. Everything I have I paid for in full."

Beca tossed the envelope on the table and sat back in her chair. Everyone remained quiet, and Ben cleared his throat. Beca looked up at him.

"I, um, I owe you an apology," Ben said looking at Beca. He then looked around the table. "I owe everyone here an apology. I'm sorry, Beca. I shouldn't have belittled your choice of career. Honestly, I'm jealous that you pursued your dreams and are doing what you love to do. I wasn't brave enough to do that."

"What did you want to do?" This was the first time her father ever expressed that he wanted to be anything but a college professor.

"You'll laugh," Ben said.

"Probably," Beca said with a grin. "But tell me anyway."

Everyone around the table smiled and waited for Ben to respond. Ben looked around the table with a wry grin.

"I, um. I wanted to play drums in a band."

Beca did let out a little laugh. "Oh, my God. I guess that's where I get my love of music from."

"So, why didn't you pursue your dream?," Chloe asked.

"My dad didn't think it was a real job," Ben said. "Ironic, isn't it?"

Sheila leaned over and hugged Ben. "I bet you look hot playing the drums."

"Ew, no," Beca said. "Don't put 'hot' and my dad in the same sentence."

"Not trying to start anything," Sarah said. "But, I think Sheila's right."

"No, just no," Beca said covering her ears.

"Carl plays the guitar," Charlotte said with a grin. "You two could form a band and call yourselves _Two Hot Daddies_."

Beca grimaced, and everyone laughed at her.

"Keep up that kind of talk and no dessert for any of you," Beca said.

Laughter ensued, and the conversation became more relaxed as they talked about band names and playing instruments.

Chloe leaned into Beca and whispered. "I love your family."

"Well, I love your family, too," Beca said and turned to face Chloe. "But, I love you most of all."

"I love you, too," Chloe said with a big smile. "I think this is the best Christmas ever."

"I agree," Beca said and kissed Chloe.


	8. Day 8 - Baby, Please Come Home

_**DAY 08 - BABY, PLEASE COME HOME**_

 _ **Prompt from FanFiction**_ _ **User Hetwaszoietsals:**_ Heavy Christmas with Beca in a car accident. Her thoughts when being stuck and the pain and fear of never seeing Chloe again. But of course with an HEA with Beca proposing or something beautiful like that when she survives.

* * *

"Rain, rain, go away, come again another day," Beca sing-songed as she drove through a torrential downpour trying to make her way home after another long day in the studio. "Chloe is going to kill me for being so late and driving home in this."

The radio was softly playing some Christmas songs in the background as Beca slowly made her way home. It was almost two in the morning and she hadn't seen another vehicle since she got on the road.

"Probably because they were smart enough to be home already," Beca mumbled to herself. "Or just smart enough not to try and drive in this."

Beca drove along keeping her eyes on the road in front of her. The wipers were flapping back and forth on the windshield, barely making a dent in the water that was pounding down on it. Her headlights were barely shining through the darkness.

"Oh, I love this song," Beca said as she cranked up the volume on her car radio. Beca started singing along.

 _The church bells in town  
All singing in song  
Full of happy sounds  
Baby please come home_

 _They're singing "Deck The Halls"  
But it's not like Christmas at all  
'Cause I remember when you were here  
And all the fun we had last year_

 _Pretty lights on the tree  
I'm watching them shine  
Baby please come ho-_

"Holy shit!"

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

"Chloe? It's four-thirty in the morning," Aubrey said as she answered the phone. "What's wrong?"

"What's going on, babe?," Jesse mumbled from next to Aubrey.

"It's Chloe," Aubrey mouthed to him.

Sensing that something was wrong, Jesse sat up in the bed and looked at Aubrey.

"I'm sorry, Brey," Chloe said sounding distraught. "Beca hasn't come home and I'm really worried."

"Maybe she fell asleep at the studio," Aubrey said.

"The last time she texted me she was in the car on the way home," Chloe said. "She said it might take her a while because the weather was so bad. That was around two and I must have fallen asleep waiting for her. I woke up a few minutes ago and she wasn't here." Aubrey can tell Chloe is trying to hold back tears and panic. "It's been more than two hours since she said she was on the way home. I tried her phone and it goes straight to voicemail. I don't know what to do, Brey."

"Jesse and I will be there as soon as we get dressed," Aubrey said and disconnected the call.

Jesse jumped up out of bed without hesitation and grabbed some jeans and a shirt.

"Beca hasn't come home," Aubrey said as she too threw on some clothes. "Chloe is upset because the last text she got said she was on her way. And that was over two hours ago."

"Let's go," Jesse said once they were both fully dressed.

They both ran out to the car. Jesse pulled into Beca and Chloe's driveway less than twenty minutes after Chloe's call.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Beca groaned when she tried to move and knew that something wasn't quite right. She stuck her tongue out and slowly licked at her dry lips. She flinched when she recognized the metallic taste of blood. She coughed and groaned again from the aches she felt in her chest.

Beca's eyes finally opened only to find herself surrounded by semi-darkness. She felt disoriented and her neck hurt. She realized that she was in the car and she was laying on her left side. She looked to her right and could see the passenger side of her vehicle. Through the window she could see the colorful signs of the pre-sunrise. The darkness making way for the purple haze of the December sky.

Beca tried to look around more but every time she tried to lift her head, gravity pulled it back down. She blinked her eyes a few times and noted that her left eye seemed to stay closed and wouldn't open fully. She managed to focus her right eye and could see only darkness through the cracked windshield straight in front of her.

"Well, isn't that just fucking peachy," she muttered. "I should call 9-1-1 and let someone know where I am."

Beca stopped to think for a moment. She didn't know where her phone was. Hell, she didn't know where _she_ was. She remembered the rain had been coming down so hard that she could barely see the road. And then.

"And then what?" Beca asked out loud, her voice raspy. Beca's brain was foggy as she tried to remember what had happened. She subconsciously started singing and then remembered something.

"I was singing when that stupid driver was speeding like he was on the Autobahn or something." Beca closed her eyes and flinched when she remembered he came into her lane and she jerked the wheel to avoid hitting him. She doesn't remember anything else until waking just a few minutes ago

Beca's mouth and throat were dry. She remembered she had a bottle of water in the cup holder and reached out with her right hand to try and find it. She dropped her arm when all she felt was an empty holder.

"How long have I been here?," Beca thought. "Is it still Christmas Eve? Chloe must be worried since I haven't made it home yet."

Beca knew she was hurt but had no idea to what extent. And, based on the wetness she feels on various parts of the left side of her body, she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"That's a good sign though," Beca thought to herself. "I can feel the wetness of the blood, so I'm not paralyzed. Yay me."

Beca moaned and tried to figure out how exactly she was going to get out of the car. That was the only way she could see being found. Get out of the car and make her way back up to the road. Once she made it that far she could flag someone down. It's a solid plan; now all she has to do is execute it.

"Maybe I'll just sleep on it a bit," Beca mumbled as her eyes closed and she let the darkness behind her eyes overtake her.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

" _Beca? Wake up, babe."_

" _Why haven't you called me, I've been worried sick about you."_

" _Where are you?"_

"Chloe?" Beca woke with a start and groaned at the sudden movement of her head. It fell back to the door and she almost passed out again.

There was a brightness outside the car now and Beca could only imagine what time it was. She started to feel more pain; all emanating from her left side. She tried to move and cried out in pain as she did. She stopped and took a minute to assess what she was feeling and where.

Beca took a couple of deep breaths and willed herself to stay conscious. She took it slowly and tried to move her feet. She could and moved on to trying to move her legs. She took another couple of deep breaths and moved her leg only to cry out in pain when she did. She felt fresh wetness pooling around her lower left leg. She must have cut it badly and moving it caused it to start bleeding.

Beca was sweating from all the effort of trying to move. Her biggest fear was her shoulder and arm. She couldn't move her left arm. She wasn't sure if it was because she had been laying on it for so long or, worse, it was somehow paralyzed beneath her body. She didn't have the strength to hold her head up, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to move to get her arm that was pinned between her body and the door out without severe consequences.

Beca clenched her teeth and tried to shift her body away from the door. She was sweating more from the effort and hadn't moved at all.

"This is quite the mess you got yourself into, Becs."

"Chloe?"

"Of course it's me, silly."

Beca gives a side glance and sees Chloe sitting in the passenger seat nonchalantly looking down at Beca. Beca felt dizzy and had to look away from Chloe.

"What's your plan to get out of this."

"I don't have one yet."

"Well, you'd better come up with one fast because you're going to pass out again."

"No, I'm-"

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Beca woke with a start again. "Chloe?" She called out as she tried to look to her right again.

"Right here. I'm not going to leave you, Beca. I told you that early on in our relationship. I meant it then, and I mean it now. I love you."

"I love you, too." Chloe didn't say anything and Beca laid there for a few minutes. "In case I don't make it-"

"Don't talk like that. Of course, you're going to make it. You have to."

"In case I don't." Beca stopped and tried to swallow. She could feel the tears escaping her eyes and she glanced back to the passenger side to see Chloe. She wasn't there.

Beca let out a sob and continued to cry.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Chloe was truly worried about Beca. Aubrey and Jesse had been there since around five o'clock when she called them frantic over Beca not being home yet. That was over three hours ago.

Aubrey had taken charge and she and Jesse started calling hospitals to see if Beca had been admitted for any reason. And nothing.

"Maybe we should call the police," Aubrey suggested. "It's not like Beca to not call or answer calls or texts."

Chloe ran a hand through her hair. "Do you think they will do anything?"

"I honestly don't know," Aubrey said.

Jesse looked at Aubrey and an idea came into his head.

"How about this," Jesse said. "You keep trying to reach Beca and I'll drive to the studio and then back the route Beca would normally drive. See if maybe she's on the side of the road or something. If I don't find her, I'll come back here and we'll call the police. Okay?"

Chloe nodded. "Okay." She sniffled and hugged Jesse. "Thank you, Jesse."

Jesse pulled back from the hug and looked at Chloe. "It's going to be okay. Let's not worry until there's something to worry about."

Jesse stood and Aubrey followed him. "Be careful."

"I will," Jesse said. "Call me if you reach Beca. And I'll call you if I find anything."

"I love you," Aubrey said.

"I love you, too." Jesse kissed Aubrey and left the house.

Aubrey walked over to Chloe. "Come on, Chloe. I could use some more coffee."

Chloe got up and followed Aubrey into the kitchen.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

" _Beca?" Chloe's voice came through her sleep-fogged brain. "Come on, Becs, it's time to wake up."_

" _Chloe?"_

" _Yeah, silly," Chloe said with a laugh._

" _I can't wake up," Beca said. "I want to, but I can't."_

" _I love you," Chloe said. "I have for a while now."_

" _What? Why didn't you say anything?"_

" _I thought you liked Jesse."_

" _Ew, no. Jesse's like my brother. Plus, he's my best friend."_

" _No matter where you go, I will always be here waiting for you. I just need you to come home. Baby, please come home."_

"Chloe?" Beca moved and then screamed in pain. The tears fell freely from her eyes and her hand went to her shoulder to try and stop the pain. She must have moved while she was unconscious.

Beca wiped at her face and couldn't seem to dry it. She wiped again and when she saw her hand, there was blood.

"Oh, God," Beca said and wiped her hand on her pants. She felt something trickling down the side of her head and put her hand up to it to find the source. She could feel a gash on her forehead near her temple. She pressed down on it and winced at the pain. Her hand dropped and she couldn't keep her eyes open. She finally succumbed to darkness once again.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Jesse made it to the studio and went inside. The only person he saw was a security guard. He remembered Beca had told him the studio would be closed for the holidays.

He went up to the security guard and explained why he was there. The security guard checked the security log and Beca had signed herself out at one-forty-five that morning. This all fits with the timing of Beca's text to Chloe saying she was leaving the studio.

Jesse thanked the security guard and went back out to the parking lot. He walked over to Beca's reserved spot and looked around. If she had been jumped or something, maybe there was some evidence of a struggle.

Again, no luck. Jesse got back in his car and started driving the route Beca drove every day to get back home. He looked in parking lots along the way in case Beca had pulled over somewhere because of the rain or she was tired.

Jesse's phone rang and he saw it was Aubrey.

"Did Chloe finally reach Beca?," Jesse asked as he answered the phone.

"No," Aubrey told him. "Chloe is beside herself and wanted me to check to see if you found anything."

"I checked with the security guard and Beca signed out at almost two this morning. I'm driving to you now. I'll call you if anything comes up."

"Okay," Aubrey said. "And, please be careful."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Jesse ended the call and continued the drive.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

" _You want me to move in with you?" Chloe looked shocked and Beca didn't take that as a good sign._

" _Um. ye-yeah," Beca said. "I love you, Chloe."_

" _I love you, too," Chloe said and kissed Beca._

" _You have to believe in yourself, Beca," Chloe told her._

 _"You're someone's reason to smile."_

" _ **You're** my reason to smile," Beca responded._

" _You're something special, Beca Mitchell."_

" _I'm just ordinary."_

" _There's ordinary, and then there's you."_

Beca's eyes flew open as her mind clears itself a bit. She was thinking of Chloe and all the things she'd said to make Beca feel special. Chloe always knew what to say to make Beca feel better. She loved Chloe and was hoping to make their relationship permanent this Christmas.

" _Good morning again, sunshine_."

"Chloe! You're back." She glanced sideways to find Chloe smiling at her.

" _I never left. I told you, I'll never leave you._ "

"Is it Christmas?" Beca doesn't know what day it is or how long she's been in the car. She knows she keeps going in and out of consciousness but that's all she knows.

"Not yet. It's Chrismas Eve and it's a beautiful morning."

"I want to finish telling you what I started to before I pass out again."

" _You'll have plenty of time to tell me when you get home._ "

"Chlo. I don't think I'm going to make it home. It's been hours and no one's found me yet. I just need to tell you some things, so please don't say anything."

" _Okay, Beca. I'm listening._ "

"I love you. I have for a very long time. And I thank God every day that you love me, too." Beca stopped and wiped at the tears sliding over her nose and down her face. "In the back of the tree, hidden in the branches, is a gift from me to you. It's small but not very well hidden."

Beca heard Chloe laugh. " _You never were very good at hiding presents from me, Becs._ "

Beca chuckled at that. "You're right. So I know you'll find this one with no problem." Beca licked her lips. "The gift is an engagement ring. I want to marry you, Chloe. I was going to ask you on Christmas morning while we were sitting around in our matching Christmas pajamas that you insist on every year."

" _Oh, you love them as much as I do."_

"I do. I know I scoff but I love all the little traditions we've started together."

" _I have to leave now, Beca._ "

"No," Beca cried out and then screamed in pain when she moved to try and see Chloe. "Don't go, Chloe. I don't want to be alone."

Beca let out a sob and the last thing she remembered before darkness enveloped her again, was Chloe's voice saying ' _I love you, Becs_.'

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Some hikers came out of the woods into a clearing about thirty feet from the highway. They stopped and took a drink of water.

"We should probably head back, Jake," the one hiker said.

"Hey, Mike. What's that?" Jake said pointing to his right.

"It looks like the back of a car."

Jake and Mike both jog over and sure enough, there is a car on its side.

"Is anyone in there?," Jake asked.

Mike went around to the front of the car and looked through the windshield. "Someone's in there!"

"Holy shit," Jake said and pulled out his phone. "I don't have any reception down here. I'm going up to the road and call 9-1-1."

"I'll stay here and see if I can figure out a way to get to her."

Jake left and made his way to the road.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Up on the highway, State Police Trooper Dave Hansen sees what looks like a hiker on the side of the road. The guy is on the phone and is suddenly waving his arms at him. The trooper pulls to the side of the road to investigate.

"Thank, God," the guy said. "I'm on the phone with 9-1-1. There's a car down there and someone's inside."

The trooper looks down and can barely make out a vehicle laying on its side.

"Tell 9-1-1 that State Trooper Hansen is on the scene," he called out as he made his way down to the car.

Jake informed the 9-1-1 operator of Trooper Hansen being on the scene.

"Fire and rescue is on its way. We've also got an ambulance en route. Can you stay where you are so they can find you?"

"I will."

"Good, they are about four minutes out. Stay on the phone with me until they get there. Let me know if anything changes while you wait."

"Thank you."

Jake held the phone to his ear and paced back and forth, looking down at where the car was every few seconds.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Trooper Hansen gets to the car and sees a pair of legs coming out of the windshield. Mike hears someone but doesn't see them. He slowly backs out of the car and sees the officer.

"She's alive," Mike said. "I can feel a pulse but it's faint."

"Do you know what happened?"

"No sir," Mike said. "My buddy Jake and I were hiking and we just found it. I don't know how long she's been here. The windshield was already broken so I kicked it until I could pull it out of the way."

"Well, your friend called 9-1-1, and an ambulance and fire and rescue should be here shortly," the trooper said. "I'm going to see if I can find an ID for the girl."

The trooper laid on his stomach and made his way as far as he could into the car through the windshield; he looked around. He saw what looked like a wallet and reached for it. He was shocked when he looked at the woman to see her staring right at him.

"I need Chloe," Beca said her voice barely above a whisper.

"Who's Chloe?"

"My girlfriend."

"I'll make sure we call her for you," the trooper said. "Help is on the way and we're going to get you out of here. Just hang on, okay?"

"Okay."

The trooper picked up the wallet and opened it. "It's nice to meet you, Rebeca Mitchell. I'm Trooper Hansen."

"Beca," Beca said. "Everyone calls me Beca."

"Alright, Beca," Trooper Hansen said. "Everyone calls me Dave. I'm going to leave you for a minute."

Dave started to back out of the car but stopped when he felt Beca's hand on his arm.

"Please don't go, Dave. I, I don't want to die alone."

Dave saw the tears in Beca's eyes and gave her a gentle smile. "I'm not going anywhere and you're not going to die."

Dave remained laying on his stomach half in/half out of the car. "So, what do you do, Beca?"

"I'm a music producer."

"Oh, my God. You're that Beca Mitchell. I love what you did with P!nk's last album."

"P!nk? Really?" Beca asked with a slightly raised eyebrow and Dave laughed.

"My daughter loves her," Dave said.

Dave heard some noise and heard Mike yell "Down here!"

"Looks like we're ready to get you out of here."

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

"Looks like an accident," Jesse muttered to himself as traffic slows down considerably.

Traffic was moving slowly and as Jesse was passing the scene, he glanced over and saw a bunch of firemen coming up the hill with a stokes basket. His heart stopped when he saw a mass of brown hair. Could it be?

"Oh, my God!" Jesse yelled and pulled his car over to the side. He jumped out and ran towards the ambulance that they were putting the victim in. An officer grabs him before he can reach it.

"Sir, please get back in your car," the officer said as Jesse struggled with him. It was Trooper Hansen.

"I think that's my friend," Jesse said with tears in his eyes. "Her name is Beca Mitchell."

"Beca Mitchell?," Trooper Hansen asked. Jesse nodded. "It's her." Jesse goes limp and the trooper held him up. "She's alive, okay? Did you hear me? She's alive and they are going to take her to Atlanta Medical. Do you want to ride in the ambulance with her."

Jesse nods his head and the trooper hurries him over to the ambulance. "This guy is a friend of the Ms. Mitchell's and he wants to ride to the hospital with her."

"Get in," the EMT tells Jesse.

Jesse hops in and sits down near the back. He watches as another EMT is placing bandages on Beca's head and leg. Her left eye is swollen shut and her left arm is immobilized.

Jesse pulls out his phone and looks at it. He is dreading making this phone call but knows he has to. He changes his mind and pulls up another number.

"Hey, it's Jesse," Jesse said when his call was answered. "I need you to do me a favor."

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Aubrey and Chloe are sitting on the sofa now and Chloe's leg is bouncing up and down. She is biting her lip and wringing her hands. They both jump up in surprise when there is a knock on the door. Chloe swallows and rushes to the door and opens it.

"Amy?" Chloe looks at their blonde friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Jesse called and asked me to come take you to the hospital," Amy said.

Aubrey caught Chloe before she hit the floor. Amy reached for and knelt in front of Chloe.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I thought Jesse had called you," Amy said. "Beca's alive. They found her car and Jesse was in the ambulance with her. I thought he called you."

"It's okay, Amy," Aubrey said. She gets Chloe to look at her. "Let's go to the hospital."

Chloe's face is pale but she nods her head and Amy helps them up. Aubrey grabs everything they need and hurries out to the car with Amy.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

"Did you find it?," Beca asked when Jesse walked into her hospital room the next morning.

"Right where you said it would be," Jesse said and handed the small box to her. "Are you going to do it here?"

"Yes," Beca said. Beca turned her to look behind Jesse. "Where's Aubrey?"

"She's talking to Chloe," Jesse said. "They should be in shortly."

"Are you going to do it here?," Aubrey asked.

"Yes," Chloe said. "If nothing else, Beca's accident taught me that we shouldn't put off getting what we want because it could all be gone in an instant."

Aubrey and Chloe enter Beca's room and Beca smiles at them. They move to the right side of Beca's bed so she can see them. Chloe sits on the edge of the bed and leans down to kiss Beca. Aubrey sits in a chair near the end of the bed.

"Merry Christmas, Becs!"

"Merry Christmas, Chlo," Beca said and looked over Chloe's shoulder. "Merry Christmas to you guys as well."

Jesse and Aubrey responded with a "Merry Christmas" of their own. Jesse looked at Aubrey and said, "Why don't we go get a cup of coffee and let these two talk."

"Nope," Aubrey said. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Aubrey," Jesse said nodding his head toward the door.

"No, Jesse," Beca said. "It's alright. You guys stay. Anything I need or want to say to Chloe can be said in front of you guys."

"I agree," Chloe said looking back at her best friend.

"Okay, then," Jesse said and sat in a chair next to Aubrey.

Beca looked at Chloe and smiled. "You know I love you, right?"

"I know. And you know I love you, right?"

"I do." Beca took Chloe's hand and held it. "You were with me. In the car. I saw you sitting in the passenger seat, and you talked to me. It's what kept me going."

"Oh, Becs," Chloe said as a tear fell from her eye. "I will always be with you. I'm never going to leave you. I told you that early on in our relationship. I meant it then, and I mean it now."

"That's exactly what you said in the car," Beca said teary-eyed. "That's why I want to let you know that I will always be with you as well." Beca took the ring box she had been hiding under her left hand and held it up with her right.

Chloe let out a gasp. "Wait!" Beca looked at her and Chloe reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out an identical ring box.

"Oh, my God!" Beca couldn't help the laugh that escaped. "I guess this means that you want to marry me?"

"It does," Chloe said through her tears. "I guess this means you want to marry me, too?"

"It most definitely does," Beca said teary-eyed as well. "Let's do this right."

Beca fumbled with the ring box as she used her left hand to hold it down while opening it with her right. She finally got the ring out and noticed Chloe had done the same. They both held up their rings and looked at the other.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

 **Song Used:** _ **Christmas (Baby, Please Come Home)**_ **by Darlene Love. [The version that Anna Kendrick sang with Darlene Love on Jimmy Fallon]**


	9. Day 9 - I Wish I Were With You

**DAY 09 - I WISH I WERE WITH YOU**

 _ **Prompt from Tumblr User somegirl333:**_ Maybe a prompt of Military Beca surprising Chloe by coming back for Christmas after saying she couldn't? Super cliche I know lol.

* * *

Chloe's laptop pinged with a Skype request. She smiled because she knew it was Beca calling to let her know what day she'd be home. Christmas was just six days away, and she was excited to have her wife of almost eight months home in time to spend their first married Christmas together.

"Oh, my God, Beca," Chloe said smiling as soon as Beca's face came up on the monitor. "I can't wait for you to come home. It's our first Christmas together as a married couple, and I have so many things planned for us. So many _sexy_ things."

Chloe waggled her eyebrows and Beca gave her a small smile. Beca's smile turned into a frown as she ran a hand through her hair. She looked directly into the camera and softly said, "Chlo."

"Oh, no," Chloe said sitting up from her reclined position on the bed. "I know that ' _Chlo_ ' and it's never followed by anything I want to hear."

"Chlo, I'm sorry, but, I, um, I won't, um. I won't be home for Christmas."

Chloe didn't say a word and stared at her wife through the laptop screen. An unwanted tear fell down her cheek.

"Chlo," Beca said swallowing past the lump in her throat. "We have some new recruits coming in a few days. Major Adams asked me to stay on for another month to help get them settled. I couldn't say no."

"Yes, you could," Chloe snapped.

"Chloe, come on," Beca said. "I don't get a choice in these things."

"You don't get a choice?" Chloe's voice rose an octave. "You said he _asked_ you to stay, not ordered. So, it sounds to me like you had a _choice_. Only you chose to stay instead of coming home."

Beca ran a hand through her hair, and Chloe wiped at another tear that fell.

"Did it ever occur to you to talk to me about it before agreeing to stay?"

"Chloe, I'm in the army. My wife doesn't get to tell me what I can or cannot do."

Beca knew as soon as the words left her mouth that it was the wrong thing to say. Chloe just looked at her and the next thing Beca knew, the Skype call was disconnected.

"Shit!"

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

The next morning, a sad and disappointed Chloe walked into Barden Elementary School. She saw her best friend, Aubrey, coming out of the main office.

"Who kicked your puppy?"

"Oh, hey Brey," Chloe said with a sad smile. "I talked to Beca last night, and she won't be home for Christmas like she promised. Some new recruits are being sent over, and Major Adams asked her to stick around to get them acclimated, and she agreed without discussing it with me first. It isn't just about her anymore."

"I'm sorry, Chloe," Aubrey said. "I know how much you were looking forward to having her home."

"It's our first Christmas as a married couple," Chloe said. "And I hate to be selfish, but I really thought we would be spending it together. I wish she had just followed her dream and gone into music. I hate that she's made the military her career. And, I wish she hadn't so readily agreed to stick around for the new recruits. She never even talked to me about it. She said she didn't talk to me because she's in the army and her wife doesn't get to tell her what she can or cannot do."

"Being in the military is a Mitchell tradition," Aubrey said. "She talked about it all the time."

"I know," Chloe said a bit of anger in her voice. "Too bad it's the only tradition she ever decided to follow."

"Come on," Aubrey said. "It's the last day before Winter Break. The kids are going to be loud, obnoxious, and disrespectful; even more than usual. You can take some of your anger out on them."

Chloe laughed. "Sounds like a plan."

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

At home that night, Chloe didn't feel like cooking, so she threw a frozen pot pie in the oven and set the timer. When it was ready, she poured herself a glass of wine and sat at the counter to eat alone for the one-hundred and seventy-eighth day in a row. Beca was to have been deployed for six months and then come back home. And, now Chloe has to spend her first Christmas as a married woman alone because her wife agreed to stay another month so she could help train a group of new recruits that were arriving.

Chloe cleaned up from her dinner and poured another glass of wine. She wandered around the apartment looking at the pictures she and Beca chose to display.

She picked up their wedding picture. The two looked beautiful together, and Chloe couldn't help but smile. She put the picture back and looked at the one of Beca in her uniform. Chloe had to admit that Beca looked really hot in her uniform. Really hot.

Chloe sighed and sipped at her wine. She held on to the picture of Beca in her uniform and went to their bedroom. She stared at the empty bed and couldn't help remembering how she and Beca would lay together and talk late into the night while holding each other. They talked about a lot of things: their future, having a family.

Chloe downed the rest of the wine and set the glass on the dresser. She went into the closet and ran her hand along Beca's clothes. She stopped at Beca's Army hoodie and grabbed it off the hanger. She stepped out of the closet and grabbed a pair of sleep shorts from her dresser and changed into the hoodie and shorts to sleep in.

After brushing her teeth, Chloe climbed into bed with Beca's picture and hugged it to her chest. She laid down on her side and ran a hand over Beca's pillow. She picked it up and held it to her nose, but Beca's smell was no longer there. She held the pillow and picture to her and let the tears roll down her face before sleep overcame her.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Chloe woke Saturday morning to her phone ringing. She reached for it and answered it.

"Hello," Chloe answered, her voice raspy from sleep and crying.

"Chloe?"

"Yeah," Chloe said clearing her throat. "Hey, Brey."

"Don't tell me you were still asleep," Aubrey said. "You promised to do some last minute Christmas shopping with me today."

"Right," Chloe said as she wiped at her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Ten," Aubrey said. "Get up and dressed. I'll be there in half an hour. We'll have brunch and then hit the mall."

"Fine," Chloe said. "I'll be ready."

"See you in thirty," Aubrey said and ended the call.

Chloe got herself up and into the bathroom to shower. She was dressed and ready to go when there was a knock at the door. She opened it and gasped in surprise.

"Stacie!" Chloe grabbed the brunette into a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"She's with us!" Chloe hears Cynthia Rose's voice from the hall.

Chloe steps out of her apartment and sees Aubrey with the Bellas. She lets out a squeal, and they all join in a group hug.

"Oh, my gosh," Chloe said with a big smile. "I didn't know you guys were going to be here. Come inside."

The girls all file in and Chloe closes the door.

"What are you all doing here?," Chloe asked looking around at the girls.

"We're here to surprise you," Jessica said. "Well, we were going to surprise you on Christmas Eve, but Aubrey told us how much you were missing Beca, so we decided to surprise you early and make this a Bellas reunion week."

"Aw, you guys," Chloe said with tears in her eyes. "You don't know how much I needed this."

"Are we going to get something to eat or what?" Of course, Fat Amy is the one who brings up food first.

"Yes, Amy," Aubrey said. "We are going to get something to eat. Let's go."

Chloe grabs her keys and phone, and the girls file back out of the apartment. Chloe links arms with Aubrey and is smiling as they made their way to the elevator.

"I can't believe you did this," Chloe said as they followed the Bellas.

"Most of the girls were already going to be in town," Aubrey said. "I thought a Bellas reunion was the perfect thing to help keep your mind off Beca for a bit. Also, it's your Christmas present from me, so Merry Christmas."

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

After a three-hour brunch and an afternoon of shopping, Chloe was sitting around her apartment with the girls, drinking wine and sharing some laughs. She looked around and couldn't help but wish Beca were there. Aubrey saw her and mouthed, "are you okay?" Chloe gave her a real smile and nodded her head.

"Hey, Red," Amy called out. "Your computer's pinging."

"Oh, shoot," Chloe said jumping up and almost falling onto Ashley. "That might be Beca."

Amy grabs the computer and opens it up. She accepted the Skype call and yelled, "Hey, Beca!"

"Amy?"

Chloe grabbed her laptop and started walking back to her bedroom with it. "Hey."

"Was that Fat Amy?"

"Yeah," Chloe said as she sat on their bed. "The Bellas were in town, so Brey put together a mini-reunion."

"That's cool."

"I miss you," Chloe said softly. "And, I'm sorry I hung up on you the other night. I was just so disappointed and didn't want to get into an argument with you."

"I miss you, too," Beca said. "And, I'm sorry I didn't talk to you first before accepting the extra time here." They stared at each other for a minute before Beca cleared her throat and asked, "Um, so how long are the Bellas there for?"

"All week," Chloe said.

"You should take them to that karaoke bar we found," Beca said. "I have a feeling that a trip to a karaoke bar is on the agenda somewhere."

Chloe laughed. "We're going out to one on Christmas Eve. I'll take them to the one you mentioned. What was it called?"

"Christmas Eve and karaoke with the Bellas," Beca said. "Sounds like I'll be missing a fun time. Anyway, I think the place is called something like the _O-Karaoke Saloon._ "

"That sounds right," Chloe said and laughed.

"Um, hey," Beca said. "I hate to tell you this because I know you're still upset with me, but I won't be able to Skype you tomorrow or Christmas Eve. But, I promise I will definitely talk to you on Christmas day."

"Can you tell me why?"

"You know I wish I could. I'm sorry, Chlo."

"It's okay."

Suddenly, Chloe's bedroom door was thrown open, and Fat Amy came barreling into the room. "We want to talk to Beca!"

Chloe couldn't help but laugh as the rest of the Bellas came into her room. She looked to the screen to see Beca laughing as well. Amy grabbed the laptop; all the girls gathered on the bed and began trying to talk to Beca at once.

Chloe extricated herself from the bed and slowly made her way out of the bedroom. Stacie and Aubrey saw her leave. Stacie went to stand, and Aubrey mouthed, "I'll go." Stacie nodded her head, and Aubrey followed Chloe to the kitchen.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I guess. Beca just told me she wouldn't be able to Skype or talk to me on Christmas Eve. I"m sure it means they're moving again."

"Don't worry. Beca knows what she's doing. She'll be okay."

"I know. I just miss her so much, and these Skype calls are all I get to see of her. I just wish-"

Chloe stops and sighs. Aubrey wrapped her friend in a hug.

"At least you have us to keep you busy."

They hear loud, raucous laughter coming from the bedroom. "Maybe we should go save your wife," Aubrey said with a chuckle.

Chloe smiled and walked back to the bedroom. She could see Beca on the laptop with her hands covering her face and blushing.

"Oh, God. What did you do to my wife?"

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

On Sunday, the Bellas were back at Chloe's for a marathon of cookie making, hot cocoa drinking (with whatever alcohol Fat Amy could slip into it), and watching Christmas movies. Chloe was having a great time but went to her bedroom to Skype with her parents since they were leaving the next morning for a seven-day cruise to the Bahamas.

Chloe had sent her folks their gifts, and they had sent her and Beca theirs. They laughed and opened gifts since they wouldn't be able to do it in person.

"What about Beca's gifts, dear?" Mrs. Beale asked Chloe.

"I'm saving them all for when she gets home," Chloe said. "I'm leaving the tree up and all her gifts under it."

"Do you know when she'll be home?"

"She said another month," Chloe said. "So, sometime toward the end of January, I suppose."

"Well give her our best when you speak with her again," Mr. Beale said.

"I will," Chloe said.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash from the living room.

"What was that?," Mrs. Beale asked.

"I'm not sure I want to know," Chloe said with a laugh. "I'd better go check it out. I love you, guys. Have a great time on your cruise."

"We will," Mrs. Beale said. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Chloe said and ended the call. She jumped up and ran to the living room to find Fat Amy laying underneath the fallen Christmas tree.

The Bellas were all laughing as they tried to figure out the best way to set the tree upright. Chloe joined in, and they managed to get the tree back up with minimal damage. Well, minimal until Chloe looked down and saw a broken ornament laying near Amy's feet.

There were tears in her eyes when she bent to pick up the broken pieces. She turned on Amy and angrily asked, "What the Hell, Amy? Why the fuck is it that you are always in the middle of whatever fuckup happens?"

The Bellas all got quiet. In all the years they've known each other, Chloe has never yelled at any of them like that, especially Amy.

Chloe saw them all looking at her, and she muttered an "I'm sorry" as she ran back to her bedroom and slammed the door. Everyone looked at Aubrey who sighed and started to follow after Chloe.

"Wait," Stacie called out. "Let me."

Aubrey stopped and nodded as Stacie walked past her. She stopped outside the door and knocked softly before opening the door and entering to find Chloe laying face down on the bed.

"I'm fine, Brey," Chloe said as she started to sit up while wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Oh, Stacie. I'm sorry, I thought you were Brey."

"That's okay," Stacie said and came to sit on the bed. "Want to tell me what that was all about?"

Chloe held up her hand with the broken ornament still in it. "It's a 'first Christmas' ornament to signify my and Beca's first Christmas together as wives. I don't know why I got so upset. I mean, she's not here for it, so I guess this really isn't our first Christmas _together._ "

"You know Beca is my best friend," Stacie said. "And I miss not being able to tell her things or talk to her about my problems. It hurts my heart, and I can only guess how badly you hurt without her here."

"I sometimes forget how close you two are," Chloe said. "I do have Aubrey to talk to whenever things get too bad."

"I'm glad she's here for you," Stacie said honestly.

"How about this," Chloe said wiping her eyes. "I'll be your best friend while Beca's gone. That way you have someone to talk to, and we can both miss her together. Just call me, and I'm here for you."

"Sounds like a plan," Stacie said. "Does this deal start now? Because I do need someone to talk to."

"What is it?"

Stacie and Chloe talked for another thirty minutes before going back to the living room. Chloe walked over to Fat Amy.

"I'm sorry, Ames," Chloe said. "I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just on edge because I miss Beca so much."

"I'm sorry, too, Chloe," Amy said. "It really was an accident. I swear."

"I know," Chloe said and hugged the blonde Aussie.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Christmas Eve was a fairly quiet day, with each of the girls doing their own thing until they were to meet up again at the karaoke bar later that night. Many, including Chloe, took the opportunity to sleep in since they were planning a late night at the karaoke bar.

Chloe put together a few make-ahead dishes for the Christmas feast that several of the girls were attending the next day. She also wrapped the gifts she picked up during the shopping trip the Bellas had on Saturday. Chloe was glad Aubrey had planned it as she did not have gifts for all the girls and she was able to find something for everyone.

Aubrey picked up Chloe and drove to the karaoke bar. They were both dressed in jeans and a festive sweater. As soon as they walked in Fat Amy yelled across the bar and waved them over. They greeted all the girls, and Fat Amy handed them both two shots.

"You're already lagging behind the rest of us," Fat Amy yelled as they downed their two shots. When they slammed their second shot glass on the table, Amy smirked and said they had already been put in to sing a song of Amy's choosing.

"Oh, God," Aubrey said.

"Wooo Hooo!" Chloe was ready to have fun, sing, and get drunk.

"Next up we have Stacie," the DJ announced.

Stacie jumped up with a grin and rushed to the stage. The girls all whooped and hollered for the sister Bella. They got even louder when the first notes of _Santa Baby_ started. Stacie proceeded to give quite a sexy performance to the pleasure of all the men in the crowd.

The placed erupted in cheers and catcalls when Stacie finished and stepped off the stage. She sashayed over to the Bellas table. Stacie picked up her drink and was taking a sip when she moved the glass down and let out a whistle.

"Plenty of hunter material just walked in the door," Stacie said eying the group of soldiers that walked in.

"Keep it in your pants, girl," CR said with a laugh.

"But they look like they just got home from being so far away from their loved ones," Stacie whined. "It would be my civic duty to welcome them home properly."

Stacie smoothed down her dress and started walking over to the bar where the soldiers were now gathered.

"Hello, boys," Stacie said as she situated herself among the soldiers.

Aubrey was laughing at Stacie's shenanigans when she turned to Chloe. Chloe was watching the soldiers with a sad smile.

"Hey," Aubrey said giving Chloe a shoulder nudge. "You want to leave?"

"What? No," Chloe said shaking her head. "I'm fine. I'm glad that they're home and get to see their families."

"Okay," Aubrey said not quite believing Chloe was okay. "If you change your mind, let me know, and we'll leave."

"Next up we have the Barden Bellas," the DJ announced.

"All of us?," Chloe asked.

"Come on, pitches," Fat Amy yelled as she made her way to the stage. "That means you, too, Stacie. Get over here."

"Looks like she means all of us," Aubrey said with a laugh.

The girls all gather on the stage and look at Fat Amy for direction. Fat Amy takes a mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Amy said getting everyone's attention. "Before we start we'd like to say 'welcome home' to the soldiers at the bar. Give them a round of shots on me!"

The soldiers all cheer and hold up their drinks in salute to Amy.

"We are the Barden Bellas, and we are sending this out to one of our own soldiers who can't be with us here tonight," Fat Amy said, and the girls all hugged Chloe closer to them in support. "This is her wife, Chloe." Amy points to the redhead who gives the cheering crowd a wave. "This is _Merry Christmas, Darling._ Red, you start us off.

The DJ starts the music and Chloe takes the lead.

 _Greeting cards have all been sent  
The Christmas rush is through  
But I still have one wish to make  
A special one for you_

 _Merry Christmas Darling  
We're apart that's true  
But I can dream and in my dreams  
I'm Christmasing with you_

Chloe quickly wiped away a tear as Jessica and Ashley took the next verse.

 _Holidays are joyful  
There's always something new  
But every day's a holiday  
When I'm near to you_

Aubrey comes in to solo the next part.

 _The lights on my tree  
I wish you could see  
I wish it every day  
Logs on the fire  
Fill me with desire  
To see you and to say_

All the Bellas take on the rest of the song.

 _That I wish you Merry Christmas  
Happy New Year too  
I've just one wish on this Christmas Eve  
I wish I were with you_

 _The logs on the fire  
Fill me with desire  
To see you and to say_

 _That I wish you Merry Christmas  
Happy New Year too_

A soft gasp comes from the back of the group, and a new voice joins the girls. Chloe is so into the words of the song that nothing else registers until she feels someone take her hand in theirs and continues to sing as the other voices grow silent.

 _I've just one wish on this Christmas Eve  
I wish I were with you_

Beca changes the last line and finishes with,

 _I'm glad I'm here with you_

Chloe drops the mic she was holding and throws her arms around her wife's neck and smashes their lips together. The crowd starts cheering, and the Bellas are laughing and crying as they gather Beca and Chloe in a group hug.

They pull apart, and Aubrey and Stacie get them all back to their table. Beca grabs Chloe's arm and pulls her in for another hug.

Chloe pulls back and just stares at Beca with tears in her eyes. She puts her hands on Beca's face. "It's really you."

"It's really me," Beca said.

"But, how?" Chloe continued staring into Beca's eyes.

"After you hung up on me I went to talk with Major Adams. I told him about our call, and he called me an idiot and told me to go home to my wife. I didn't say anything so I could surprise you and here I am."

"I love you," Chloe said and kissed Beca.

When they came up for air, Beca said, "I love you, too. And, I'm glad I'm here with you."

* * *

 **Song Used: _Merry Christmas, Darling_ by The Carpenters.**


	10. Day 10 - Beca and the Brat

**DAY 10 - BECA AND THE BRAT**

 _ **Author's Prompt**_ : Chloe Beale is divorced and has an eight-year-old son. She starts dating famed music producer Beca Mitchell and her son isn't too happy about it. They haven't been dating long and are about to spend their first Christmas together. Or are they?

* * *

It was the day after Thanksgiving, and Beca was helping Chloe decorate her house for Christmas. They had been dating a few months and this would be their first Christmas together.

"Am I going to have to see you in Christmas sweaters all month?," Beca asked.

"No, silly," Chloe replied. "I'll only be wearing them all the way up until Christmas day."

"Great," Beca said rolling her eyes all the while smiling at the gorgeous redhead. "So, I was wondering, what does an eight-year-old boy want for Christmas?"

"You don't have to get us anything," Chloe said.

"Hey, I like you guys," Beca said. "A lot. And maybe getting Dylan something will make him like me."

"Are you trying to buy my son's affections?"

"Nothing else seems to be working. Face it, Chlo. Your kid hates me."

"He doesn't hate you. He still thinks his dad and I are going to get back together and if you're around that won't happen."

"Like I said. He hates me."

"But, I like you and that's all that matters."

Chloe leaned into Beca and kissed her. Beca pulled Chloe closer and deepened the kiss.

"Gross," Dylan said causing them to pull apart. "Can you not do that when I'm around?"

"Dylan, be nice," Chloe said.

"Why?," Dylan said crossing his arms over his chest with a pout. "It's not like she's going to be around once dad comes back."

Beca stood awkwardly next to Chloe. Chloe sighed and looked at Dylan.

"Dylan," Chloe said and knelt in front of him. "It's been two years, sweetie. Your dad's not coming back to us. He's got a whole new family and he doesn't want to be with us anymore."

"Just tell him you still love him," Dylan said teary-eyed. "He'll come back if you tell him you still love him."

Dylan turned and ran off to his room. Chloe sighed and stood to face Beca.

"I'm sorry," Chloe said.

"It's okay," Beca said pulling Chloe into a hug. "I kind of know what he's going through. My dad left me and my mom when I was eight. He had a whole new life and forgot all about me."

"I should go talk to him," Chloe said.

"That's a good idea," Beca said. "I'm going to go so you two can be alone to talk. I'll call you later."

"Thank you," Chloe said. "For understanding. I know we've been dating a few months but I think he just needs some time to get used to me dating someone. I really haven't dated anyone else since my divorce."

"No worries," Beca said and kissed Chloe. "Call me if you need me for anything."

"I will," Chloe said and walked Beca to the door. They kissed one more time before Beca left.

Chloe closed the door and leaned against it. She ran a hand through her hair and went to talk to her son.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

It was a week before Christmas and things still weren't going well between Beca and Dylan. Dylan would yell through the door for her to go away when she came to pick Chloe up for their dates. He would stare daggers at her whenever she held hands with Chloe or hugged her. He made gagging sounds whenever she would kiss Chloe.

It was to the point that anytime Dylan was around she refused to touch Chloe in any way. It was putting a real strain on their relationship.

That night, Beca brought Chloe home from an album release party that Beca's studio held for one of their new artists. They were both dressed to kill and Chloe couldn't keep her eyes off Beca. She looked hot.

Beca looked around when they got into the house. "Where's Stacie?"

"She probably went to bed," Chloe said. "I told her we would be really late and that she should just spend the night."

"Oh," Beca said.

"Would you like some wine?," Chloe asked as she led Beca into the kitchen. "Or maybe some water."

Chloe stopped short when she entered the kitchen. Dylan was standing by the counter with his back to the door.

"Dylan? What are you doing still up?"

Dylan was startled when he heard Chloe's voice. He went around the back of the counter toward the other side and dropped something in the trash can, and said, "I was, um, just getting some water."

Beca watched him closely. Something told her he was up to no good, especially since he knew she had taken his mother out.

Chloe walked over and opened the refrigerator. She grabbed a bottle of water and turned to hand it to Dylan when Beca said, "I'd like some water, too, please."

"Dylan, please give this one to Beca," Chloe said and turned to retrieve two more bottles of water.

Dylan walked over to the counter and set the bottle down. "Why don't you have a seat so you can drink your water?"

"Um, okay," Beca said warily. She sat on the stool at the counter. She got even more nervous when Dylan smiled at her.

"Dylan," Chloe said as she handed him a bottle of water. "It's late. You should go back to bed."

She reached down for a hug and kissed him on top of his head. He yelled a quick 'goodnight' as he ran out of the kitchen. Chloe laughed and shook her head at him.

Chloe walked over and set her water on the counter next to Beca's. Beca tried to shift in her seat and she couldn't. Beca furrowed her brow as Chloe put her arms around her neck and moved to stand between Beca's legs. Chloe laughed when Beca didn't move to allow her in.

"Playing hard to get," Chloe said with a smirk.

"I think I'm stuck," she said with a laugh. She tried to turn and then tried to stand up. The stool came up with her. "What the fuck? I am stuck."

"What?"

Beca started twisting and turning and Chloe had to grab her to stop.

"Sit back down," Chloe said.

"I don't want to," Beca said. "I can tell it's only my dress that is stuck right now. If I sit back down I'm afraid my ass will be stuck along with my dress."

Beca leaned her torso on the counter. She knew she must look preposterous with a stool sticking out from her ass. She could also feel the stool pulling her dress down, making it tighter around her shoulders. She was surprised it hadn't ripped.

Beca shook her head at the absurdity of it all. And in the back of mind, she knew she would probably be laughing if it were anyone else.

"Would you unzip my dress, please?"

Chloe reached up and did as Beca asked. "There. It's all the way down."

"Could you lift the stool just a bit?"

Chloe took hold of the legs and held the stool up. She saw Beca's dress slacken and told her to try and get it off.

Beca lifted her torso off the counter and managed to slide the sleeves of her dress down her arms. She could feel the dress slacken and she took a half a step back and stood so she could slide the dress down her body. Chloe tilted the top of the stool slightly so Beca was able to push the dress down far enough so she could step out of it.

Once she was free, Chloe set the stool upright onto the floor. Beca couldn't stop looking at her dress still attached to the stool. Chloe was biting her lip as she stared at Beca standing in her bra and underwear.

Beca walked around the counter and looked into the trash can. She reached down and pulled up a small tube of crazy glue.

"I told you Dylan hated me," Beca said holding up the crazy glue.

Chloe was a bit taken aback that Dylan would actually do something like this.

Beca threw the glue back into the trash can. She noticed Chloe was just staring at her and cleared her throat. "Could I, uh, borrow something to wear?"

Chloe snapped out of it and mumbled, "Um, yeah. I'll, uh, be right back."

Chloe didn't say anything more and hurried out of the kitchen to get something for Beca to wear. When she got upstairs she went into the guest room and woke Stacie and explained what happened. She handed Stacie some clothes and asked her to take them to Beca while she went to talk to Dylan.

Beca remained standing as she waited for Chloe to come back. It was a couple of minutes before Stacie came into the kitchen carrying some clothes.

"Where's Chloe?"

"She's with Dylan," Stacie said.

"This is fucked up," Beca ranted. "I know the kid doesn't like me dating Chloe, but this is ridiculous."

"Chloe gave me some clothes for you," Stacie said just holding them in her hands. "Although, I don't mind if you want to walk around like that."

Beca wasn't in the mood for Stacie's playful flirting and snapped at her. "May I just have the clothes, please?"

Stacie handed Beca a hoodie and a pair of sweatpants. Just then Chloe walked in with Dylan. She immediately put her hand over Dylan's eyes when she saw Beca still standing in just her bra and panties.

"Thanks for the clothes," Beca said as she turned her back on them and quickly got dressed.

Beca heard Dylan giggle as she was pulled on the sweatpants. She jerked her head around to look at him.

"Dylan, stop," Chloe admonished him. "You owe Beca an apology."

"Save it," Beca said as she turned to face Chloe. "He won't mean it and I don't want to hear it."

Beca grabbed the stool in one hand and her dress in the other and tried to rip the dress off the stool; it didn't budge.

"Fuck it," Beca said. "You can have it."

Beca looked at Chloe and opened her mouth to say something more but snapped it shut. She then walked past Chloe and Dylan and stormed out of the kitchen.

"Beca, please, don't go," Chloe said going after her. Tears were running down her face now. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

"Don't, Chloe," Beca said with tears in her eyes. She looked to see Dylan smiling at her. "I can't do this anymore." Beca left without another word.

"Guess we won't be seeing her again," Dylan said with a smug smile on his face.

Chloe turned on him but before she could say or do anything, Stacie got between them. She pushed Dyland toward the stairs and told him to go to his room. Seeing his mother's face, Dylan did as he was told.

Chloe let out a small sob and sat on the sofa.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

It had been three days since the incident with the crazy glue. Dylan was still walking around with a smile on his face because Beca hadn't been around. But, he continued to tread lightly where his mother was concerned because she was still upset with him. Although he didn't know why; he got rid of Beca and now all his mother and father had to do was talk and say I love you to each other and things would be normal again.

Chloe spent countless hours texting and calling Beca during those three days. She left countless voicemails apologizing for Dylan, and begging and crying to try and get Beca to call her.

On the fourth day, a courier had come to the door with a box addressed to her from Beca. Chloe was a bit confused but smiled a little as she opened the box. Inside she found the hoodie and sweatpants that Beca had been wearing when she left Chloe's house that night. She also found a note written in Beca's handwriting.

Chloe lost the smile and the tears came again as she read the note.

 _Chloe:_

 _It hurts me to do this because I really do care about you and Dylan. The fact is, Dylan doesn't like me and, honestly, I'm not too thrilled with him right now either. But, he is your kid and I would never want to be the one that comes between a mother and her son._

 _I'm really sorry things didn't work out. I do wish you and Dylan the best._

 _Beca Mitchell_

 _PS - Thank you for letting me borrow the clothes. They've been washed._

This made it real. There was no longer any hope; Beca broke up with her. Chloe dropped the note on the floor and went up to her room. She threw herself on her bed and began sobbing.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Dylan heard his mother crying in her room and didn't know what to do. He went downstairs to get her some juice because that's what she always did when he was feeling sad.

Dylan saw a box sitting on the coffee table and went to see what it was. He found the note that his mother had dropped on the floor and read it. Beca had really broken up with this mother because of him.

"That must be why she's crying," Dylan thought and frowned. "But, she should be happy. Now she can tell my dad she loves him and we can be a family again."

So, why doesn't he feel better now that he knows Beca is really gone?

Dylan chewed on his bottom lip as he thought about how much his mom smiled and laughed when Beca was around. Dylan looked at the letter again and made a phone call.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Two days later, Stacie called to check on Chloe. She could hear how sad the redhead was through the phone.

"How about I take Dylan shopping," Stacie told Chloe. "He told me he wanted to get you something special for Christmas. It will also give you some time for yourself."

"That sounds good, Stacie," Chloe said. "Thank you."

"Great," Stacie said. "Tell him I'll be there in an hour."

"I will," Chloe said.

Chloe told Dylan that Stacie was coming to take him shopping. Dylan thanked her and went to get ready.

Stacie showed up and Dylan hugged his mother and she told him to be a good boy. Stacie led the young boy out to her car and stopped him before he got in.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Dyl?"

"Of course, I'm sure, Aunt Stacie," Dylan said. "My mommy is sad now. But, she's happy with Beca. Beca doesn't like me so if I go live with my dad, Beca and my mom will get back together, and we'll all be happy. Everybody wins."

"Dylan," Stacie said kneeling down in front of the boy. "Your dad hasn't seen you since the divorce. Are you sure you're ready for whatever he has to say?"

"I'm eight years old," Dylan said puffing out his little chest. "I can handle big boy stuff."

"Okay," Stacie said. "Your mother is going to kill me but I'm only doing this because I think you need to know the truth."

Stacie makes sure Dylan is safely belted in and gets behind the wheel. She drives off and about thirty minutes later they reach their destination. Stacie parks across the street from a modest looking two story home. Stacie and Dylan look over to see Chicago in the yard with two young boys playing catch with a football. Dylan frowns. His dad never played football with him.

Chicago is laughing as he chases one of the boys around the yard. He catches the boy and lifts him in the air before pulling him into a hug, smiling the whole time. Dylan tried to remember the last time his dad hugged him or smiled like that.

Chicago notices the car and Stacie and Dylan staring at them. He said something to the two boys and they went running into the house. Chicago then stands at the gate and looks at the car. Dylan is just staring at him.

Chicago turns and picks up the football. He takes one last look over his shoulder before turning his back and walking into the house.

Stacie is disappointed but was expecting something like this. She looks in the rearview mirror at Dylan and he is sitting in his seat with his head down.

"What do you want to do, Dyl?"

"Can we just go see Beca now?"

Stacie started the car and drove away. She felt bad for Dylan but was also glad he got to see what Chloe had been hiding from him for so long. Stacie never would understand how a man could walk away from his own child and step into the role of father to someone else's children, and not look back.

Stacie pulled up to Beca's place about forty minutes later. Stacie and Dylan get out of the car and slowly walk up to Beca's door.

"You ready for this?," Stacie asked and Dylan nodded.

Stacie rang the doorbell. The door opens and Beca looks shocked to see them.

"Stacie? Dylan?" Beca looks from one to the other. "Is everything okay? Is Chloe okay?"

"Chloe's fine," Stacie said. "I'm sorry if we're disturbing you, but Dylan wanted to talk to you."

Beca looks down at Dylan and he is staring down at the ground. Beca knelt in front of him and when he looks up at her she sees tears falling down his face.

Beca pulls Dylan into a hug and the young boy lets out a sob and buries his head in her neck.

"I'm sorry." The words are mumbled into Beca's neck but she hears them.

"Hey, it's okay," Beca said. "It's okay."

Beca can't help it as tears spring to her eyes as well. Beca holds Dylan for about five minutes and just lets him cry. She finally pulled him back from her and looked at him. She wiped the tears from his face.

"Come on in," Beca said and stood. "Let's talk inside."

Dylan takes Beca's hand and lets her lead him inside. Stacie follows and closes the door behind her.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Christmas morning found Stacie and Aubrey at Chloe's watching Dylan open his presents. Chloe was smiling but her friends could see she was still hurting.

"That's the last of them," Chloe said as Aubrey thanked her for the sweater. "How about breakfast?"

Stacie and Dylan were whispering together and Stacie pulled out her phone. She sent a text and told Dylan everything was ready. Chloe looked at them.

"What are you two conspiring over there?"

"Wait," Dylan said. "There's one more present."

"Sweetie, there are no more presents under the tree," Chloe said. "We got them all."

"This one's not under the tree." The doorbell rang and Dylan smiled. "There it is. Go open the door, mom. It's for you."

Chloe furrowed her brow and looked around at everyone. She got up and made her way to the door.

"What did you do?" Chloe was looking back at Dylan when she opened the door. She was shocked to turn around and see Beca standing there with a big bow stuck to the front of her and two bags of gifts sitting on the ground by her legs.

"Sorry," Beca said as she pulled the bow off. "It was Dylan's idea."

Chloe just stared at Beca and Beca stood there rocking back and forth. "Um, Merry Christmas?"

"Beca, come in," Dylan said from behind his mother.

"Oh, right, um, yeah," Chloe stuttered out. "Please come in."

Beca picked up the two bags and entered the house. She saw Stacie and Aubrey and smiled at them.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Beca," Stacie said while Aubrey just glared at her.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you," Chloe said. "But, um, why are you here?"

"Well, Dylan and I talked," Beca said. "We've come to an understanding and he promised that he wouldn't glue any more of my clothes to the furniture and I promised him that I would try and win you back."

Chloe turned to look at Dylan who smiled at her and nodded his head.

"I'm really sorry about that note," Beca said. "I was still upset and I knew if Dylan didn't like me, we'd never make it so-"

Chloe shut Beca up by crashing their lips together. Beca dropped the two bags at her side and pulled Chloe closer.

"I've missed you," Chloe said against Beca's lips.

"I've missed you, too," Beca said as she pulled back from the kiss. "I even missed the little brat, too."

"Hey," Chloe said and smacked at Beca's arm.

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe again. "So, does this mean you'll give us another chance? Because I'm all in if you are."

"I'm all in, too," Chloe said quietly and kissed Beca again.

"YES!" Dylan yelled and high-fived Stacie.

"You two did all this?," Aubrey asked.

"Yes, we did," Dylan said and ran over to hug Beca.

"I'm glad you came," Dylan whispered.

"Me, too," Beca whispered back.


	11. Day 11 - The Terminal

**DAY 11 - THE TERMINAL**

 _ **Prompt from FanFiction**_ _ **User Hetwaszoietsals:**_ stranded at an airport at Christmas and meeting each other there (Chloe as fangirl being very nervous meeting Beca?)

* * *

"Thank you, New York," Beca Mitchell yelled out as she ran off the stage. She went straight to her manager and best friend, Stacie.

"This is ridiculous," Beca said as soon as she was within earshot of Stacie. "Three encores? I get it, they love me, they love my music. But now I have to rush to get to the airport if I expect to make my flight to Atlanta."

"You have time," Stacie said calmly.

"I can't miss seeing Anna," Beca said. "She only comes home every three or four years and my dad will kill me if I don't make it to see her. Apparently, she has some big news." Beca sighed and looked at Stacie. "I told you agreeing to a Christmas Eve concert was a bad idea."

"It was for charity," Stacie said. "And you agreed to it without any input on my part."

"Whatever," Beca said. "Let's go. I'll change in the limo."

Beca grabbed her stuff and hurried out the door. Stacie was right by her side as they made their way to the back exit. Beca threw open the door and stepped outside.

"Shit!"

"Oh, no," Stacie said coming out right behind Beca. "This looks kind of bad, Becs."

They stood there looking out over the back parking area to see nothing but snow all around. On the ground, on the trees, on the streetlights, and more falling from the sky.

"Let's just go to the airport anyway," Beca said. "Maybe we'll get lucky and our plane will leave as scheduled. It's New York, for Christ's sake. They're used to this kind of weather."

Stacie wasn't as sure as Beca but decided to do as Beca said and told the driver they were going to the airport.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

"Dammit!" Beca pushed away from the counter and walked over to Stacie. She ran a hand through her hair. "All flights are canceled until _maybe_ sometime tomorrow." Beca looked around the terminal before focusing back on Stacie. "What about a jet? Can we rent one of those here?"

"Beca," Stacie said calmly. "What part of _all flights are canceled_ are you not understanding. ALL flights would include private jets as well. We'll just have to make the best of it and wait it out. Let's get comfortable because it looks like we're spending the night at the airport."

"This is just fucking great," Beca spit out. "Can we at least wait in the VIP lounge?"

"Yes," Stacie said and grabbed her bag as she headed in the direction of the VIP area.

Beca grabbed her bag and followed behind Stacie.

"Excuse me, Miss Mitchell," a voice said causing Beca to stop.

"What is it, kid?"

"Co-could I get your autograph?"

Beca looked down to see a young girl who looked about ten staring at her. Beca sighed and took the photo the girl had and signed it.

"Merry Christmas," Beca said as she handed it back to the girl. She walked away without another word.

"You could have been nicer," Stacie chastised. "It wouldn't kill you. They're your fans. They're the reason you have a mansion in L.A., four cars in the garage, and millions in the bank. At least try to act like you're grateful to them."

"I work my ass off for them," Beca shot back. "If they don't like my attitude, tell them to save their money."

Stacie shook her head as she followed Beca into the VIP lounge and found seats.

"I'm sorry," Beca said. "I'm tired and I am not looking forward to how disappointed in me my dad will be yet again. Especially, since I'm ruining his dear, sweet Anna's Christmas."

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

"I'm bored," Beca said as she sat fidgeting in her seat.

"It's only been an hour," Stacie said. "How are you going to manage to make it through until tomorrow?"

"I don't know," Beca said standing. "I'm going for a walk."

"Be careful and watch what you do," Stacie said. "You know the paparazzi are all over the place. And being snowed in with them is not a good thing."

"Best behavior," Beca said crossing her heart and holding up her hand as if pledging. "Promise."

Beca smirked at Stacie as she threw on a baseball cap and pulled the hood of her hoodie up over her head as went out the door.

"That smirk does not make me believe you," Stacie said as Beca quickly exited the VIP lounge.

Beca hadn't taken more than two steps when she heard someone yell "Look out!" just before she was knocked off her feet.

"Son of a Bitch!" Beca hit the floor and had the wind knocked out of her.

"Oh, my gosh," a voice said to a rather dazed Beca. "Are you okay? Can you breathe? Somebody stop Amy right now!"

Stacie heard Beca yell and hurried out of the room. Stacie came out to find Beca laying flat on her back and a redhead kneeling next to her. "What the hell happened?"

"I'm so, so sorry," the redhead said. "Do you know this person? Fat Amy knocked her over while she was running away from us."

"Who the fuck is Fat Amy?" Beca took a deep breath and felt like she was breathing normally.

"B, are you okay?" Stacie knelt next to the brunette.

"Um, yeah, I think so," Beca said trying to sit up.

Stacie and the redhead grabbed an arm and helped Beca stand. "I'm so, so sorry."

"So, you've said," Beca said and finally looked at the girl. Her breath hitched and she stared at the redhead. "Wow! I think you just took my breath away again."

The redhead blushed and turned when she heard several girls yelling, "Fat Amy! Stop!"

"I'm sorry," the redhead said rushing away.

Stacie watched the girl leave and looked at Beca. "Who was that?"

"An angel," Beca said still mesmerized by the redhead.

"Did you hit your head?"

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

"I swear, Stacie," Beca said. "It was like I was looking into the face of an angel."

"I know, Beca," Stacie said. "That's all you've been talking about for the last hour."

"I'm going to get some coffee," Beca said.

"I'm going with you," Stacie said. "To make sure no one knocks you down again."

Stacie holds Beca back at the door and looks all around before allowing her to step outside. Beca just laughs and starts walking in the direction where she hopes she'll find a decent cup of coffee.

"There's a _Starbuck's_ ," Stacie pointed out.

"It'll have to do," Beca said as she headed that way.

They got their coffee and were making their way back to the VIP lounge when Beca heard singing coming from farther down the terminal. Beca followed the sound and saw a crowd gathered around a group of girls singing.

Beca pushed her way toward the front and her eyes widened in surprise when the group was doing an acapella version of _Oh, Holy Night_.

"Hold this," Beca told Stacie as she thrust her coffee at her.

Beca hurried behind the crowd and circled her way around so she was behind the girls at the piano. The song concluded and the crowd clapped and cheered.

"What's the next song?," Beca asked the blonde standing closest to the piano.

"What?"

"I would like to sing with you," Beca said. "But I want to hear it with a piano. So, I'll sing whatever you want and play the piano, but you'll have to tell me what you're going to sing."

The girl smiled and said, " _All I Want For Christmas Is You!"_

"Of course, you'd pick that song," Beca said with a laugh. "I'm ready when they are."

The girl nodded and looked toward the group and said they had someone who wanted to sing with them and also play the piano for them. The girls all nodded and Beca started playing. She heard the most beautiful voice start singing. She stood at the piano and joined in making all heads turn toward her. She saw that the redhead was looking at her and had stopped singing. Beca kept on and the other girls joined in with "instruments". Beca was blown away at how good they sounded.

The redhead joined in again and she and Beca complimented each other very well. Beca looked through the crowd and caught Stacie's eye. She could tell Stacie was as enthralled as Beca by this girl's voice. Beca continued to play and sing a duet with the redhead.

The song was over and the girls thanked everyone for listening. Beca stood and looked at the girls trying to get the attention of the redhead. The girls all gathered around her and were congratulating her on how good it sounded. She lost sight of the redhead; she pulled her hood and cap off when she ran a hand through her hair.

"Chloe, you two sounded really good together," Aubrey gushed. "Everyone loved it."

"Oh, my God, Brey," Chloe said. "That's, that's, that's. She was playing the piano. Why was she playing the piano and singing with us."

"Oh, yeah," Aubrey said. "She came up and said she wanted to sing with us and add in the piano. I didn't think anyone would mind. Turns out she had a better voice than I thought she would."

"Brey!" Chloe was trying not to yell. "That's Beca Mitchell! Beca Mitchell just accompanied us on the piano."

"That is definitely Beca Mitchell," CR said looking over at the piano to see Beca talking to Stacie. "She's pretty chill. Her and the leggy one are really hot, too."

"Put it way, tiger," Aubrey said with a laugh. "Let's go over and thank her."

"What? No," Chloe said looking between Aubrey and Beca. "We can't just walk over there and talk to her. She's Beca Mitchell."

"Maybe you can't," Aubrey said. "But we can. Come on, girls."

Chloe swallowed and ran a hand through her hair and then down her body to straighten her clothes. She then tried to walk nonchalantly over to where the girls were with Beca at the piano.

"Hi," Beca was saying to the girls. "I'm Beca Mitchell and this is my manager, Stacie Conrad. I have to say that that was amazing." She saw Chloe join them and looked right at her. " _ **You**_ were amazing. Your voice was..amazing."

Chloe blushed as she looked at Beca with wide eyes and mouth slightly parted. "Oh. Um, I. It's. Uh. Hey."

"What my friend is trying to say," Aubrey said, "is thank you."

"Mmm, yeah," Chloe said nodding her head up and down.

"Do you girls sing professionally?" Beca wasn't sure who she should direct her questions so she found herself looking around at each person in the group. Her eyes widened and narrowed when she saw the heavy-set blonde at the back of the crowd. "You!"

"Um, ehhhhhhhhh," the blonde said and pulled two other girls in front of her. "It wasn't me."

"What the hell, dude," Beca said moving toward the blonde. Stacie grabbed Beca's arm and held her back. "She ran me over and then kept going. That was so not cool."

"I'm Aubrey Posen and this is Chloe Beale," Aubrey said. "And we apologize for the incident earlier. Amy is, um, how should I put this?"

"Insane? Crazy? A lunatic?"

"Some would say that."

"Hey! I'm standing right here," Amy said.

"But, she's harmless," Aubrey said.

"Tell that to my back," Beca said.

"To answer your initial question," Aubrey said. "Chloe and I are the co-Captains of this group and no we are not professionals."

"Um, yeah," Beca said. "Well, you all sounded great. Can we sit and talk for a bit? I have a proposition for you."

"Um, okay," Aubrey said. "Lead the way."

Beca and Stacie start walking toward the VIP lounge and the group followed them.

"Are you thinking what I think you are?," Stacie asked Beca as they walked.

"Dude, they'd be perfect for the songs," Beca said. "Especially the redhead. And the black girl. She had a soulful sound to her voice. They'd be great on vocals. The whole using their mouths to create the sounds of the instruments was so cool."

"Okay, I'll do the spiel," Stacie said. "You just sit there and behave."

"I'm offended by that," Beca said putting a hand to her chest.

"As long as you're the only one offended, we're good," Stacie said.

At the back of the group, Chloe and Aubrey were also talking as they followed the other girls.

"Brey, what are we doing?"

"I want to hear this proposition," Aubrey said. "It has to do with singing because Beca Mitchell was asking if we were professionals."

"You think she wants us to sing with her?" Chloe stopped and looked panic. She grabbed Aubrey by the arm and looked terrified. "You think she wants _**us**_ to sing with _**her**_?"

"I don't know, Chloe," Aubrey said. "That's why we're going to listen to what she has to say."

"But, she's Beca Mitchell," Chloe said. "You know how I feel about her. Her music is so. And, she's _sooo_. I can't even form a real word around her."

"I'll do the talking," Aubrey said. "You just sit there and look pretty. The way Beca was looking at you, I don't think she'd mind that at all."

Chloe lowered her head and blushed. Beca and Stacie entered the VIP Lounge and the rest of the girls followed. Beca motioned to the lounge agent that they were with her. Of course, no one questioned it. Beca went to her stuff and grabbed a tote bag and told Stacie she'd be right back.

Chloe and Aubrey were just entering the lounge when Beca was making her way back out.

"Please have a seat," Beca told them. "I'll be right back."

Aubrey continued to join the other girls while Chloe hung back. She was curious so she followed Beca out of the lounge. She saw Beca approach a young girl of about ten and stood behind a column so she could watch and also hear what was said.

"Hi," Beca said as she sat cross-legged on the floor next to the girl. "You're the little girl that asked for my autograph earlier, aren't you?"

The girl looked at Beca and nodded her head.

"What's your name?"

The little girl looked over her shoulder at a couple who appeared to be her parents. They nodded their heads and the little girl looked at Beca.

"I'm Sarah."

"Nice to meet you, Sarah," Beca held out her hand and Sarah shook it. "Do you have a best friend?"

"I have two best friends," Sarah said.

"Two?" Beca pulled three CDs out of her bag. "I'm going to give you something to give them for Christmas. Is that okay?"

Sarah's eyes widened when she saw Beca's picture on the CDs. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Okay," Beca said and pulled out a black _Sharpie._ "What are their names?"

"Lisa and Melissa," Sarah said.

Beca took the _Sharpie_ and wrote something on all three CDs and handed them to Sarah.

"This is my newest CD," Beca said. "I hope you and your friends like it."

"Wow," is all Sarah could say and show the CDs to her parents.

"Sarah, I also wanted to say I'm sorry for being kind of mean earlier. I was tired and just found out that my flight was canceled and I wouldn't be home in time to see my sister for Christmas. She lives in London and doesn't come home very often. So, I was upset and took it out on you. I should have been nicer since you were so nice to me. So, I'm really sorry. Do you think you can forgive me?"

Sarah smiled and nodded her head. "Can I give you a hug?"

"I'd love a hug," Beca said and leaned over to hug the young girl.

Chloe's heart melted at the sight. She knew that Beca had a good relationship with her fans. She also knew that she didn't do it just for show; she really cared and did a lot of behind the scenes stuff for charities.

"It's late and I have a meeting to go to," Beca said as she stood. "I hope to see you in the morning."

"Good night, Beca," Sarah said. Sarah's mother whispered something to her. "And thank you."

"You're welcome," Beca said with a small wave. "Good night."

Chloe had hurried away and went to the VIP lounge. Aubrey looked at her and all Chloe could do was give her a big smile. Aubrey didn't know what happened while Chloe and Beca were gone, but she knew that look. Chloe Beale was smitten.

Beca came in and apologized. "Just taking care of some other business," Beca said. "Now, has Stacie told you anything yet?"

"Not yet," Stacie said. "We've just been getting to know each other a bit."

Good," Beca said and sat in the only available seat which happened to be next to Chloe. Becas smiled at her as she sat down. "May I ask where you're all headed?"

"Atlanta," Aubrey responded for them all. "We flew to New York for a few days to see a Broadway show that a good friend of ours is in and are heading home to celebrate Christmas together."

"Are you all from Atlanta?," Stacie asked.

"It's kind of where we ended up," Aubrey said. "We all graduated from Barden University and sort of stayed in the area."

"Are you okay?," Beca whispered to Chloe.

"What? Pfft, I'm fine," Chloe said and Beca just looked at her. Chloe's shoulders sagged. "I'm sorry. It's just. I'm such a fan and I love everything about you. I mean about your music."

Chloe blushed and Beca chuckled. "You're cute." Chloe blushed even more but also smiled.

"I saw what you did with that little girl," Chloe said. "It was very sweet."

"Nobody was supposed to see that," Beca said as she blushed. "She was a sweet kid and I wasn't very receptive when she asked for an autograph. I felt bad so I had to make it right."

"I thought it was not only sweet," Chloe said and leaned in to whisper, "but also very, very sexy."

Beca choked on air and looked at Chloe who had an innocent smile on her face. "Something tells me you're going to keep me on my toes."

"And something tells me we're going to be fast friends."

"God, I hope so," Beca said and stared at Chloe.

"Right, Beca?"

Beca continued to stare at Chloe and Chloe continued to stare back at her.

"Beca!"

"What?" Beca looked around to see everyone smiling at her and Chloe. Stacie was watching her with a smirk and a raised brow. "I'm, um, I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"I told the girls that since they were all located in or around Atlanta, we could record at a studio there. That way they won't have to worry about traveling anywhere."

"Did they agree to do the songs?," Beca asked leaning forward.

"You want us to record a song with you?," Chloe asked.

"Three songs actually," Beca said. "I need some backup singers on these songs I've been working on for my next album. It's a bit different and after watching Pentatonix do an acapella version of _Hallelujah_ , I've been obsessed with having some of my songs done acapella. I think it will be perfect."

"I agree," Stacie said. "Hearing what you did with _All I Want For Christmas Is You_ set off all the bells and whistles for us and we knew we had found the right group to help with the songs."

"Do we all have to agree?," CR asked. "What if some want to do it and some don't."

"We'll work with whoever wants to do it," Stacie said.

"I hope you say yes," Beca said quietly so only Chloe could hear. "I'd love to get to know you better."

"I'm in," Chloe said loudly never taking her eyes off Beca. She smiled and kissed Beca on the cheek.

Beca was surprised but smiled. She looked over her shoulder when she heard someone clear their throat. She saw Fat Amy and raised an eyebrow at her.

"May I help you?"

Fat Amy just pointed up causing Beca and Chloe's eyes to look where Amy was pointing. Beca shook her head and smiled. Amy was holding a sprig of mistletoe over their heads.

Before Beca could do anything, Chloe leaned in and captured her lips. The kiss didn't last long and both girls broke away smiling.

"Merry Christmas," Beca said and leaned in to kiss Chloe again.


	12. Day 12 - Miss You Most (at Christmas Tim

**DAY 12 - MISS YOU MOST (AT CHRISTMAS TIME)**

 _ **Author's Prompt:**_ Beca and Chloe had been together for almost a year and living together in L.A. when Chloe got a job offer working as the Curator at an Art Gallery in London, England; Beca became a popular and famous solo music artist. They broke up so Chloe could pursue a once-in-a-lifetime career opportunity in London; Beca remained in L.A. Three years later, Beca is a Grammy award-winning artist, and it's almost Christmas time.

* * *

Beca smiled at the photograph she had been holding for the better part of an hour. She wiped at the tears that always came to her eyes as she thought about the girl in the picture. It's been three years since they parted and a day hasn't passed that she hasn't thought about her.

" _Oh, my God, Beca," Chloe called out as soon as she entered their L.A. apartment. "You'll never believe what happened to me today."_

" _From the way your acting, it was something exciting I assume."_

" _It's the most exciting thing ever." Chloe was practically gushing. "I was offered the job as curator for the National Gallery in London."_

" _London? As in London, England?"_

" _Um, yeah."_

 _Chloe looked nervous, and Beca felt tears spring to her eyes because she had a feeling she knew where this was going._

" _So, is this where we talk about it or where you tell me you already accepted and your moving to London?"_

 _Chloe walked over and took Beca's hands in hers._

" _Beca, it's a once in a lifetime opportunity."_

 _Beca pulled her hands away and stepped back from Chloe._

" _So, you're moving. When?"_

" _They want me to start as soon as possible."_

" _What does this mean for us?"_

" _Becs, I'll be in London but-"_

 _Beca put up her hand. "Stop. I got it. Congratulations on the new job." Beca stood and walked to the door. "I'll stay at Amy's until you've moved out."_

" _No, Beca." Chloe ran over to stand in front of the door to keep Beca from leaving. "Listen to me, please."_

" _I think we should just make a clean break of it. I wish you the best."_

" _No, Beca, we can-"_

 _Beca pushed Chloe aside and walked out the door; she didn't look back. Over the next few days Chloe tried texting and calling, but Beca wouldn't answer. Beca deleted texts and voicemails without reading or listening to any of them. Amy told her that Chloe came by the apartment a few times, but Beca wasn't there. After a week, Amy told her that Chloe was leaving in two days and that Aubrey was hosting a going away party for Chloe and she wanted Beca to be there._

 _Beca felt she had already said goodbye; had made a clean break of it and didn't want to go through the pain of seeing Chloe happy about moving away, so she spent the night at the studio on the night of the party._

Beca wiped the tears that were streaming down her face and put the picture back in its proper place. She missed Chloe most days, but it was almost painful how much she missed her at this time of year. That's why for the past three years she's always made sure she was touring, so she didn't have time to think about it.

Christmas without Chloe was the worst.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Beca stood staring out the hotel window at the Paris lights when Stacie walked over to her.

"You ready?"

Beca looked at Stacie and smiled. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Beca grabbed the garment bag that held her outfit she was going to wear for her concert. She was returning to do another Christmas show for the troops at the Citadel in Paris where it all began for her.

This was where she was introduced to the world as a solo artist when DJ Khaled had seen something in her and signed her to his label. This was where she finally told Chloe how she felt and Chloe had reciprocated those feelings.

Beca was quiet on the ride to the Citadel. Once there, she and Stacie gathered her stuff and found her dressing room. Stacie plopped down on the couch that was provided and took out her phone.

"I can't thank you enough for being here with me," Beca said to Stacie. "I don't know if I could handle this part of the tour alone. A lot of memories were made here."

What could Beca say about Stacie? They had become close friends when they both joined the Barden Bellas. But they became the best of friends after Chloe moved to London.

Stacie had shown up on Beca's doorstep the day after Aubrey's going away party for Chloe. The day before Chloe was flying to London and not coming back. Stacie never pressured Beca to see Chloe before she left. Instead, Stacie stayed with Beca for a couple of weeks and let her cry and fed her ice cream and all the liquor she could handle.

On the fifteenth day, Stacie took Beca out dancing, and they got drunk together. Stacie played wingman to Beca and Beca left with about five new phone numbers of people who were interested in seeing her again.

Two days later, Stacie left. Beca was still heartbroken, but at least she was a functioning human being and managed to get a few good songs out of her pain.

"Don't start with me, Mitchell," Stacie said. "I'm very emotional right now because I miss my girlfriend and baby girl and it won't take much to make me cry."

"Bella is four years old," Beca said. "I don't think she's considered a 'baby' anymore."

"I don't care how old she is," Stacie said emphatically. "She will always be my baby."

"Sorry," Beca said holding up her hands. "Plus, you left her with Aubrey. When you get back the four-year-old you left behind is going to be way too uptight and probably nursing an ulcer."

"Hey, that's my girlfriend your talking about," Stacie said and then laughed. "But, you're probably right."

"So, how is Aubrey these days?," Beca said. "I know being friends with me has put a strain on your relationship."

"She gets it, Beca," Stacie said. "It's just that Chloe is still her best friend and they were both really hurt when you didn't come to say goodbye to Chloe."

"I did say goodbye," Beca said. "Just because it wasn't the goodbye she wanted from me, doesn't mean it didn't happen. She decided to move to London. I wished things had turned out differently and I had fought for her. But I didn't because I knew she deserved that job and I wasn't going to stand in her way. I made a clean break so we could both start fresh. What does Aubrey want from me?"

Beca wiped at the tears that had fallen while she spoke. Stacie looked at her.

"Aubrey just wants you both to be happy," Stacie said.

"I am happy," Beca said. "I'm a Grammy-winning artist and have fans all over the world. I get to make music that I want to make. I get to travel and do things on my terms. What's not to be happy about?"

Stacie didn't say anything as she could see Beca getting worked up. She waited until Beca seemed calmer before she spoke.

"I'm not supposed to say anything," Stacie said watching Beca. "But, Chloe asks about you all the time when she talks to Aubrey. Aubrey thinks she's still in love with you."

"Am I supposed to care now?," Beca said. "She knows where I am. Everyone knows where I am and what I'm doing. But has she picked up a phone or sent a text? No, she hasn't, so excuse me if I don't care that she asks about me all the time."

"So you do care that she might still be in love with you?"

"Why are we still talking about this? It's been three fucking years, and she's still in London, and I'm still in L.A." Beca shook her head. "I don't care."

"Beca," Stacie said. "Stop lying to yourself. We both know you do care. And, we both know you still love her."

"Yeah, well a lot of good that does me. She only asks about me to ease her guilty conscience." Beca runs a hand through her hair and sighs. "Can we not talk about Chloe anymore? I have to get ready for the show."

Stacie got up and gave Beca's shoulder a squeeze before leaving her alone. Beca watched Stacie leave and then turned back to the mirror.

"Why is forgetting her so hard? Why do I still love her? And, why do I miss her so much, especially at Christmas time?" Beca looked at her reflection hoping for an answer. One came in the form of a song. She grabbed a paper and pen and started jotting down words; words that came from her heart. Words that conveyed what she was feeling.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Stacie came back to the dressing room about thirty minutes later to find Beca still sitting in her street clothes. She was strumming a guitar and making notes on a paper sitting on the dressing table in front of her.

"Why aren't you changed?," Stacie asked. "You go on in like twenty minutes."

"What?" Beca looked at her distractedly. "Sorry, I got this idea for a song, and the words just came flowing out of me. The words are actually done. I just need to tweak the music a bit, and I think I'll be able to sing it on the tour because it's about Christmas."

"That's great, Beca," Stacie said. "But you have to get changed and get to the stage."

"Right," Beca said and hurriedly put the songsheet away. She gently set the guitar back in its case and changed.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

After the concert, Beca wanted to get back to working on the song. She and Stacie had a late dinner at the hotel and then Beca was back in her room writing the music to go with the words.

The next morning, Stacie woke Beca when she knocked on her hotel room door. Beca was still in the same clothes from the night before, and Stacie made her shower and change so they could get breakfast together.

Throughout breakfast, Beca kept writing down ideas about the music for the song. After breakfast, Beca went to her room to pack. She met Stacie in the lobby, and it was obvious she was still distracted.

On the plane to Rome, Beca worked on the song even more. She thought about the stops on the tour before she reached London and knew that she had ten days to perfect the song so she could sing it during her London performance. A small part of her hoped that Chloe knew she was coming to London and might actually try to contact her. She knew the odds were against it, but some days, hope is all that got her through the day.

Beca was having dinner with Stacie that night and started talking about the song.

"When am I going to get to hear this masterpiece?"

"It's almost finished. I need to let Khaled and Theo hear it before I can let you hear it though."

Three days later, and seven days before her London concert, Beca was in her hotel room on a Skype call with Khaled and Theo. She had sent them the song to listen to. It was a stripped down version she sang with just the keyboard she borrowed for the music.

"Um, so did you listen to the song? What did you think? Can I put in the London show?"

Khaled looked at Theo and Theo looked back at Khaled.

"We don't want you to put it in the show," Khaled said looking into the camera at Beca.

Beca's heart dropped. She put so much of herself to the song. "You, um, you don't like it?"

"We love it," Khaled said. "We want you to introduce it as a new Christmas song and use it for the encore."

"That's if there is an encore," Beca mumbled.

"There's always an encore for you, Beca," Theo said with a smile, causing Beca to blush. "I'm going to arrange to have a producer I know in London record the live version during your show. That way we can get it on the radio as soon as we have a go at it in the studio."

"You really thinks it's good enough to put it out as a single?" Beca was a bit taken aback that they were moving so quickly on getting the song out there.

"Yes, Beca, we do," Khaled said. "Theo, I just had a thought. I want you to fly to London and be there to help record the live version with the full band playing the music. Use one of the studios there to get it together and send it out to radio stations. I also want to record two other songs live so we can use them with the stripped down version and the live version of this song. I want to put out an EP as a Christmas present to Beca's fans. Can you do that?"

"I'll take care of everything and have it all go out the day after her London show," Theo said.

"Perfect," Khaled said.

"Thanks, for everything," Beca said.

"Make us proud," Khaled said. "I have to go, but Theo can finalize things with you."

Khaled got up and left with a small wave at Beca.

Theo looked at her and asked, "Can you get the music to the band and get at least one rehearsal in before you perform the song?"

"Yeah," Beca said. "In London, we have a full day of rehearsal the day before the concert. We'll be switching up the setlist a bit, so this will be perfect. We can run through the new song a couple of times."

"I'll be in London so I can sit in on the rehearsal," Theo said. "I have a few notes on the music, and I'll send those to you so you can incorporate them."

"Okay," Beca said. "I'll see you in London."

Beca signed off from the call and closed her laptop. She took it and went to Stacie's room.

"Are you ready to hear my song?"

"Damn straight," Stacie replied excitedly. "Get in here."

Beca set up her laptop on the table in Stacie's room.

"Now, this is just me singing the song while playing the keyboard; there are no other instruments," Beca said. "It will sound a bit different after they're added. Khaled's okayed me singing it as an encore during the London show. The whole band will be playing with me on it. Theo is also going to record it, and two other songs live so we can put out an EP in time for Christmas."

"That's great, Becs" Stacie said. "Now, let's hear it."

Beca pulled up the song and took a deep breath before she hit play. She sat back and watched as Stacie listened to the song.

When it was over, she looked at Stacie, who was wiping a tear from her eye.

"You are still so in love with her," Stacie said.

"Yeah," Beca said her voice thick with emotion. "I realized that even three years later, I make sure I'm working during the holiday because I miss her the most at Christmas time. I mean, I still miss her every day, and it hurts a little. But, Christmas time is a different kind of missing her, and it hurts more."

Beca got up and walked over to look out the window into the darkness. "Chloe used to make every Christmas so special, whether it was in the Bellas house at Barden, or in our tiny little apartment in New York. We really only had one Christmas together as a couple, and I-" Beca wiped away a tear. "And that's the Christmas I always remember when I think about Christmas. That's the Christmas I want every year, and can't have."

"The song is beautiful, Beca," Stacie said. "I'm sure your fans are going to love it."

"Thanks," Beca said and continued to stare out into the darkness.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Beca was finally in London, and she and the band practiced the song a few times. Beca and Theo were happy with it, and it was ready to be played for the first time anywhere tomorrow night.

To say Beca was nervous the next night was an understatement. She had ten minutes before she had to go on and Theo had just left the dressing room to get to the recording equipment. Everything was a go, and things were set up.

"Stop worrying, Beca," Stacie said. "You're going to be great. The song is going to be great."

"I'm not that worried about the show anymore," Beca said. "I'm worried about what Chloe will do once she hears the song."

"What do you think she'll do?"

"If the last three years are any indication, nothing. She'll stay in London, and I'll be in L.A. Every once in a while, whether from a sense of guilt, or some sick need to hear that I've finally gone off the deep end, she'll ask Aubrey how I'm doing."

"Beca, you know that's not true," Stacie said.

Beca didn't say anything; she truly hoped that Chloe still had feelings for her. After three years, she still wasn't quite ready to let go.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

"Thank you, London," Beca called out as she ran off the stage.

The audience cheered and chanted, "Beca! Beca! Beca!" After a minute or two, the crowd went wild as Beca came back onto the stage.

"Well, I guess you want to hear more," Beca said with a big smile as the crowd got louder. She walked over to the piano that was moved to the center of the stage.

The band took their places and got set. Beca looked over, and Theo gave her a nod to let her know they were ready to record.

Beca sat on the piano bench and looked out over the crowd. She adjusted the microphone.

"This next song is one I just wrote," Beca said. "So, you're the first to hear it." The crowd cheered, and Beca smiled again. "It's about Christmas, but it's not your usual Christmas song. This is a song about a special someone who made Christmases special for me, and how I miss her the most at Christmas time. I hope you like it."

Beca shook out her hands and placed them on the piano keys. The crowd grew quiet as the first notes started and then Beca began to sing.

 _Ooh  
The fire is burning  
The room's all aglow  
Outside the December wind blows  
Away in the distance_

 _The carolers sing in the snow  
Everybody's laughing  
The world is celebrating  
And everyone's so happy  
Except for me tonight_

 _Because I miss you  
Most at Christmas time  
And I can't get you  
Get you off my mind  
Every other season comes along  
And I'm all right  
But then I miss you  
Most at Christmas time_

The spotlight catches the sparkle of a tear as it rolls down Beca's cheek. The crowd remains surprisingly quiet as Beca puts so much emotion into the words.

 _Ooh, yeah  
Mmm  
I gaze out the window  
This cold winter's night  
At all of the twinkling lights  
Alone in the darkness  
Remembering when  
You were mine, yeah_

 _Everybody's smiling  
The whole world is rejoicing  
And everyone's embracing  
Except for you and I_

 _Baby, I miss you  
Most at Christmas time  
And I can't get you  
No, no, no, no  
Get you off my mind  
Every other season comes along  
And I'm all right  
But then I miss you  
Most at Christmas time_

 _Oh  
In the springtime  
Those memories start to fade  
With the April rain  
Through the summer days  
Till autumn's leaves are gone  
I get by without you  
Till the snow begins to fall_

 _And then I miss you  
Most at Christmas time  
And I can't get you  
No, no, no, no  
Get you off my mind  
Every other season comes along  
And I'm all right  
But then I miss you  
Most at Christmas time_

 _Ooh_

Beca slowly moved her hands from the keys and clasped them in her lap to stop them from shaking. Singing the song in front of a crowd was more emotional than she thought it would be.

The crowd had been silent in the few seconds it took her to compose herself. Then suddenly the claps and cheers became deafening.

She let out a small laugh and swallowed. She reached up with a still shaky hand and wiped the tears from her face. She looked off to her left to see Theo giving her a huge smile and a thumbs up. She smiled back at him and stood to wave at the crowd.

Beca took one more look out over the still cheering crowd before making her way offstage. She lets the tears fall for a minute as the crowd continued to cheer and chant her name. She stepped back on to the stage just enough to be seen and gave the crowd a teary wave before stepping back behind the curtains.

Theo met her backstage and congratulated her on the song. Beca looked behind Theo and knowing who she was looking for, Theo said, "Stacie said she'd meet you in your dressing room. Go find her. We'll talk in the morning. You deserve some time for yourself tonight."

"Thanks," Beca said and rushed to her dressing room to find Stacie sitting on the sofa looking at her laptop.

"You okay?," Stacie asked.

"Yeah," Beca said. "I think so."

"Someone wants to talk to you," Stacie said holding waving her over to the sofa.

Beca went over and plopped next to Stacie to see Aubrey and Bella on the screen. Stacie unmuted the sound and Bella was giggling at something.

"Aunt Beca!" Bella yelled. "I heared your song. It was pretty."

"Thank you, Bella," Beca said with a smile.

"Beca, that song was," Aubrey sniffed. "Stacie Skyped me as soon as you went out for the encore. We heard the entire thing. That was so beautiful, Beca."

"Thanks," Beca said.

"Hang on a sec, Beca," Aubrey said. Beca could hear Aubrey talking to Bella and asking her to go play in her room while she talked to Aunt Beca.

"Okay," Bella said. "Love you, Aunt Beca."

"I love you, too, squirt," Beca said.

Aubrey waited until Bella was out of sight before looking back at Beca.

"Um, I'm pretty sure Chloe heard the song," Aubrey said.

"What? How?"

"She told me one of her friends got tickets, and she wanted to see you even if it was from the back of a crowd," Aubrey said.

Beca didn't say anything and looked at Aubrey. "She could have called. My number hasn't changed, and I know you know that."

"You're right, she could have," Aubrey said. Aubrey leaned forward slightly. "She's afraid of what you might say. She-" Aubrey lets out a heavy sigh and leans back in her chair.

"Tell her, Brey," Stacie said.

'Tell me what? What's going on? Oh, my God, is she getting married?"

"God, no, Beca," Aubrey said quickly. "That's not it. Beca, Chloe didn't renew her contract with the museum. She's coming home."

"Why?"

"She wants to move back to L.A. to be close to you," Aubrey said. "She's hoping there's still a chance that you still love her."

"I kind of hate that I do," Beca said after a moment. "But I do." Beca swiped at a tear and blinked a couple of times. "What's her number? Here in London?"

"Do you really want to talk to her?" Aubrey looked expectantly at Beca.

"Yeah, I do," Beca said. "I don't know what I want to say to her, but I do think we need to talk."

"I just texted you the number," Aubrey said.

"Thanks," Beca said. "I need to change so that I can get back to the hotel. Theo wants to talk in the morning."

Beca leaves the sofa and grabs her clothes. She goes into the bathroom while Stacie says goodbye to Aubrey.

Beca comes out of the bathroom and asks Stacie if she's ready. They gather everything and head out to the car that will take them back to the hotel.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Once back at the hotel, Beca bids Stacie a goodnight and goes to her room. She showers, and then brushes her teeth and puts on her pajamas. She turns off the bathroom light and climbs into bed. She grabs her phone off the charger and looks at the time. It's nearly Midnight and Beca wonders if Chloe is still awake.

Before she can think twice about it, Beca dials the number Aubrey gave her. She chews on her bottom lip as she waits to see if anyone will answer.

"Hello?"

"Um, hey, Chloe? It's me, uh, Beca," Beca said as tears sprang to her eyes. "I heard, um, that you might have been at my concert tonight."

"I was," Chloe said. "I just, uh, I just wanted to see you."

Beca sniffed and heard Chloe do the same.

"So, what'd you think?," Beca asked.

"I miss you most at Christmas time, too."

Beca let out a small sob, not expecting that response. "Look, it's really late, but I really think we should talk."

"I'd like that," Chloe said.

"I've got like three months left on my tour," Beca said. "Aubrey told me you were going back to the states."

"I am," Chloe said. "I actually fly back in two days so I can spend Christmas with my family. I wanted to move back home sooner, but I couldn't because I signed a three-year contract with the museum. It was up three days ago, and I didn't renew it. I just, I just want to go home."

"Okay," Beca said. "Um, it's late now so I think we should talk later. Like maybe when I get back from my tour. It will give you time to get settled, and we can both think about what we want to happen."

"I'd like that a lot," Chloe said.

Beca didn't speak for a moment and could only hear Chloe breathing through the phone. "I really have missed you, Chlo."

"I've really missed you, too, Becs," Chloe said. "I'm not gonna lie; I'm hoping that our talk leads to us trying again."

"I'm kind of hoping the same thing," Beca said.

"Can I text you or call you while you're on the road?"

"I'd like that," Beca said smiling. "I'd better let you go. I have an early meeting with Theo tomorrow."

"Oh, um, okay," Chloe said. "Good night, Beca."

"Good night, Chlo," Beca said and ended the call.

Beca in her London hotel room and Chloe in her London flat settled in their beds with a smile on their face. And for the first time in three years, they both fell into a restful sleep, looking forward to the start of something new.

* * *

 **A/N: Quick Poll: I was thinking of expanding this and doing the chapter from Chloe's point of view. It will probably be a couple of chapters before I get to it, so what say you? Yay or Nay to Chloe's POV?**

 **Song Used:** _ **Miss You Most (at Christmas Time)**_ **by Mariah Carey**


	13. Day 13 - In Sickness and In Health

**DAY 13 - IN SICKNESS AND IN HEALTH**

 _ **Prompt from FanFiction User horsegurl3:**_ Beca or Chloe telling the other she is pregnant.

* * *

Beca couldn't believe this day was finally here. She was marrying her one true love; the woman that she considered her soulmate, her one and only. It took them almost ten years to get here, but what a journey it was.

"I, Rebecca Cooke Mitchell, take thee, Chloe Anne Beale, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I pledge myself to you."

Beca finished her vows and let out the breath she had been holding. Thank God she didn't mess it up. She looked into the beautiful blue eyes of her almost wife and smiled as a tear ran down her cheek. Chloe reached over and gently wiped it away.

"Chloe," the Officiant said turning to the smiling redhead. "Please speak your vows."

"I, Chloe Anne Beale, take thee, Rebecca Cooke Mitchell, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I pledge myself to you."

Chloe finished her vows and smiled lovingly at Beca. The Officiant continued the ceremony and finally reached the final portion.

"By the power bestowed upon me by the State of California, I now declare you married," the Officiant stated. "You may now kiss your bride."

Beca and Chloe wasted no time crashing their lips together. Beca pulled Chloe in by her hips and Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck.

The kiss deepened and only ended when they heard Fat Amy yell, "Save something for the honeymoon!"

Beca pulled back with a blush and Chloe let out a laugh. They turned as their friends and family started applauding.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

One very happy year later, Beca and Chloe were ready to try for one of them to get pregnant. Chloe being the older of the two really wanted to carry their first child. She and Beca both went through all the testing.

One night, Beca and Chloe were cuddling on the sofa together. Beca kissed Chloe's temple and looked down at her.

"Now that we know that we're both in great shape healthwise, what do you think about trying to get you pregnant?"

"Why, Mrs. Beale," Chloe said. "Are you propositioning me? Because if you are, I'm all for it."

"We'll get to that later," Beca said with a smirk. "For now, I think we should talk about what we want to look for in a donor?"

"I'm definitely going to hold you to that promise of later...later," Chloe said with a grin and a wink. She leaned up for a kiss, which Beca quickly obliged.

One kiss led to two, and then a few more. Chloe finally pulled back and nestled her head into Beca's neck. Beca kissed Chloe on the forehead and laid her cheek on top of Chloe's head.

"Let's get back to the donor question. Do we want to ask someone we know?"

"I don't think so. I don't want any drama with asking a friend or a relative. I think we should use an anonymous donor."

"Okay. Since I'm going to try first, I definitely want someone with chestnut brown hair and navy blue eyes like you."

"Makes sense," Beca said. "When it's my turn, I would want someone that has your same hair and eye coloring. Although, I think that may be a reach since there is no one in this world that has eyes like you."

"We're already married, Becs," Chloe said with a teasing grin. "You don't have to try so hard to get in my pants. Just kiss me like you mean it, and I'm all yours."

"Good to know," Beca said with a laugh. "Why don't we set up an appointment to talk to Dr. Montgomery so we can get started as soon as possible."

"You're really into this," Chloe said.

"Yeah, I am," Beca said. "I've heard stories about how it sometimes takes a couple of tries the first time. Plus, we're financially set, I can work at home as much as needed, and you have all the major holidays and summers off. It's the perfect time."

"I love you," Chloe said.

"I love you, too," Beca said. "I'll call tomorrow and make an appointment to look at possible donors."

"I'm ready for that later you promised," Chloe said as she moved to lay on top of Beca.

"I seem to recall I had to kiss you like I meant it first," Beca said with a grin.

"So, what's stopping you?"

"Absolutely nothing," Beca said as she grabbed Chloe and kissed her like she meant it.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Beca made an appointment, and the following week she and Chloe were sitting at a table looking through binders of possible donors. Chloe found three donors who matched what they were looking for regarding characteristics that were similar to Beca. Beca decided to look as well just in case Chloe didn't conceive, and Beca needed to try. She only found one that met their desired specifications.

Chloe went through her first attempt in late March while schools were on their Spring Break. Sadly, it didn't take.

"I'm sorry, Chlo," Beca said comforting her wife when they got the news. "But, we can try again in a couple of months."

"I'm sorry, too," Chloe said between sniffles. "I know how much you wanted this."

"It will work," Beca said. "We just have to think positively."

Their next attempt was early July. Chloe felt really good about this one. Even Beca was optimistic. Beca accompanied Chloe to the clinic for her blood test to see if she was pregnant.

"Go to the studio and do some work," Chloe said. "We won't have the results until this afternoon. There's no sense in both of us sitting around the house worrying about it."

"Are you sure?," Beca asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Chloe said. "If it's negative we just wait a little while longer."

"Okay," Beca said. "Call me as soon as she here anything, no matter what the results are. Okay?"

"I will," Chloe said.

Chloe dropped Beca off at the studio and drove home. She busied herself cleaning the house and washing clothes. She got the phone call later that afternoon and was disappointed yet again to get a negative result.

Chloe cried but was trying to stay positive for Beca. She called, and Beca answered.

"Hey," Chloe said, and Beca could tell by the sound of her voice Chloe wasn't pregnant.

"Hey," Beca said. "I'm leaving the studio now, and I'll be home in about 20 minutes. Do you want anything?"

"Some ice cream," Chloe said with a teary laugh.

"You got it," Beca said.

Beca tipped her Uber driver extra since he actually waited while she ran into the grocery store to get Chloe's ice cream. Beca rushed into the house to be met by her wife holding up two spoons. Beca laughed and pulled Chloe into a hug.

Later that evening, Beca and Chloe were cuddling on the couch watching a movie. Beca felt herself falling asleep when she heard Chloe sniffling and felt dampness on her shirt. Beca just pulled Chloe in closer and held her until she fell asleep.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Summer passed, and school started again for Chloe. She was doing fairly well hiding her disappointment from not being pregnant, and Beca did everything she could think of to keep her smiling and her mind off of the whole pregnancy thing for a while.

It was after Halloween that Chloe brought up trying again. Beca was all for it but was worried that Chloe couldn't handle another failed attempt. They discussed it, and Chloe did want to try one more time. If it didn't take, then they would try with Beca after the New Year.

The day before Thanksgiving, Chloe was nervous as she laid there during the procedure. Beca stood right by her side and held her hand just like the last two times. Chloe tried not to get her hopes up, and they went about their lives.

It was two weeks later, and Beca had flown to New York for two days to meet with an artist the studio was looking to sign. Beca wanted Chloe to reschedule her blood test until she got back but Chloe wanted to know, and so she went alone.

Beca texted and called Chloe when she was back in her hotel room the night of Chloe's blood test to find out the results. She steeled herself and made the call, but Chloe didn't answer. She texted Chloe, asking her to call or just let her know the results.

Beca woke the next morning to a text from Chloe saying the test got messed up and she had to go back in two days to have another one. That sounded weird to Beca, but maybe the doctor was just taking extra precautions this time.

Two days later, Chloe went through the same process of having her blood drawn, and Beca went to the studio and Chloe went home. Later that day, Chloe hadn't called, and Beca was getting worried. If it was negative again, Chloe was going to be worse than upset.

Beca went home with still no word from Chloe. She made her way into the house and found Chloe sleeping on the couch with used tissue all around her, her face streaked with tears. Beca's heart broke at the sight of her laying there.

Beca didn't say anything so as not to wake Chloe. She laid on her side and gathered Chloe in her arms and held her.

They didn't talk about it the next day, and Chloe put on a happy face, and Beca pretended like everything was okay.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Four days before Christmas, Beca woke up with stomach pains and vomiting.

"Oh, baby," Chloe said. "You're all clammy. Let me take your temperature."

Chloe got a thermometer, and Beca's temperature was a bit above normal.

"You're staying home," Chloe said. "You might have the flu."

"You should go stay with Aubrey," Beca said. "I don't want you to catch it. It's only four days until Christmas, and we're going to have a houseful. One of us needs to be well to deal with all that."

"Who's going to take care of you?" Chloe asked.

"I'm a big girl," Beca said. "I'll probably just sleep most of the time, so please go stay with Aubrey, so you don't get sick, too."

"Okay," Chloe said. "But only because it's so close to Christmas."

Chloe packed a bag and left Beca asleep in their bed. Beca woke a few hours later and was feeling much better. She ate some soup and laid on the sofa watching whatever she could find on Netflix. Suddenly, she jumped up and ran to the bathroom and was sick again.

This went on for two days, and Beca finally called Fat Amy to drive her to the doctor's office. Amy dropped her off at home, and Beca fell asleep on the sofa.

The next morning, which was Christmas Eve, Beca woke up feeling better and was happy to know she didn't actually have the flu. She decided to call Chloe and tell her it was okay for her to come home.

"Hey, babe," Chloe said. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel great," Beca said. "I went to the doctor's yesterday, and I don't have the flu. So, please come home? It's Christmas Eve, and I miss you."

"I miss you, too," Chloe said with a laugh. "Brey is going over to Stacie's later, so I'll have her drop me off on the way. I should be home around three."

"Okay," Beca said. "Be careful. I love you."

"I love you, too," Chloe said.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

As promised, Chloe was home around three. Beca kissed her and hugged her like she hadn't seen Chloe in years instead of just a few days.

The cuddled on the couch to watch Christmas movies. It was after six when Beca said she was hungry.

"I forgot to ask," Choe said. "If you didn't have the flu, what was wrong with you?"

"Just a stomach thing," Beca said. "And I'm really hungry, too. Let's order Chinese.

"Sounds good to me," Chloe said.

Beca called in their usual order. Chloe was getting drinks and asked Beca if she wanted wine with dinner.

"No, thanks," Beca said. "I'll just have water."

Beca came into the living room with two bottles of water and set them on the coffee table. The resumed their cuddling positions until the food arrived.

The sat eating their Chinese food and talking about everyone who was coming to their house the next day.

"We have quite the group this year," Chloe said. "Your dad and Sheila, my folks, Aubrey and Stacie, Jesse, Benji, and Emily. Who else? Oh, Fat Amy, CR, and Flo."

"I just hope we have enough food," Beca said.

"We will," Chloe said. "My mom and Aubrey are coming over around ten to help with the cooking."

"Thank God," Beca said. "I would help, but even I wouldn't want to eat anything I cooked."

Chloe laughed and got a serious look on her face.

"Hey, babe," Chloe said. "Since there are going to be so many people here tomorrow, I want to give you one of your gifts tonight while it's just us."

"Great minds think alike," Beca said. "I have something very special for you, and I want to give it to you while it's just us."

"Really?," Chloe said with a big smile. "Ooo, I can't wait."

"Are you done eating?," Beca asked, and Chloe nodded and set her empty plate on the table. "Le's do it now."

"Okay," Chloe said and jumped up and ran out of the room.

Beca laughed and took their dirty dishes and the leftovers into the kitchen. She went over to the tree and found her present for Chloe. She decided to sit on the floor by the tree and wait for Chloe.

Chloe came rushing back in and sat on the floor with Beca. She kissed Beca and sat back.

"Who should go first?," Chloe asked.

"You go first," Beca said. "I have a feeling my present is going to overshadow yours if I go first."

"I highly doubt that," Chloe said. "But, here."

Chloe handed Beca a box wrapped in paper with _A Charlie Brown's Christmas_ scenes on it. It was Beca's favorite holiday story, and she watched it every year.

"Nice paper," Beca side with a smile.

Beca tore the paper and threw it to the side. She looked at Chloe who was nervously chewing her bottom lip. She opened the box and set the lid down on the floor to the side.

Beca peeked in the box and found layers of tissue paper. "Are you sure you want me to see this?," Beca asked with a laugh. "How many more layers do I have to get through to find it?"

"Oh, be quiet you," Chloe said. "It's under the tissue paper."

Beca moved the tissue paper and pulled out something made of white cloth. She unfolded it and held it up.

"I know I'm small, Chlo," Beca said with a teasing smile. "But I don't this is going to fit."

"Turn it around."

Beca turned it around, and she quickly turned to look at Chloe. Chloe was smiling and had tears running down her face.

"This is for real?," Beca asked with tears in her eyes as she looked at the little tee that said _I Love my Two Mommies_. "You're really pregnant?"

Chloe nodded her head, and Beca grabbed her and kissed her. She placed a hand on Chloe's stomach and pulled back.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?," Beca said. "When you didn't say anything, I thought you were upset because the pregnancy test was negative."

"I was going to tell you that night," Chloe said. "But when you came in you were so loving and gentle and I decided I wanted to do something to surprise you."

"Well you did surprise me," Beca said.

Beca pulled Chloe to her again and held her for a few minutes.

"We're going to have some excited soon-to-be-grandparents here tomorrow," Chloe said with a laugh.

"They may be a bit more excited than you think," Beca mumbled.

"What?"

"Open your present."

Chloe opened the gift to find the same shirt she gave Beca. "How did you know I was pregnant?"

"I didn't," Beca said and just looked at Chloe. She knew the second Chloe figured it out.

She stared at Beca with wide eyes and her mouth opened and closed a few times before she managed to squeak out, "You're pregnant, too?"

"Yep," Beca said. "Surprise?"

"But, how? When? How?"

Beca took Chloe's hands in hers and moved closer, so they were sitting knee to knee. "You were so upset when the first two tries didn't work that I was afraid of how you'd react if another attempt didn't work. And with Christmas coming up I didn't want you to be sad, so the day after you had your procedure done I went it and had it done. I figure we had a better shot at one of us being pregnant."

"So, when we thought you had the flu, it was-"

"Morning sickness," Beca finished. "Yeah."

"Oh, my God, Becs," Chloe said and let out a sob. "We're going to have two babies." Chloe grabbed Beca in a hug and kissed her. "I love you, so much."

"I love you, too," Beca said.

"This is going to be a great story to tell our kids one day," Chloe said.


	14. Day 14 - Christmas With A Cop

_**A/N: Sorry for not posting this on Dec. 14 but a family emergency kept me busy the last two days. So, here is Day 14; Days 15 will be posted tomorrow because I still need to edit it and I am too tired to deal with it tonight.**_

 _ **DAY 14 - CHRISTMAS WITH A COP**_

 _ **Prompt from FanFiction User Guest:**_ Chloe is a cop who arrests Beca on Christmas morning. After flirting, Chloe invites Beca back to her house because she feels bad for her. Sparks fly, and they kiss under the mistletoe.

* * *

"Dammit!" Beca Mitchell looks again into the rearview mirror and can't believe that she is being pulled over. She lets out a heavy sigh and eases the car over to the side of the road. She sees that the cop car has pulled in behind her.

Beca turns off the engine and gets her wallet out of her bag on the passenger seat. She leans her head back, closes her eyes, and mutters, "Just what I fucking need this morning. Merry Christmas to me."

She jerks her head to the left when there is a tap on her window. She is staring into a pair of the bluest eyes she has ever seen. She sits there, lost in those eyes when she hears a muffled, "Would you put down your window please?"

The voice was soft but commanding. Beca fumbled for the button to lower the window and realized it wouldn't go down with the car turned off. She reached to turn the key so she could lower the window and saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She looked over to see the barrel of a gun pointed at her. She threw her hands up in the air.

"Get out of the vehicle!"

Beca slowly released her seatbelt and opened the car door, stepping out to face the officer. The officer stepped back and to the side.

"Turn around and take two steps to your right."

Beca did as ordered and kept her hands up.

"I'm sorry," Beca said over her shoulder. "I was just turning the car on so I could lower the window. They're power windows, and without power, they don't work. Kind of funny though, since I was always told that if I was being pulled over to always turn off the vehicle. I guess they should add that you should lower the window, then turn off the vehicle. Am I right?"

"Turn around, please," the officer said.

Beca turned slowly and saw the officer standing there with a small smile on her face and her arms crossed over her chest. Her gun was back in its holster.

Beca looked at the girl and couldn't help but feel like she's met her before. Barden is a small town, so maybe at some point, their paths had crossed.

"Want to tell me why you were speeding through my town at four o'clock on a Christmas morning?"

"Daddy issues," Beca replied.

The officer furrowed her brow and looked at Beca.

"I couldn't stand being around my father and his wife another minute," Beca said. "So, I left and was hoping to find a place to stay until my flight back home in three days. I tried to get an earlier one, but everything was booked."

"May I see your license, registration, and proof of insurance, please?"

"Oh, right," Beca said and tensed. She did not want to face another gun pointed at her face. "Um, I need to get them out of the car."

The officer nodded, and Beca got the documents the officer requested. She could feel the officer staring at her and swears when she turned around the officer had been checking her out. She gave the officer a smirk when she handed her the requested documents. The officer cleared her throat.

"I'm going to need you to come and stand at the back of your vehicle."

Beca followed the officer and checked her out as she walked the few steps to the back of the car. She had to admit this cop was hot.

The officer turned and pointed to the spot she wanted Beca to stand and Beca complied. She leaned against the trunk of the car and crossed her arms. The officer got back in her patrol car and was doing something on a laptop.

Beca watched her through the windshield; she was still trying to figure out why the thought she'd me this cop before. She chastised herself for forgetting because this woman because she was the total package; beauty, grace, poise. Plus, she looked pretty damned hot in that uniform. Which made Beca wonder, how in the world did this goddess of a woman become a police officer?

Chloe gets out of the patrol car reaching for her handcuffs.

"Oh, are things about to get kinky?," Beca asked with a laugh.

"I'm sorry, Miss Mitchell," the officer said as she reached for Beca. "It's police procedure. I need to search your vehicle."

"Look Officer?" Beca waited for the officer to give her name.

"Beale. Chloe Beale," the Officer responded.

"Office Beale," Beca said looking over her shoulder as she was being handcuffed. "Why exactly do you need the cuffs for me? And why do you need to search my vehicle?"

"Civilians are required to be handcuffed when an officer is alone, and there is a need to search a vehicle," Officer Beale responded. "I need to search your vehicle before I have it impounded."

"Impounded?" Beca turned to look at the officer. "Why is my car being impounded? It's a rental."

"Miss Mitchell, your name is flagged in our database," Officer Beale responded. "You have several outstanding tickets for speeding and running red lights. Until all the fines are paid, I have to impound your vehicle and take you in."

"I haven't driven in Barden in years," Beca said. "This can't be happening."

"You have over three thousand dollars in fines over a period of two years," Officer Beale said. "This information stays on the books for quite some time. Most of the main culprits are the kids who attend Barden Univesity. But, they don't speed if they come back through town, so they don't get caught. You, on the other hand, decided to speed and get caught which means we expect the fines to be paid before you can go on your way."

"Unfuckingbeleivable," Beca mutters.

"I'm sorry, Miss Mitchell," Officer Beale said. "I'm just doing my job."

The officer takes Beca and sits her in the back seat of her patrol car. She leans down to tell Beca that she has already ordered a tow truck. Beca nods and Officer Beale closes the door.

Officer Beale searches the car and returns with Beca's bags, phone, and keys. She puts everything in the back with Beca and gets behind the wheel.

Beca is sitting back with her head against the back of the seat. She looks at the officer's profile and can't help but stare at her.

"I know who you are," Office Beale said as she drove. "I love your music. Your debut album is one of my all-time favorites."

"Thanks," Beca said looking out the window.

They rode along in silence for a few minutes. The officer parks the patrol car in front of the station and removes Beca from the back seat and takes her inside.

"Hey, Red," a heavy-set blond called out as the officer came in with Beca.

"Hey, Fat Amy," the officer said. "I need to put Miss Mitchell in a holding cell."

"Take your pick," Fat Amy said handing Chloe a ring of keys. "They're all empty."

The officer takes Beca over to a cell and uncuffs her. She then opens the cell door, and Beca walks in. Chloe closes and locks the door behind Beca.

"What'd she do?," Fat Amy asked.

"Delinquent fines," Officer Beale states.

"You're holding her for that?," Fat Amy asked. "Come on, Chloe, it's Christmas. Couldn't you just let her go?"

"Yeah, Chloe," Beca calls out from her cell. "It's Christmas. Can't you just let me go?"

"You'll go before the judge," Chloe said. "He might reduce your fines, or you have to pay them fully. In either case, once you pay the fines, you'll be free to go. Not a moment sooner."

"Uh, Chloe," Fat Amy said. "It's Christmas. And it's Friday. No one will be in the Court House until Monday."

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Chloe sighed as she hung up the phone. "I can't get Judge Banks even to consider hearing your case until Monday. I'm sorry, Be- Miss Mitchell, but we have to keep you until then."

"You _can_ call me Beca if you'd like," Beca said with a small smile. "And don't worry about it. I brought it on myself. I just wanted to get as far away from my father as I could. He'll never think to look for me here."

"Dr. Mitchell seems like a pretty good guy," Chloe said.

"You know my dad?," Beca asked. "Let me guess; you went to Barden University?"

"We both did," Fat Amy said and started gathering her stuff. "My shift is done. Merry Christmas, Red. Merry Christmas, Beca. Guess I'll see you when I come in tomorrow."

"Thanks," Beca said. "I'll be counting the hours until we're together again."

Fat Amy laughed and waved as she left the station. Beca and Chloe were left alone.

"I thought I recognized you but couldn't figure out where," Beca said. "I guess somewhere during my one year at Barden we must have crossed paths."

"You remember meeting me?," Chloe said. "I graduated five years ago."

"Look at you," Beca said waving her hand up and down at Chloe. "You're pretty unforgettable."

Chloe blushed and smiled. "Thanks."

"Do all the officers in Barden look like you?," Beca asked. "Because I may just have to come back more often."

"We only have six active police officers," Chloe said. "There are me and five others; all men. None of whom look as good in their uniforms as I do."

At Beca's raised eyebrow, Chloe said, "I'm pretty confident about all this."

Beca smiled and said, "You should be."

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

"I'm bored," Beca said.

"Let's play twenty questions," Chloe said. "It will help pass the time, and we can get to know each other."

"To tell you how bored I am," Beca said. "I'll play along."

"Okay, I'll go first," Chloe said with a smile. "What's the lamest pickup line someone said to you?"

"Oh, God, there are so many," Beca said. "Um, oh, this one happened when I was at Barden. So, it was my first day interning at the campus radio station. This guy, Jesse, who, by the way, I had just met, said, _So what's your deal? Are you one of those girls who's all dark and mysterious until she takes off her glasses and that amazingly scary ear spike and you realize she was beautiful the whole time?_ And I said _I don't wear glasses._ Then he said, _Then you're halfway there._ "

"That was kind of lame," Chloe said. "Your turn."

"Okay," Beca said. "I'm going to use the same question."

"Um, let me see," Chloe said thinking. "Oh. This guy walked up to me on the street, while I was in uniform, and said, _Please call me an ambulance, because your beauty is killing me._ "

Beca laughed. "That's lame but not that bad. Okay, your turn."

"What's the lamest pickup line you've ever used?"

"Rude," Beca said. "I'll have you know that my pickup lines are not lame."

"I'll be the judge of that," Chloe said with a laugh. "Hit me with one."

"Your eyes are blue like the ocean," Beca said. "And, baby, I'm lost at sea."

"Not bad," Chloe said. "But, I've heard it before."

"Okay, miss _I'm confident about all that_ ," Beca said with a smirk. "Hit me with your best pickup line."

Chloe turns her back on Beca and unbuttons two buttons on her shirt and pulls it open slightly. She then walks over and stands in front of Beca's cell and leans in a bit. Beca swallows as she tries not to look down at Chloe's cleavage. Chloe smirks.

"Hi, I'm Ms. Right," Chloe said in a breathy whisper. "Someone said you were looking for me?"

"Take me home," Beca breathes out.

"Maybe later," Chloe said with a laugh and rebuttoned her shirt.

Beca's face reddens when she realizes what she said. "Sorry, but that was, um, actually pretty good. I'm guessing you get quite a lot action from guys with that line."

"Oh," Chloe said. "I don't use that line on guys."

Beca smiled at that. "Good to know," she muttered. "Now, it's your turn to ask a question."

"What's the _cheesiest_ pickup line you've used that actually worked?"

"Once I walked up to a girl in a bar and said, _Kiss me if I'm wrong, but dinosaurs still exist, right?_ "

"And you got the girl?"

"Surprisingly, I got the kiss and the girl," Beca said. "She thought I was brave for actually using that line, and also thought I was cute. We went out for about six months."

"Am I going to have to answer the same question?"

"Yep," Bec said. "But, first I have a non-game related question."

"What is it?"

"Do I, um, do I get breakfast? I haven't had anything to eat since lunch yesterday."

"Unfortunately, the diner that serves the jail is closed this morning," Chloe said. "But, I'll figure something out."

"Okay, thanks," Beca said. "So, um, before we continue, I need to use the bathroom."

"Okay," Chloe said and walked over to get the keys to the cell. She opened the door and motioned Beca out. "Follow me."

"Gladly," Beca said and then blushed. "I, uh, meant because I really need to use the, uh, use the bathroom."

Chloe is wearing a grin when she leads Beca to the restroom; she waits outside the door. Beca comes out and literally runs into Chloe and falls to the floor; Chloe tried to grab her but failed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, let me help you up," Chloe said reaching down to help Beca back to her feet. "You might fall from a mountain, or you might fall from a tree. But the perfect way to fall is to fall in love with me."

"Uh, I'm sorry," Beca said confused. "What was that?"

"The cheesiest _pickup_ line I ever used," Chloe said with a grin.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

"So, why are you holding down the fort all alone? I mean, Fat Amy wasn't wearing a uniform and left a few hours ago, so I'm guessing she's not a cop."

"She's the Chief's daughter," Chloe explained. "She comes in and helps out with phones and taking reports. She sort of just shows up and leaves when she wants. Anyway, Donald was on duty, but I sent him home. He has a kid and it's Christmas."

"What's going to happen to me when your shift is over?"

"Well, I'm off at eight, and Tom and Theo will come on duty," Chloe said chewing on her bottom lip. "Why don't you come home with me? Tom and Theo won't do anything except hit on your for their eight-hour shift, and I have a feeling you wouldn't like that. It's Christmas and I'll make you breakfast."

"I'd like that," Beca said with a small smile.

Chloe smiled back and got the keys to the cell. She walked over and opened the door.

"I don't think you're a flight risk," Chloe said motioning Beca to come out of the cell.

"Thanks," Beca said and stopped right in front of Chloe. "Um, maybe since I have to be in custody until Monday, I can take you to dinner tomorrow night. If you're not busy."

"I'd love to," Chloe said.

Beca looked down at Chloe's lips and Chloe looked at Beca's. Beca started to lean in but jumped back when she heard someone come into the station. She looked over and saw two men dressed as officers.

Chloe cleared her throat and turned to face the guys. "Hey, Tom. Hey, Theo."

"Hey, Chloe," Tom said and looked toward Beca. "Who's this little hottie?"

"Dibs," Theo said.

"I'm a person," Beca said with a snarl. "And, nobody gets to call 'dibs' on me."

"Feisty and hot," Theo said. "Nice!"

"Knock it off," Chloe said. "She's with me. So, if you gentlemen don't mind, my girlfriend and I have breakfast plans."

"Girlfriend?," Tom asked. "Why haven't we seen her before?"

"Because I live in L.A.," Beca said quickly. "I missed her so I came to Barden to spend Christmas. With her."

"Come on, Beca," Chloe said taking Beca's hand. "Let's go. We don't have to explain anything to them."

Theo and Tom watched the two women walk out together. Chloe led Beca outside to her police car and opened the door.

"Oh, I get to sit in the front this time?"

"Well, since you're my girlfriend now, I think it's appropriate."

"Girlfriend, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," Chloe said. "But we would never have gotten out of there if I hadn't said that."

"Oh, I'm not complaining," Beca said. "I've been called worse things than a hot redhead's girlfriend."

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Chloe's place was a nice little 2-bedroom cottage about ten minutes from the police station. Beca and Chloe grabbed Beca's stuff from the back of the car and took everything into the house.

"You can put your stuff in the guest room," Chloe said. "It's the second door on the left down the hall there. I'm going to change out of my uniform."

Beca looked to where Chloe was pointing. "Wait. You're actually letting me stay here instead of a cell?"

"I'm off until Monday," Chloe said. "And like I said, the guys would spend most of their shifts hitting on you. I'd feel bad if you had to endure that."

"Thank you, this is really sweet of you," Beca said and followed Chloe down the hallway.

"The bathroom's in here," Chloe said as they passed the bathroom door. "There are clean towels under the sink if you need it."

Beca thanked Chloe and went into the guest room. She put her suitcase on the bed and decided to change into something more comfortable. She put on some sweatpants and a tee shirt.

Chloe was already in the kitchen when Beca came back out. Chloe was getting food out of the refrigerator and Beca stood in the doorway and watched with a smiled on her face. Chloe looked up and saw her.

"I hope you don't mind that I changed," Beca said.

"Not at all," Chloe said. "I want you to be comfortable, too. The coffee's ready, help yourself. I'm going to make scrambled eggs, bacon, and hash browns. Is that okay?"

"Sounds perfect," Beca said with a laugh. "Keep this up and I might just have to marry you."

"Oh, so the way to Beca Mitchell's heart is through her stomach," Chloe said with a wink. "Good to know."

Beca hadn't moved from the kitchen entry and Chloe looked back over at Beca. Chloe bit her bottom lip and walked to stand in front of Beca.

"I'm going to do something that I think we both want," Chloe said. "I know I do. But if you don't want me to do, tell me now."

"What are you planning to do?," Beca asked nervously.

Chloe just looked up, so Beca looked up as well. There above Beca's head was a sprig of mistletoe. She had been standing underneath it the entire time she had been talking to Chloe.

"In our family, it is considered bad luck if you don't kiss someone when they're under the mistletoe," Chloe said. "Plus, it's a tradition that goes back centuries."

"Well, I'd hate to have bad luck," Beca said. "Or break any traditions.

Chloe got a big smile on her face and leaned in to kiss Beca. "Well, in that case," Chloe breathed out before their lips touched.

The kiss was brief but they both pulled back smiling. Beca gave Chloe a mischievous grin.

"Well, that was for me standing underneath the mistletoe," Beca said. "How about your kiss for standing under the mistletoe? You don't want to break tradition, do you?"

"Definitely not," Chloe said and they leaned in and kissed again. This time it lasted a bit longer and they wrapped their arms around each other.

Beca pulled back from the kiss with a soft "Wow!" Chloe smiled and bit her bottom lip again.

"Have you ever been to L.A.?" Beca asked.

'Um, no, I haven't," Chloe said.

"Would it be weird if I asked you to come to L.A.?"

"You mean to visit?"

"We can start with that. And I'll come back to Barden to visit you. And after a few visits, maybe you and I really will become girlfriends. What do you say?"

"I'd love to," Chloe said and leaned in for another kiss before pulling back and smiling at Beca.

"Merry Christmas, Chloe," Beca said as she pulled Chloe into a hug.

"Merry Christmas, Beca," Chloe said.


	15. Day 15 - Miss You Most (Part 2)

**DAY 15 - I MISS YOU MOST AT CHRISTMAS TIME (** **PART 2 - CHLOE'S POV)**

 _ **Author's Prompt:**_ Beca and Chloe had been together for almost a year when Chloe got a great opportunity to work at an Art Gallery in London, England. Beca was just getting started on her solo music career and was living in L.A. They broke up so they could both pursue their careers. Three years later, Beca is a Grammy award-winning artist, and it's almost Christmas time.

This is a follow up to Day 12's one-shot from Chloe's POV.

* * *

Chloe stepped back and looked at the set-up with a critical eye. She had been keeping herself busy so she wouldn't have to think of what happened on this date three years. The day her life was forever changed for the better and for the worst.

"That's perfect," Chloe told her Assistant Reginald.

"Take a break Chloe," Reginald told her. "You've been at it since before seven. Get some lunch. Take a walk. The exhibit is finished, and now all we have to do is sit back and relax for a bit."

"You're right," Chloe said. "I'm sorry, it's just today is, um." Chloe sighed. "It's just not a good day."

"I know what today is to you," Reginald said. "I've been your Assistant since you came here. You're allowed to take time for yourself and cry, yell, or whatever."

Chloe sighed again and looked at Reginald. "Why don't you take a break?"

"Why don't you take one with me?," Reginald asked. "You've never told me what happened on this date that makes you so sad and unhappy. It might help to talk about it."

Chloe looked at him and thought that maybe Reginald was right. Maybe she needed to talk about it to someone who didn't know Beca. She ran a hand through her hair and looked at Reginald.

"Get us some coffee and bring it to my office," Chloe said.

Reginald smiled and gave Chloe a quick salute and walked off. Chloe looked at the exhibit once more before turning to head back to her office.

Chloe sat at her desk with her chin in her hand thinking back to this day three years ago. She wiped a tear just as Reginald came in carrying two cups of coffee.

Reginald walked over and set Chloe's cup in front of her before sitting in the chair across from Chloe. He sipped his coffee and waited, knowing Chloe would begin when she was ready.

Reginald looked at his boss. She is a beautiful woman yet he hasn't seen her accept any of the many date invitations she had received.

"Three years ago," Chloe started causing Reginald to sit up and start paying attention. "I was offered my dream job. I love art, and I've always had a passion for it. I'm not an artist by any means, but I could put an exhibit together to showcase other people's works with the best of them. So, when the offer to become the Curator here at the _National Gallery_ , I didn't think twice about accepting the position."

Chloe stopped and took a sip of her coffee. Reginald noticed her hand was a bit shaky. Whatever happened, still affected Chloe and he was more determined than ever to just listen to her tell her story. He truly believed it was the first step in healing.

"Anyway, that night I went home to tell Beca." Chloe saw the questioning look Reginald had on his face and explained. "Beca was, um, was my girlfriend."

Reginald's eyebrows shot up. His first thought was, ' _No wonder she never accepted any dates from the many men who asked_.'

"I know what you're thinking," Chloe said. "But, I didn't accept all those dates because they were men. It's because they weren't Beca. Despite what happened between us, I am still very much in love with her."

"Sorry," Reginald said. "Please continue. I'm intrigued to learn more about your Beca."

Chloe scoffed. "My Beca. If only that were true."

"So, what happened?," Reginald prompted. "The night you went home to tell Beca."

"I rushed home," Chloe said. "Excited to tell Beca about the job, about moving to London, and how this would be an exciting adventure for the two of us."

" _Oh, my God, Beca," I called out as soon as I entered our apartment. "You'll never believe what happened to me today."_

 _She came from the kitchen smiling and said, "From the way your acting, it was something exciting I assume."_

" _It's the most exciting thing ever." I was practically gushing. "I was offered a job as curator for the National Gallery in London."_

 _She furrowed her brow and looked at me. "London? As in London, England?"_

" _Um, yeah." I was a bit confused by the way she said it like it was someplace she never heard of or something._

 _I realized later that if I had been paying attention, I would have noticed that her eyes were suddenly glistening; that she had tears in her eyes. Only I was so focused on my news I didn't see it. If I had, maybe things would have gone differently._

 _Then she asked in a somewhat shaky voice, "So, is this where we talk about it or where you tell me you already accepted and your moving to London?"_

 _I was a bit taken aback by the question. I walked over and took her hands in mine._

" _Beca, it's a once in a lifetime opportunity," I told her, my excitement still evident._

 _That's when she pulled her hands away from mine and stepped back putting space between us. That should have been another warning signal to me, but I missed it._

" _So, you're moving," she said sarcastically. "When?"_

" _They want me to start as soon as possible," I told her._

" _What does this mean for us?"_

 _I finally noticed that her voice had a cold tone to it and I was a little shaken by it. I was going to tell her that just because I'd be in London, didn't mean we wouldn't see each other. That I wasn't planning on letting her go. But all I got to say was, "Becs, I'll be in London but-"_

 _And she cut me off by putting up her hand and saying, "Stop. I got it. Congratulations on the new job."_

 _I was confused, and my brain hadn't caught up with everything that had happened thus far._

 _Beca walked to the door and turned to look at me. "I'll stay at Amy's until you've moved out."_

 _It took me a second before I realized that she thought it was the end of us. I came to my senses and tried to get her to listen to me._

" _No, Beca," I said and ran over to stand in front of the door to keep her from leaving. "Listen to me, please."_

" _I think we should just make a clean break of it. I wish you the best."_

" _No, Beca, we can-"_

 _Beca pushed me aside and walked out the door. I knew there was no talking to her right then so I let her go. I thought I knew Beca well enough that once she thought things through she'd see that I wasn't leaving her behind. I found out that I didn't know Beca as well as I thought I did._

 _I tried texting and calling, but Beca wouldn't answer. I left her voicemails explaining what I hoped would happen but she never responded. I even went to our friend Amy's place a couple of times to make Beca talk to me, but Amy told me she was spending a lot of time at the studio. I wanted to go and camp out there until she talked to me._

Chloe took a moment and sipped at her now cold coffee.

"Why didn't you?," Reginald asked.

"What?"

"Why didn't you camp outside the studio until she talked to you?"

"My best friend Aubrey suggested I give her some space," Chloe said. "She said that if I kept bugging Beca she'd just dig in deeper and I'd lose her forever. I should have listened to my heart instead of my best friend."

Chloe wiped at a tear and Reginald waited until she had composed herself.

"I'm guessing that you never got your chance to talk to her before you left," Reginald said.

"No, I didn't. Aubrey was having a small going away party for me and told Amy to make sure Beca knew about it." Chloe swallowed visibly and looked at the ceiling, blinking several times trying to keep the tears at bay. "I thought it would be a good time to talk to her. Only, she didn't come."

"So, you moved to London and then what happened?"

"Stacie, one of Beca's best friends, promised she'd keep an eye on Beca for me," Chloe said. "I would have scrapped the whole move, but I had already signed a one-year contract and couldn't get out of it."

"I thought you said it was a once in a lifetime opportunity," Reginald said. "Why would you give it up?"

"Because at the end of the day it was just a job," Chloe said. "Beca wasn't just anything; she was my life."

"You talk about her in the past tense," Reginald said. "But, you said you are still very much in love with her."

"I gave up on her still loving me after six months," Chloe said. "I had hoped after a bit of time she'd come around and we'd talk. I'd have her visit to see what I was doing. But she never responded to any of my calls, texts, or emails. I'd ask Aubrey how she was doing every time I talked to her. Aubrey would tell me all the great things that were happening for Beca. Her first album came out, and it was a success. She had three number one singles from that album. I bought the album and would listen to it all the time. She was doing fine without me, so I stopped calling and texting."

"So, you haven't reached to her for over two years," Reginald said.

"I did," Chloe said. "But it was mostly through our friends. After the first six months of being here, the Board asked me to extend my contract for an additional two years, so I did. I was now locked into a three-year contract. I truly believed that Beca and I were never going to be together. I decided it was best if I just lost myself in my work and I'd be happy."

"How's that working out for you?"

Chloe let out a laugh. "Look at me. How do you think it's working out for me? Three years later and I'm still pining over someone who doesn't want to see me or talk to me ever again."

Chloe looked down at her empty coffee cup.

"Christmas used to be my favorite time of the year," Chloe said. "But now, having Christmas without Beca around is the worst."

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

"Hey, Brey," Chloe said as soon as Aubrey answered. "How's everything?"

"I'm lonely," Aubrey said. "Stacie is off in Paris with-"

"Brey, you can say her name," Chloe said. "You know I'm going to ask how she is anyway."

"I know," Aubrey said. "I can't believe that after three years you two haven't even spoken. I knew Beca was stubborn, but dammit, she needs to pull her head out of her ass and just talk to you."

Chloe laughed. "I'm sorry you and Stacie are stuck in the middle of all this."

"It's okay, Chloe," Aubrey said. "You know I've been trying to get Beca to talk to you. She just keeps saying ' _she made her choice._ ' She won't listen to anyone when it comes to you. I'm sorry."

"I get it," Chloe said. "So, tell me about Stacie being in Paris. Is she going to be gone for Beca's entire tour?"

"She's only going to be with her until her London concert," Aubrey said. "Then she'll fly back to the States when Beca begins her American leg of the tour. She'll be all over the country for three months."

"That's good," Chloe said. "How's Bella doing with Stacie being away?"

"She misses her," Aubrey said. "But we're having a lot of fun together."

"When are you and Stacie going to get married?"

"We've talked about it," Aubrey said. "But, honestly. We won't until we know that you and Beca are okay again."

"Brey."

"No, Chloe," Aubrey said. "I want you to be my Maid of Honor, and Stacie said she wants to ask Beca to be hers. If that happens, it means you two will have to talk to help plan stuff, and we don't want our wedding to be a big dramafest because you two haven't dealt with your issues."

"It's not like I didn't try," Chloe snaps back. "I spent every day for six months just trying to get her to talk to me. She knows where I am and hasn't tried to contact me."

"I know, I know," Aubrey said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Stacie and I have both tried to get Beca to call you. As soon as Stacie knew that Beca had a show in London she tried to talk Beca into inviting you and talking to you."

"Well, I have some news that may change things," Chloe said.

"I hope it's good news," Aubrey said.

"I hope it is, too," Chloe said. "I'm coming home."

"When you say coming home," Aubrey said hesitantly. "Do you mean for a visit?"

"No," Chloe said. "I declined the Board's offer to renew my contract. I'm flying out on December 23rd to visit my folks for Christmas. And, I'll be looking for a place in L.A. after the New Year."

"Oh, my God, Chloe," Aubrey said. "You're moving to L.A.?"

"Yeah," Chloe said. "I kind of want to be in the same place Beca is. She won't be able to ignore me if I'm right there. I want to try and get us back to where we were. I still love her, Brey."

"I know," Aubrey said. "You know you can stay with Stacie and me until you find a place of your own."

"I appreciate that," Chloe said. "I'll be looking for a place while I'm home with my parents. And, if I don't find anything, I'll take you up on your offer."

"This is so exciting," Aubrey said. "I miss you."

"I know, and I'm sorry I haven't been back home," Chloe said. "I wasn't ready to have to see Beca happy and successful without me by her side. At least over here, I can ignore most of the talk about her."

"Let's forget all that," Aubrey said. "Let's just focus on the fact that my best friend is coming home."

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

"I'm sorry to see you go," Reginald said. "But, I get why."

"I've loved working with you, Reginald," Chloe said. "You and Maggie have been really good friends to me over the past three years."

"Maggie loves you," Reginald said. "And, so do I." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out an envelope. "We have a gift for you. It was Maggie's idea."

Reginald handed Chloe an envelope, and she opened it.

"You got me a ticket to Beca's concert?" Chloe grabbed Reginald in a hug. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, yet," Reginald said. "We're going, too. Thought you might need some moral support."

Chloe felt tears spring to her eyes and hugged Reginald again.

"Maggie thought it would be nice to go out to dinner before the concert," Reginald said. "Kind of a going away dinner with just us. The tickets are your Christmas present so don't be looking for anything else."

Chloe laughed. "This is the best present anyone could have given me. It will be nice to see her in person, even if it is surrounded by hundreds or maybe thousands of other people."

"We're not too far from the stage," Reginald said. "About ten rows back in the center. You'll have a great view of her."

"I'm nervous," Chloe said. "For the past three years, I've only seen her in videos from talk shows or in magazines."

"We googled her after you told me about her," Reginald said. "Maggie really got into her music. She didn't want to say anything to you because she felt as if she was betraying you somehow."

"Well, I guess you'll have to deal with me and Maggie fangirling over Beca at the concert," Chloe said with a laugh.

"As long at it brings a smile that beautiful face of yours," Reginald said with a smile. "I'll endure it."

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Stacie called Aubrey less than a week before Beca's London concert.

"Brey, cancel whatever you have that afternoon," Stacie said. "Beca wrote a Christmas song and will be singing it as an encore. You have to hear it, so I'll Skype you, and you can hear it and see Beca singing it. She wrote it for and about Chloe."

"This is a good thing, right?," Aubrey asked. "Maybe it means that Beca is ready to talk to Chloe."

"I think so," Stacie said. "I mean she still says Chloe made her choice, but then she writes a song about missing someone most at Christmas time. We both know who she means."

"This is fantastic," Aubrey said. "Chloe told me that a friend of hers gave her a ticket to the concert and she's going. She just wants to see Beca in person even if she's lost in a crowd. She also told me that she's coming home."

"She's coming to visit?"

"No, she's coming home to stay," Aubrey said. "She's going to spend Christmas and New Year's with her folks. But, then she's moving out here to L.A. She really wants to get Beca back."

"I know you miss her," Stacie said. "Even if she and Beca don't work it out, I'm glad you'll have your best friend back."

Aubrey let out a small sob. "Me, too."

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

The day of Beca's concert was finally here and to say Chloe was nervous was an understatement. She changed her outfit five times before Reginald and Maggie picked her up for dinner. She doesn't know why because she's sure Beca won't be able to see her.

Chloe's stomach was doing flip-flops at dinner. She could barely eat.

"You need to eat something, Chloe," Maggie said. "Otherwise you're going to have an empty nervous stomach at the concert. If you feel the need to throw up, it will be better to have something actually to throw up."

"Maggie!," Reginald chastised causing Chloe to laugh. "We are trying to eat. Could you please refrain from talking about _that_?"

"I was just saying," Maggie said with a wave of her hand.

Chloe felt herself relax a bit and did manage to eat most of her food.

"Why are you so nervous, dear?," Maggie asked. "Is it because you haven't seen her in three years?"

"I love her so much, Maggie," Chloe said. "Seeing her in person for the first time in three years is scary, but I'm more worried about her songs. Beca was never really good at expressing herself verbally except through her music. I heard one of her songs that came out after I moved here and it was full of sadness and heartache. She was using her music to get over me. Whatever she plays tonight will tell me if she really is over me or if I may still have a chance with her."

Chloe wiped a tear from her cheek. Maggie took her hand and squeezed it.

Dinner was over, and Chloe was standing in line with Reginald and Maggie to enter the concert hall. Chloe was a bundle of excitement and nerves as she waited to get in. Maggie put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"If you feel like you need to leave at any time, just say the word," Maggie said. "We're here for you."

"Thank you, Maggie," Chloe said. "That means a lot to me. But, no matter what happens, I plan to stick it out to the end. I want to drink her in and keep the memory of her doing what she loves with me forever just in case she really is over me."

The line finally moved, and the trio entered the venue. They were shown to their seats and sat down. Chloe looked around at the stage and all the people who came to see Beca perform. Her heart swelled with immense pride at how far Beca had come in three years. The lights flashed to let everyone know that the show was about to start.

Maggie reached over and took Chloe's hand. "Here we go."

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Beca was great. Chloe yelled herself hoarse. She also had to wipe a few tears from some of the songs. The concert was a mix of sadness and lightheartedness. Chloe could not get a read on where Beca was emotionally. Their three years apart made Beca hard to read. Chloe wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

"Thank you, London," Beca called out as she ran off the stage.

Maggie and Reginald turned to Chloe with big smiles on her face.

"That was amazing!," Maggie gushed.

The audience cheered and chanted, "Beca! Beca! Beca!" After a minute or two, the crowd went wild as Beca came back onto the stage. None were as loud as Chloe and Maggie. Reginald just smiled and laughed at the two.

"Well, I guess you want to hear more," Beca said with a big smile.

Chloe couldn't help but watch every move Beca made as she walked over to the piano that was in the center of the stage. Chloe furrowed her brow. Beca seemed nervous. She seemed relaxed during the concert, but now Chloe could see a tenseness to Beca.

The band took their places, and Beca sat on the piano bench and looked out over the crowd. She adjusted the microphone.

Chloe smiled as Beca cleared her throat. Another sign that she was nervous.

"This next song is one I just wrote," Beca said. "So, you're the first to hear it." The crowd cheered, and Beca smiled again. "It's about Christmas, but it's not your usual Christmas song. This is a song about a special someone who made Christmases special for me, and how I miss her the most at Christmas time. I hope you like it."

Chloe put her hand to her mouth and saw Maggie and Reginald looking at her. They all were thinking the same thing; the song is about Chloe.

Chloe watched intently as Beca shook out her hands and placed them on the piano keys. The crowd grew quiet as the first notes started. There was almost complete silence from the crowd as Beca began to sing.

 _Ooh  
The fire is burning  
The room's all aglow  
Outside the December wind blows  
Away in the distance_

 _The carolers sing in the snow  
Everybody's laughing  
The world is celebrating  
And everyone's so happy  
Except for me tonight_

Beca sounded so sad, and Chloe couldn't help but tear up a bit.

 _Because I miss you  
Most at Christmas time  
And I can't get you  
Get you off my mind  
Every other season comes along  
And I'm all right  
But then I miss you  
Most at Christmas time_

Chloe's eyes filled with tears as the noticed the spotlight catching what she thought to be the sparkle of a tear on Beca's cheek. Chloe's heart clenched, and the crowd remained surprisingly quiet as Beca put so much emotion into the words.

 _Ooh, yeah  
Mmm  
I gaze out the window  
This cold winter's night  
At all of the twinkling lights  
Alone in the darkness  
Remembering when  
You were mine, yeah_

 _Everybody's smiling  
The whole world is rejoicing  
And everyone's embracing  
Except for you and I_

 _Baby, I miss you  
Most at Christmas time  
And I can't get you  
No, no, no, no  
Get you off my mind  
Every other season comes along  
And I'm all right  
But then I miss you  
Most at Christmas time_

Chloe let the tears fall unabated as she listened to Beca. She felt the words as much as Beca did as she has been living with the same torment for the past three years.

 _Oh  
In the springtime  
Those memories start to fade  
With the April rain  
Through the summer days  
Till autumn's leaves are gone  
I get by without you  
Till the snow begins to fall_

 _And then I miss you  
Most at Christmas time  
And I can't get you  
No, no, no, no  
Get you off my mind  
Every other season comes along  
And I'm all right  
But then I miss you  
Most at Christmas time_

 _Ooh_

Chloe could barely see through her tears. She wiped them away with her hands as the song ended and Beca slowly moved her hands from the keys and clasped them in her lap. Chloe felt for Beca because she could tell the song had taken an emotional toll on her even from where she was sitting.

The crowd sat in silent awe for a few seconds before the cheering and clapping became deafening.

Chloe watched as Beca let out a small laugh and reached up to wipe the tears from her face. Beca finally stood and waved at the crowd before making her way offstage.

Chloe continued cheering along with the rest of the crowd. As the noise settled, she flopped back down in her seat as her tears continued to fall.

Maggie sat next to her and gathered Chloe in her arms. Chloe nestled her head in Maggie's neck and cried. Reginald reached around his wife and wrapped them both in his arms. It had been quite an emotional night for all of them.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

The concert hall was practically empty when Chloe finally pulled back from Maggie and Reginald. Reginald hand her a handkerchief which she gladly accepted.

"How are you feeling?," Maggie asked once Chloe seemed to be in control of her emotions.

"I feel like we may still have a chance," Chloe said. "Or do you think I'm reading too much into that song?"

"I think you still have a chance," Maggie said. "Now, what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going home so I can get my girl," Chloe said with a laugh.

"Good answer," Reginald said with a smile. "Come on, you two. Let's get some ice cream before we go home. Ice cream makes everything better."

After getting ice cream, Reginald dropped Chloe off at her apartment without too much fanfare. Chloe was going to spend her last night in London with them, and Maggie had invited a few work friends to dinner the next night as a bon voyage since Chloe was leaving the day after.

Chloe was smiling when she walked into her apartment. She decided to change into her pajamas and finish packing a few last minute things since the shipping company was coming early the next afternoon to pick up everything she was taking back home with her. Chloe walked around the apartment thinking back over the last three years.

Chloe checked the time and decided to call Aubrey before going to bed.

"Hey, Brey," Chloe said and smiled.

"Did you go to the concert?," Aubrey asked.

"Yes," Chloe said. "It was wonderful."

"So, you heard the song?"

"Yeah."

"I, um, told her you might have heard it. That you might have been there."

"What, um, what did she say?"

"She said that you could have called. But then, I told her you were moving back to L.A. because you were hoping there was still a chance that she might still want you."

Chloe swallowed but didn't say anything.

"She said she did."

Chloe let out a small sob. "Really?"

"Yes," Aubrey said. "Then she asked for your number, and I gave it to her." Aubrey paused for a moment. "She wants to talk to you, Chloe."

Chloe pulled the phone from her ear and wiped her face. She put the phone back up to her ear and asked quietly, "Did she say when she might call?"

"No. But I have a feeling she's back at the hotel thinking about it right now."

"I leave the day after tomorrow," Chloe said. "Do you think she'll want to see me before then?"

"I don't know, Chloe," Aubrey said. "But, I think you should hang up in case she calls. If you don't answer or it goes to voicemail, she might not try again for a while."

"Okay," Chloe said. "Thanks, Brey."

"Good night, Chloe," Aubrey said and disconnected the call.

Chloe laid on her bed going back over the conversation with Aubrey. Beca really wants to talk to her, and she said she still wanted to be with Chloe.

Chloe had her phone in her hand as she slowly started to relax and drift off to sleep. She was startled when her phone rang. She immediately answered.

"Hello?" Chloe's heart was in her throat waiting to hear the first words Beca would speak to her in three years.

"Um, hey, Chloe, it's me." Tears sprang to Chloe's eyes at hearing Beca's voice. "I heard, um, that you might have been at my concert tonight."

"I was," Chloe said wiping at her tears. "I just, uh, I just wanted to see you in person."

Chloe's resolve almost failed when she heard Beca sniffle causing her to do the same.

"So, what'd you think?," Beca asked. "Of the song."

Chloe doesn't know why but all she could think to say was, "I miss you most at Christmas time, too."

Beca let out a small sob causing tears to fall from Chloe's eyes. She heard Beca clear her throat.

"Look, it's really late, but I really think we should talk."

"I'd like that," Chloe said.

"I've got like three months left on my tour," Beca said. "Aubrey told me you were going back to the states."

"I am," Chloe said a bit calmer now. "I actually fly back in two days so I can spend Christmas with my family. I wanted to move back home sooner, but I couldn't because I signed a three-year contract. I didn't renew it. I just want to go home."

"Okay," Beca said. "Um, it's late now so I think we should talk later. Like maybe when I get back from my tour. It will give you time to get settled, and we can both think about what we want to happen."

"I'd like that a lot," Chloe said. She's waited for three years; she could wait three more months.

Chloe didn't hear Beca say anything for a minute or two. But, when Beca spoke again, it pulled at Chloe's heartstrings.

"I really have missed you, Chlo."

"I've really missed you, too, Becs," Chloe said trying to hold back tears. "I'm not gonna lie; I'm hoping that our talk leads to us trying again."

"I'm kind of hoping the same thing," Beca said.

Chloe wanted to cheer at hearing this. She decided to push things just a bit.

"Can I text you or call you while you're on the road?"

"I'd like that," Beca said, and Chloe could hear the smile in her voice. "I'd better let you go. I have an early meeting with Theo tomorrow."

"Oh, um, okay," Chloe said. "Good night, Beca."

"Good night, Chlo," Beca said and ended the call.

Chloe laid in her London flat with a big smile on their face. And for the first time in three years, she fell into a restful sleep, looking forward to the start of something new.

* * *

 **Song Used:** _ **Miss You Most (at Christmas Time)**_ **by Mariah Carey**


	16. Day 16 - Last Call Christmas

**DAY 16 - LAST CALL CHRISTMAS**

 _ **Prompt from FanFiction User malexfaith:**_ Follow up Christmas story from _Last Call_ where Beca and Chloe spend Christmas together in L.A.

 _ **A/N**_ : This is a follow up to my story _Last Call_. You don't have to read it to understand this story, but it couldn't hurt.

 **Please see special A/N at the end. Thank you.**

* * *

 _Beca's thoughts were a jumble as she floated in the water. It was hard to see anything because of the darkness that enveloped her. She seemed to be suspended in the water, not moving in any direction. Just floating lifelessly in the same spot. Neither alive nor dead._

" _Maybe I should just give up. No one will miss me anyway. I pushed everyone who cared about me out of my life. I pushed Chloe into the arms of Chicago. Did she ever love me?"_

" _Of course I did, Beca. I still do." Chloe's voice was somehow in her head. Beca looked around to find her. She started thrashing about in the water._

" _Where are you?" Beca's eyes suddenly open._ "Chloe!"

Chloe heard Beca's scream and ran into her bedroom. Beca was sitting up breathing heavily as tears ran down her face.

"Hey, it's okay," Chloe said sitting on the bed and pulling Beca to her. "I'm here. You're okay."

"I was in the water," Beca cried. "I, I."

"Shhh," Chloe said. "It was just a dream. I promise. Everything's okay."

Chloe pulled back and put her hands on Beca's face so she'd look at her. "I'm here. I'm real. You can see me and feel me."

Beca swallowed and looked at Chloe. She put her hands on top of Chloe's. "I can see you. I can feel you. I'm okay."

"Better now?"

"Yeah," Beca said softly. "Thanks."

"No problem," Chloe said.

Chloe went to stand and Beca grabbed her by the wrist. "Would you, um, maybe stay with me."

"Sure, Becs," Chloe said and sat on the edge of the bed.

"No," Beca said. "I meant, stay and, um, lay with me."

"Beca Mitchell asking for a cuddle," Chloe said with a smile. "I'm in."

Beca let out a small laugh and moved over in the bed so Chloe could slide in. Chloe fixed the covers over them and snuggled into Beca.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Just flashbacks I guess," Beca said. "Being in the water. Being exhausted and wanting to give up."

"I'm glad you didn't," Chloe said. "It's been almost a year and I get nightmares of listening to your voicemail while sitting in that diner on the other side of the country. I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life."

Beca pulled Chloe closer. "Do you remember when we talked in the hospital? About just being friends. And maybe later we could talk about dating."

"Yeah," Chloe said her, hand playing with the collar of Beca's tee she wore to bed.

"So, have you thought about it?" Beca took a deep breath and let it out. "Thought about us trying to be a couple again?"

"All the time," Chloe said quietly. "I love you, Becs. I've just been waiting and hoping that you'd forgive me and would want to be more than just friends."

"I forgave you a long time ago, Chloe," Beca said. "While I was in the water that day, I realized that life is too short not to forgive. That you could be missing out on something great. So, I had forgiven you but I couldn't forget. When we spoke in the hospital, I wasn't ready for us to be anything more than friends because I was still hurting."

"I am sorry about being the one that caused you pain," Chloe said tears stinging her eyes. "I'm serious about spending the rest of my days proving that I still love you. I'm also glad that we got our friendship back. That means the world to me."

"Me, too," Beca said and yawned. "Sorry."

"That's okay," Chloe said. "Let's talk more tomorrow. For now, let's go to sleep."

"M'kay," Beca said as her eyes closed.

Chloe laid there in the dark and listened to Beca breathe. It didn't take long for Beca to be asleep and Chloe kissed her cheek before setting down to sleep herself.

"I will make you fall in love with me again, Beca Mitchell."

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

The next morning, Beca had gone to the studio and Chloe called Aubrey to talk. During their conversation, Chloe told Aubrey about the conversation she and Beca had after Beca's nightmare.

"So, you and Beca are going to start dating again?"

"I think so," Chloe said. "She brought it up last night after she had a nightmare about being in the water after the ferry accident. I told her I still love her and she told me she had forgiven me for the whole thing with Chicago. I think we're going to move forward and try and rekindle our romantic relationship."

"Be careful, Chloe. Don't read too much into it until she actually asks you out."

"I could always ask her out."

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"I do, but I know it's best if I wait for her to make the first move. I don't want to scare her off."

"Good plan," Aubrey said with a smile. "Speaking of plans, what are you doing for Christmas?"

"Beca and I are just staying home," Chloe said. "My folks are going on a cruise and Beca's dad is going to spend it with Sheila's family in Louisiana. I asked Beca about inviting her mom to L.A. to spend Christmas with us, but I don't think she's called her yet. Why? What are you and Stacie doing?" Chloe let out a squeal. "I know, why don't you guys come out to L.A.?"

"Well, actually, Amy and I have been working on a Bellas reunion at Christmas," Aubrey said.

Chloe squealed. "Really?"

"Yeah," Aubrey said. "And, since Beca's schedule is the hardest to work with, we decided to have it in L.A. We're planning to arrive on Christmas Eve and stay until the day after New Year's. Everyone's already taken time off from their jobs to be there."

"This is so exciting," Chloe said. "Why is the first I'm hearing of this?"

"I didn't want to say anything until we worked it all out," Aubrey said. "As of right now, everyone but CR can make it. She's stationed somewhere in Germany and can't get home for the holiday."

"It's been a year since we've seen everyone," Chloe said. "And that was only because of Beca's accident. It will be nice to get together to celebrate something fun."

"That's what we thought," Aubrey said. "Do you think you and Beca can do a call with me and Amy later tonight? We may need to use her place for a lot our activities."

"I'll talk to her," Chloe said. "What time do you want to do the call?"

"Amy said she could do between nine and ten our time," Aubrey said. "So, sometime between six and seven for you guys."

"Let's do six-thirty," Chloe said. "Beca had to go into the studio but said she'd be home by six at the latest."

"Okay," Aubrey said. "I'll tell Amy and you guys call us when you're ready."

"Got it," Chloe said. "Hey, what's Stacie going to do about Bella? I can't believe she would want to be away from her for Christmas."

"We're bringing her with us," Aubrey said. "And Stacie's mom is coming, too. She'll take care of Bella while we do our thing with the Bellas. So, be prepared to have a very excited two-year-old for Christmas."

"Oh, my gosh," Chloe squealed. "I can't wait!"

"I have to go," Aubrey said. "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, Brey," Chloe said and disconnected the call.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Beca was home at five and Chloe greeted her as she came in.

"You're earlier than you said," Chloe said with a smile.

"Yeah," Beca said. "I got as far as I could so the rest will have to wait until Monday."

"Good," Chloe said. "We need to talk."

"Oh, right," Beca said. "We did say we'd talk about things today."

"We'll have that talk, too," Chloe said. "This talk is about Christmas."

"Can I change clothes and get a beer first?"

"You go change and I'll get the beer for you."

"Thanks," Beca said. "I'll only be about ten minutes."

Beca went upstairs to change and Chloe pulled two beers from the refrigerator. She walked into the living room and sat on the sofa, setting the beers on the coffee table.

Beca came down and Chloe handed her a beer. They clinked the bottles and both took a sip.

"Ahhh," Beca said. "That's just what I needed. Now, what's to talk about for Christmas?"

"I spoke with Aubrey today," Chloe said. "She and Amy have been organizing a Bellas Christmas reunion here in L.A."

"Everyone's coming here?"

"Yep. Amy's helping with airfare and Aubrey's coordinating flight times and pickups."

"Sounds like fun."

"Amy and Aubrey want to have a call tonight around six-thirty to talk to us about it."

"If they're organizing everything, why do they need to talk to us?"

"The might need to use your place for some of the get-togethers."

"It's our place and is anyone staying here with us?"

Chloe got a big grin on her face when Beca called it 'our' place. "I don't know yet. They didn't say."

"Okay, I guess we'll find out more when we talk." Beca stood up. "How about we order pizza for dinner? Or did you already plan something?"

"I didn't plan anything," Chloe said. "I was hoping it would be a pizza night."

"Good," Beca said. "I've been wanting pizza all day. Is it okay with you if we order now?"

"That's fine with me," Chloe said.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

"Let's call Amy and Aubrey," Chloe said grabbing another slice of pizza.

"Okay," Beca said and got up to retrieve her laptop.

Beca moved the pizza boxes out of the way and set the laptop on the coffee table. She pulled up Skype and got Amy and Aubrey connected.

"Chloe already filled me in a bit on what you're planning," Beca said. "Why don't you guys tell us what you've done so far and then I can ask questions."

"Sounds like a good plan," Aubrey said.

Aubrey and Amy spent twenty minutes going over what they'd planned so far. Beca and Chloe were eating their pizza and nodding as the two blondes spoke.

"So, what do you think, Beca?," Aubrey asked.

"I don't have a problem with holding most of the get-togethers here," Beca replied. "Does anyone need a place to crash as well? I have an extra room-"

"We actually have two rooms someone can use," Chloe interrupted.

"Two?"

"Yeah," Chloe said looking at Beca. "I can sleep in your room and someone can use mine and then there's the guest room."

"Oh," Beca said. "That makes sense." She turns back to the screen to Amy and Aubrey smirking at her. "What? It's not like we haven't shared a room before."

"Okay," Aubrey said. "Most of us have made our reservations. But, um, Emily, Jessica, and Ashley may need to stay with you. I'll let you know for sure by Tuesday. We need to firm everything up by Thursday. Christmas is in ten days."

"Beca," Amy said. "Are you going to decorate for Christmas?"

Beca looked around the apartment. "I did decorate."

"I tried to tell her we needed more," Chloe said.

"Um, Chloe, can you take care of the decorations?," Aubrey asked.

"Don't worry," Chloe said. "I'll take care of it."

"What's wrong with my decorations?," Beca asked with a frown on her face.

"We'll talk later, Becs," Chloe said taking Beca's hand and giving it a squeeze.

They continued discussing plans until they were at a good stopping point.

"I think that's all we can do for now," Aubrey said. "I'll send everyone's flight schedules and an itinerary to you in the next couple of days."

"Sounds good," Chloe said. "This is going to be so much fun. Thanks, Brey. Thanks, Amy."

"Yeah, um, thanks," Beca chimed in.

"Talk you later," Aubrey said and signed off.

"I'll call you soon, Beca," Amy said before signing off as well.

Beca chewed her bottom lip as she looked around her apartment. "Seriously, what's wrong with my decorations?"

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Chloe dragged Beca out shopping the next day. Beca would usually balk but she did need to get the Bellas gifts because she wasn't expecting to be seeing them for Christmas, especially not in her apartment.

Chloe wanted to pick up a few things for Bella to open, as well as more decorations for the apartment.

They were exhausted by the time they got home. Beca put all her bags in her room to go through later.

"Becs, if you put a label on the gifts, I can wrap everything for you," Chloe offered.

"Would you?"

"Sure," Chloe said. "I'm already on Winter Break so I have time. I'll also put up the new decorations tomorrow."

"I still don't know what's wrong with the decorations I have," Beca said.

"Beca, I love you, but the three wise men on your fireplace mantle and a replica of Charlie Brown's Christmas tree in the corner is not decorating."

"Then, I guess it's a good thing I have my own personal Christmas elf to help me out," Beca said with a grin. "You have full reign to do as you wish."

"Really?" At Beca's nod, Chloe throws herself in Beca's arms. "Thank you."

Beca holds Chloe a bit longer than normal and finally pulls back. Beca clears her throat.

"So, um, maybe we should have that talk now," Beca said.

"Oh, um, okay," Chloe said and moved to sit on the sofa.

Beca did the same and turned so she was facing Chloe. Beca cleared her throat.

"I, uh," Beca started and stopped. "I want to clear the air about the whole Chicago thing. I, uh, didn't handle things well and my only defense is that it hurt like hell to see you kiss him and then tell me you wanted to see where things went with him. I know we hadn't been together for very long when it all happened, but I, um, I couldn't wrap my head around how you could so easily want to be with Chicago after only knowing him for a week, and could so easily throw me away when we'd known each for seven years."

As Chloe listened to Beca, tears came to her eyes. It hurt to hear how badly she hurt Beca with her insecurities, doubt, and overall stupidity. Truth be told, Chloe is glad Beca forgave her enough to be friends again. But, does she deserve for Beca to give her another chance at being something more than friends? She hoped Beca thought she did.

Chloe felt the tears start to fall. "I didn't throw you away, Beca. I'm sorry you felt like I did. And, I don't have an answer for you as to why I did it. I wish I did, but I don't."

"This past year has shown me that we can still be friends," Beca said.

"If that's all we are," Chloe said through her tears. "Then, that's all we are. I will always love you, Beca, but I understand."

"Wait," Beca said holding up her hand. "It's been two years since the thing with Chicago happened. I spent the first year without you in my life, and it sucked. I've spent the second year with you here as my best friend, and, it's been great. I, um, I think that we could, um, we could be something greater. I guess what I'm trying to say is-."

Beca swallowed and looked at Chloe. She smiled and reached up to wipe the tears from Chloe's cheek.

"What I'm trying to say is," Beca continued. "Would you like to go out on a date with me?"

Chloe blinked a couple of times as she stared at Beca. Her mind trying to comprehend that Beca just asked her out on a date.

"I'd love to," Chloe finally said. "I'd absolutely love to."

Beca smiled. "Okay. Great. I'll, uh, plan something for Friday night? Are you free Friday night? Or we could do Saturday if that's better. Or whatever night you want."

"Friday night is perfect," Chloe said. "I want to thank you, Beca."

"For?"

"Giving me a second chance," Chloe said. "I know you didn't have to. So, thank you."

"Could we not tell the Bellas? At least not until we see where this might go. I don't want the reunion to be all about us."

"I agree."

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Chloe spent the next day decorating the apartment. Beca came home and stopped inside the doorway. She looked right and then scanned all the around the room ending to her left. It looked amazing.

"What do you think?" Chloe stood in front of Beca looking a bit worried. "Is it too much?"

"No," Beca said. "It's perfect. I love it. Thank you for doing all this. It looks amazing."

Chloe beamed and hugged Beca. Beca hugged her back.

"I need to check on dinner," Chloe said and hurried into the kitchen.

Beca set her bag by the door and went to the Christmas tree that was sitting in the corner with gifts already placed underneath. Beca checked it out and Chloe had already wrapped all the gifts Beca had bought.

"Get in here, Becs," Chloe called from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready."

Beca walked into the kitchen. "I can't believe you did all the decorating and wrapped all my presents for me. You really are a magical Christmas elf."

Chloe just gave her a beaming Beale smile and plated their dinner.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Friday was here and Beca was getting ready for work. She had chosen her outfit for her date with Chloe and placed it in a garment bag. She wanted it to be like a real date so she was going to change at the studio and pick Chloe up from the apartment.

"Be ready by six-thirty," Beca said as she sipped her coffee. "I made reservations for dinner at seven. Wear something nice but not too dressy."

"I'm really excited about this, Beca," Chloe said.

"Me, too," Beca said with a smile.

Later that afternoon, Chloe was trying to find the perfect outfit. She Skyped Aubrey to help her.

"Come on, Brey," Chloe whined. "I need to find the perfect outfit for my date tonight."

"I can't believe you're going on a date," Aubrey said. "What happened to you and Beca trying again."

"We...will," Chloe said. "I just couldn't say no to this date. I just want to see where it goes."

"Isn't that how you lost Beca the first time?" Aubrey's tone was cold and Chloe bit her lip.

"Look, you can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you," Chloe said. "Not even Stacie. I need your best friend promise."

Aubrey looked at Chloe and sighed. "Fine, I give my best friend promise that I won't tell anyone what you're about to tell me."

Chloe took a deep breath and let it out. "My date tonight is with Beca."

Aubrey's brows furrowed in confusion and then a smile lit up her face. "Chloe! That's great news. The girls are going to flip."

"No," Chloe said. "No. We are not telling the Bellas until we're sure it's going to work out. You promised."

"But this is the best news since we found out Beca was alive after the ferry accident," Aubrey said.

"I know," Chloe said. "But, please, Brey? I don't want to scare her off before we even get started again."

"Okay," Aubrey said. "But I want full details tomorrow, got it?"

Chloe smiled and said, "Got it."

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

"Beca!" Beca pulled the phone away from her ear as Stacie squealed. "This is great news!"

"Stop," Beca said. "You can't tell anyone, not even Aubrey. Although knowing Chloe, she probably already told her."

"So, this means that when we come out there, you two will be a thing," Stacie said. "Don't you think the Bellas will figure it out?"

"Not if Chloe and I just act like we always do," Beca said. "It took a lot for me to get past what happened in Paris, but I do love her and I don't want to do anything to mess it up."

"You two belong together," Stacie said. "You always have. I was really pissed when I found out what Chloe did. Not only because it hurt you, but because it made you ghost everyone. But, I lay all the blame for that on you. You didn't have to shut us all out."

"I know," Beca said. "How many times do I have to apologize before you let it go?"

"Meh, it's forgotten," Stacie said matter-of-factly. "So, where are you taking Chloe? What are you wearing?"

"We're going to a nice place for dinner," Beca said. "And, I have the typical little black dress that I'm going to wear."

"I approve," Stacie said. "I want all the details tomorrow."

"Sure," Beca said. "Or you can wait and hear about it when you get here on Monday."

"Fine," Stacie said. "I'll just get the info from Brey after she talks to Chloe."

"You do that," Beca said with a laugh. "I'll talk to you later."

Later that evening, Beca changed and was ready for her date. She left the studio and made two stops on the way home. She arrived at the apartment at six-twenty and knocked on the door.

Chloe opened the door and smiled when she saw Beca.

"Hey, Becs," Chloe said. "You look really nice."

"So, do you," Beca said. "Um, these are for you."

Beca holds out a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolates.

"Flowers _and_ chocolates," Chloe said taking both. "I'm feeling spoiled already. Why don't you come in while I put these in water."

Beca entered the apartment and Chloe went to find a vase. Beca checked the mail while she waited. Chloe came back in the living room carrying the roses in a vase and set them on an end table by the sofa.

"They're beautiful," Chloe said. "Are you ready to go?"

"All set," Beca said.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

In a twist on the norm, Chloe is nervous while Beca seems to be very confident during their date. Beca notices how nervous Chloe is and reaches across the table to take her hand.

"Hey," Beca said causing Chloe to glance up at her. "It's just me. We've done this probably thousands of times. Relax."

"I know," Chloe said. "I'm sorry. It's just-" Chloe lets out a sigh. "I don't want to mess this up again."

"Chlo," Beca said letting go of Chloe's hand and moving to stand in front of her. "Let's start from scratch. Like we just met. All that other stuff never happened." Beca holds out her hand. "Hi, I'm Beca Mitchell."

"Beca," Chloe said.

"That's right," Beca said. "Beca. And you are?"

Chloe let out a small laugh and took Beca's hand. "Chloe Beale. It's nice to meet you, Beca."

"I hope you don't mind," Beca said keeping Chloe's hand in hers. "But I saw this beautiful woman sitting here all alone and I just had to come over and meet you. Do you mind if I join you?"

"I'd love it if you joined me," Chloe said.

Beca kissed the back of Chloe's hand and winked at her. Chloe smiled and Beca sat back down.

"You're a dork," Chloe said with a laugh.

"Maybe," Beca said. "But, I'm your dork."

Chloe's smile grew even wider.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

The rest of the dinner went exceedingly well. Chloe was more relaxed and they were able to enjoy each other's company.

Beca had paid the check and they were walking out to Beca's car. "So, do you think I can get your number? I'd like to see you again."

"I have a better idea," Chloe said pulling Beca to her. "Why don't you take me home and we can discuss our second date."

"I like your idea better," Beca said.

Beca drove them home and the conversation was light. Beca pulled into the parking area and ran around to open the door for Chloe.

"Why, thank you, Ms. Mitchell," Chloe said and kissed Beca's cheek as she walked by.

Beca opened the door to the apartment and smiled. The place did look great with all the decorations Chloe had put up.

"Would you like some wine or coffee?" Chloe was walking toward the kitchen as she asked.

"I'll have wine," Beca said. "I'm going to go change and I'll meet you on the sofa."

Beca went upstairs and changed into some lounging pants and a tank. She went back downstairs to find two glasses of wine sitting on the coffee table.

Beca sat on the sofa and grabbed the remote to see if there was anything on TV to watch, finally pulling up Netflix so Chloe could choose a movie.

Chloe came downstairs in sleepwear similar to Beca and sat next to Beca on the sofa.

"I pulled up Netflix," Beca said sipping her wine. "I thought you might like to watch a movie."

"Can we watch _The Christmas Chronicles_?" Chloe asked as she started searching for the title.

"That's fine with me," Beca said. "I heard it was pretty good."

Chloe pulled up the movie and snuggled into Beca. Beca smiled at her and wrapped an arm around Chloe's shoulders.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Beca woke first the next morning to find that she and Chloe had fallen asleep on the sofa. Chloe was laying half on top of Beca with an arm across her stomach. Beca looked down at the redhead and smiled. She kissed the top of Chloe's head and eased her way off the sofa without waking Chloe.

Beca went to the kitchen and started the coffee. She sat at the counter thinking back over her date with Chloe and had to smile. It was better than she could have expected.

Beca thought back over the past year. She and Chloe had done well as roommates. Chloe never pushed her to be anything more and gave Beca all the time and space she needed. Beca didn't let Chloe in too deep because there was still some residual pain from seeing Chloe kiss someone else.

Beca thought back to that night and Chloe trying to explain how she was scared of Beca leaving her behind. She furrowed her brow as she realized that she never did assuage Chloe's fears about leaving her behind, yet Chloe stayed with her. Beca smiled because she still felt now, as she did two years ago, that Chloe was her forever. The whole Chicago incident was a major bump in their relationship but she felt it had to happen. That there was something bigger at play than just being dumped after only a few weeks of starting their relationship.

Maybe it was supposed to happen like this.

"I smell coffee," Chloe said startling Beca out of her thoughts.

Beca watched as Chloe poured herself a cup of coffee and sat across the counter from her. Chloe took a sip and noticed Beca was watching her.

"What?"

"Want to go to the Farmer's Market today?"

Chloe's face lit up as she said, "I thought you'd never ask."

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

It was Christmas Eve, and Beca and Chloe had been cleaning all morning. Changing sheets, making sure they had plenty of clean towels, and general dusting and vacuuming.

According to the itinerary Aubrey sent them, Emily, Jessica, and Ashley would be arriving at the apartment around one o'clock. There was a knock on the door and Chloe let out a squeal as she raced to answer it.

Their three Bella sisters squealed when they saw Chloe. Beca stood behind Chloe smiling and waiting. Emily was the first to pull back from Chloe and rush over to Beca. She grabbed Beca in a hug and whispered, "I'm so glad to see you!"

"I'm glad to see you, too, Em," Beca said as she pulled out of the hug. "I'm glad to see all of you."

More hugs and hellos followed before Chloe showed the girls where to put their things. When the girls came back to the living room, Beca asked if they were hungry. When they all said yes, Beca and Chloe pulled out all the stuff to make sandwiches and the five of them sat around the kitchen counter eating and laughing.

They had been there for a few hours when Beca looked around and let out a small laugh.

"What's funny?," Jessica asked.

"This reminds me so much of being in the Bellas House on a Saturday afternoon," Beca replied.

Ashley laughed and said, "The only thing missing is Fat Amy and-"

"WHAT'S UP PITCHES? TIME FOR SHOTS!"

"That!," Ashley said.

Jessica, Ashley, and Emily rushed out of the kitchen to find Amy and the rest of the Bellas coming into the apartment.

"How the Hell did Amy do that?," Beca asked Chloe as they followed.

"Brey!," Chloe squealed when she and Stacie walked in. "Oh, my gosh. Bella!"

Chloe grabbed Aubrey in a quick hug and then reached for Bella, who went willingly into her arms.

"I'm fine, Chloe," Stacie said after handing Bella off to Chloe. "Thanks for asking."

"Oh, hush, you," Chloe said with a laugh. She pulled Stacie into a side hug.

"Wow, Stacie," Beca said walking over to the small group. "She is definitely a mini-you."

"I almost forgot you hadn't met her yet," Stacie said. "Giver her up for a sec, Chloe." Chloe handed Bella to Stacie. "Bella, this is your Aunt Beca. Beca, this is Bella."

Bella looked at Beca and Beca looked at Bella. "Nice to meet you, kid."

Bella shyly put her head on Stacie's shoulder. Beca smiled at her and leaned in and kissed Bella's cheek. Bella giggled and put her arms out to Beca and Beca quickly took her in her arms.

"How about we go check out the tree," Beca said to Bella who smiled and nodded her head.

Beca took Bella over to the tree leaving three Bellas with their mouths hanging open.

"I can't believe she went to Beca so easily," Aubrey said.

"I know," Stacie said. "She's never done that with anyone else before."

Chloe just stood there and smiled at the picture of Beca pointing out things to Bella on the tree. She pulled out her phone and took several pictures, noticing that all the Bellas were doing the same.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

It was getting late and the girls were ready to leave to get back to their hotel. They made plans for everyone to be back at the apartment the next morning around nine o'clock.

After everyone who was leaving was gone, the rest of the girls helped Beca and Chloe clean. Emily, Ashley, and Jessica went to bed.

Chloe and Beca stayed up a bit longer to put together a few things for the next day's breakfast. Beca smiled as she watched Chloe put together a breakfast casserole to save time in the morning.

They finally went to bed around Midnight, Chloe snuggled up to Beca. Chloe fell asleep and Beca laid there watching Chloe sleep. She knew that this was where she wanted to be for the rest of her life.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Beca and Chloe were barely awake when everyone showed up at their door. Breakfast was in the oven and everyone sat around drinking their coffee or tea.

Beca looked under the tree and found all of the presents for Bella. She put them all in a pile near her and looked over at Bella sitting on Mrs. Conrad's lap.

"Bella," Beca said. "Want to come open presents?"

Bella scrambled down from her grandmother's lap and toddled over to Beca. Beca set her down in front of her and pulled over the first present.

Beca helped Bella open the gift and laughed as Bella clapped and giggled. Everyone was laughing along as they watched Bella open her gifts.

"That's going to be Beca and our kid someday," Chloe murmured.

"What?," Aubrey asked looking at Chloe.

Chloe blushed. "Nothing. Just thinking out loud."

"I take it the date went well on Friday?," Aubrey asked.

"Date?," Amy said. "What date? Who's dating?"

Beca looked up in a panic and found Chloe looking at her. Beca then smiled and said, "Chloe and I are dating again."

Chloe smiled lovingly at Beca. "Yeah, we are!"

"Congratulations!" Jessica and Ashley said simultaneously and laughed.

"About damned time!" This from Amy.

"I knew something was different about you two," Emily said.

"It's still new," Beca said. "But, I have a feeling we'll be together for a very, very long time."

Chloe's eyes glistened with tears as she walked over to sit next to Beca. "I love you."

Beca leaned in to kiss Chloe and stopped when she realized everyone was watching them. Even Bella was looking up at them from her place in front of Beca.

"Fu- Screw it," Beca said and kissed Chloe.

The Bellas started clapping and cheering. Beca pulled back from the kiss.

"I love you, too."

* * *

 ** _SPECIAL A/N:_ Hi, everyone. I wanted to apologize for my absence, but I was dealing with a family thing and didn't have much time to write, edit, or post. But, I promise you the 25 Days will be completed by New Year's. Thanks to those who have reached out and thanks for understanding.**


	17. Day 17 - Temporary Girlfriend

**DAY 17 - TEMPORARY GIRLFRIEND**

 ** _Author's prompt_ : **What's a Christmas series without at least one fake girlfriend AU?

Chloe's family doesn't believe her when she tells them why she broke up with her last boyfriend. It's time for the Beale Annual Christmas party and Chloe's parents are suggesting she give her ex another shot and allow him to be her escort. Chloe doesn't want any parts of him so she blurts out that she's bringing someone home with her to meet the family. Now, all she has to do is find a fake date in three weeks. A piece of cake. Right?

* * *

"Yes, mom," Chloe said into the phone. "I know, mom, but I don't need you to fix me up."

"You haven't spoken of any boys you've met," Charlotte Beale responded. "You must have an escort for the party. Tom is willing to let bygones be bygones and escort you even though you broke his heart."

"I dumped him because he cheated on me," Chloe said. "The only heart that got broken was mine."

"That was almost six months ago," Charlotte said ignoring everything Chloe said. "Can't you just get over it already? Tom said he forgives you and would be happy to be your date."

"No," Chloe said.

"What did you say?," Charlotte asked with an edge to her voice.

Chloe swallowed and tried to hold back the tears that had sprung to her eyes. "I said no. I'm, um, bringing someone home to meet you all. I, uh, didn't say anything because I, um, I wanted to surprise you and daddy."

"Really?," Charlotte asked. "You've never mentioned meeting anyone."

"It's, um, still new," Chloe said. "But, I, uh, really like them."

Chloe could hear the smile in her mother's voice. "Wait until I tell your father and brother. This is great news, Chloe. I have to go, but I'll talk to you later."

"Oh, um, okay," Chloe said. "Love you, guys."

"Love you, too," Charlotte said and ended the call.

Chloe threw her phone down on her bed and flopped back. "Now what do I do?"

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

"Hey, Chlo," Aubrey said as she entered the redhead's bedroom. "I'm going to meet Stacie at the diner for dinner. Would you like to join us?"

"Um, sure," Chloe said and got up from her bed. "I need to talk to you guys about something anyway."

"What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you both once we get there."

It was a quiet ride to the diner. Chloe was going over in her head what she told her mother. Aubrey was shooting glances over at Chloe while driving. She can tell something is bothering Chloe, but can't get a read on what it might be.

They arrive at the diner. Stacie had beaten them there and had a booth. Aubrey smiled at her as they walked in. Stacie stood and kissed Aubrey.

"Hey, Chloe," Stacie said. "I'm glad you decided to join us."

"Thanks," Chloe said and sat in the booth across from the couple.

Chloe had barely situated herself when a guy came to their table. He smiled at Chloe. Chloe blushed and looked over at Aubrey and Stacie.

"Hi, I'm Danny," the guy said. "I saw you come in and I just had to introduce myself. You're hot, and I was wondering if you'd be interested in going out sometime."

Chloe stuttered and mumbled something, barely looking at the guy.

"I'm sorry," Danny said looking at Chloe. "I didn't hear what you said."

"She said she's not interested," Stacie cut in.

The guy furrowed his brow and looked from Stacie to Chloe. "Really? I mean look at me. I'm what every girl wants. Come on, Red. I'm a good guy. Go out with me."

Chloe didn't know what to do or say. She didn't want to go out with him but didn't want to hurt his feelings either. She gave a pleading look to Aubrey.

"That's enough," Aubrey said. "She's very shy and doesn't appreciate your continuing to bother her. You can leave now."

Danny just stood there, dumbfounded.

"Now, if you don't mind," Aubrey said glaring at Danny.

"You really don't want to go out with me?" Danny was looking at Chloe.

Chloe shook her head but didn't say anything.

"Fine," Danny said. "Your loss."

He walked away as the waitress came to take their orders. Aubrey ordered for Chloe since Chloe wasn't paying any attention.

Once the waitress left, Aubrey looked at Chloe. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry," Chloe whispered. "I'm just not good in these situations."

"Chloe, you have to stop listening to what your parents and Charlie say about you," Aubrey said.

"I've tried," Chloe cried. "But, it's like I can't do anything right. I don't look like any of them, and I'm not all that social like them. And, Charlie hates me because I dumped his best friend. He doesn't believe that Tom cheated on me and then hit me when I told him we were through. He said I should appreciate the fact that Tom is willing to forgive me and wants me back."

"I'm sorry, Chloe," Aubrey said. "I know how he's been lately. I just wish you had more confidence and realized what a great person you are."

"I'm not all that great," Chloe said.

"Chloe," Stacie said. "Anyone would be lucky to have you. You're smart, funny, and hot. If your family can't see that, they're the ones with the problem, not you."

"Thanks, Stacie," Chloe said with a small smile. "I've always been the black sheep of the family. I'm too shy to speak up for myself, and I let everything they say get to me. I mean, why would they lie to me? They're my family."

Stacie let out a sigh, and Aubrey decided to change the subject.

"So, what did you need to talk to us about?"

Chloe told the girls about her conversation with her mother. Aubrey and Stacie looked at each other. Both surprised that Chloe stood up to her mother.

"What can we do to help?," Stacie asked.

"I don't know," Chloe said. "I thought maybe I'd wait until I got there and told them that my fake new boyfriend broke up with me and that I was devastated. Hopefully, they'll ignore me not having an escort to their fancy Christmas Eve party."

"Chloe," Aubrey said. "I know your parents, and that won't happen. They'll force someone on you and won't care one bit about how you feel. You know how they feel about you and Charlie having dates for their party."

Chloe sighed again. "You're right. But, what else can I do? If I don't find someone, they will insist on having Tom escort me because I need to 'get over' that he cheated on me."

"Does it have to be a boyfriend?," Stacie asked.

"What?" Chloe was perplexed by the question.

"What if you took a girl home with you?," Stacie asked. "Would they accept it or not?"

"I came out as bi to them a couple of years ago," Chloe said. "But I've never taken a girl home with me. And, they've never tried to set me up with a girl."

Stacie sat there thinking for a minute. She pulled out her phone.

"What are you doing?," Aubrey asked.

"I'm calling Beca," Stacie said.

"Who's Beca?"

"She's Stacie's cousin," Aubrey replied. "She's snarky, sarcastic, and totally not someone you'd go for."

"How do you know that?," Stacie asked. "Beca's great."

"Chloe goes for the clean-cut, all-American type," Aubrey said.

"And look where that's gotten her," Stacie said. "Beca has a heart of gold. She comes off as closed off or stand-offish, but once you get to know her, you'll find out how great she really is."

"She's right," Aubrey finally agreed. "Maybe someone totally opposite of who you normally bring home is just the ticket to get them to back off. And I'm sure Beca could hold her own against anything they might say or do to her."

"Damn straight," Stacie said.

"I've only got three weeks until I go home," Chloe said after much thought. "Call her."

"Yes," Stacie said and pulled up a number and hit call. "You won't be sorry."

Chloe sat looking nervously at Stacie as she made the call. Aubrey gave Chloe a reassuring smile while Stacie spoke on the phone.

"Great," Stacie said. "We'll see you in about ten minutes. And, yes, I'll order you something. My treat."

The waitress came by with their drinks. "Oh, can I add to our order please?"

The waitress pulled out her notepad. "What can I get you?"

"I need a double cheeseburger with bacon and a side of fries," Stacie said. "Add a large Coke to drink."

"Got it," the waitress said. "It should be out in a few minutes."

"Thank you," Stacie said.

"Tell me more about Beca," Chloe said.

"She's a really great person," Stacie said. "She'd do anything for me or anyone she cares about in a heartbeat. She's always been there when I needed someone. Whether it was to cry to or I needed an ego boost. She's the one who told me I should go for it with Aubrey."

"She did?," Aubrey asked surprised.

"Yeah, she did," Stacie said. "Remember, we were hanging out and she ran into us? It was the first time you two met, and she could see I was into you. She told me I'd be an idiot not to go for it."

"I didn't know that," Aubrey said.

"What does she look like?," Chloe asked.

"She's about a half inch to an inch shorter than you," Stacie said. "She has chestnut brown hair."

"You'll love her eyes," Aubrey said causing Stacie to look at her with a raised eyebrow. "What? You have to admit she's got beautiful eyes. They're like a navy blue. Deep and dark."

"She's not wrong," Stacie said with a smile. "But why describe her when you can see for yourself?"

Chloe looked over her shoulder where Stacie was looking. Her eyes widened because this girl was hot in a dark, mysterious kind of way. Chloe sat up straighter as the girl made her way over.

"Hey, Stacie," Beca said. "Hey, Aubrey, how are you?"

"I'm good," Aubrey said. "Beca, I'd like you to meet my best friend, Chloe."

Oh, hey," Beca said. "It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard Aubrey mention you a few times."

"Won't you sit down?," Chloe asked indicating the space beside her.

"Sure," Beca said and sat down.

Just then the waitress brought out Chloe, Aubrey, and Stacie's orders.

"Your burger will be out in about two minutes," the waitress told Beca and winked at her.

"Thanks," Beca said and watched as the waitress walked away. She turned to find Stacie and Aubrey looking at her. "What? She was cute. So, why did you ask me here? I know you have something in mind so spill it."

"We have a proposition for you," Stacie said. "And before you say no, I know you don't have any plans for Christmas, and you don't want to spend it with your dad and Sheila."

"You've got my interest," Beca said. "Go on."

Stacie explained Chloe's situation and how they wanted Beca to pretend to be Chloe's girlfriend.

"And, you're okay with this?," Beca asked Chloe.

"Um, yeah," Chloe said softly. "I understand if you don't want to do it. It's a dumb idea anyway. I'll just give in to my parents and go to the party with Tom."

"Tom?," Beca asked. "Who's Tom?"

"The guy who cheated on her and smacked her when she broke up with him," Aubrey said causing Chloe to glare at her.

"Why would your parents want you to go anywhere with that jerk?," Beca asked incredulously.

"He's my brother's best friend," Chloe said. "And he and my parents took Tom's side when we broke up because they don't think I can find anyone better."

Beca's eyes widened, and she looked at Stacie and then at Aubrey. Before she could speak, the waitress brought her food and drink and set them in front of her. She also handed Beca a slip of paper. Beca took it and looked at it; it was the waitress' phone number. She looked over at Chloe and then back at the waitress.

"I'm sorry," Beca said handing the paper back to the waitress. "But, it would be very disrespectful to my girlfriend here if I took someone else's number."

Stacie and Aubrey smiled. Chloe's head jerked up and looked at Beca.

"Right, _babe_?," Beca asked looking at Chloe.

"Um, right," Chloe said. "I wouldn't like it at all."

"I'm sorry," the waitress said. "I didn't realize."

"It's okay," Beca said.

The waitress smiled slightly and walked away. Beca reached for the ketchup and Stacie mouthed a 'thank you' to her.

"So, where exactly am I spending Christmas?"

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

A week passed, and Beca and Chloe began spending more time together so they would be comfortable around each other while in front of Chloe's family. One evening, after having dinner with Stacie Aubrey, Beca was walking Chloe back to her apartment. Beca instinctively reached for Chloe's hand and Choe flinched.

"I'm sorry," Beca said. "I did that without thinking. But, if we're supposed to be in a relationship, you can't flinch every time I reach for you or try to take your hand."

"I'm sorry," Chloe said. "Tom used to take my hand and squeeze it really tight sometimes. I guess it's just a reflex. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, Chloe," Beca said. "We have a couple of weeks to work on it. How would you like to come to the club I DJ at on Saturday night? I know Stacie's coming which means she'll probably bring Aubrey. You can see what I do for a living."

"How can you work at a club?," Chloe asked. "You're only twenty. Don't you have to be twenty-one?"

"Only if I'm serving alcohol," Beca said. "Which I'm not, so I'm good. Plus, I've been working there for two years."

"How did you get started?"

"Let's get back to your apartment, and I'll tell you my life story," Beca said. "Things that people who have been dating should know. And you can tell me about you."

"I like that," Chloe said. They started walking again, and Chloe reached for Beca's hand. Beca smiled at Chloe as she took it.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

It was the day before Beca and Chloe needed to leave to go to Tampa. Chloe was laying on the sofa, and Aubrey was sitting in the chair across from her. The TV was on, but Chloe wasn't watching it.

"I think I'm falling for Beca," Chloe said suddenly causing Aubrey to look at her. "I know she's just pretending but I swear she's treated me better in the last three weeks than anyone I've ever dated. It makes me feel...I don't know. Like she really cares for me."

"Chloe," Aubrey said. "Maybe you should forget about this fake dating thing. If you have feelings for her, you could get hurt."

"I can't," Chloe said. "My folks won't stop talking about wanting to meet her. I just have to enjoy what we have for the time we have it. I know she doesn't feel anything for me and I'll probably never see her again once we get back, so I can do this for another week. I have to."

"Just be careful, Chloe," Aubrey said.

There was a knock on the door, and Aubrey answered to find Beca and Stacie standing there.

"Hey, babe," Stacie said. "I told Beca I was coming to visit and she wanted to tag along. I hope that was okay."

"It's fine," Aubrey said. "Come in."

Chloe was sitting up now, and Beca sat on the sofa next to her. She put her arm on the back of the couch behind Chloe and Chloe smiled at her.

"Hey, babe," Beca said with a smile.

"Hey, yourself," Chloe said.

"Um, Stacie," Aubrey said. "Can I speak to you in my room?"

"Sure," Stacie said with a shrug.

Aubrey leads Stacie to her room. Beca watches them go and turns to Chloe. "Want to get out of here? I have a feeling they're going to do more than talk."

Chloe blushed and said, "Let's go to lunch."

"You're on," Beca said and stood to take Chloe's hand. "Ready?"

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

"I remember everything you told me about your family," Beca said as she sipped her soda. She grabbed a fry and took a bite. "Quiz me."

"Okay," Chloe said. "Tell me what you remember about my grandma Beale."

"She's seventy and is outspoken," Beca said. "Will probably say some very inappropriate things around us, but she only does it to get a reaction."

"That's right," Chloe said. "How about my brother, Charlie."

"He's a douche," Beca said around a mouthful of her burger.

"Beca!"

"What?" Beca looked at Chloe. "Any guy who would be okay with the things you told me Tom did to you, is a douche. Especially when those things were done to his own sister."

Chloe couldn't help the smile that came to her. "I'll give you that. But, please just let him be. He's like six-feet tall and big. I don't want you trying to take him on."

"I'll do what I feel needs to be done to protect my girlfriend," Beca said with a wink.

Tears sprang to Chloe's eyes. No one has ever said anything about protecting her like this. She was in deep trouble as her feelings for Beca were getting more intense.

"So, what time do we need to leave tomorrow?," Beca asked.

"Um, oh," Chloe said. "It's about a seven-hour drive, and my mom wants us there for dinner. If we leave no later than eight o'clock, we can stop for breakfast and still be in Tampa by four."

"Sounds like a plan," Beca said. "I'll gas up the Jeep and be at your place by seven-thirty."

After lunch, Beca walked Chloe backed to her place. Chloe was about to enter the apartment when Beca stopped her.

"Um, I know we haven't talked about this," Beca said. "But, I think we should kiss. I don't want it to be awkward when we get in front of your family."

"Um, yeah, okay," Chloe said nervously. "That makes sense."

Beca leaned in and kissed Chloe before she had time to think about it. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it was few seconds of heaven for Chloe.

Beca pulled back from the kiss with a smile. "I know you're not big on PDA, but I figure at some point we will probably have to do that."

"No, um, it was fine," Chloe said.

"Let's go in," Beca said. "I need to see if Stacie's staying here or going back to her dorm."

Chloe opened the door and walked in to find Stacie and Aubrey on the sofa watching TV.

"Where'd you guys go?," Aubrey asked.

"We went to lunch," Beca said. "We still needed to figure out a few things before we leave for Tampa."

Aubrey looked back to see Chloe standing with her back to the door and her fingers to her lips. "You okay, Chloe?"

"What?," Chloe said coming out of her revery. "Oh, yeah. I'm good."

"Stace, you ready to go?," Beca asked. "I have to finish packing."

"Beca, why don't you finish packing and meet us later for dinner?," Stacie suggested.

"That's a good idea," Aubrey said. "You can stay the night here and won't have to get up so early tomorrow."

"Are you okay with that, Chloe?"

"Um, yeah," Chloe said. "Totally. It makes sense."

"Okay," Beca said. "I'll see you guys in a couple of hours."

The three girls watch as Beca leaves the apartment. Chloe moves to go to her room when Stacie steps in front of her.

"Not so fast, Red," Stacie said.

"What?"

"Aubrey told me about you possibly having feelings for Beca."

Chloe glared at Aubrey, who just shrugged. "She's her cousin."

"So, do you?," Stacie asked. "Have feelings for Beca?"

"I wasn't sure before, but after what happened just now, I know I do," Chloe said as she flopped down in a chair.

"What happened?"

"She, um-"

"She kissed you," Aubrey said, and Chloe nodded her head.

"What am I going to do?" Chloe put her head in her hands. "She only kissed me so we wouldn't be awkward when we got around my family. But it was the sweetest kiss I've ever had."

"Oh, you do have it bad," Stacie said. She went over and sat on the coffee table in front of Chloe. "I know Beca. And I think she might have feelings for you, too. She's probably as unsure as you are because she thinks you're doing everything to keep up the pretense when you get home."

"I don't know," Chloe said. "I couldn't be that lucky to have someone like Beca like me."

"Stop worrying about it," Stacie said. "Whatever happens will happen. Beca won't lead you on if she's not really into you. She'll just play her part, and that's it. Okay? Just be careful, so you both don't get hurt."

"I promise I won't hurt her," Chloe said. "I just hope I can make it through the next week without making a fool of myself around her."

"You'll be fine," Stacie said. "You'll see."

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Beca parked in the driveway of the Beale home and turned off the Jeep. She looked at Chloe to find the redhead looking as if she were about to throw up.

"You okay, Chlo?"

"I think so," Chloe responded. "I'm just nervous."

Beca reaches over and gently turns Chloe's head to face her. "I'm right here. If anyone says anything, we can attribute your nervousness to not having brought home a girl before. It's going to be okay."

"You're right," Chloe said and smiled at Beca.

"Um, I saw someone looking out the window at us," Beca said not turning away from Chloe. "I'm going to kiss you, and then we'll get out of the car. This is the last time I can warn you before I kiss you, so expect it at any time that it seems appropriate. And, you can also kiss me whenever you feel you should. Okay?"

"Um, okay," Chloe said and swallowed. She leaned into Beca, and they kissed.

Beca pulled back and opened her car door. She ran around to Chloe's side and helped Chloe out of the car. Just then an older woman came out to greet them.

"Chloe, dear," the woman said as she hugged Chloe. "It's great to have you home."

"Hi, mom," Chloe said as Beca got their luggage and gifts out of the back of the Jeep. She walked around to join Chloe and her mother.

"Mom, this is Beca," Chloe said taking two of the bags. "My girlfriend."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Beale," Beca said.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Beca," Mrs. Beale said. "And, please call me Charlotte. Come. Let's go inside."

Beca followed Chloe and her mother inside. "Chloe, show Beca to your room so you can put your luggage away. When you're done, come down to the kitchen."

Beca followed Chloe, first to set the gifts near the tree and then up to her room. Beca set the luggage down.

"Can we unpack before we go downstairs?," Beca asked. "I want to hang my stuff, so it isn't wrinkled."

"Sure," Chloe said and showed Beca where she could put her stuff.

After they finished unpacking Chloe led Beca down to the kitchen. They could hear voices as they approached the door.

"She's very pretty," Charlotte was saying. "And she really seems to like Chloe. I saw them kissing in the car."

Chloe blushed, and Beca smiled. "See, no problem."

Chloe entered the kitchen first with Beca right behind her.

"Dad, it's good to see you," Chloe said with a small smile as she hugged him. "This is my girlfriend, Beca. Beca, this is my dad, Carl Beale."

"Nice to meet you, sir," Beca said and held out her hand.

Carl took Beca's hand and gave it a shake. "Nice to meet you as well."

"Oh, Chloe," Charlotte said. "Charlie got called in for an extra shift and said he'd see you tomorrow."

Beca noticed Chloe visibly relax. Chloe smiled and said, "I guess that just leaves us for dinner."

"Something smells good, Charlotte," Beca said. "Can I help with anything?"

~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~

Dinner went well, and Chloe and Beca were sitting with Chloe's parents just chatting when Beca yawned.

"I'm sorry," Beca said. "All that driving must have tired me out."

"It is getting late," Carl said. "Why don't we call it a night. Tomorrow's going to be a busy day."

"Good night, everyone," Beca said.

"Good night, mom," Chloe and hugged her mother. "Good night, dad."

"Good night, you two," Carl said.

Beca followed Chloe up to her room. They entered the room, and both stopped and stared at the bed. This is one thing they had not thought to talk about.

"Um, I'll just sleep on the floor," Beca said.

"No, um, that's not necessary," Chloe said. "We can share. I mean, if you want."

"Okay," Beca said. "I'll use the bathroom first and change in there. You can change in here and then use the bathroom."

They finally get ready and climb into bed. Beca lays on her back and stares at the ceiling. Chloe does the same.

"Would you want to-. Never mind," Chloe said and got quiet again.

Beca smiled and turned on her side. "You're a cuddler, aren't you?" Beca spreads her arms and smiles at Chloe. "Come here."

Chloe squealed a bit and snuggled into Beca. "Thank you."

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

The next morning Chloe woke up to an empty bed and voices coming from downstairs. She stretched and got out of bed.

"Your best friend is nothing but a douche," Chloe could hear Beca saying. "I don't even know why Chloe was with him in the first place."

"He was my best friend." Chloe heard Charlie's voice and hurried the rest of the way down the stairs. "I thought he was a good guy or else I would never have let her be with him."

"Hey," Chloe said as she practically ran into the kitchen. She was surprised to see Charlie and Beca sitting at the table drinking coffee. "What's going on? Where's mom and dad?"

"Beca and I were just chatting," Charlie said and turned to look at Chloe. "Mom and dad went to the hotel to check on a few things for the party tonight."

"Charlie!" Chloe ran over to him. "What happened to your face?"

"I saw Tom this morning," Charlie said. "Let's just say we had a disagreement and leave it at that."

Chloe went to the freezer and got some ice. She put the ice in a towel and brought it over and held it to Charlie's eye. Charlie took it from her and held it himself.

"You didn't fight because of me, did you?"

"He deserved it. What he didn't deserve was you. I'm sorry I've been such a jerk about all this with Tom. Tom seemed so devastated when you broke up, and I believed him when he said he didn't cheat on you. I should have known you wouldn't lie about something like that."

"Thanks, Charlie," Chloe said and hugged him. "That means a lot to me."

"So, your girlfriend and I have been talking," Charlie said looking over at Beca. "I like her. She's good for you."

"Thanks," Beca said and winked at Chloe.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

That night, Beca got ready for the Beale Family Christmas Party in the guest room. Chloe was in her room getting ready.

Beca thought about the redhead as she got dressed. Chloe was really something special, and Beca could feel herself falling for her. She knew nothing would come of it, but maybe tonight she could pretend that they were really a couple. Beca wondered how far she could push things before Chloe reminded her that this was only temporary.

Beca decided to call the one person she could talk to about this.

"Hey, Becs, what's up?"

"Hey, Stacie," Beca said. "Um, I think I may be falling for Chloe."

Beca waited for the backlash from Stacie. Waited to hear Stacie tell her that she was crazy and to stop talking nonsense. But, that's not what she heard.

"Really?" Stacie squealed. "That's so great, Beca. I think you two would be great together."

"Wait! What?"

"I think you two would be great together," Stacie repeated. "I wish I had thought of getting you two together before this whole temporary girlfriend thing came up."

"But, it is just temporary," Beca said. "Things will go back to the way they were before all this started."

"Have you said anything to Chloe?"

"No," Beca said. "Absolutely not. I don't want her to hate me and go running back into the arms of that douche, Tom."

"Talk to her about it," Stacie said. "I think you'll be surprised by what she says."

"Stacie-"

"Merry Christmas, Beca," Stacie said and ended the call.

Beca was still staring at her phone when she heard a tap on the door and then Chloe's voice asking, "Beca? Are you ready?"

"Um, almost,' Beca called out. "I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes."

"Okay," Chloe said.

Chloe went downstairs to where her parents and Charlie were waiting. "Beca will be right down."

About five minutes later, Beca came down the stairs. Charlie's eyes widened when he saw her, and he let out a low whistle. Chloe turned to see what caught Charlie's eye and everything around her disappeared.

"Beca, you look amazing," Charlie said. He nudged Chloe's shoulder. "Better keep her close to you tonight or else someone may try to steal her away."

"Never gonna happen," Beca said with a small laugh.

"You look," Chloe said and swallowed past the lump in her throat. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," Beca sad a bit shyly. "You are even more gorgeous than usual."

Chloe blushed and looked down at the floor.

"Okay, that's enough," Carl said with a laugh. "We're all hot, gorgeous, beautiful and all that. Now let's go before we're late to our own party."

Everyone laughed as Carl ushered them out the door. Chloe took Beca's hand as they walked to the car.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Beca and Chloe have spent most of the party by each other's sides. Beca and Chloe were talking with Charlie and his date, Shannon when Beca decided to step outside for some air. She excused herself and kissed Chloe on the temple before moving away.

"She's really sweet," Shannon said.

"She's good for you, Chlo," Charlie said.

"Yes, she is," Chloe said and smiled sadly.

"What's wrong?," Charlie asked.

"Nothing really," Chloe said. "She's just so special to me, and I don't think she likes me as much as I like her."

"You're kidding, right?," Shannon asked.

"I wish I had someone look at me the way she looks at you," Charlie said.

"Maybe you and Shannon will have that one day," Chloe said.

Shannon and Charlie both laughed.

"What?" Chloe looked at them confused. "What's so funny."

"Shannon is the sister of one of the guys at the firehouse," Charlie said. "She agreed to be my date to keep mom and dad off my back because I didn't have one. She's sweet but she's also married."

"Oh," Chloe said and laughed at how similar her and Charlie's situations were.

Chloe decided to come clean and told Charlie about how Beca came to be her date.

"Look, Chloe," Charlie said. "It's obvious you and Beca have it bad for each other. Maybe you just need to talk to her. I guarantee she has some really strong feelings for you. I don't think she's faking it."

"You think?," Chloe asked looking toward the door Beca walked out of.

"If I were you," Shannon said with a smile. "I'd go get my girl."

Chloe smiled and hugged Shannon and Charlie. "Thanks."

Chloe hurried out the door to find Beca. She found her standing on the patio looking up at the sky, deep in thought. Chloe made her way over to the brunette and stood next to her. Chloe could tell that Beca knew she was there by the small smile that came to Beca's face.

"What are you so deep in thought about?," Chloe asked.

"Would you believe me if I said I was thinking about you?"

Chloe blushed. "No, but I would hope it was true."

Beca turned to look at Chloe. "It is true. I was thinking about you. About how your eyes sparkle like the stars in the sky. How about your beauty outshines any sunset or sunrise that graces that same sky."

"Beca," Chloe said with tears in her eyes.

Beca pulled Chloe to her and kissed her. It was a soft kiss, filled with all the feelings that Beca had been holding in.

The kiss ended, and Beca pulled back to look at Chloe. "I'm falling in love with you Chloe Beale."

Chloe let out a small sob. "I'm falling in love with you, too, Beca Mitchell."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Chloe let out a small laugh. "I was afraid to say anything because you were still acting like this was still temporary; that you were still pretending."

"I thought the same," Beca said. "So, do you think you might want to be my _permanent_ girlfriend?"

"Absolutely," Chloe said and leaned in to kiss Beca again.

The broke apart when they heard someone clearing their throat. They looked over to see Carl, Charlotte, and Charlie smiling at them.

"Sorry, to interrupt girls," Carl said. "But it's almost Midnight and time for the family to give our Christmas toast."

Chloe and Beca followed the rest of the Beales back inside. Beca held back as Chloe continued to follow her family to the front of the room.

Carl turned as everyone got situated. He looked around with a slight frown until he spotted Beca. "Beca get up here." Beca blushed and slowly did as she was told. When she reached the front of the crowd, Carl took her arm and pulled her to stand next to Chloe.

"Everyone, this is Beca Mitchell, our daughter Chloe's girlfriend," Carl said. "You might want to get used to seeing her with us because I have a feeling she will be around for many, many Christmases to come."

Chloe smiled and pulled Beca to her as Carl began his annual Christmas toast. He ended with a "Merry Christmas to you all!" as he held his glass up. Everyone repeated the "Merry Christmas" and drank.

Chloe kissed Beca.

"Merry Christmas, Becs."

"Merry Christmas, Chlo."


	18. Day 18 - Something That's Mine

**DAY 18 - SOMETHING THAT'S MINE**

 _ **Prompt from Tumblr User freedomseeker91 and Ally**_ : The backstory would be that Beca & Chloe met at a club Beca was DJing at, moved in together pretty soon after and they're about to spend their first Christmas together as a couple. Beca grew up in foster care system (Chloe is aware, but doesn't realize how bleak the situation actually was because Beca doesn't really talk about it).

I hope you enjoy what I did with it.

* * *

Beca Mitchell kept to herself. She learned early on in foster care that no one paid attention to you if you kept your mouth shut and stayed out of the way. So, she became a loner and liked it that way.

Don't get her wrong; she had friends. And they accepted her for who she was, flaws, faults, and all. Stacie and Fat Amy were her best friends, at least that's what they called themselves. They dragged her out to lunch or dinner all the time. They invited themselves to her place for pizza and movie nights, or just to hang out. Thanks to them, she wasn't as much a loner as she used to be.

Beca liked being around them, but Beca's favorite thing was spinning at the clubs. She started off in some dive that just wanted someone to change the CDs that the manager chose. She didn't make much money, but she started learning how to make mixes using those CDs.

One night, a customer in the bar heard one of her mixes and asked to talk to her. The next thing she knew she had a demo and was headlining at one of the hottest clubs in Atlanta. She was also pulling down some really good money.

Beca was happier than she ever thought possible after the life she had led. She could lose herself in her mixes and watch the people dancing to the sounds she created all from the safety of her little DJ booth. No one to bother her; no one to have to talk to, unless she wanted to.

Beca only came out of the booth during her set when Stacie or Amy made fools of themselves and she had no choice. On this particular night, Stacie dragged her out to meet her latest love interest.

Beca rolled her eyes as Stacie led her away from the booth.

"I need your help," Stacie said. "I want to ask Aubrey out and her friend is kind of in the way."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Just talk to her," Stacie said. "Keep her busy for a bit. She loves your music; talk to her about that."

"Fine," Beca said and Stacie led her over to a blonde and a redhead. Beca found herself staring at the redhead.

"Beca," Stacie said holding onto her arm so she couldn't get away. "This is Aubrey and her friend, Chloe. Aubrey, Chloe. This is my best friend, and the DJ, Beca Mitchell."

"Hi," Beca said looking away from Chloe and over to Aubrey.

"Hello," Aubrey said as she looked Beca up and down.

"Oh, my gosh," Chloe said. "You're the DJ? I love your mixes. How do you come up with them?"

Beca found herself again staring at Chloe. The woman was gorgeous. Beca doesn't think she's ever seen anyone with eyes so blue.

"Your eyes are so blue," Beca mumbled and then blushed. "Sorry."

"That's okay," Chloe said with a smile. "You're not wrong."

Stacie caught Beca's eye and jerked her head to get Beca to take Chloe somewhere else. Beca rolled her eyes and looked at the redhead again.

"Um, would you, uh," Beca said and looked around. "Would, um, you like to see the booth? Where I, uh, play my mixes?"

"Really?" Chloe's smile got even wider if that were possible. "I'd love to."

Beca led Chloe to the DJ booth where she spent the next hour showing Chloe how she did the mixes. Chloe was constantly smiling and being flirty with Beca. Beca was beginning to like the interaction between the two.

Later that night, when the club was closing Chloe found Beca before she left.

"I'd like to see you again," Chloe told her. "Would you want to go out with me sometime?"

"I'd like that," Beca said. "Let me, um, give you my number so you can call me when you want to go out."

"Give me your phone," Chloe said and held out her hand.

Without hesitation, Beca took out her phone and unlocked it. She handed it to Chloe who entered her contact information and then texted herself.

"Now you have my number and I have yours," Chloe said handing Beca's phone back to her. "I'll call you."

Chloe kissed Beca on the cheek and with a wave and a smile followed Aubrey out of the club.

"You got Chloe's number?" At Beca's nod, Stacie smiled and threw her arm around Beca's shoulders. "Aubrey said she never gives her number out when they go to clubs. You must have swept her off her feet."

"We both like music," Beca said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Oh, and she already asked me out."

"Way to go, Beca," Stacie said with a laugh. "I asked Aubrey out and she said yes. If you're nervous, maybe we can double."

"That might not be a bad idea," Beca said. "Do you think Aubrey and Chloe would go for it?"

"I'll call Aubrey tomorrow and find out," Stacie said. "Come on, you're my ride home."

"I thought Amy was your ride," Beca said.

"She left with some guy hours ago," Stacie said. "So, now you're my ride."

"Fine," Beca said. "Let's go."

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Chloe called Beca for a date a few days after their initial meeting. Three months later they were laying in Beca's bed.

"I have to go," Chloe said as she sat up. "I have to be up early tomorrow to start looking for a new place."

"Why?" Beca sat up and looked at Chloe.

"My roommate's moving out and the rental agency is raising the rent," Chloe said. "I can't afford the place on my own. And with the rent increase, I'd barely be able to afford my share even if I could get another roommate."

Beca bit her bottom lip and swallowed. "So, um, move in here."

Chloe looked at her. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," Beca said. "Yeah, I'm totally serious. You spend almost every night here anyway. And I'd love for us to live together because I lo-." Beca's eyes widened at what she was about to say.

Chloe looked at Beca hopefully because she had been wanting to hear the words Beca almost said. She knows they haven't been together long and she has to take it slow with Beca, but she also knows that she is already head over heels in love with her.

A sudden calm came over Beca and a smile came to her face. A smile that reached her eyes and was rarely seen by anyone, even Chloe.

"Because I love you," Beca said and Chloe practically melted.

"Yes," Chloe squealed and hugged Beca. "I'll move in with you. And, I love you, too."

"Yeah?" Beca wasn't expecting Chloe to say it back.

"Yeah," Chloe said and leaned in to kiss Beca.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Chloe moved in three weeks later. Beca helped Chloe unpack and they were sitting together on Beca's small sofa.

"All my stuff is put away and this place still looks a little bare, Becs," Chloe said as she looked around the room.

"I'm not used to having a lot of stuff around," Beca said quietly.

"I'm sorry, babe," Chloe said and pulled Beca into a hug. "I didn't mean anything by it. I know you said you didn't have a lot while you were in foster care, but you never really talk about it."

"There's not much to talk about," Beca said as she pulled out of the hug. "It was shitty from day one and didn't get any better the older I got."

"You can talk about it with me," Chloe said softly. "You know I won't judge you. I love you and I want to know everything about you."

Beca didn't say anything and looked down at her hands in her lap. Chloe sighed and lifted Beca's head by her chin so she could look at her.

"Whenever you're ready to talk about it," Chloe said. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

Beca wiped away a tear that had fallen and gave Chloe a smile. "So, what else do we need to make this place feel like home to you?"

Chloe smiled and they began talking about what they should get.

 **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**

Thanksgiving with Chloe had been an experience for Beca. Beca was used to having her foster families arguing and fighting during Thanksgiving. Some of the families didn't want to spend the money on making a big Thanksgiving dinner so they would just have turkey sandwiches made from packaged deli slices and chips.

Beca didn't like turkey; at least the ones they did have in foster care. They were also dry and had no real flavor. Beca thought it was like eating cardboard.

Thanksgiving with Chloe had all their friends over who couldn't go home to family. Chloe called it "Friendsgiving" and made a turkey with all the trimmings. Beca changed her mind about liking turkey after eating the turkey Chloe made. It was moist and was seasoned just right to let the natural turkey flavor through.

With her and Chloe, there were eight people around their semi-new dining room table. It was loud and chaotic and Beca was a bit out of her element. Along with the turkey, she had tried several dishes that she had never had before. She liked everything and it only made her feel sad about all that she had missed out on growing up in foster care.

Her sadness didn't last long. Chloe always had a way of putting a smile on her face and making her feel happy.

That night, as they lay in bed, Chloe had her head on Beca's shoulder as they cuddled together.

"Thanks for dinner," Beca said. "It is the best Thanksgiving I can remember."

"I'm glad," Chloe said and kissed her. "Hey, where do you keep your Chrismas decorations? In my family, it's tradition to start decorating the day after Thanksgiving. I have a few things and I thought we could combine them to make this a really special first Christmas together."

"I, um, I don't have any," Beca said softly. "I've never really celebrated Christmas."

Chloe sat up and stared at Beca. "Never?"

"Um, not really," Beca said. "The foster families were never big on giving us kids anything so it was just another day. And, now that I'm on my own, I don't have any family so it's still just another day."

"Well, I'm going to change that," Chloe said. "I am going to give you your first and best Christmas ever. I'll have my mom send me the rest of my Christmas stuff. I have more than enough," Chloe was starting to get more excited as she talked. "Oh, and we'll have to have a real tree. It makes the whole place smell like Christmas. This is going to be so exciting."

Beca laid there with a fake smile on her face as Chloe kept talking about all the decorations and traditions she and her family had. She didn't want to think about Christmas but couldn't deny Chloe, so she just smiled and agreed to everything.

 **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**

It was three days before Christmas when Beca had come home. She had placed the grocery bags on the counter in the kitchen and went to the living room. She went over to the tree and sniffed. Chloe was right about how good the real tree made everything smell. She noticed that there were several wrapped packages under the tree. Beca looked at one or two and noticed that they were for some of Chloe's friends. Then Beca saw her name on one. She stood up and panicked a bit.

" _Chloe got me a present_?" Beca thought as she stood there looking down at the brightly wrapped box. " _We never talked about presents. Oh, my God. I should have thought to get Chloe a present. I need to get Chloe a present._ "

Beca started breathing too fast and felt the walls suddenly closing in on her. She was panicking and didn't know what to do so she hurried out of the apartment. She rushed down the hall of the building and didn't stop until she was outside. Beca took several deep breaths to calm herself and started walking. Each step easing her breathing and doing little to reduce the panic she was feeling.

Beca had been walking for about fifteen minutes when she heard the text notification ping on her phone. Knowing it was probably Chloe she stopped and pulled out her phone.

Chloe: _Hey, babe, I just got home. Where are you? I thought we could make Christmas cookies together._

Beca ignored the text and instead placed a call. She started speaking as soon as it was answered.

"Hey, Stacie, are you home?"

"Yeah, Beca," Stacie said. "Are you okay?"

"Can I come over? I'm like five minutes away."

"Sure," Stacie said. "I'll see you in a few."

Beca ended the call and turned off her phone before putting it back in her pocket. Five minutes later Beca was sitting on Stacie's sofa with her head in her hands.

"What's going on, Beca? You're kind of scaring me."

Beca looked up at Stacie. "Chloe bought me a Christmas present."

"That bitch!" Stacie said and laughed at Beca. "Is that all?"

"Stacie," Beca whined. "I didn't get her anything. It never crossed my mind until I saw her present for me. I should get her something, too, right?"

"I'm sure she'd understand if you didn't," Stacie said.

"But, I want to," Beca said quickly. "I just have no idea how to go about doing it."

"Come on," Stacie said. "I'll go shopping with you and help you find something."

"You will?" Beca asked.

"Absolutely," Stacie said. "Let's go."

Beca followed Stacie out to her car.

"Beca, I know you had a shitty childhood," Stacie said as she drove. "And, I know you don't do Christmas because of it. Amy and I understand and that's why we didn't push you about presents and stuff. That's why we would do the same things we do all year, so it was no big deal. But, you are living with the human epitome of Christmas, so your life is going to change. You're going to have to change with it or possibly lose Chloe."

"I love her," Beca said. "But, the last real Christmas I remember was just before my parents died. I was only four and Child Services took me and put me in foster care. There were no Christmases after that. No holidays like you and Chloe had. There was barely a mention of birthdays except to remind you how many years you had left before you aged out. I don't know _**how**_ to do Christmas!"

"Did you talk to Chloe about all this?"

"No," Beca said quietly.

"Talk to her," Stacie said. "You said she told you she was going to give you the best Christmas ever. Let her. I think you'll be surprised at how good you'll feel."

"I guess," Beca said.

They arrived at the mall and Beca followed Stacie. Stacie made suggestions and Beca finally decided on two things she thought Chloe would like.

"Is this enough?," Beca asked as they got back to Stacie's apartment.

"It's plenty," Stacie said. "Come on, I'll help you wrap them."

Stacie's phone rang as she handed Beca the wrapped gifts. She answered and looked at Beca.

"Oh, hey, Chloe," Stacie said.

"Hey, Stacie," Chloe said. "I'm sorry to bother you but have you heard from Beca? I tried texting and calling but she isn't answering. I'm started to get worried."

"Oh, sorry, that's my fault. We were hanging out and she must have turned her phone off. She's right here. Do you want to talk to her?"

Stacie held the phone toward Beca. "Hey, Chlo. Sorry, I turned my phone off. Is everything okay?"

"I was just worried about you," Chloe said. "I came home and saw the groceries sitting on the counter and you nowhere in sight."

"Oh, shoot, I forgot about those," Beca said. "I'll be home in about twenty minutes."

"Take your time," Chloe said. "Now that I know you're safe, I'm okay. I love you."

"I love you, too," Beca said and ended the call. Tears came to Beca's eyes. "She was, um, she was worried about me and just wanted to make sure I was safe."

"That's what people do for the ones they love," Stacie said with a smile.

Beca nodded as she grabbed the bag with Chloe's presents and walked to the door. She stopped and rushed over to Stacie and hugged her. "Thank you, Stacie."

Stacie was taken by surprise but smiled and hugged her back. "You're welcome."

Beca had been a bit apprehensive when she got home, but all Chloe did was kiss her and drag her into the kitchen. They spent the next couple of hours together baking Christmas cookies.

 **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**

It was Christmas Eve, and Chloe was in the kitchen putting something together for a nice Christmas Eve dinner for the two of them. Beca snuck the two brightly wrapped gifts out and set them under the tree. She felt really good about them. Better than she did two days ago when Stacie had taken her shopping after she had called Stacie all freaked about the present she saw under the tree.

Beca could smell something really good coming from the kitchen and went to see if she could help Chloe with anything.

"Dinner's almost ready," Chloe said as Beca walked into the kitchen.

"Can I do anything?"

"You could set the table for us," Chloe said with a kiss to Beca's cheek.

"On it."

Beca set the table and added some candles to make it more romantic. Chloe brought out the food and they sat down to eat.

"It smells good," Beca said and she reached to place some salad on her plate.

"It's all seafood," Chloe said. "I was raised Catholic and we always followed the tradition of not having meat on Christmas Eve."

"Why?"

As they ate, Chloe explained about what the Italian Catholics called _The Feast of the Seven Fishes_. Chloe's great-great-grandmother was part Italian and the tradition was past down from generation to generation.

"And, now this will be our tradition, also," Chloe said as she finished the story.

After dinner, Beca helped Chloe clean up and get the dishes in the dishwasher. Chloe had suggested they make hot cocoa and watch Christmas movies. Another of her family's traditions on Christmas Eve.

"But, first," Chloe said. "Another tradition we have is that we each get to open one present tonight and leave the rest for tomorrow morning."

"Um, okay," Beca said.

"Wait here," Chloe said. "I have a special gift I want you to open."

Beca smiled and nodded. Chloe smiled and ran to their bedroom. Beca sat on the floor near the tree. She leaned back against the chair and waited for Chloe.

Chloe came hurrying back and sat next to Beca. She put the gift she had been carrying in front of Beca and reached under the tree for one of hers.

"Um, you go first," Beca told Chloe.

"Okay," Chloe said excitedly. "This is from my sister, Carrie."

Chloe tore open the package and pulled out a nice blouse.

"That's pretty," Beca said.

"I love it," Chloe said. "Carrie always buys me a nice blouse. She says I need to look good when I'm standing in front of my class." Chloe put the blouse back in the box and set it aside. "Your turn."

"Why aren't you in Tampa with your family for Christmas?" Beca blurted out.

"I told my mom that since this was our first Christmas together, I wanted it to be just you and me at home," Chloe said with a shrug. "So, they sent all our gifts here, and I sent what I got them from us to them."

"You put my name on the gifts you sent them?"

"Of course," Chloe said. "That's okay, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Beca said. "I just never thought of getting them anything. I never thought about getting anyone anything. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Chloe said. "Now, open your gift."

Beca got a weird feeling in her chest as she slowly tore the paper off the gift. She found a box and opened it. Inside was a heart-shaped ornament. Beca took it out of the box and held it in her hand.

Tears came to her eyes as she read _Beca and Chloe's First Christmas - 2018_.

"I had it made for you to commemorate our first Christmas together," Chloe said with a smile.

"I've never had something like this before," Beca said through her tears.

"You've never had a custom Christmas ornament before?"

Beca shook her head. "I've never had something that was just mine before."

Tears sprang to Chloe's eyes and her heart broke a little. She pulled Beca to her and held her as they both cried.

After a few minutes, Beca pulled back. "Can we put it on the tree now?"

"Of course," Chloe said and wiped Beca's cheeks with her hand. "Anywhere you want it."

Beca stood and helped Chloe up. She looked at the tree and placed the ornament at eye level in the front center of the tree.

Chloe smiled and said, "That's the perfect spot."

Beca sat back down on the floor and stared up at the ornament. More tears flowed as she thought about how Chloe had kept her promise of making this the best Christmas ever.

Chloe sat next to her and took Beca's hand in hers. She put her head on Beca's shoulder and was surprised when Beca started talking.

Chloe sat quietly for the next hour while Beca told her about what it was like for her growing up in foster care. Chloe interjected a question here and there as she wiped at the tears that fell as Beca spoke. Beca finally grew quiet and Chloe looked at her. She used her thumbs to wipe at the tears on Beca's face.

"You're wrong you know," Chloe said.

"Wrong about what?," Beca asked

"About never having something that was just yours," Chloe said. "You've had me and my heart practically from the moment we met. And it will always be yours."

Beca smiled as tears came to her eyes again. But this time, they were happy tears. "I love you. And for the record, my heart will always be yours, too."

Beca kissed Chloe and Chloe eagerly returned it. Beca pulled back with a small laugh and wiped her face.

"I seem to recall mention of hot cocoa and a movie," Beca said.

Chloe jumped up and Beca followed suit. "I'll start the cocoa, you pick out a movie."

"How about ' _It's a Wonderful Life'_?" Beca said with a grin. "Because that's exactly how I feel about my life right now."

"You're such a cheeseball," Chloe said and grabbed Beca for another kiss. "Don't ever change."

"Never," Beca said and eagerly kissed Chloe again.

Chloe pulled back and whispered, "Merry Christmas, Beca."

"Merry Christmas," Beca said. "And thank you for making it the merriest Christmas ever. I love you."

"I love you, too."


	19. Day 19 - Home For Good?

**DAY 19 - HOME FOR GOOD?**

 _ **Prompt from FanFiction User jack19langtry:**_ Could you do a story on Beca in the military coming home to Chloe for Christmas as a surprise gift from the parents or something sweet. I just like military Beca.

* * *

"Come on, Beca," Jesse said panting. "Are you trying to kill us."

"Halt!" Beca walked over to Jesse. "Did you say something, _Corporal Swanson_?"

"We're all tired," Jesse said. "We've been at this for hours. It's time to let everyone take a break, Beca."

Beca got in Jesse's face. "That's _Sarge_ or _Sergeant Mitchell_ to you, Swanson. And don't ever question how I do things again. Do you understand, _Corporal_?"

"Yes, Sergeant," Jesse spit out.

"Good," Beca said and turned to face her platoon. "Let's head back to base."

The platoon started moving in the direction of their base. Jesse hung back with Beca.

"Seriously, Beca," Jesse said. "What is with you today?"

"What did I just tell you?" Beca put her hand on his arm to stop him. "We are in the field, Jesse, which means you address me as Sarge or Sergeant Mitchell. I don't want to have to remind you again."

Beca turned and jogged off to catch up with the rest of the platoon. She reached the front and had them double-time it back to base.

Jesse shook his head and hurried to catch up with the back of the platoon. One of the privates eased back a bit and looked at Jesse.

"What's up with Sarge?" The private looked forward as he asked. "Is she expecting bad news from the Sergeant Major?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard she was ordered to report to the Sergeant Major's office after our hike. Do you think that's why she kept us out here so long?"

"I don't know," Jesse said with a sigh. The two had to quicken their pace to catch up with the platoon.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

The platoon made it back to the base, and Beca quickly showered and changed into a clean uniform. She let out a breath and knocked on the Sergeant Major's office door.

"Enter," a voice boomed from inside.

Beca opened the door and entered the room. She quickly stood at attention and saluted. "You sent for me, Sergeant Major."

"At ease, Mitchell," the Sergeant Major said as he returned the salute.

Beca stood with her feet apart, and her hands joined behind her back.

"General," the Sergeant Major said causing Beca to furrow her brow.

"Mitchell," a voice said from behind her. Beca looked over her shoulder and saw General Posen standing in the corner. She immediately stood at attention.

"Sir, yes, sir," Beca spit out.

"At ease, Mitchell," General Posen said with a slight chuckle. He moved, so he was standing to Beca's left side. "You took your sweet time getting here."

"We were on a hike, sir," Beca replied.

"For four hours?" General Posen narrowed his eyes at Beca. "I think you were avoiding coming here. Don't worry, Sergeant, it's actually good news. For you."

Beca looked at the General. "Good news, sir?"

"Yes," General Posen said. "You're being transferred."

Beca sucked in a breath. A transfer could mean anything, and not all of them were good. But, the General did say it was good news.

"I've been watching you," General Posen said. "You've proven yourself to be quite valuable in training our enlisted men. You're qualified on the M16A2 and the M4, and you've been a Sergeant for more than a year. You've been enlisted for five years, and you are a Basic Leader Course graduate. These are all the qualifications for you to become a drill instructor. Therefore, we are transferring you to become an instructor at a base in the States."

Beca's breath hitched. She was going home.

"We need a drill instructor at Fort Gillem Army Base in Forest Park, Georgia," General Posen continued. "You report in two weeks."

Beca tried to keep her emotions in check. She would be stationed less than twenty minutes from Atlanta. Less than twenty minutes from Chloe.

"Sir?" Beca looked at General Posen.

"Yes, Sergeant," General Posen responded.

"Is it mandatory that I live on base?"

"I know what you're asking, Sergeant," General Posen said with a smile. "And, you can live in Atlanta. You and Chloe will have all base privileges afforded anyone assigned to the base."

Beca swallowed the lump that came to her throat. "Thank you, sir."

"I suggest you say your goodbyes and pack your gear," the Sergeant Major said. "We're sending you home in three days. The General thought you might like to spend some time with your wife before you have to report for duty. You'll arrive in time to spend Christmas Eve with her."

Beca out an excited, "Seriously?" She then remembered where she was and became the stoic soldier once again. "Thank you, sir."

"Sergeant Major, would you give us the room for a moment?"

"Yes, sir," the Sergeant Major said and saluted before exiting the room.

"Take it easy, Beca," General Posen said, and Beca relaxed. "I've known you for a long time. That's why when I saw the request come across my desk, I thought of you first. You deserve it."

"You don't know what this means to me, sir," Beca said as tears came to her eyes. "Chloe and I haven't spent Christmas together in three years. She's going to be so surprised when I tell her."

"Hold that thought," General Posen said. He pulled out a phone and made a call. "Charlotte?"

Beca's eyes opened wide in surprise. Why was he calling Chloe's mother?

"I understand Chloe's spending Christmas with you in Tampa," General Posen said while looking at Beca. "I have a special surprise for Chloe that I need your help with."

Beca couldn't help the smile that came to her face.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

"Yes, mom," Chloe said. "I'll be there tomorrow, and we can talk all night if you want." Chloe let out a sigh.

"Are you okay, dear?" Charlotte Beale knew her daughter missed her wife. They hadn't spent Christmas together in three years, and it was beginning to get to Chloe. Christmas was always her favorite holiday, especially when she was spending it with Beca.

"I guess I'm just really missing Beca," Chloe said sadly. "I'm not even sure I'll be able to talk to her this year."

"Don't worry, Chloe," Charlotte said. "You know Beca will do everything in her power to try and call you. I have a feeling you'll be talking to her before you know it."

"I know," Chloe said with a sigh. "It's just not the same as her being here."

"Let's talk about something else," Charlotte said. "Did you get the pajamas I sent for Stacie and Aubrey?"

"Yes," Chloe said with a small laugh. Her mother insisted that anyone who spent Christmas at the Beales had to wear matching pajamas. Chloe laughed harder and said, "Remember the first time I brought Beca home for Christmas? She was so cute when she put them on and tried to act all badass walking around with elves all over her pajamas. I can't believe that was six years ago."

Charlotte laughed as well. "I remember. She'll, she'd love the _Charlie Brown_ ones we're wearing this year."

" _A Charlie Brown Christmas_ was one of the few Christmas shows she would always watch," Chloe said smiling at the memory.

"I remember," Charlotte said. "I can still hear her thanking us for the DVD we sent her the first Christmas we knew she couldn't come home. She sounded like a little kid who got a new bike or something."

"What can I say? My little badass is a real softie at heart." Chloe said with a smile. She let out another small sigh. "I'm sorry, mom. I know you said we should talk about something else, but everything reminds me of Beca."

"I know, sweetie," Charlotte said with a laugh. "And that's fine. When you stop wanting to talk about her, that's when I'll start to worry."

"I love you, mom," Chloe said. "I should go. I need to finish packing, and I promised to meet Aubrey and Stacie for dinner."

"Okay," Charlotte said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

"I wish you guys were flying to Tampa with me," Chloe said as she hugged Aubrey at the airport the next day.

"I'm sorry, Chloe," Aubrey said. "Stacie has to work. We will drive down tomorrow and be there in plenty of time to get in on the famous Beale Family Christmas shenanigans."

"Don't forget to pack your Christmas pajamas," Chloe said. "We all have to wear them on Christmas morning."

"They are already in the suitcase," Aubrey said. "I can't thank you and your folks enough for letting me and Stacie crash your Christmas. With both our folks going away, it would have just been us. I can't believe my mom talked my dad into meeting her in Paris to celebrate Christmas and their anniversary."

"I think it's romantic," Chloe said. "And you know you two are always welcome to spend Christmas with the Beales." Chloe checked the time. "I guess I should go. I still have to get through security. Thanks for dropping me off. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you, too," Aubrey said as she watched Chloe walk away. As soon as Chloe was out of sight, Aubrey went to her car and drove home.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

"Hey, babe," Stacie said when Aubrey walked in. "Chloe get off okay?"

"I had to leave her at security," Aubrey said. "She looked so sad when she walked away. I know she misses Beca terribly."

"But, she won't be missing her for long," Stacie said with a big smile. "I'm almost glad my folks are going away for Christmas. I wouldn't want to miss Beca's homecoming for anything."

"I'm really excited to see her, too," Aubrey said. "Chloe's going to hate the fact that we get to see her before she does."

"But just think," Stacie said. "Chloe is going to lose her shit when we show up with Beca tomorrow. She won't care that we saw her first."

"I can't believe my dad and Charlotte planned this whole thing," Aubrey said.

"What time does Beca's flight get in tomorrow?"

"Around eight-thirty," Aubrey said. "We'll pick her up and hit the road. We should get to Tampa sometime between four and five. I'm sure the first thing Beca will want to do is stop and get some real food on the way."

"Are we going straight to the Beales?"

"No," Aubrey said. "We are going to the hotel first. I spoke to Charlotte and the son of a friend of hers, um, Jason, is going to meet us at the hotel. We'll check-in and then go to the Beales. Jason will follow about thirty minutes later with Beca. Charlotte wanted to make it more of a surprise."

"It will be good to see, Beca," Stacie said with a smile. "I miss having the little shit around."

"She's always been a sarcastic, snarky, little pain in my ass," Aubrey said and then smiled. "I miss having the little shit around, too."

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Stacie and Aubrey wait outside the gate for Beca. Suddenly, they hear clapping start and get louder as more people joined in. They looked over to the gate and saw several men and women in uniform coming towards them. They clapped and cheered with the rest of the crowd while keeping an eye out for one particular soldier.

"There she is!" Stacie was pointing toward the back of the group. "Beca!"

Beca looked up at hearing her name. She smiled when she saw Stacie waving at her. Stacie and Aubrey closed the distance and Beca barely had time to drop her bag before they grabbed her in a sandwich type hug. Beca laughed and hugged the two women back.

"Alright, get off me, you losers," Beca finally said and pulled back from the hug wiping at her eyes.

Aubrey and Stacie had tears in their eyes as well. "Let's go," Aubrey said. "We need to get on the road so we can get you to your wife."

"Yes, ma'am," Beca said and grabbed her bag. "I need to go to baggage claim and get my duffel bag."

The airport was quite the madhouse since it was Christmas Eve. Beca finally got her duffel bag, and they headed for Aubrey's car.

"Can we stop and get some food?" Beca asked.

"Aubrey said that's the first thing you'd want to do," Stacie said with a laugh.

"Can you wait about an hour?" Aubrey asked as she led the way to the car. "I'd like to get out of the city before we stop."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Beca said.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

About ninety minutes later, the three friends were sitting in a diner having breakfast.

"Wait," Stacie said. "So, you don't have to go back?"

"Nope," Beca said sipping on her coffee. "I'm being transferred to Gillem, and I start in ten days."

"Gillem?" Stacie said. "That's like twenty minutes from Atlanta. Oh, my God, you're actually coming home and not just for Christmas!"

"I thought you knew," Beca said. "When General Posen called Chloe's mom, he told her."

"Charlotte must've wanted it to be a surprise to everyone," Aubrey said. "Or just wanted Chloe to find out before everyone else."

"Yikes," Beca said. "I hope I didn't spoil it for her."

"Chloe doesn't know yet," Aubrey said. "I think you're safe."

"Can we go now?" Beca asked as she stood.

"We have to pay first," Stacie said with a laugh. She got the waitress's attention and asked for the check.

"It's been taken care of," the waitress said causing all three women to stare at her. "My manager paid the check for your table. She has a son deployed to Afghanistan. It's just her way of saying welcome home, soldier."

"Wow," Beca said. "Um, thank you. And thank her for me, too. I, um, I greatly appreciate it."

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

"Mom!" Chloe called from upstairs. "I can't find the tablecloth you wanted."

"It's on a shelf in the attic," Charlotte yelled up to her.

Chloe went to the attic and looked around. She found a few Christmas tablecloths in a clear plastic bag and pulled out the one her mom wanted. She hurried back downstairs with it and helped her mom put it on the dining room table.

"I hope Aubrey and Stacie get here soon," Chloe said. "They said they'd be here in plenty of time for dinner."

"I'm sure they are probably at the hotel freshening up before they come over," Charlotte said.

"I guess," Chloe said. She went to get the dishes and silverware to set the rest of the table.

"We'll need six settings," Charlotte told Chloe.

"Why?" Chloe mentally counted the number of people. "There's only five of us."

"Oh, um, I invited Jason," Charlotte said. "He's visiting his Grandma in the nursing home. I didn't want him eating alone on Christmas Eve in some hotel."

"Oh," Chloe said. "It will be nice to see him."

"I know it will," Charlotte said with a smile.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Stacie pulled into the hotel, and the three women got out of the car. They entered the lobby, and a man came up to them.

"Excuse me," the man said. "Are you Beca?" Beca nodded. "I'm Jason. Charlotte sent me to take you to the house."

"Oh, right," Beca said. "It's nice to meet you. Um, this is Stacie and Aubrey."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," Jason said.

"Thank you for doing this," Beca said. "I'm sure you have better things to do on Christmas Eve."

"Nothing more important than this," Jason said with a laugh. "I'll be spending the rest of the evening with my grandmother. When she heard what Charlotte was planning as a surprise for Chloe, she ordered me to do whatever Charlotte needed. Charlotte was kind enough to invite us over tomorrow and Grams is excited to meet you. "

"Well, I do appreciate your help," Beca said. "Did Charlotte say how she wanted to do this?"

"Um, yeah, she did," Jason said with a grin.

"Why do I have the feeling I'm not going to like what you say next?"

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Chloe was making a salad when there was a knock on the door.

"That must be Brey and Stacie," Chloe said as she hurried out of the kitchen to answer the door.

"Brey! Stacie!" Chloe grabbed both women in a hug. "How was the drive?"

Chloe led them inside, and they followed Chloe to the kitchen.

"It was nice," Aubrey said. "Not as many people on the road as I had expected."

"Good," Chloe said.

"Hi, girls," Charlotte said. "I'm so glad you two could be here."

"So are we," Stacie said with a big smile.

"Oh, and my mom invited the son of an old friend of hers. His grandma is in a nursing home here, and he's visiting for Christmas."

"That's nice," Stacie said.

"He should be here shortly," Charlotte said. "Dinner should be ready by the time he gets here."

"Where's dad?" Chloe asked looking around.

"Probably still in his office," Charlotte said. "Would you go get him? I told him there was to be no work over the holidays."

"You know how he is," Chloe said. "He thinks the office will fall apart if he's not there or in constant contact. I'll be right back."

Chloe left to get her father. Charlotte waited until she could hear Chloe knock on the office door before turning to Aubrey and Stacie.

"I take it Chloe's gift arrived without any problems," Charlotte said.

"She did," Aubrey said and smiled. "Although she was a bit hesitant about your plans to get her into the house."

"But, she wanted to see Chloe so she was going to do whatever she had to so she could," Stacie said with a laugh.

"Aubrey, Stacie," Carl Beale said as she came into the kitchen. "It's so good to have you here."

"Hi, Carl," Aubrey said and hugged the man.

"Thanks for having us," Stacie said as she, too, hugged the man.

"Don't be silly," Carl said. "You're family and are always welcome here."

"That's what I told them," Chloe said. "Would you two like something to drink?"

"I'll just have some water for now," Aubrey said.

"Same," Stacie said.

Chloe got their waters and set the glasses in front of them. Charlotte and Chloe continued putting the finishing touches on dinner. Everyone was chatting when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Carl said as he got up. "It's probably Jason."

Carl went to the door and opened it to find Jason standing there in front of a big square box wrapped in Christmas paper. Carl leaned toward the box and whispered, "Beca? You okay in there?"

"I'm right here," Beca said from behind Jason.

Carl grabbed her in a hug and held on for a minute. "It's good to see you."

"You, too," Beca said. "I love you but can I please see my wife?"

"You sure can," Carl said and laughed. "Just get in the box. Jason and I will carry you in."

Beca opened the lid of the box and stepped in. She got on her knees and hunched down in the box. Jason closed the lid and secured a bow to the top. Carl and Jason each grabbed a side and carried the box inside and set it down.

"You okay in there, Beca?"

"All good," Beca said. "I'm ready when you are."

Carl stood and yelled, "Chloe! Charlotte! Can you girls come in here."

"Why are you yelling?" Chloe asked as they four women came out of the kitchen. "Jason!"

Chloe ran over and hugged the man. "How are you? How are your folks? And your grandma?"

"They're all good," Jason said.

"I'd like to visit your grandma while I'm here," Chloe said. "If that's okay."

"Your mom invited us to spend Christmas with you all tomorrow," Jason said. "She's looking forward to seeing you."

"That's wonderful," Chloe said with a big smile.

"Chloe."

"I can't remember the last time I saw you," Chloe said.

"Chloe."

"It's been a few years," Chloe said. "Are you seeing any-"

"CHLOE!"

"Dad!" Chloe turned to her father. "You're being rude to our guest."

Aubrey and Stacie were trying to hide their smiles. They could just imagine what Beca was thinking while in the box waiting for Chloe to open her gift.

"Um, I think that gift he's standing next to is for you," Jason said. "It was sitting on the porch when I got here."

"For me?"

"That's what it says," Carl told her. Charlotte moved to stand next to her husband. "That's why I was yelling for you to come out here."

"Open it, Chloe," Aubrey said.

"Shouldn't I wait until tomorrow?"

"NO!" four voices said at once causing Chloe to look at them as if they were all crazy.

"I mean," Carl said with a laugh, "it wouldn't hurt to open it now."

"We always open one gift on Christmas Eve," Charlotte said. "This can be yours."

Chloe walked over to the box. "I wonder who it's from."

"There's a tag on the side," Stacie said pointing it out.

Chloe leaned over to look at and got tears in her eyes. "It's, um, it's from Beca."

"Open it, Chlo," Aubrey said softly.

"Right," Chloe said and ripped off the bow. "Oh, it's got a lid."

Chloe reached down to remove the lid and as she did Beca jumped up. Chloe screamed and jumped back only to propel herself forward when she realized Beca was in the box. Beca grabbed Chloe around the waist and lifted her as Chloe threw her arms around Beca's neck.

Beca could feel Chloe's tears against her neck. "Hey, baby," Beca whispered in Chloe's ear."

"I can't believe your home," Chloe mumbled into Beca's neck.

Beca pulled Chloe back and set her down, so she was standing on her own two feet. She then wiped Chloe's tears with her thumbs and pulled her into a kiss. Chloe tightened her arms around Beca's neck, deepening the kiss.

The two girls pulled back, and Chloe brought her hands to Beca's cheeks.

"How are you here?" She kissed Beca again before Beca could answer.

"Well, that's a long story," Beca said. "I'll tell it to you over dinner."

"I think that's my cue to leave," Jason said. "I'll see you all tomorrow. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," everyone said.

"Thanks for all your help, Jason," Carl said as he walked Jason out.

"My pleasure," Jason said. "I'm glad I was able to be a part of it. I'll see you all tomorrow."

Jason left, and Carl went back to his family. Beca was completely out of the box now, and she and Chloe were just standing there holding each other. Stacie, Aubrey, and Charlotte were standing and watching them with huge smiles on their faces.

"Come on, girls," Carl said. "Let's give them a minute alone."

Stacie, Aubrey, and Charlotte let Carl usher them back into the kitchen.

As soon as they were out of sight, Chloe leaned in and kissed Beca, hard.

"Wow," Beca said when the kiss ended. "Did you miss me or something?"

"More than you will ever know," Chloe said and kissed Beca again.

"I love you," Beca said. "And I've been transferred. I won't be going back to the Middle East."

"Where, um, where will you be stationed?"

"Gellum Army Base," Beca told her and smiled.

"The one near Atlanta?," Chloe asked, and Beca nodded. Tears sprang to Chloe's eyes again. "You'll be home. For good?"

"Yes, I'll be home for good," Beca said. "Merry Christmas, baby."

"Merry Christmas," Chloe said and kissed Beca.

"Girls, come eat," Charlotte said from the kitchen doorway.

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and led her into the kitchen.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Later that night, before they were ready to go to bed, Charlotte handed Beca a package. Beca looked inside and smiled. She hugged Charlotte and kissed Chloe, telling them she'd be right back.

A few minutes later, Beca came downstairs wearing a pair of _A Charlie Brown Christmas_ pajamas that matched the rest of the family.

"I really am home," Beca said as she rejoined her family.


	20. Day 20 - Merry Pitchmas!

_**Note from BeChloeIsLegit: Hey everyone! I want to take a moment and thank everyone for their thoughts and prayers. I greatly appreciate them all. Everything is fine now, and things are back to normal. So, thank you! Virtual hugs to you all!**_

 _ **DAY 20 - MERRY PITCHMAS!**_

 _ **Prompt from the Author:**_ Sort of a PP3 AU where the beloved Barden Bellas go on a USO Christmas Tour and are assigned two soldiers as security and escorts throughout their tour; _**both**_ have piqued Chloe's interest.

* * *

Chloe Beale followed her Bella sisters across the tarmac. She looked around at all the planes and equipment and stopped when the girls stopped.

"What have we here?" Flo asked standing up straight and fussing with her hair.

Chloe followed Flo's line of sight to see two soldiers coming across the tarmac toward them; both were looking quite hot in their uniforms. Chloe bit her lip as she watched the two soldiers. " _Maybe this tour won't be so bad after all_ ," she thought.

"Good afternoon, Bellas, I'm Captain Chicago Walp, and we will be your escorts for the next ten days. Welcome to Rota, Spain, ladies."

Captain Chicago Walp stands there like some alpha male wearing aviator shades. The other soldier, a female, looked rather stern. Her hair pulled into a tight bun under her cap. She was also wearing aviator shades but something told the girls, she saw everything.

Captain Walp introduced the woman next to him as Captain Beca Mitchell.

"Captain Mitchell and I will be accompanying you on this European tour and providing security for you as well."

Captain Mitchell pulled off her sunglasses and looked over the group. "Ladies," she said. "Please call me Beca."

Chloe couldn't help but notice Captain Mitchell's eyes as she took off her sunglasses. They were a dark blue, like the lower depths of the ocean. Or maybe a new denim jacket.

Chloe also noticed that Captain Walsh's eyes were blue, too, and he had a nice smile. She looked them both up and down.

Chloe was shaken out of her scrutiny of the two Captains when Captain Walp began speaking again.

"You may call me Chicago," the Captain said with his boyish grin. "As I was saying, Beca and I will be your security escorts throughout your time here for the USO tour. And, believe me, you won't find anyone tougher than Captain Mitchell. Well, except for me of course."

Beca rolled her eyes at him but didn't say a word. Chloe could tell that Captain Mitchell was not a fan of Captain Walp's. She was curious to know why because he was good looking and seemed like a nice guy. She needed something to occupy her mind besides worrying over rent, vet school, and her lack of love life, so maybe she could unravel this mystery and have a little fun while doing it.

"Um, so this is first base," Fat Amy said waving her hand around. "Will we be going to second base and then third base with you?"

Beca looked over at Chicago and said with a smirk, "Well, Captain. Will _you_ be going to second or third base with the young lady?"

"Um, okay," Captain Walp said glaring at Beca. "We will take you over to the hangar and introduce you to the other bands, and you'll have your sound check. We'll then escort you to dinner at eighteen hundred."

Chloe raised her hand and said, "Eighteen hundred? Is that like after night time?"

"It's six o'clock p.m.," Chicago said with a shy smile.

Beca rolled her eyes. " _Here we go again_ ," she thought.

"Follow me, ladies," Beca said and turned to head toward the hangar. "During your stay, you will be required to let me or Chicago know if you plan to do something outside the group. One of us is to be with you at all times. No exceptions."

"Is that normal?" Aubrey asked the question as she walked beside Beca.

"It's our normal while you're here," Beca said. "Per General Posen's orders."

"So, my dad had something to do with this?"

"You're General Posen's daughter?" Chicago asked, his interest piqued.

"Yes, I am," Aubrey said.

"It is very nice to meet you," Chicago said and smiled at Aubrey. He stayed by Aubrey's side as they walked.

Beca shook her head and continued to the hangar. Chloe continued to watch the interactions between Beca and Chicago with great interest. Her scrutiny of the two Captains didn't have anything to do with how hot they were.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

After a rather embarrassing introduction to the other groups on the tour, Chloe was excited to hear that there was a competition. DJ Khaled was going to choose one of the bands to sign to his label and perform on the last night of the tour on his USO Christmas Special. This was a chance for the Bellas to prove they were not a joke and belonged on the tour and in the competition.

Chloe was excited that CR and Emily came up with some kickass songs for them to sing. They also helped her and Flo with choreography. She was proud of what they accomplished in such a short amount of time.

Chloe was also proud that she was given a solo for part of each song. She loved to sing, and after three years of not singing as part of this group, she couldn't wait to get back to it.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

The first show the Bellas performed in was a big letdown. At first, the audience didn't know what to make of them.

They were all tense and nervous when they began but finally managed to find their groove. The audience was starting to show signs of enjoying their set when _Taps_ suddenly started playing, leaving the Bellas onstage unsure of what to do. After that, they were the laughing stock of the tour, and it was only the first show.

The next stop was Italy, and they decided the needed more rehearsal time, so Beca was able to secure them rehearsal space at the hotel where they were staying.

The Bellas were going through their set as Beca and Chicago sat watching them. Well, Beca was watching while Chicago had his phone out and was busy texting someone.

Beca didn't care; she was enjoying the music and found herself silently singing along with the words. She was intrigued a bit by the 'making music with their mouths.' She was fascinated by the sounds that they were making with no instruments in sight.

"Text me when they're almost ready to go," Chicago said as she stood. "I've got things to do."

"Does the girl know that you consider her a _thing_?" Beca looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Besides, I thought you'd be too busy kissing General Posen's daughter's ass or trying to get into the redhead's pants to have time for someone else."

"I'm a multi-tasker," Chicago said with a smug look. "I can do all three and still have time for you."

"You really are a disgusting pig," Beca said and grimaced.

"Jealous much, Mitchell?" Chicago laughed as he walked out of the room.

Beca again just grimaced and shook her head. She looked back over to the Bellas and saw the redhead and the blonde and could only frown. Because the sad truth was that he would probably end up with having had both of them in his bed at some point before this tour was over.

Chloe continued her part of the song and dance but had also been watching Chicago and Beca. Something was up there, and she made a plan to talk to Beca about it.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

The rehearsal was over, and Beca had texted Chicago only to have him text her back that he'd meet up with them after dinner. Beca sighed and gathered the girls around her.

"Next up is dinner," Beca told them. "I'll escort you to your rooms so you can freshen up before we head to dinner."

"Where's Captain hottie?" Fat Amy asked as she looked around for Chicago.

"Ew," Beca muttered. "If you mean Chicago, he is, um, busy, and will catch up with us after dinner. Please follow me, ladies."

Beca led the girls to the elevators and rode up to the fourth floor with them. They all scattered to their rooms while Beca made her way to her room. Chloe was still walking next to her and Beca glanced over at her.

"Um, don't you want to freshen up?"

"My room is next to yours," Chloe said with a giggle as she reached her room.

"Oh, right," Beca said and walked over to her door. "I'll see you in about thirty minutes."

"You know it," Chloe said and winked at Beca.

Beca could only stand there as Chloe smiled and entered her room. Beca could feel herself blush as she entered her room.

Beca changed into a pair of ripped skinny jeans, a navy blue v-neck tee, and combat boots. She let her hair down out of its bun and brushed it, leaving it hanging down her back and over her shoulders. She grabbed a black leather jacket and put it on before heading out the door.

Beca was waiting in the hallway with her earbuds in listening to some music. She didn't hear when CR and Emily came out from their shared room as her back was to them.

CR and Emily smiled as they stood listening to Beca sing.

 _Come on, come on, turn the radio on  
It's Saturday and I won't be long  
Gotta paint my nails, put my high heels on  
It's Saturday and I won't be long_

 _'Til I hit the dance floor  
Hit the dance floor  
I got all I need_

Beca turned just then and let out a squeal. She pulled her earbuds out and blushed. "Sorry, I didn't know you guys were standing there."

"You have a lovely voice," Emily said.

"You sing like that," CR said. "And you look like that out of your uniform? I think Amy called the wrong Captain hottie."

Beca smiled and winked at CR. "Thanks!"

"Are you off duty?" Emily asked as she noticed Aubrey and a few others stepping out of their rooms.

"No. We are allowed to wear street clothes when we're on security detail," Beca explained. "We were in uniform earlier because we had to report to the base. From here on I will be in street clothes to be less obvious and not attract unwanted attention to you ladies."

Beca checked the group and saw Chloe hadn't come out yet. She turned to go to Chloe's door when it opened and the redhead stepped out. Beca swallowed and the two women stared at each other for a moment.

Chloe had changed into jeans and a light blue top that fell off one shoulder. She had also let her hair down and had it gathered and clipped on the right side.

Beca broke the stare and turned to face the rest of the group. Chloe found herself checking Beca out after she turned her back on her. Chloe couldn't help but smile because Beca looked hot in her uniform, but seeing her in street clothes, Chloe thinks she just got hotter.

"Ready to go ladies?" Beca said her voice a little high. She cleared her throat. "There's a really nice place just a few minutes walk from here."

"Let's go," Fat Amy said and rushed toward the elevators.

Chloe walked next to Beca again as they moved with the rest of the group.

"You look really nice," Chloe said.

"Oh, um, thanks," Beca said. "You look really nice, too."

"Thank you," Chloe said with a big smile.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

The girls had ordered their meals and were sipping on their drinks. The girls wanted to know more about Beca and started asking questions.

"Where'd you learn to sing like that?" Emily asked. "I mean what little we heard was really good. Did you have training?"

"You can sing?" Chloe asked looking at Beca.

"Um, yeah," Beca said. "I started in my middle school's choir and even joined glee club in High School. We did win the State championship my Senior year."

"She has some killer pipes," CR said.

Beca blushed and said, "Thanks, again."

The girls grew quiet for a bit and Beca looked around the table.

"What about all of you," Beca said. "It's almost Christmas. Do you love singing so much that you left your families behind to come on this tour?"

"Not really," Chloe said. "It's for the USO and we wanted to do it for the troops."

"What about your family?" Aubrey asked Beca. "As you said, it's almost Christmas. Do you ever get back home for it?"

"I don't care to," Beca said with a shrug. "There's really nothing for me at home. My dad left my mom and me when I was six. I didn't see him again until my mom died when I was sixteen. I was with him and his new family until I turned eighteen and was eligible to enlist. The army has been my family for the last eight years."

" _Hmm, so she's my age,_ " Chloe thought. " _And she can sing. I wonder if she's gay. Or even bi._."

"Can I ask a personal question?" This from CR on Beca's left.

"Sure," Beca said.

"How do you handle being gay and being in the military?"

Chloe perked up at this, quite interested in the answer.

"The first year wasn't easy," Beca said. "I came in a year before _Don't Ask, Don't Tell_ was abolished. That first year, I had my troubles with a few of the men, but I know how to defend myself and they quickly learned not to fuck with me. Now, no one cares. At least no one I've come in contact with. Are you thinking of joining?"

"I want to join the Air Force," CR said. "Learn how to fly."

"That's cool," Beca said with a smile. "I know a few kickass female pilots. You'll love it."

Chloe was practically swooning. Beca was becoming more and more interesting by the minute.

CR smiled and thanked her. Beca looked over at Aubrey.

"How does your family do it?"

"Do what?" Aubrey asked.

"Be okay with being so far away from each other," Beca said. "Especially during holidays and such."

"We just are," Aubrey said. "My dad was in the military when I was born. I didn't know any other way of life."

Before anything more could be said, their food was placed in front of them. The girls started eating and Beca kept giving side glances to Chloe.

"So, what's up with you and Chicago?" Chloe asked when they were almost done eating.

"What do you mean?"

"I've been watching you two. You don't seem to like him much."

"Um, I just don't like guys like him," Beca said not wanting to say too much.

"Guys like him?" Chloe asked. "You mean really hot and cute? Or is it because he's so sweet?"

"Don't let his 'aw shucks' boyish charm fool you," Beca snapped out without thinking. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry. It's just that; he's a player. And you should warn Aubrey that he's going to try and use her to get in her father's good favor. He's all about kissing ass and hooking up with no attachments. Just be careful around him."

"Oh," Chloe said and looked at Aubrey. "She's my best friend. I won't let him get to her."

"I, uh, meant you, too," Beca said, deciding to put it out there. "He's got his sights set on you both and I don't want to see either one of you get hurt."

"Don't worry about me," Chloe said with a wink. "I'm a big girl and I can handle him."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were that into him." Beca stood suddenly. "Excuse me."

Before Chloe could say anything else, Beca left the table and headed for the restroom.

"Dammit," Chloe said under her breath when she realized what it must have sounded like to Beca.

Chloe wanted to go after Beca to explain that she misunderstood what she was saying but Chicago was suddenly there and sitting in Beca's now empty seat. He gave Chloe that stupid grin he thought was so cute.

"Saved a seat for me did you?" Chicago said and winked at her.

"Actually, that's Beca's seat," CR said from Chicago's other side.

"Her loss then," Chicago said with a shrug. He looked around the table. "If you girls are done we can head back to the hotel."

"We have to wait for Beca," Chloe said.

"Oh, come on, Red," Chicago said turning to face Chloe. He put his arm around the back of her chair. "She's an adult. I'm sure she can find her way back. I'm tired and would like to go to bed." He leaned a bit closer to Chloe. "Wouldn't you like to go to bed?"

"We're not leaving until Beca gets back," Chloe said pushing him away from her.

Beca came out of the restroom and looked over to the table. She frowned when she saw Chicago in her seat facing Chloe and Chloe facing him with her hand on his chest.

"I guess she really does go for the douchebag," Beca mumbled to herself as she walked over to the table.

Beca stopped next to Aubrey's seat and looked around the table. "If you ladies are done, I think we should get back to the hotel. I'll take care of the check."

Chicago looked over his shoulder at Beca and gave her a wink before turning back to Chloe. Chicago was blocking Beca's view of Chloe. She was glad in a way because she didn't want to see the look of adoration that usually accompanied Chicago's seduction tactics. She had hoped that Chloe would be immune.

Beca turned and walked away from the table to find their waitress. The girls started gathering their stuff and stood to wait for Beca. Chicago put his arm around Chloe and she shrugged him off.

"Please don't," Chloe said. "I'm not interested."

Beca paid the bill and motioned the girls to follow her. She walked out of the restaurant trusting that Chicago would do his job and usher the girls out.

They make it back to the hotel and Chicago mentions getting a drink at the bar.

"We're on duty," Beca said.

"We're in street clothes," Chicago said. "No one's going to know or find out. Right girls?"

"I think we should call it a night," Aubrey said. "We have to prepare for our show tomorrow and I want us all to bring our A game."

"Aw, come on Cap," Fat Amy said. "It wouldn't hurt if we went just for a little bit. We can have a drink or two to help us unwind before we go to bed."

"It might be fun," Ashley said.

"Aubrey's right," Chloe said looking at the girls. "I think we should call it a night."

"You girls can do what you want," Chicago said. "But, I'm going to the bar. Anyone who wants to come, the first drink is on me. Who's with me?"

"I'm coming," Fat Amy said.

"Amy, don't," Aubrey said.

"No, Aubrey," Fat Amy said. "You're not the boss of me. If I want to go for a drink, I'm going for a drink."

"Sorry, Aubrey," Jessica said. "It's just one drink. Count me in."

"Me, too," Ashley said. "Emily? CR? How about it?"

"Count me out," CR said.

"Um," Emily said looking at Aubrey and then at Chloe. "As long as it's only one drink, I don't see the harm."

"Okay, ladies," Chicago said with a grin. "Let's go."

Chicago walked away and headed for the hotel's bar. Fat Amy, Ashley, Jessica, and Emily all followed him.

"I'll go to keep an eye on them," Lily told Aubrey.

Chloe, CR, and Aubrey were left standing alone with Beca. Beca watched the girls follow Chicago into the bar.

"I'll escort you guys to your rooms," Beca said s she turned back to the three remaining Bellas. "Then I'll come back down and keep an eye on the others to make sure they are okay."

"Beca, could you give us a minute please?" Chloe asked.

"Sure," Beca said and moved away to give them some privacy.

"Brey, I think we should probably go with them. Beca said Chicago's nothing but a player. I don't want him messing with any of our girls."

"Beca said she'd come back and keep an eye on them," Aubrey said. "I trust her. She won't let him do anything."

"Yeah, Chlo," CR said. "I agree with Aubrey. Plus, I'm beat and just want to get comfortable and relax."

"Okay," Chloe said with a sigh. "Beca? We'd like to go to our rooms, please."

Beca nodded and turned toward the elevators. The three girls followed her and she escorted them to their rooms. Beca started walking Chloe to her room when Chloe stopped her.

"I want to go back down with you," Chloe said.

Beca looked at her and mumbled, "Of course you do."

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Nothing," Beca said. "Let's go."

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Beca looked around as soon as she entered the bar. It was crowded but she managed to find the girls.

"Where's, Walp?" Beca asked as she looked at the girls. "And Emily?"

"I don't know," Jessica said. "Chicago bought a round of drinks and then went off with Emily somewhere."

"What?!" Beca was fuming. "I'm going to kill him," Beca said and turned to Chloe. "You girls stay put. I'll find Emily."

"I'm going with you," Chloe said. "Emily is naive and will take anything he tells her to heart."

Beca was surprised by Chloe's words but didn't have time to think about it as she had to find Emily.

It didn't take long to find Emily and Chicago. Emily was sitting on a stool in the back corner of the bar. Chicago was handing her a shot and based on the empties in front of her she had already had a few.

Beca hurried over and grabbed the shot and slammed it on the bar, causing most of it to spill out. She was facing Chicago with Emily behind her.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Beca said and turned to Emily. "Come on, Emily. Let's you get you to your room."

"Leave her alone," Chicago said pushing Beca away from Emily. "We were just starting to have some fun. She's a big girl and doesn't need you to babysit her."

"She's young and naive," Chloe yelled at him and took Beca's place between Chicago and Emily. "Come on, Emily."

Chloe took the younger girl's arm and pulled her up. She moved to allow Emily to push away from the stool. Chicago grabbed Chloe's arm causing her and Emily to stumble. Beca tried to keep them from falling to the floor but their momentum took all three of them down. Beca landed on her back with an "oomph", Chloe landed to the side, and Emily's foot got tangled in the stool.

"Ow!" Emily screamed. "My ankle."

Chloe pushed herself up and looked over at Emily. Beca managed to get herself up and knelt next to the girl. Chloe scrambled to kneel next to Emily as well.

"I need to check your ankle, Emily," Beca said gently.

Emily nodded her head and Beca used both hands to feel and press around Emily's ankle.

"Ow, ow," Emily said wincing in pain.

"Sorry," Beca said. "It doesn't feel broken, but I think it might be sprained. We'll have to get you to checked out. Walp, get the-" Beca didn't see Chicago anywhere. "Where'd he go?"

"I don't know," Chloe said.

"Okay," Beca said and jumped up. She asked the bartender if they had a hotel doctor. Upon hearing they did, she turned to Chloe. "We need to get Emily to her room so the hotel doctor can examine her ankle."

"Okay," Chloe said.

Just then Chicago came back with the other girls in tow. They all rushed over to Beca and Emily.

"Emily, we're going to stand you up," Beca said. "Chloe, can you help me get her up?"

"Yeah," Chloe said.

They manage to get Emily up and she's hanging onto Chloe to keep from falling over.

"I"ll carry her," Chicago said.

Chicago put Emily's arm around his neck and scooped her up. They made their way out of the bar and up to Emily's room.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

It was almost an hour later and the doctor had finished his exam. He spits off something in Italian to Beca and she nodded her head and responded. He handed Beca a bottle of pain pills and gathered his stuff. Beca walked him to the door.

"Grazie dottore," Beca said as the doctor left Emily's room. She closed the door and walked back over to the bed. "The doctor said it's a sprain. He left you some pain pills and said you need to stay off your ankle for at least a week."

"Okay," Emily said, still slightly drunk.

"A week?" Chloe was upset about Emily being hurt by also because they needed her for the show. "What are we going to do? We need her for the show. If she can't perform, we're going to have to drop out."

"Not necessarily," CR said with a smile.

"CR's right," Emily said catching on to CR's train of thought. "We just need to find a replacement for me. Someone who's seen us practice and is a good singer.

CR and Emily are smiling as they look at Beca.

"Beca!" Chloe said also catching on. "You can take Emily's place."

"No, no, no," Beca said shaking her head. "Absolutely not."

"Not so fast, Mitchell."

Beca scrunches her face up. "Yes, General."

Beca had forgotten that Aubrey had called her dad when Emily got hurt. He had rushed over to the hotel to make sure everything was okay. He got an earful about Chicago when he got there.

"My daughter tells me you can sing," General Posen said. "Since the injury occurred on your watch, I think it is only fitting that you do whatever is necessary to help them out. Don't you?"

"Is that an order, sir?"

"If it has to be." General Posen stands in front of Beca. "It's for my daughter. And I will do anything for my daughter. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Beca said. "I'd be happy to replace Emily in the show."

"Yes," Chloe squealed and grabbed Beca in a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!."

Beca smiled into Chloe's shoulder and the hug lasted for a moment longer. She pulled back and the two smiled at each other.

"Walp, let's go," General Posen said. He turned to Aubrey. "I'll have a new security detail here for you in the morning."

"Thanks, daddy," Aubrey said and hugged the General.

The girls watched as the General and Chicago left the room.

"So, what do you need me to do?" Beca asked.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

They had three shows over the next six days and they all went well for the girls. They decided to forget about the competition and just have fun during the shows. Beca showed them how to mashup two or three songs and they added a few Christmas songs into their set. The audience loved it.

They were in Paris and it was Christmas Eve. They had one more show that night before the Christmas Special was to air the next night. The Bellas were ready to put on a good show and got a standing ovation when they were done. Chloe was so excited that she grabbed Beca in a hug and kissed her. Beca was shocked and the kiss was over before she knew what was happening.

Since it was Christmas Eve, the girls met in the hotel bar to celebrate. Beca joined them and Fat Amy ordered shots. She brought the tray to their table and began to hand them out.

"Amy, do not give Emily a shot," Chloe said. "Her ankle's almost healed and we don't want her reinjuring herself by getting drunk."

"Yes, ma'am," Fat Amy said. She held up her shot and said, "To us!" before downing the shot.

"To us!" The Bellas all downed their shots and laughed.

"I want to thank you all," Beca said. "This is the most fun I've had in a long time."

Chloe nudged Beca's shoulder and smiled at her.

"So, Beca," Aubrey said from across the table. "My dad tells me your time is up and you're not reenlisting."

"Excuse me, ladies," a British voice interrupted them. "My name is Theo and I work for DJ Khaled."

"Really?" Emily asked as she practically bounced in her seat.

"Yes, really," Theo said with a laugh. "DJ Khaled would like to meet with the Barden Bellas in the morning. He has chosen you as the winning group and would like to sign you to his label."

The girls all looked at him open-mouthed in astonishment.

"Are you serious?" Aubrey finally asked. "We won the competition?"

"Yes, to both questions," Theo said. "Khaled wants the Barden Bellas to perform on his Christmas Special tomorrow evening. Once we get to the States, we can talk more about recording an album."

"Um, what time and where will the meeting be in the morning?" Aubrey asked.

"Around eleven in his hotel across the street," Theo said. "He wants you to enjoy your Christmas morning together."

"We'll be there," Aubrey said with a smile.

Theo thanked them and left. Once he was gone, the girls went wild. Beca sat back and smiled at them.

The girls settled down and Chloe plopped herself on Beca's lap, again surprising her with such a bold move. Chloe threw one arm around Beca's shoulder and pulled her into a hug. "Are you really leaving the Army?"

"Yeah," Beca said as she pulled back slightly. "I was going to make it a career, but this last week has shown me how much I miss music. I want to find something in the music industry to make a new career out of it."

"You already have a new career in the music industry," Chloe said.

"Do you know something I don't know?"

"You're a Bella," Chloe said. "And Bellas are for life."

"She's right," CR said. "You need to sign with them. I'm going into the Air Force and they'll need to replace me in the group."

"Yeah, Beca," Fat Amy said. "It wouldn't be right if you didn't sign with us."

The other girls smiled and nodded. Beca swallowed the lump in her throat. "You girls have become like family to me in a very short period of time. I'd be honored to stay in the group."

The girls all cheered and held up another shot before downing it. Chloe used the arm around Beca's shoulder to pull her closer and join their lips. This time Beca returned the kiss.

Chloe was the first pull back from the kiss. "I am really looking forward to spending more time with you," she said.

"Me, too," Beca said before rejoining their lips.

This time Beca pulled back from the kiss. She smiled at Chloe's swollen lips and glazed eyes and couldn't help but lean in for another kiss. "Merry Christmas, Chloe," Beca said just before their lips met again.


	21. Day 21 - Million Dollar Christmas?

**DAY 21- MILLION DOLLAR CHRISTMAS?**

 _ **Prompt from Tumblr User donttouchmybeats:**_ So about that Christmas prompt, how about Bechloe and Junksen spending Christmas together and Beca and Emily spoiling their girlfriends with lavish gifts (Both are very successful in the music business, aka millionaires) I hope that wasn't too specific, anyways feel free to change anything or everything hahaha.

[ **A/N** : I don't usually write Junksen, so I hope this is okay].

* * *

"The chalet with two Master Bedrooms sounds perfect," Beca said into her phone. "Arriving on December twenty-third, departing on January second."

Beca listens and makes a few notes. "Right. The last name is Mitchell with two Ls."

Beca is wearing a big smile as Emily opens the door to Beca's office. Beca waves her in, and Emily closes the door behind her. She walks over and sits in the chair across from Beca's desk.

"Everything sounds perfect. Thank you!" Beca ended the call. "Ha, it's done."

"What's done?"

"I have made and confirmed our reservations for Christmas at the ski resort," Beca said. "We will have a chalet all to ourselves with a chef, butler, and maid. We won't have to worry about anything. This Christmas is going to be the best Christmas ever."

"That's great news," Emily said. "We'll need to make sure Brey and Chloe have their passports updated."

"Do you know where Aubrey keeps hers?"

"Yeah, I think so," Emily said. "Why?"

"We want this to be a surprise, remember? You'll have to check it to make sure it's up-to-date. If it's not, we'll have to figure out a way to renew it without her finding out."

"Okay," Emily said. "But I don't know how I'll keep her from finding out. I'm no good at lying to Aubrey. She can always tell."

"I've got a better idea," Beca said. "Ask her if it's up-to-date. Tell her you're checking to make sure so she can meet you anywhere you are during your European concert tour. I don't know how long it takes to renew a passport, so it makes sense."

"That's a good idea," Emily said. "We've talked about her joining me for at least a week while I'm in Europe."

"See? Problem solved," Beca said. "No lying and we can still keep the Christmas trip a surprise."

"What about when we get to the airport?" Emily asked. "They'll know where we're going as soon as we get to the airport. The security people will say the destination; then they'll announce it at the gate while we're waiting to board."

"Trust me, Emily," Beca said. "They won't know where we are going until we actually arrive. I rented a private jet to fly us over, and I've instructed that the pilots be told not to mention our destination until we're landing."

"I love that," Emily squealed. "This _is_ exciting. They will never guess we're taking them skiing in the French Alps for Christmas."

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Chloe and Aubrey were out shopping. It was just a month until Christmas, and they were still trying to find gifts for their girlfriends, who were both so very hard to shop for.

It wasn't that they didn't like what Chloe and Aubrey got for them. It's just anything they needed or wanted they bought themselves. They had the money and figured why not?

"What are you thinking of getting for Emily?" Chloe asked as she looked at the display case of watches in front of her.

"I don't know," Aubrey said with a sigh. "She doesn't really _need_ anything. When I ask her what she wants I just get 'whatever you get me, babe, will be fine.' That's no help at all."

"Same with Beca," Chloe said.

"I know they have something up her sleeve for us this year," Aubrey said. "Beca and Emily have been whispering a lot when they're together. And it's not about Em's album."

"I've noticed that, too," Chloe said. She let out a heavy sigh and ran a hand through her hair. "I love Beca, I swear I do, but-." She sighed again. "I wish she'd stop spending so much money on me. I know she has more money than she knows what to do with, but I'm just an elementary school teacher. It feels wrong driving up to my public school in a brand new BMW every year, or wearing diamonds all the time."

"I know what you mean," Aubrey said. "Emily's the same way."

"I just want a nice quiet Christmas at home," Chloe said. "Have a few family and friends over for a nice Christmas Eve dinner. Then have Christmas Day just be us and maybe you and Emily."

"That sounds like heaven," Aubrey said. "Maybe we should just tell them that's what we want."

"They never ask us what we want," Chloe said. "They just take us on some expensive trip and spend way too much of gifts we don't need. And then smile like idiots when they give them to us." Chloe sighed and said, "I sound like an ungrateful bitch. I just think the money could be better spent elsewhere. Like giving it to charity. Or setting up a scholarship fund at Barden."

"We need to stage an intervention," Aubrey said. "We need to tell them the Christmas we want this year and stick to our guns."

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Two weeks later, Emily is in the studio recording a new song for her next album.

"Take five, Em," Beca said through Emily's headset. "Come on out and let's give it a listen."

Emily nods her head and removes the headset, carefully hanging them on the mic stand. She steps out of the booth as she fluffs her hair.

"Ready to listen?" Beca had her hands on the controls waiting for Emily's nod.

"Let's do it," Emily said with a smile.

Beca hits the playback, and they both listen closely. Emily nods her head to the music and smiles.

"That sounds pretty good."

"I think it's your best take yet. We should use this one."

"I agree," Emily said as Beca stopped the playback. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask you what you got Chloe for Christmas. Besides the ski trip."

"Well, her car is a year old, so I'm thinking about upgrading her to a newer model," Beca said. "I've also been thinking about maybe, uh, looking at, um, looking at, ugh!"

Beca dropped her forehead to the table in front of her.

"What's wrong?" Emily looks at Beca with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, no," Beca said pulling her head to look at Emily. She ran both hands through her hair, clasping them behind her neck. She scrunched up her nose and said, "I've been thinking about asking Chloe to marry me."

Emily looked at Beca wide-eyed for a moment. "I've been thinking about asking Aubrey."

The two brunettes looked at each other and smiled.

"How romantic would it be to do it while skiing in the Fench Alps?"

"Let's go ring shopping," Beca exclaimed.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

"So, we agree," Chloe said. "We stage an intervention and tell Beca and Emily how we feel about all the money they spend on us. Right?"

"Yes," Aubrey said. "Let's do it tonight. We can have dinner here and talk."

"Perfect," Chloe said. "I'll text Beca and tell her to bring Emily home with her. They should both be at the studio."

Chloe pulled out her phone and sent a text. "Now we wait."

"How do you think we should bring it up?" Aubrey asked. "Maybe we should come up with a game plan. Think of things they'll say and have a response ready."

"That's not a bad idea," Chloe said.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Beca and Emily were in the jewelry store looking at rings. The salesman was trying to remain calm because he was a big fan of both.

"Is there a specific cut you are looking for?" the salesman asked.

"I'm not sure," Beca said. "Chloe and I haven't really talked much about it. How about you, Em?"

"Aubrey likes the princess cut."

"Can you show her engagement rings with a princess cut. And I'd just like to see whatever you have. I'll know what Chloe would like when I see it. Oh, and money's no object so don't hold back the good stuff."

"Yes, ma'am," the salesman said with a smile. "I'll have to go to the back and get some of our more pricey items."

"That's fine," Emily said. "We'll wait."

The salesman left them at the counter and went in the back. Beca's phone pinged with a text message, and she pulled out her phone to see who it was from.

"Chloe just texted that you should come home with me," Beca said. "We're having dinner at our place, and she and Aubrey want to talk to us."

"That doesn't sound good," Emily said feeling anxious. "What could they want to talk about?"

"Probably Christmas," Beca said. "They'll probably pull out all the stops to get us to tell them what we have planned for them."

"Text Chloe back and tell her we'll pick something up for dinner," Emily said. "I don't want them buttering us up with our favorite meal or something. I'll cave and tell them everything."

"Stay strong, Em," Beca said and laughed. "How about Chinese?"

"That's good," Emily said.

Beca texted Chloe and told her they'd pick up Chinese and be home around six. Chloe texted back agreeing and said she'd see them about six.

The salesman came back with a tray of diamond engagement rings and a security guard. "My apologies, ladies. It is our policy that any time these rings are brought out, a security guard must be present."

"No worries," Beca said. "We understand. Now, tell us about these rings."

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

"I'm still nervous," Emily said as they arrived at Beca's mansion. "What if it's more than Christmas? What if they realized they were in love with each other and are going to dump us? What if-"

"EMILY!" Beca yelled to stop the young girl's ramblings. "They are not going to break up with us. Where did that even come from?"

"I'm sorry," Emily said. "It's just that, Chloe has known Brey so much longer than I have. Plus, Brey is older and probably gets tired of how immature I am sometimes. I wouldn't blame her for looking somewhere else."

"Wow, Em," Beca said. "You and Aubrey have been together for three years. And, trust me, no one was more surprised than I was when I learned you two were dating. But, I know for a fact that she loves you as much as you love her. And, she's really proud of what you've accomplished in such a short time. I mean, you're only twenty-three, and you're making more money than I did at your age."

"Most of that is because of you," Emily said with a smile. She takes a deep breath and lets it out. "Okay, I'm good. Let's go hear what they have to say."

Beca shook her head and exited the car. Emily helped her get the Chinese takeout bags.

"Babe, we're home!" Beca called out as she dropped her keys on the small table next to the door.

Beca couldn't help but smile at the plethora of pictures that met everyone when they walked in the front door. There was a huge circular table in the middle of the foyer that housed photos from her and Chloe's childhoods.

There were two stairways that hugged the walls and curved up to the second floor. Each wall meticulously covered with their favorite photos. Family photos covered the left wall, while the right was covered with photos of their beloved Barden Bellas.

Beyond the table was a large entryway that led to the other rooms on the first floor. Beca moved around the table heading toward the back when she heard Chloe call out, "We're in the kitchen."

Beca and Emily make their way to the kitchen and each great their respective girlfriend's with a kiss.

"How was your day?" Beca asked Chloe as she placed the takeout bags on the counter.

"It was good," Chloe said as she got plates from the cabinet. "Brey and I did some Christmas shopping."

Emily nervously placed the bags she was carrying on the countertop. She sat down as Aubrey opened the refrigerator.

"Can you grab me a beer while you're in there, Aubrey?" Beca asked and took a seat across from Emily.

"You got it," Aubrey said. "Babe, you want a beer or a Coke?"

"Are you and Chloe having an affair and breaking up with us?"

All movement ceased, and three pairs of startled eyes looked at Emily. Emily looked back at them.

Suddenly, Aubrey started laughing, followed quickly by Chloe.

"Oh, baby," Aubrey said after a moment. She placed the drinks on the counter and walked behind Emily and put her arms around her. "Where did you get a silly idea like that? I love you, and I'm not leaving you for anyone."

"I'm sorry," Emily said as Aubrey hugged her from behind. "I guess I just got nervous when you said you wanted to talk."

"Em," Beca said. "I thought you were going to be cool and wait until we heard what they had to say before you went off the deep end."

"Wait," Chloe said looking at Beca. "You talked about this? Like you two really thought that Brey and I were secret lovers or something."

"Nooo," Beca said holding up a finger to stop Chloe. "Emily got nervous and started rambling about why you wanted to talk to us. She somehow got it into her head that you two realized you were in love with each other and leaving us so you could be together. I talked her down. At least I thought I did."

"You know I love _you_ , right?" Chloe asked as she put her arms around Beca's shoulders.

"Of course," Beca said. "And, I love you, too."

"You also know that you don't need to buy my love," Chloe said.

"Oh, we're diving right in," Aubrey said as she pulled away from Emily. "Why don't we all sit down before we continue."

Beca gave Chloe a confused look as she turned to join Aubrey and Emily at the counter. Beca sat next to Chloe and turned so she was facing her.

"What did you mean?" Beca asked. "That I don't need to buy your love."

Chloe takes Beca's hands in hers. "It's just that you and Emily are always spending so much money on things for us. Things that are valuable but not necessary."

"What do you mean?" Emily asked looking between Aubrey and Chloe.

"We mean," Aubrey said. "We already have everything we could ever need or want. We don't need more things."

"Like what _things_?" Beca asked crossing her arms and looking down at the counter.

Chloe could hear the hurt in Beca's voice. "Babe, look at me. Please?" Beca turns her head to look at Chloe. "I appreciate everything you buy me, I do. It's just. I don't really need a new car every year. And I have enough jewelry for six women."

"And we don't need trips to exotic places every few months," Aubrey said looking at Emily. "A nice trip here or there is fine."

"And, we know you're planning some fancy trip for Christmas," Chloe added.

"But, we want a nice, quiet Christmas at home," Aubrey added. "Just the four of us."

"So, you wouldn't want to go skiing in the French Alps for Christmas?" Beca asked.

"As lovely as that sounds," Chloe said with a genuine smile. "No, I wouldn't."

"How about you, Brey?" Emily asked.

"I'm with Chloe on this," Aubrey said. "And, I promise I'm not just saying it to prove anything."

"Okay, then," Beca said. "I'll cancel the reservation."

"I have another request," Chloe said. "It's something I really want this Christmas."

Beca let out a breath and looked at Emily. "Okay, what is it?"

"Donate the money you would have spent on our trip in my grandmother's name to the _American Cancer Society._ "

"I'd be proud to do that," Beca said and hugged Chloe.

"Thank you," Chloe said teary-eyed. "That's the best present you could give me."

"What about you, Brey?" Emily asked looking at her girlfriend. "Where should we donate?"

"I'd like to donate locally," Aubrey said. "To some soup kitchens and women's shelters in the city."

"That's a great idea," Emily said.

The two couples sat quietly holding each of their respective loves for a few minutes.

Emily was the first to pull back. She looked at Aubrey. "You really don't want to go to the French Alps for Christmas?"

"I'd much rather go to Paris in the Spring," Aubrey said.

"Consider it a date," Emily said with a smile. "I start my European tour in Paris at the end of April. We'll go a week before and spend the time enjoying the city and each other."

"That is definitely a date," Aubrey said and kissed Emily.

"How about you, Chlo?" Beca asked. "Do you want to see Paris in the Spring, too?"

"I have a better idea," Chloe said. "How about a staycation? You take a week off and we spend it at home taking walks along the beach or going to the Farmer's Market. Just relaxing and being with each other. I can't remember the last time we did any of that. I love when we just hang out together, just the two of us."

"I love that idea," Beca said and smiled.

"So, we're all good?" Chloe asked looking into Beca's eyes. "You're not mad at us? You don't think we're ungrateful bitches?"

"Of course not," Beca said. She kissed Chloe. "I just wish you had said something sooner. In the beginning, we didn't have much. And now that we can afford it, I like buying and giving you nice things."

"I'm with Beca on that," Emily said while holding Aubrey. "I'm so much younger than you that I feel like I need to prove that I can take care of you. And buying you expensive things is how I show you that I can, you know, take care of you."

"Oh, baby," Aubrey said putting her hands on Emily's cheeks. "We could live in a shack, and it wouldn't make me love you any less. I love you. Not your money. You. Not what you buy for me. Just you."

Emily smiled with tears in her eyes. "Let's go home."

"That's the best thing I've heard all night," Aubrey said. She kissed Emily. "Let's go."

"Thanks for everything, you guys," Emily said. "But, we're going to go home. We need to, uh, talk some more."

"Yeah, _talk._ " Beca snickered.

"Oh, hush, you," Chloe said and gave Beca a playful slap. "We'll walk you out."

The four girls walked to the front door.

"I'll call you tomorrow, Brey," Chloe said and hugged Aubrey.

Aubrey then hugged Beca; Emily did the same.

"See you tomorrow, Em," Beca said as she and Aubrey left.

Beca closed the door and looked at Chloe. "Let's eat."

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Christmas morning found Beca and Chloe sitting on their sofa drinking coffee. The presents had been opened, and they were just enjoying the quiet together.

"You know," Beca said. "This is one of the best Christmases I can remember. You were right. I enjoyed last night with just having family and friends over for dinner. And this morning with just us has been ideal."

"So, you're not mad about having to cancel the French Alps trip?"

"Not really," Beca said. "I know we would have had fun, but this really is so much better."

"I'm glad," Chloe said and kissed Beca. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Um, before we do that, I have another gift for you," Beca said nervously. "Just don't be mad, okay?"

"Beca, what did you do?" Chloe asked sitting up to look at her.

"Come with me to the garage, and I'll show you," Beca said.

"Beca," Chloe said with a slight warning in her voice.

"Just come see before you get mad at me," Beca said and stood to go to the garage.

Chloe didn't say anything. She followed Beca to the garage door where Beca had stopped.

"First, let me say, I didn't break my promise," Beca said. "I did not buy you a new car. I bought you this..."

Beca opened the door and let Chloe step through. Chloe let out a small gasp. "Beca!"

"I remember how you used to love that old Jeep of yours," Beca said. "So, I found one just like it and bought it for you."

Chloe had tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. "Beca, this is the best gift ever!"

Chloe kissed Beca and ran over to check out her "new" Jeep. Beca pulled the keys from her robe pocket and handed them to Chloe.

"Check it out," Beca said.

Chloe took the keys and opened the driver's side door. Her eyes got wide, and she let out a small gasp.

"Beca?"

Beca smiled and reached around Chloe and took the ring box off the seat. She stepped back and got down on one knee.

"YES!" Chloe shouted before Beca could say a word.

Beca chuckled and said, "I haven't you asked anything yet."

Chloe nodded her head as tears ran down her face.

"Chloe Beale, will you marry me?"

"Yes," Chloe said softly. "I would love to marry you."

Beca stood and pulled Chloe into a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Chloe's phone rang and Beca chuckled. "That's probably Aubrey. Emily and I went ring shopping together."

Chloe squealed and answered the phone.

"Merry Christmas, Chlo," Beca said softly.


	22. Day 22 - Temporary Home for Christmas?

**DAY 22 - TEMPORARY HOME FOR CHRISTMAS**

 _ **Prompt from FanFiction**_ _ **User Hetwaszoietsals:**_ Beca and Chloe as foster parents celebrating the first Christmas with their foster child(-ren) who never experienced Christmas before.

 **A/N:** I was asked to do more on Beca growing up in foster care (from Day 18-Something That's Mine). I decided to combine that idea with this one. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

It was the day after Thanksgiving, and Beca and Chloe were decorating the house for Christmas. Beca was working on the tree. She smiled as she placed the ornament that Chloe had given her last year for their first Christmas together in the same spot as the year before. She smiled and took a deep breath. She couldn't get over how much like Christmas the tree smelled.

"Hey, babe," Chloe said coming up behind Beca and wrapping one arm around Beca's waist and holding out a wrapped box with the other. "Merry Christmas."

"What's this?" Beca turned, so she was facing Chloe.

"Open it," Chloe said.

"It's not Christmas yet," Beca said with a grin. She had a feeling she knew what the gift was.

"I know," Chloe said. "But, you need to open it now so we can both enjoy it."

Beca took the gift and ripped the paper off. She opened and smiled because inside was another ornament with _The Mitchells 1st Christmas - 2019_ etched on it.

Beca smiled. After hearing of Beca's experience growing up in foster care, Chloe wanted them to become foster parents and give some children a happy home, even if it was temporary.

When they checked into becoming foster parents, they found that even though they were in a committed relationship, they could not be foster parents together. They could if they were single and not living together or if they were married.

So, Beca and Chloe got married in early March. They knew it was fast, but they also knew that they wanted to be together forever.

Their wedding was a small affair at the Courthouse, but they wouldn't have changed it for the world. The newlyweds immediately filed to become foster parents. After four months of home checks, interviews, classes in parenting, and a bunch of paperwork they became licensed foster parents.

They had their first foster child back in October. The girl was fourteen and had run away from her previous foster parents. Child Services had located an aunt who wanted to take the girl in but needed to keep her somewhere safe until the aunt could get to LA to pick her up. So, she was only with them for three days. Beca made sure the girl was shown love and care in those three days. She also talked with the girl about her own experiences in foster care. Both she and Chloe enjoyed the time they had together and missed the young girl when she left them.

"Hey, where'd you go?" Chloe's voice brought Beca out of her revery.

"Just thinking about this past year," Beca said with a smile and kissed Chloe. She turned toward the tree holding up the ornament. "Where shall we put it?"

"Put it near the first one," Chloe said. "Every year we'll add to it and make a chain of our Christmases together. We'll call it our _Christmas Chain of Love._ "

Beca laughed. "How long have you been holding on to that little chestnut?"

"Since the day I ordered it," Chloe said with a giggle.

"I love it," Beca said and kissed Chloe. "And, I love you."

Beca placed the ornament on the tree a few inches to the right of her first ornament.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

A week later, Beca and Chloe were awakened in the middle of the night by a phone call. Beca sleepily reached for her phone and managed to answer it.

"Hello?" Beca's voice is raspy from sleep. She clears it and tries again. "Hello?"

"Hello," a voice said from the phone. "This is Tracy Daniels from Child Services."

"Oh, um, hey, Tracy," Beca said sitting up and more awake now.

"What is it?" Chloe whispers.

Beca put the phone on speaker. "I'm sorry to bother you so late, but we have an emergency, and you're the only couple who isn't fostering anyone right now."

"Okay," Beca said. "How can we help you?"

"We have three small children that we need to place in a home tonight," Tracy said. "We don't have any room in the group homes, and most families are already housing too many children."

"Bring them over," Beca said without hesitation as she looked at Chloe. Chloe smiled and nodded.

"Are you sure?" Tracy asked hesitantly.

"Tracy, this is Chloe," Chloe said. "Bring them here."

"I'll be there in twenty," Tracy said as if holding back tears.

"We'll see you then," Beca said and ended the call. "You get the guest room ready for them, and I'll make the coffee. I have a feeling it's going to be a long night. We can figure out something better in the morning."

Chloe headed for the guest room, and Beca headed for the kitchen. Chloe quickly changed the sheets on the bed and joined Beca in the kitchen.

"What do you think happened?" Chloe asked as she sat at the kitchen table.

"I don't know," Beca said. "Tracy will fill us in when she gets here."

Beca grabbed three coffee mugs from the cabinet and poured coffee for her and Chloe. They waited quietly, and both jumped when the doorbell rang. They both got up and hurried to the door.

Chloe opened the door to find Tracy carrying an infant boy who may have been nine or ten months old. She was holding the hand of a girl that couldn't be much more than three. Standing next to them is another girl who looked to be about seven.

Chloe immediately took the boy from Tracy and ushered them all inside. Beca stood there as memories of the many times she was dropped off at another foster home flooded her head. She shook her head to clear the memories.

"Let's get them to bed," Beca said.

Tracy nodded and followed Beca and Chloe toward the stairs. The oldest child looked around with wide eyes. She stopped in front of the Christmas tree and stared at it.

"Why do you have a tree in your house?" the young girl asked.

"You take Tracy and those two upstairs," Beca quietly told Chloe. "I'll bring her up in a few minutes."

Chloe nodded, and Tracy whispered, "Her name is Sophie."

Chloe and Tracy moved to the stairs, and Beca walked over to the girl and knelt in front of her. "Hi, my name is Beca. Tracy tells me your name is Sophie."

"That's right," Sophie said. "I'm Sophie. Where did you take Emily and Dylan?"

"My wife, Chloe, took them up to put them to bed," Beca said.

"Okay," Sophie said and turned toward the tree again. "Why do you have a tree in your house?"

"That's our Christmas tree," Beca said.

"Oh," Sophie said. "We don't do Christmas at our house."

At first, Beca thought she was kidding, but seeing the look on the child's face, Beca knew she was serious.

"Well, we celebrate Christmas in our house," Beca said. "Is that okay?"

"Yes," Sophie said. "It will be nice for Emily and Dylan."

"What about you? Don't you want Santa to bring you something?"

"Daddy said there is no Santa," Sophie said. "And that's why we didn't get presents."

Beca was a bit taken aback and didn't know what to say.

"Um, how about I take you up to bed, and we can talk about it in the morning? Okay?"

Sophie nodded, and Beca reached out her hand, letting Sophie decide whether she would take it. Sophie slowly placed her hand in Beca's and let Beca lead her upstairs.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Beca, Chloe, and Tracy were sitting at the kitchen table, cups of coffee in front of them.

Tracy folded her hands in front of her on the table and leaned forward slightly. "We were called to the home because their father killed their mother and then himself."

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand as tears came to her eyes. "Did, um, did they-." Chloe took a breath.

"Did any of the kids see him do it?" Beca finally asked the question.

"We don't think so," Tracy said. "A neighbor called the police, and they found the kids asleep in another room. That's when they called me." Tracy looked at the couple. "The house was filthy and disgusting. The children were dirty and hungry. The neighbor who made the call had me take them to her house, and she fed the two girls some cereal and managed to get some milk into Dylan. She also helped me clean them up."

Tracy took a sip of her cold coffee and looked at Beca. "Honestly, when I knew we would need to find a place for them tonight, you were the first ones I thought of. Having heard of Beca's experiences in foster care, I figured you'd be able to talk to Sophie in a way she would understand. The other two are too young and won't understand what happened until they are much older."

Beca nodded. "I'll do my best."

"That's all I can ask," Tracy said with a small smile.

"What are their names?" Chloe asked as she wiped away a tear.

"We found birth certificates for all three," Tracy said. "Sophie just turned seven. Emily is two, and baby Dylan is ten months old. I'll have some paperwork for you in a few days with more information on them. We'll look for any family they may have, but I doubt we'll find any. I, um, was hoping you'd be able to keep them until after the holidays. We're really busy this time of-"

"No problem," Beca and Chloe both said.

"We'll keep them as long as they need a place to stay," Chloe said, and Beca nodded.

"Thank you," Tracy said and let out a breath. "I'd better get going. I have a diaper bag in the car for Dylan and a car seat I can leave with you. They didn't have much in the way of clothes, but I have some in a bag for them."

"I'll walk out with you and grab the stuff," Beca said. She looked at Chloe and told her she'd be right back.

Tracy handed Beca the diaper bag and bag of clothes. She also grabbed a car seat to leave with Beca.

"Do you need me to help you with those?"

"I got it," Beca said. "Thank you, Tracy."

"Thank you," Tracy said. "Both you and Chloe. I know you asked to have one older child to foster at a time, but I think these kids need you."

"It's fine," Bea said. "We can manage."

"Okay," Tracy said. "Tomorrow's Saturday but I have a feeling those kids will be up early, and you guys should get some sleep. I'll call tomorrow to check in."

"Goodnight, Tracy," Beca said and went back to the apartment.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Chloe woke the next morning and reached for Beca only she wasn't in bed.

"Babe?" Chloe called out and then heard muffled voices coming from downstairs. She got up and put a robe on and went to see what was going on.

Chloe stopped when she got to the door of the kitchen. Beca had all three kids with her and was doing a fine impression of Julia Child while making bacon and potatoes.

Chloe came up behind and kissed on her shoulder. "Morning, babe. Why didn't you wake me when the kids woke up?"

"You're pretty," Sophie said looking at Chloe.

Chloe smiled and hugged Sophie. "Thank you. I think you're pretty, too."

"Hug?" Emily said and raised her arms toward Chloe.

Chloe hugged Emily and kissed her on top of her head. Emily grabbed Chloe around the neck so when Chloe stood, she had to bring Emily up with her. She held Emily and Emily started running her fingers through Chloe's hair.

"Pwetty," Emily said.

Dylan started babbling and waving his arms. "Good morning, Dylan." Chloe kissed him on top of his head. "Who wants milk?"

"I would like some, please," Sophie said.

"Milk," Emily said.

"Coming right up," Chloe said and sat Emily back in her seat.

"We need to do some shopping," Beca said. "We'll need groceries and some clothes for the kids."

"Maybe we can get Stacie or Aubrey to come over and stay with the kids," Chloe said.

"No," Beca said shaking her head. "They've barely been with us for twelve hours. I don't want to leave them with someone they don't know. I'm going to call Stacie and see if she'll do the shopping for us. We'll make her a list and everything."

"That sounds like a good plan," Chloe said.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

After breakfast, Beca called Stacie. Stacie and Aubrey showed up an hour later. Beca answered the door and found not only Stacie and Aubrey but some guys carrying boxes.

"A neighbor of ours has a little girl who is too old for a crib, so she gave it to us for you," Stacie said. "There's also a high chair and a car seat still in the truck."

"Wow," Beca said. "That was nice of her."

"We told her about the three kids, and she wanted to help," Aubrey said.

Beca was teary-eyed as she led the guys to the spare bedroom so they could leave the stuff.

"We can put the crib together for you if you'd like," one of the guys told Beca.

"Really? That would be great."

"Our pleasure," the guy said and started taking the pieces out of the box.

Beca told them where to set it up and was walking out when Stacie came in with a brand new baby monitor.

"This is from Brey and me," Stacie said. "Sort of baby shower gift."

Beca laughed and placed the box on the dresser. "Thanks. You guys are the best."

Beca and Stacie went back downstairs. Chloe and the kids were in the kitchen with Aubrey.

"The guys are putting the crib together for us," Beca said as she walked into the kitchen.

"That's great," Chloe said.

"Do you have a list of things you need?" Aubrey asked. "Stacie and I thought one of you should go with one of us and do the shopping," Aubrey said. "The other will stay and help with the kids."

"We have two lists," Beca said. "One for the grocery store and one for clothes and other stuff. Chlo, why don't you and Aubrey do the shopping? Stacie can stay and help with the kids if that's okay with her."

"I'd love to help with the kids," Stacie said with a smile. "I can't wait to get to know these little munchkins." She tickled Emily's tummy causing the toddler to giggle.

"We have stuff for lunch so we should be good for a while," Beca told Chloe. "I have some cash in my wallet. Take it and my credit card with you."

"Okay," Chloe said and went to get Beca's wallet. She grabbed her keys and phone and headed back downstairs.

Chloe kissed Beca and then went around the kitchen table and kissed the three kids. Emily grabbed hold of Chloe and didn't want to let go.

"No leave," Emily cried causing Chloe to tear up.

Chloe held on to Emily and looked her in the eye. "It's okay, Em. I'm just going to the store with my friend, Brey. I'll be back. I promise. Okay?"

"Back," Emily said and sniffled.

"Yes, I'll be back," Chloe said blinking her eyes to keep the tears from falling.

"Hey, Emily," Beca said standing next to Chloe. "Chloe always comes back because when Chloe makes a promise, you can believe her. Okay? And, while she's gone, you get to play with me and Sophie and Stacie. Won't that be fun?"

"Yeah, Emily," Sophie said. "We can play. It will be okay."

"Tay, Soph," Emily said. Emily kissed Chloe's cheek and hugged her neck. "See later?"

"Yes, I'll see you later, Emily," Chloe said as she handed Emily to Beca.

"You okay?" Beca mouthed and Chloe nodded her head.

"We'd better go," Chloe said and wiped her eyes. "We have a lot of shopping to do."

Aubrey smiled and wrapped an arm around Chloe's shoulders and led her out the door.

"That was the sweetest thing I've ever seen," Stacie said. "How about we watch a movie?"

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Beca and Stacie fed the kids lunch and then put the two youngest down for a nap. Beca put a baby monitor in the room with them.

"Sophie, are you tired?" Beca asked the young girl. "You can take a nap if you want.

"I'm not tired," Sophie said.

"Let's go watch another movie," Beca said and walked with Sophie back downstairs.

A couple of hours later, Emily could be heard crying through the monitor. Sophie jumped up and ran upstairs with Beca and Stacie following close behind.

"It's okay, Emily," Beca heard Sophie say as she walked in the room. Sophie was hugging Emily while Emily cried. "It's okay. Daddy and mommy aren't here. It's okay."

Beca and Stacie stood in the doorway with tears in their eyes.

"I'm going to go fix everyone a snack," Stacie said and left the room.

Dylan let out a cry and Beca went to the crib to pick him up.

"I can do it," Sophie said.

"It's okay, Sophie," Beca said. "I got Dylan. You take care of Emily. I think she's still scared and needs her big sister."

Sophie turned to look at Emily. Emily sat on the bed with tears still in her eyes. Sophie walked over to her and hugged her again. "It's okay, Emily. We're okay."

Dylan laid his head on Beca's chest, and Beca asked the girls if they wanted a snack. They both nodded, and Beca led them out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hi, girls," Stacie said. "Are you ready for a snack?"

"Yes, please," Sophie said.

Stacie placed a plate in front of Sophie and Emily while Beca grabbed a bottle of milk for Dylan. They sat around chatting while Beca fed Dylan.

"Are you excited about Santa Claus coming?" Stacie asked Sophie and Emily.

"Who Santa Cwaws?" Emily asked

"He's not real, Emily," Sophie said.

Stacie looked at Beca with a WTF look on her face. Beca just shook her head.

"Santa Claus is real if you want him to be," Stacie said.

"What he do?" Emily asked looking at Stacie.

"On Christmas Eve, Santa brings toys for all the good little girls and boys."

"Santa Cwaws brings toys?" Emily's eyes are wide as she listens to Stacie.

"That's right," Stacie said.

"But, they are only for the good girls," Sophie said matter-of-factly.

"I good girl," Emily said looking at Stacie. "I get toys?"

"I think Santa will definitely be bringing you toys," Stacie said and smiled at Emily.

"When?" Emily was getting excited now.

"In ten days," Beca said with a smile. She leaned over to whisper to Sophie, "You'll see, Sophie. Santa is real."

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

When Chloe and Aubrey finally returned from shopping, they found Beca, Stacie, and the kids watching _The Little Mermaid_.

Beca jumped up as soon as she saw Chloe bringing in bags. "Brey's still at the car. We need some help bringing in the rest of the stuff."

"I'll go," Stacie said. She put Emily on the sofa and went to help Aubrey.

Emily immediately got down and ran over to Chloe, but her hands were full, so Beca picked Emily up and followed Chloe into the kitchen. Beca gave Chloe a quick kiss, and Emily reached for Chloe. Chloe took her and Emily just put her arms around Chloe's neck. Chloe held her and kissed the top of her head.

"How'd everything go?"

"Fine. I hope you got diapers. We only have a couple left."

"We got everything on our list and some things that weren't on the list," Chloe said. "We were well prepared for older kids. Having an infant and toddlers was a bit unexpected."

When Chloe made a move to go back to help bring in more bags, Beca stopped her.

"You stay here," Beca said with a smile. "I don't think Emily's done hugging you."

Chloe just smiled and followed Beca into the living room. She went to the sofa and Beca left as Stacie came in with more bags. Chloe told her to put them in the kitchen.

Sophie watched everything that was going on around her. She looked at Chloe and Chloe grabbed her in a hug.

"Let's finish watching the movie," Chloe said, and Sophie sat next to Chloe.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

A few hectic and chaotic days later, Beca came home late to find Chloe asleep on the sofa with Emily and Sophie. Dylan was sitting in his car seat and started waving his arms and legs and giggling. Beca grabbed the car seat and took Dylan into the kitchen with her to keep him from waking the girls.

Beca set the seat on the counter and went about preparing a bottle for Dylan. She was startled when she heard Chloe yell. "Dylan?! Oh, my God!"

Beca rushed into the living room to find a frantic Chloe standing with her hand on her head looking around.

"Beca, he's gone!"

"No, baby, no. He's in the kitchen with me," Beca said pulling Chloe into a hug. "He's okay."

"I'm sorry," Chloe sniffled. "I woke up, and he wasn't-. I got so scared."

"I know," Beca said. Beca noticed Sophie holding Emily and both staring at them with wide eyes. "It's okay girls. Chloe was just scared, but she's okay now."

Beca pulled back from Chloe. "Why don't you go finish feeding Dylan, and I'll take the girls up to bed."

Chloe nodded her head and went over to Sophie and Emily. Emily flinched a bit, but Sophie remained stoic. Chloe kissed both their heads.

"I'm sorry I scared you," Chloe whispered. "You have a good sleep, okay?"

Sophie nodded, and Emily just watched Chloe. Chloe kissed Beca and went to the kitchen. Beca heard her talking to Dylan.

"Come on, girls," Bec said. "Let's get you into bed."

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Chloe put Dylan in his crib and went to her room and immediately walked into Beca's arms.

"Are you okay?" Beca asked as she held Chloe.

"I know it's stupid," Chloe said. "But, I really was scared when I didn't see Dylan when I woke up."

"It's not stupid," Beca said. "You care about them."

"I do," Chloe said. "We've only had them for a few days, and I already love those kids so much."

"I know," Beca said. "I love them, too."

Beca led Chloe to their bed, and they both laid down. Chloe put her head on Beca's chest, and Beca held her.

"We need to make this Christmas special for them," Beca said. "I've already shopped for a bunch of stuff that's in my car."

"I've got some things for them, too," Chloe said. "I can't believe they've never had Christmas before."

"Let's get a small tree so Sophie and Emily can decorate it," Beca said. "And we can get one of those gingerbread house kits to make with them. And get their pictures taken with Santa. And definitely have presents under the tree for them. I want Sophie to know there really is a Santa Claus."

"I love how passionate you are to give them a good Christmas," Chloe said.

"I want them to feel like I did when you gave me my first real Christmas last year," Beca said quietly.

Chloe kissed Beca and hugged her tighter as they fell asleep.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Beca and Chloe took the kids to see Santa at the mall. They stood close by to hear what Emily and Sophie asked Santa to bring them.

"You're not really Santa," Sophie said looking at the white-bearded man.

Beca and Chloe looked at each other. Beca was worried about the man and Sophie getting into some sort of argument until she heard Santa speak to Sophie.

"You're right," Santa said. "Santa is just one person. He can't be at every mall or Santa's village, so he hires us to dress like him and take pictures with all the kids. The real Santa can only be seen on Christmas Eve."

Chloe wanted to kiss the man. Sophie looked like she was considering what Santa said. Both Beca and Chloe's eyes widened in surprise when Sophie leaned in and quietly whispered something to Santa. The man looked over at Beca and Chloe.

"I can't promise anything," Santa told Sophie. "But, I'll let Santa know what you asked for."

After the kids had their pictures taken with Santa, Chloe led them over to the photographer to pick up their photos. Beca hung back, and Santa told her what Sophie asked for. Beca had a tear in her eye when she met up with Chloe and the kids.

"You okay?" Chloe asked quietly.

"I'll tell you later," Beca said.

Later that night, Beca and Chloe were lying in bed. "So, what did Santa say Sophie wanted for Christmas? We should make sure it's under the tree so she'll believe in Santa, and Emily and Dylan will grow up believing, too."

"She asked Santa to make us her new mommies."

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Tracy sat across from Beca and Chloe at their kitchen table.

"Are you sure you want to pursue this?" Tracy asked. "We've located a grandmother, but she is much older and said she couldn't take the children. She is the only relative we've located. So, they will remain in foster care and available for adoption."

"We are," Chloe said with conviction. "We've talked about it, and we definitely want to adopt them."

"We love those kids," Beca said. "And we have the means to take care of them. Chloe and I want kids and have decided we want these kids as our own."

"Good," Tracy said and smiled. "It will be a process, and luckily since you're already fostering them, they can stay in your home while we get through the adoption process. We will have to wait six months before we can start, and after that, it will probably be another six months for the adoption process to be completed."

"So, they could officially be ours by Christmas next year?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, they could," Tracy said.

"Do you foresee any issues that might keep us from adopting them?" Beca asked, not wanting to get her hopes up quite yet.

"No, I don't," Tracy said. "Their parents are both deceased. The grandmother we found said her son was an only child, and she didn't have siblings, so there are no aunt, uncles or cousins to look for. The mother was an orphan and had no relatives. We haven't uncovered any information to refute this. They are eligible for adoption."

Beca let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "So, can we tell Sophie we're going to adopt her and Emily and Dylan?"

"I think it's safe to do so," Tracy said. "I have to say; I'm glad you're doing this. Experience tells me that they would most likely be split up with Dylan and Emily being adopted quickly. Sophie is older and will mostly like age out."

"We are not going to let that happen," Chloe said. "They will be together, and they will be with us."

Beca smiled. "You heard the lady. Let's do this."

Tracy smiled and nodded her head. "Let's do this."

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Three days before Christmas 2020, Beca and Chloe stood before a judge and signed the adoption papers for Sophie Marie, Emily Anne, and Dylan Robert Mitchell. Sophie had the biggest smile on her face, and the family hugged each other. Aubrey and Stacie were there to witness everything and cried happy tears with the entire Mitchell family.

They left the Courthouse and went to lunch to celebrate. Emily asked if they could see Santa while they were out. Beca and Chloe agreed, and they went to the mall.

When it was their turn, Sophie sat on Santa's lap and gave him a big hug.

"Did you want to tell Santa what you want for Christmas?" Santa asked.

"Nope," Sophie said as she got down off Santa's lap. "I already got everything I wanted. Tell the real Santa that Sophie Mitchell said thanks!"

Later that day, Chloe and Beca handed Sophie a wrapped package. She took it and looked at them.

"Open it," Chloe said with a smile.

Sophie opened the gift. She smiled when she lifted it out of the box.

"I know just the spot for it," Sophie said.

Sophie, with Chloe's help, placed the new ornament on the tree next to the one that said, _The Mitchells' 1st Christmas - 2019_. She stepped back and smiled as she read, " _The New Mitchells' First Christmas - 2020. Beca, Chloe, Sophie, Emily, and Dylan."_


	23. Day 23 - Wrapped in Red

**DAY 23 - WRAPPED IN RED**

 _ **Author's Prompt:**_ Beca uses the Kelly Clarkson song _Wrapped in Red_ during her first solo performance to tell Chloe how she feels.

* * *

The Barden Bellas didn't know what to do or think. They had been kidnapped by Amy's father and were being held on his yacht. They had ten minutes to live according to Fergus Hobart and Chloe was scared.

Her fear subsided somewhat when Beca was suddenly there on the boat with them. She wanted to sing and the Bellas were confused. Chloe finally caught on that there was some kind of plan in place and they managed to get the girls to sing. The music for Britney Spears' _Toxic_ started and they did the whole routine.

Beca was motioning everyone back and then everything after that happened so quickly that the last thing Chloe remembers is Beca shoving her to the railing and telling her to jump.

Beca and Amy jumped a moment later. Suddenly, the area around the yacht was surrounded by military helicopters and Paris Police boats.

They were pulled out of the water one by one and given a blanket. They were separated and placed in various areas of the boat where they sat shivering and holding onto whatever Bella was close by. Chloe looked around for Beca but didn't see where she was.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Once they were on the boat heading back to shore, Beca and Amy were taken to a room where several American army soldiers were. They were questioned about the rescue and their parts in it. Beca was exhausted by the time they made it back to shore.

"What a way to spend Christmas Eve," Beca told Amy after they were finally done being interrogated.

As Beca was stepping off the boat, she saw Chicago run over to Chloe and wrap her in a hug. They were being led to what looked to be a small cafe. Beca sat on a bench and watched as Chicago gently led Chloe over to a bench on the other side of the cafe and sat her down before sitting next to her.

Beca sat wrapped in a blanket as she sadly watched a smitten Chloe allow Chicago to fawn all over. She couldn't help but feel a bit angry. _"Where the fuck was he when Chloe was trapped on that yacht with Amy's maniac of a father?"_ Beca thought. " _I'm the one who helped save her, why isn't she making heart eyes at me?"_

Beca felt someone sit next to her on the bench. She looked over to see Aubrey looking at Chloe and Chicago. Beca looked back over at them as well. They sat watching the couple quietly for a moment before Beca turned to Aubrey.

"Why is she treating him like some kind of hero? He didn't show up until after Amy and I got you all off the boat."

"Don't worry," Aubrey said. "She'll soon realize that he's not the hero and you were the one who risked everything to save us."

"Doubtful," Beca said and got up and walked away from the group. She left the cafe with her head down and slowly started walking away.

Beca didn't see Chloe watching her as she walked away. Chloe excused herself from Chicago and walked over and sat down next to Aubrey.

"Is she okay?" Chloe was concerned as she watched Beca continue to walk away from them.

"You do know that she's the one who saved us, right?" Aubrey asked. "Chicago didn't show up until it was over."

"What?" Chloe asked.

"She saw you giving soldier boy heart eyes like he was some kind of hero," Aubrey said. "You haven't even spoken to her, and she's the one who saved us, not him."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying," Aubrey said looking at Chloe. "You know she has feelings for you, and yet you continue to act like some lovestruck teenager with Chicago. It wouldn't be so bad, but you only seem to act that way toward him when she's around. Are you trying to hurt her? Because if you are, you need to stop."

"I wasn't trying to hurt her," Chloe said quietly. "I was trying to make her jealous, so she'd finally admit she has feelings for me."

"It's been seven years, Chloe," Aubrey said. "I'm curious to know why you expect her to tell you how she feels when you haven't told her how you feel. You're the personal space invader and have no problem telling everyone else how you feel, why haven't _you_ told _her_?"

"Because I don't want to lose her," Chloe said. "I'm afraid she'll leave, and I'll never see her again."

"Did you ever stop to think that she hasn't said anything for the same reason?" Aubrey asked. "You already know, without her telling you, that she loves you. So, why can't you tell her that you love her, too? Then you can both be happy and stop making those of us around you as miserable as you are."

"She has to know how I feel," Chloe said. "I've dropped enough hints and flirted with her all the time."

"You flirt with everybody, Chloe," Aubrey said with an exasperated sigh. "Of the two of you, you are the one who is usually more open about your feelings. So, I'll ask again. Why can't you just say the actual words and tell her that you love her?"

Chloe swallowed and didn't say anything. She and Aubrey looked up when they heard Chicago call Chloe's name.

"Looks like you have a choice to make," Aubrey said. "Go to Chicago. Or follow Beca. I know which way I'd go."

Aubrey got up and left Chloe sitting on the bench. Chloe chewed her bottom lip and looked in the direction Beca went and then over at Chicago. She got up and walked toward Chicago.

Aubrey watched as Chloe made her way to Chicago. All Aubrey could do was shake her head.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Beca managed to get a couple of hours rest before meeting the Bellas, minus Chloe, in the hotel's restaurant for a late lunch. The girls started throwing out ideas about what Chloe and Chicago were doing, and if you knew the Bellas, the ideas were of a sexual nature. Beca tried to ignore it for the most part, but they seemed to be obsessed with the redhead and the soldier.

Beca couldn't take it anymore. She decided to head to her rehearsal early and left without a word to anyone. Not that she should have worried. They were so engrossed in their conversation that no one noticed her leave. Well, no one but Aubrey.

As soon as Aubrey noticed Beca walking away from the group, she got up and followed her. She caught up to Beca just outside the hotel.

"I'm sorry, Beca," Aubrey said. "They don't mean to hurt you by talking about...them. It's just the way they are."

Beca let out a soft laugh as she noticed Aubrey didn't say their names.

"I know, and it's okay," Beca said. "It's my own fault. I couldn't get past my insecurities and the fear of losing Chloe as a friend, so I didn't tell how I feel. She's found someone who isn't afraid to share their feelings for her. I'm-" Beca swallowed the lump that suddenly formed in her throat. "I'm happy she found someone to be happy with."

"Beca," Aubrey said reaching out for the girl.

"I have to get to rehearsal," Beca said as she stepped away. "I guess I'll see you at the next Bellas reunion or wedding or whatever."

"Wait! What?" Aubrey said as she grabbed Beca's arm. "What about the Bellas spending Christmas together? What about your show? We'll see you after, right?"

"I don't think so," Beca said. "I've decided to leave as soon as my performance is over."

Beca then surprised Aubrey by pulling her into a hug. "Thanks for being such a good friend."

Beca pulled back from the hug and hurried away before Aubrey even realized what was happening.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

When Aubrey returned to the restaurant, Jessica told her everyone had gone back to their rooms to relax since they were still tired from the events of the night before. Jessica left, and Aubrey walked out to the lobby where she saw Chloe and walked over to her.

"Where the hell have you been?" Aubrey asked.

"I was with Chicago," Chloe said.

"Of course you were," Aubrey said sarcastically. "You said you didn't want to tell Beca how you felt about her because you didn't want to lose her as a friend. Well, guess what? You've lost her. Not only as a friend but as anything else you two could have been. And it's not just you; the rest of us have lost her, too. Thanks for that."

Aubrey walked away, and Chloe grabbed her by the arm.

"What the hell do you mean, I lost Beca?"

"She's leaving right after her performance."

"Why? We're all supposed to spend Christmas together."

"Are you really that oblivious? She's leaving because although she's happy you and Chicago found each other, she can't bear the pain of seeing you with him."

"But, I'm not with him," Chloe said as tears came to her eyes.

"You just said you were with him," Aubrey said.

"I was, but I wasn't _with him_ , with him," Chloe said. "Dammit!" Chloe wiped at her tears. "I need to talk to Beca."

"Whether you're with Chicago or not," Aubrey said sadly. "Beca thinks you are and she doesn't want to talk to any of us." Aubrey wiped at her own tears. "She's taken herself out of the picture, so there's nothing for you to talk about. Go be with Chicago. I hope you find whatever it is you're looking for with him."

Chloe stood there, not knowing what to say or do. Tears were streaming down her face and, for the first time since Aubrey met Chloe, Aubrey walked away from the redhead and didn't look back.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Aubrey left the hotel and walked around a bit before she found herself sitting in a nice little cafe. She ordered a cup of coffee and sat there thinking.

She thought about the seven-year dance Beca and Chloe have been doing around each other, but never with each other. After all this time, Chloe of all people should know that Beca doesn't talk about feelings. Chloe should know that the way Beca expresses herself is through music.

Like when Beca added _Don't You Forget About Me_ in their ICCA set for Jesse. Or when she made Chloe a playlist of Chloe's favorite songs, so she had good music to listen to on her drive from visiting her folks in Tampa to their tiny little apartment in New York. Or the Christmas Beca's gag gift for Chloe was a thumb drive that she labeled _Chloe's Lady Jams,_ and it had eight different versions of the song _Titanium_ on it. Or how she insisted the Bellas have _Toxic_ as a standby song in the event the Bellas ever needed an extra song. It saved their asses on Amy's dad's yacht, and not many knew that _Toxic_ is one of Chloe's all-time favorite songs.

Aubrey smiled as the thought back over the years of how Beca used songs to express herself. "Oh, my God. That's it!" Aubrey threw some money on the table and hurried out to grab a taxi.

Once she arrived at her destination, she called Theo and had him meet her to get her into the Coliseum to see Beca. Theo did, and Aubrey explained why she was there. Theo had a bit of a crush on Beca but knew her heart belonged to someone else. He thought it was Chloe, and Aubrey just confirmed it for him.

Theo decided to help Aubrey with her plan. He may not get Beca, but at least he could be a part of helping her get the one she wanted.

Theo led Aubrey to the main stage of the Coliseum and Beca was talking with the band about some minor changes she wanted to make to her song.

"Beca?" Theo called out to the brunette.

"Yeah?" Beca said as she turned to look at Theo. Her face showed her surprise when she saw Aubrey standing next to him. "Aubrey? What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Beca paced in her dressing room. Theo came in and smiled when he looked at her.

"Do you have everything you need?"

Beca nodded, and Theo could see she was nervous. He took her hands in his.

"You're going to do great. And, you're gonna get your girl."

"How are you so sure about that?"

"Because I've seen the way you two look at each other," Theo said. "And I hear the way you talk about each other to other people. You two belong together, and you need to show her you want her."

"Is Khaled going to kill me for changing the song?"

"I've talked to him, and he's totally on board with the song you've chosen. And the reason why."

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

"Brey, wait," Chloe said as they were entering the Coliseum.

Aubrey stepped to the side, out of the path of folks heading into the Coliseum. Chloe watched as the rest of the Bellas stopped and waited for them. Chloe crossed her arms over her stomach.

"What is it, Chloe?" Aubrey asked looking annoyed. "I want to be in our seats before Beca comes on stage."

"I've been trying to talk to you all day," Chloe said quietly.

"So, talk," Aubrey said.

"I want to know what you meant when you said I lost Beca?"

"Chloe," Aubrey said, an edge to her tone. "I told you all this. Beca thinks you chose Chicago and wants to leave because it hurts her too much to see you two together. What part of this are you not getting?"

"Why are you so mad at me?" Chloe asked truly perplexed. "I told you, Chicago and I aren't together."

"Then why did you choose to go to him instead of going after Beca when she walked away this morning?"

"I went to tell him that I wasn't interested in anything with him. That I was going to go after the one person I've been in love with for seven years." Chloe sighed and looked down at the ground. "Only now she doesn't want to see or talk to me." She shook her head and looked. "I should just go back to the hotel."

"You can't do that," Aubrey said trying to hide her smile. "Trust me; you need to be here to see Beca's debut performance. It's what a friend would do to show her support for someone she claims to care about."

"You know I care about her," Chloe said. "I just admitted that I'm in love with her."

"Then prove it," Aubrey said. "Go sit in there and watch her performance and let her see that you are supporting her. And after the show, find her and tell her how you feel."

"I thought you said she was leaving right after her performance," Chloe said.

"She was, but let's just say that DJ Khaled decided to have a private party after the show," Aubrey said with a smug smile. "A party for Beca, which means she will have to be there. And, let's just say that I got the Bellas an invite. As a Bella, you will be at the party, where you'll get to see her and speak to her. So don't fuck it up. Now, let's go."

Aubrey grabs Chloe's arm and practically drags her over to the Bellas.

"Let's go, ladies," Aubrey said and led the Bellas into the Coliseum.

The Bellas were halfway down the aisle to their seats when they hear someone calling Chloe's name. They all stop to look and see Chicago hurrying up to them carrying a bouquet of roses.

"I was afraid I wasn't going to make it," Chicago said when he reached the group. He smiled as he held the roses out to Chloe. "I believe these are yours."

Aubrey was giving Chloe a WTF look and the rest of the Bellas were oohing and aahing over the romantic gesture.

"Stop it, girls," Chloe said with a laugh as she took the roses from Chicago. "These are for Beca. Chicago was nice enough to run into town at the last minute to pick them up for me."

"So you were planning this the whole time?" Aubrey asked.

"Kind of," Chloe said. "I asked Chicago about getting them earlier. And then when you said-." Chloe lowered her voice so the others couldn't hear. "When you said I lost Beca, I told him to forget about it but he talked me into getting them anyway. That's why he was almost late. I kept changing my mind."

"She'll love them," Aubrey said. "Okay, let's get to our seats. No more stopping."

Aubrey smiled as Chicago and Chloe led them down to their seats. Beca may just get her happy ending after all, Aubrey thought. Then she thought about Beca waiting backstage and then seeing Chloe next to Chicago holding a bouquet of roses. She pulled out her phone and sent Beca a text.

 _APosen: Don't freak out but Chloe's going to have a bouquet of roses in her hands and will be sitting next to Chicago. The roses are not from him; they're from her._

As an afterthought, she added. _For you._

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Beca was still in her dressing room when her phone pinged with a text notification. She saw there were two texts from Aubrey and smiled when she read them. Aubrey knows her too well. She probably would have freaked out if she saw Chloe and Chicago sitting together AND Chloe with a bouquet of roses.

Beca put her phone away and took a deep breath. "Five minutes, Miss Mitchell" a voice called from the other side of the door.

"I'm on my way."

Beca put on her gold leather jacket and gave herself one last look before walking to the door. As she walked out, she said, "Let's remix this business."

Beca stood in the wings and listened as DJ Khaled spoke to the audience.

"I'm DJ Khaled," Khaled said. "And I want to wish all our troops and everyone out there, a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. And, also, to our troops, I want to say thank you for all that you do."

The audience applauded and cheered.

The Bellas all looked down the row at each other with big smiles on their faces. They were excited for Beca and couldn't wait to see her perform as a solo artist for the first time.

DJ Khaled continued talking once the applause settled down. "Tonight, I have a special treat for you. It is the debut performance of someone I have signed for my label. She's going to serenade you with a holiday-themed song that I'm sure you will enjoy. I'm told it means something special to her. Ladies and gentleman, Beca Mitchell."

Aubrey looked at Chloe who looked back at her with a big smile on her face.

Beca stepped out of the wings and made her way to the center of the stage where the microphone was set up for her. She had her head down and stopped at the mic. She lifted her head and looked down at the first row where she knew the Bellas were seated. Her eyes landed on Aubrey who smiled and winked at her.

As the first notes started playing, Beca looked to her left and saw Chloe looking up at her with a smile. She looked out at the crowd and started singing.

 _Everybody's happy  
Snow is falling down  
Prayers are being answered  
Miracles all around_

Beca's eyes found Chloe again and this time she locked eyes with the redhead as she sang the next words to Chloe.

 _From afar I've loved you  
But never let it show  
And every year another  
December comes and goes_

 _Always watching  
Never reaching, but_

Beca pulled the mic from the stand and made her way across the stage; she never broke eye contact with Chloe. She continued moving until she was standing directly in front of Chloe. Beca noticed that Chloe's eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

 _This Christmas, I'm gonna risk it all  
This Christmas, I'm not afraid to fall  
So I'm at your door with nothing more  
Than words I've never said  
In all this white, you'll see me like  
You've never seen me yeah  
Wrapped in red (ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)_

Out of her periphery, Beca noticed Chicago shift in his seat. She saw him hand Chloe a handkerchief. Chloe momentarily broke eye contact with Beca and dabbed at her eyes. Emily squeezed Chloe's arm and Chloe's eyes were once again fixed on Beca.

 _Blue is where I've been  
Green can't buy me you  
Silver bells remind me  
That mistletoe's for two  
So I found a color  
That only tells the truth  
That paints a picture  
Of how I feel for you, oh-whoa_

The Bellas watched Beca and Chloe; all were smiling. Beca sang the next two lines and then moved back toward the center of the stage.

 _This Christmas, I'm gonna risk it all  
This Christmas, I'm not afraid to fall  
So I'm at your door with nothing more  
Than words I've never said  
In all this white, you'll see me like  
You've never seen me yeah  
Wrapped in red (ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)_

 _I'll never feel you  
If I don't tell you_

Beca moved to the front of the stage and stopped for the next two lines.

 _This Christmas, I'm gonna risk it all  
This Christmas, I'm not afraid to fall_

Beca stepped down the first step and looked over at Chloe. Chloe's eyes were still on her. She continued to sing as she walked down the stairs and again stopped directly in front of Chloe. She took Chloe's right hand in hers and sang to her and her alone.

 _So I'm at your door with nothing more  
Than words I've never said  
In all this white, you'll see me like  
You've never seen me yeah  
Wrapped in red (ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)  
Wrapped in red (ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)_

The song ended and the audience started clapping and cheering.

Beca pulled Chloe to her feet. Chloe blindly handed the bouquet she had been holding to Emily as Beca said, "I love you, Chloe Beale."

Chloe grabbed Beca and managed to say, "I love you, too, Beca Mitchell," before Beca's lips were on hers.

* * *

 **Song Used:** _ **Wrapped in Red**_ **by Kelly Clarkson**


	24. Day 24 - Who Answered Chloe's Phone?

**DAY 24 - WHO ANSWERED CHLOE'S PHONE?**

 **Author's Prompt** : Beca was on tour and called her girlfriend Chloe to wish her a Merry Christmas. Only it wasn't Chloe who answered Chloe's phone.

 **A/N** : This is one of those stories that have been sitting around in my brain, so I decided to center it around Christmas. I know this is a short but Day 25 is going to be longer.

* * *

Beca Mitchell was on top of the world. She was already getting recognition as a solo artist after her first album was released. She was embarking on a sold-out International tour. And a year go she finally, well accidentally, confessed her love to Chloe Beale who was now her girlfriend.

The confession came out of the blue for Beca. She hadn't planned to tell Chloe since it looked like Chloe had found her special someone in Captain Chicago Walp during their USO Tour especially after she saw the two kissing after her debut performance.

Beca remembered the feeling of annoyance when she saw them kissing. She wasn't annoyed at Chloe or even Chicago. He was a really nice guy and fit with Chloe's personality well. She was annoyed at herself for not having the guts to tell Chloe how she felt about her.

Beca thought back to that day.

" _You okay?" Theo had asked as he watched Beca watching Chloe and Chicago kiss._

" _I'm good," Beca said. "Chloe seems to be happy, which makes me happy for her."_

" _But?"_

" _But, what?"_

" _I sense there's more to that statement that you're letting on."_

 _Beca sighed and started walking away. Theo followed and unbeknownst to Beca, so did Chloe._

 _They walked around a corner, and Theo stopped Beca._

" _So," Theo said. "What are you not saying? You say you're happy for Chloe, but there's something more. What is it?"_

 _Chloe knew she should have kept walking, but hearing Theo ask Beca about her she stopped just around the corner and listened._

" _I am happy for her," Beca said. "I just-. I've been in love with her for so long but didn't have the courage to tell her how I felt. She's found someone who is perfect for her, and I only want her to be happy. So, I'm good."_

 _Chloe couldn't stay where she was. She stepped around the corner and found herself about two feet behind Beca, with Theo looking over Beca's shoulder at her._

" _You're in love with me?"_

 _Beca's eyes widened when she heard those words spoken behind her. She swallowed and looked at Theo who was smiling at her._

" _I think you might want to turn around," Theo said before he turned and walked away._

 _Beca looked down at the ground and let out a breath._

" _Beca?"_

 _Beca turned to find Chloe standing there with tears in her eyes._

" _I'm sorry, Chloe," Beca whispered as tears stung her eyes. "I never meant for you to hear that."_

" _You were never going to tell me?" Chloe asked, an edge to her tone. "I've waited for seven fucking years for you to say you love me and I had to overhear it by accident because you were never going to tell me."_

" _I'm sorry," Beca said through her tears. "I never wanted to-. I couldn't lose what we have. And you looked so happy when you kissed Chicago. I only want you to be happy, Chloe."_

 _Chloe moved, so she was standing right in front of Beca. Her tone is softer when she speaks. "I was telling Chicago goodbye. It started as a small kiss, and he got a little carried away." Chloe chuckled remembering how he 'dipped' her. "We both laughed when he let me back up. He apologized and said he wanted something to remember me by. I had told him earlier that I was in love with someone else and he was okay with it."_

 _Chloe stepped closer and took Beca's face in her hands and smiled. "I told him I was in love with you."_

 _Beca let out a small sob. "Really?"_

" _Really," Chloe said and leaned in to kiss Beca. Beca closed the distance and joined their lips._

Beca smiled at the memory. She and Chloe had decided to try the long-distance thing with her in L.A. and Chloe in New York. It's been almost a year since that night, and they've probably seen each other in person a handful of times, but they always made the most of those times.

Right after her solo performance, Beca flew to L.A. to immediately start working on her first album; it was released two months ago. Two songs on the album held the number one and number two spots on the charts just one month after the album release and were holding steady. Two other songs were in the top ten and moving up fast.

The tour had been planned before the album came out. Three days after the album's release, ticket sales increased, and she was going to be performing to sold-out crowds everywhere she went.

Beca made sure she left L.A. in time to stop in New York to spend Thanksgiving with Chloe before she flew to Europe to start her tour. They barely left Chloe's apartment the four days Beca was there. Beca and Chloe both cried when Beca had to leave.

Beca had been on tour for a month and was loving every minute of it. The adrenaline rush of performing before a live audience is something she's never experienced before.

The only downside to the tour was that she hasn't been able to see or talk to Chloe for most of that time. Beca texted Chloe every day, but with the time difference, the texts would go unanswered for several hours. She knew Chloe was busy with vet school, but her insecurities reared their ugly head whenever Beca received a response; they were becoming shorter and less enthusiastic.

It had only been a month, and Beca was worried that her being away and the lack of seeing and talking to Chloe for another two months was already taking its toll on Chloe and their relationship. Beca tried to call Chloe several times, but the time difference continued to mess with them speaking to each other. She was anywhere from six to nine hours ahead of Chloe's time, but their schedules never seemed to line up. Beca would leave voicemails and Chloe would leave voicemails, but Chloe's voice was becoming different with each message left. Beca could almost feel her pulling away from her, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Beca felt her heart skip a few beats each time Chloe left a new message. They were getting shorter and shorter. Beca made sure to always end her messages with an 'I love you.' Chloe would usually do the same, but Beca can't remember the last message where Chloe said she loved her, too, and it didn't sound like an afterthought.

Beca was in Paris and had two concerts scheduled before she was to have a few days off, flying to Madrid two days after Christmas. Those few days now included an added show on Christmas Eve.

Beca had wanted to fly to Tampa and surprise Chloe for Christmas, but the extra show wasn't going to allow that to happen. She felt a desperate need to physically see Chloe. Based on the latest round of texts and voicemail message, Beca felt like they were back to just being friends based on the lack of any romantic overtures from Chloe. And, as much she loved Chloe as a friend, she loved her more as a girlfriend, and she didn't want to go back.

Beca performed the Christmas Eve show and was back in her hotel room. She had texted Chloe before the show but had not received any response. She woke early and couldn't get back to sleep. It was almost six o'clock on Christmas morning in Paris and Beca decided to call Chloe. It was Midnight in Tampa and Beca wanted to be the first to wish Chloe a Merry Christmas.

Beca called Chloe's number and got no answer. Thinking Chloe must be asleep she hung up and tried again, hoping the constant ringing would wake her because she really wanted to hear Chloe's voice. This time the call was answered, but it wasn't Chloe's voice she heard.

"Hello?" A male voice came over the line.

"Um, hello?" Beca said and looked at her phone to make sure she actually called Chloe's number. "Is, uh, Chloe there?"

"She's not here," the guy said. "She was in a hurry to leave and must have left her phone behind."

Beca felt the tears stinging her eyes. She ended the call without saying anything.

Beca threw her phone onto the bed and put her head in her hands. She let the tears flow. Chloe had cheated on her. And from the sounds of it, it was with some random guy if she rushed off and left her phone.

Beca laid in her bed, letting the tears flow until she felt like she didn't have any tears left. She looked at the clock on the nightstand and watched as the clock changed to eight o'clock.

" _It's been two hours since I called Chloe. I guess I know what she was doing for Christmas. Or rather, who she was doing."_ Beca couldn't shut her brain off or stop the thoughts that were running around inside her head.

Beca laid there for another few minutes thinking that even if Chloe hadn't done anything with that guy, she would still have to go back and retrieve her phone. Maybe she'd see the guy and realize she did want something to happen with him. And, then they would-.

"Stop it, Mitchell," Beca said louder than she had intended. Her voice sounded weird bouncing around the room back at her. She took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. She looked at the clock, and it was eight-ten. It had now been two hours and ten minutes since she had placed the call to Chloe's phone.

Beca wiped her hands down her face and got out of bed. She took a quick shower and decided to get dressed and go down to the hotel restaurant for breakfast. She needed to be around other people to try and keep her mind off Chloe and her suspected betrayal.

As she exited her room, Theo was leaving his. "Hey, Beca!"

Theo calling her caused Beca to stop and look back at him.

"Good morning," Theo said as he caught up to her. "It's only a little past nine. What's got you up so early?"

"Couldn't really sleep," Beca said. "I'm going to breakfast downstairs. Care to join me?"

"Sure," Theo said. "I was heading down for breakfast as well."

The two made their way to the restaurant in silence, only speaking when asking the waitress for coffee.

"Are you okay?" Theo had a look of concern on his face as he studied Beca.

"I, uh, called Chloe to wish her a Merry Christmas this morning," Beca said the tears threatening to start again. "Only she didn't answer."

"Just try again later," Theo said. "I'm sure she'd love to hear from you."

"I don't think so," Beca said sadly and wiped the unshed tears from her eyes. "Chloe didn't answer, but some guy did. I think she was, uh, I think she cheated on me."

"Oh," Theo said.

"Yeah," Beca said. "We haven't really had a chance to talk at all since I started the tour. Before I left, we had the most amazing few days together. I thought-." Beca swallowed. "I thought we were good. I've been thinking about asking her to marry me."

"Beca, I'm sure it was not what you think," Theo said looking at his menu. He looked back up at Beca, and a big smiled spread across his face.

Beca saw his smile, and it made her angry. "I'm so glad my pain is a source of amusement for you."

Theo bit his lip, but the smile remained.

"What are you smiling at?" Beca was getting frustrated with him. "It's because of you and those extra shows that I can't be with Chloe, and now she's probably found someone else to be with. I love her so much, and I don't want to lose her."

"I have a question for you," Theo said. "Why is it every time we have a conversation about you and Chloe, the last thing I say to you before I walk away is _I think you might want to turn around_?" Theo stood and smiled at Beca. "Happy Christmas, Beca."

Beca furrowed her brows and watched as Theo walked away.

" _What the hell does he mean I should turn around?_ " Beca asked herself.

"Merry Christmas, Beca," a voice said from behind Beca.

Beca looked down at the table and let out a breath, hoping beyond hope that her imagination wasn't playing tricks on her.

"Beca?"

Beca turned to find Chloe standing there with a big smile on her face. Beca let out a small yelp. It wasn't her imagination; Chloe was really here.

Beca jumped up from the table and grabbed Chloe, crashing their lips together. Chloe kissed her back. Chloe pulled out of the kiss, but Beca didn't want to let go. She leaned her forehead against Chloe's.

"What are you doing here?"

"My parents didn't like hearing me whine about missing you so much," Chloe whispered. "They also didn't like how sad I looked when I got off the plane in Tampa. They knew I had been saving up to try and buy a ticket to surprise you while you were on tour. They also knew I wasn't able to save enough, so they gave me a plane ticket to come to see you as my Christmas gift."

Beca pulled back and wiped a tear from Chloe's cheek. She looked at Chloe. "I, um, called you earlier this morning to wish you a Merry Christmas. Someone else answered the phone. It was, um, it was a guy."

"Beca," Chloe said realizing what Beca must have thought. "I know what you're thinking, and I would never cheat on you. You have to believe that. I don't want or need anyone else."

Beca just stared at Chloe. Chloe smiled and said, "I love _you,_ and only you."

"I love you, too," Beca said. "But, we haven't really talked to each other in the past five weeks, and I started thinking that maybe you found someone else. Someone who lived in the same time zone. Someone you actually got to see every day. Someone better than me." Beca's voice was a whisper by the end.

"There is no one better for me than you," Chloe said and kissed Beca again.

"Then who answered your phone?"

Beca wasn't ready to let it go. She was still the insecure Beca she had always been and couldn't believe that Chloe would, or that anyone would, fly halfway around the world just to be with her.

"It was probably my sister's boyfriend Aidan," Chloe said and gently pushed some stray hairs behind Beca's ear. "I was in a hurry and forgot my phone at my parent's house. They gave me the ticket yesterday at lunch, and I didn't have much time to get my stuff together before I had to be at the airport to catch my flight."

Beca looked into Chloe's eyes and only saw truth and love. She hugged Chloe to her. "I'm sorry. I got inside my head and jumped to the wrong conclusion. I just love you so much, and I still can't believe that you love me, too."

"I will spend the rest of my life making you believe it," Chloe said and kissed Beca again.

Beca held Chloe tighter as they stood in the hotel restaurant. Chloe pulled out of the hug and kissed Beca.

"Merry Christmas, Becs," Chloe said.

"Merry Christmas, Chloe."

Beca pulled Chloe to her for another kiss. Chloe deepened the kiss before pulling back and smiling at Beca.

"As much as I would love to stand here kissing you forever, I've been on a plane for past thirteen hours. I need Christmas sex, a shower, and a nap in that order."

Beca let out a laugh. "By all means," Beca said taking Chloe's hand. "I have just the place where we can do all three."


	25. Day 25 - Annual Bellas Christmas Reunion

**DAY 25 - ANNUAL BELLAS CHRISTMAS REUNION**

 _ **Author's Prompt:**_ It's time once again for the Annual Bellas Christmas Reunion. Aubrey has carefully planned and organized every aspect of the reunion. Every aspect except one; they are missing their resident Christmas elf, and no one knows where she is.

* * *

The Bellas entered the Vermont cabin they had rented for their Annual Bellas Christmas Reunion. The cabin had been decorated and looked like a picture from a magazine.

"Wow," CR said. "Look at that tree. It's beautiful."

The other Bellas oohed and ahhed as they checked out the rest of the cabin's decorations.

Aubrey took control and assigned rooms. Everyone put their luggage in their respective rooms and met back in the main living area.

"Here are your itineraries for the week," Aubrey said as she handed out sheets of paper to each of the girls. "All activities are mandatory."

"We want to have fun," Fat Amy said, waving around the itinerary. "Christmas isn't about schedules or itineraries. It's about drinking and partying and doing your own thing."

"I'm with Amy on this," CR said looking at the itinerary. "I don't ice skate. Never have and never want to. And, I'm not going to sit there freezing my ass off while you all are skating."

"Where's the bonfire?" Ashley asked. "We always have a bonfire on Christmas Eve. We sing Christmas songs and drink hot cocoa. It's a tradition. We should each be able to keep some of our traditions even if we aren't celebrating with our families."

"Ashley's right," Jessica said. "What about going caroling? There are several cabins as well as the main lodge we could go around and sing for."

"I told you they weren't going to want to have to follow a strict itinerary," Emily whispered to Aubrey. She saw the hurt look on Aubrey's face and turned to her fellow Bellas. "How about we keep the itinerary and don't make everything mandatory? And we can throw in a few of our own traditions along the way."

The girls agreed and Aubrey gave Emily a thankful smile.

"Well, according to the itinerary," Fat Amy said grabbing her coat, "we're supposed to have lunch in the main lodge. Let's go!"

The Bellas start laughing as they put their coats on and follow Amy out of the cabin.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

After lunch, several of the girls opted to go ice skating. CR and Fat Amy decided to sit in the main lodge and have drinks around the fireplace.

After ice skating, the rest of the Bellas joined CR and Fat Amy. Aubrey was feeling relaxed and ordered a round of shots for the girls.

"So, when's Beca supposed to be here?" Fat Amy asked as she set down a tray of shots.

CR set another tray with cups of hot cocoa on the table. She took a cocoa and grabbed a shot before sitting back in her chair.

"She's flying in on Christmas Day," Emily said. "She has a show the night before and flies out that morning. She'll probably be here around two I think."

"Where is she?" Jessica asked as she took a cup of hot cocoa.

"Vegas," Emily said. "She's been there for almost a week."

"What about Chloe?" Ashley asked. "I thought she'd be here before we were."

"Um, I'm not so sure about Chloe," Aubrey said.

"What do you mean?" Jessica asked.

"I haven't heard from her in about a week," Aubrey said quietly. "I'm not sure she's coming."

"Is it because Beca is coming?" Fat Amy asked. The girls all glared at her. "What? I'm just sayin' the last few times have been rather tense when they both showed up."

"I think they...talked," Emily said. "About a month before our Christmas reunion last year, Beca let it slip that she and Chloe were going to try and be friends. They didn't want to have any tension or awkwardness around everyone."

"Now that you mention it," Jessica said. "Things last year were a little less tense."

"I, um, also think," Emily stopped and her shoulders sagged. "I don't think they've talked much since then. Beca never mentions her. But, she has mentioned-."

"What's going on, Emily?" Aubrey rubbed the young girl's back. "What has Beca mentioned."

"She mentioned that she's seeing someone," Emily said quietly.

"What?" several voices spit out.

"Who?" Aubrey was now looking at Emily. Emily shifted in her seat.

"She keeps talking about 'her girl'," Emily said. "When I asked about her she'd clam up and wouldn't talk about her. She finally had enough of me bugging her about it and told me she didn't tell anyone because she didn't want us to interfere. That she really liked this girl and thought it would lead to...something more."

"Chloe must know," Aubrey said. "Oh, my God! That's why she's been so off lately."

"What do you mean?" CR asked the question that was on all their minds.

"She didn't decorate her apartment for Christmas. She wasn't wearing her Christmas shirts and sweaters. She just wasn't...Chloe at Christmas."

"Did you ask her what was going one?" Jessica asked this time since Aubrey hadn't answered Ashley.

"I went to her apartment a week ago to talk about the reunion," Aubrey said.

" _Hey, Chlo," I called out as I knocked on her apartment door. "It's me."_

 _She usually comes running to the door and I would hear her feet slapping on the wooden floor. But there was nothing. No sounds at all._

 _I knocked again and waited. I even put my ear up to the door to catch any sound at all from inside. Again, nothing._

 _I pulled out the key she gave me in case of an emergency and went in. I called out her name as I walked through the living room and kitchen. It was eerie because there was no sound at all. If Chloe was home, she always had the TV on or music playing in the background. There was none of that._

 _I checked everywhere and she was nowhere to be found._

 _I was worried so I texted her asking her where she was._

 _She texted back that she needed to get away for a few days. That she was to make some changes in my life._

 _I asked if we would still see her at the reunion, right?"_

 _She said yes, but that she I probably wouldn't get here until Christmas Day._

"So, she said she'd be here?" CR asked looking around at the other girls.

"Well, yeah," Aubrey said. "But, I think she only told me that to get me to leave her alone. I haven't heard anything from her since."

"I think Aubrey's right and Chloe's not coming," Fat Amy said. "Chloe was upset that she lost Beca when she kissed Chicago. She told me she regretted it immediately but Beca saw them and ran. The past two years have been hard for Chloe. Her and Beca are in the same place at the same time, but Beca ignores Chloe. And, Chloe is afraid to say anything to Beca for fear of making Beca stop attending the Bellas reunions or shutting us all out. I-, I think Chloe might have feelings for someone else, but she's also still in love with Beca."

"Why do you think that Amy?" Emily was curious now.

"She'll get a text and start smiling a loving kind of smile," Fat Amy said. "It's the same look she used to get every time she got a text from Beca."

"Maybe it is Beca," Emily said.

Aubrey and Fat Amy both laughed. "She would tell me is she was talking to Beca," Aubrey said.

"Are you sure?" Emily wasn't buying it.

"Did Beca tell you she was talking to Chloe?" Aubrey asked and glared at Emily.

"No," Emily mumbled. "Sorry. You're probably right."

"Something's not adding up," Ashley said. "Why is Chloe hiding things from us, from Aubrey, now? Wouldn't she want us to know she moved on from Beca? And, where would she go without telling Aubrey?"

"Has anyone contacted Beca?" Jessica asked hesitantly. "No offense Aubrey, but Beca and Chloe knew each other better than anyone else did."

"I agree," Aubrey said. "Beca had a way of knowing things about Chloe before any of us did. Even me."

Jessica rubbed Aubrey's back in comfort. Aubrey gave her a grateful smile.

"So, who's going to reach out to Beca?" CR asked, again looking around at everyone.

When her eyes landed on Emily she stopped and raised an eyebrow. The other girls all turned to look at Emily.

"What?" Emily said her eyes wide. "No, I can't do that. She doesn't talk to me about Chloe. Ever."

"She'll talk to you," Aubrey said. "A lot has happened between them but Beca still has feelings for Chloe. Just tell her you're worried about Chloe. Tell her all the weird things that she's been doing, like no Christmas decorations, saying she needed time for herself. See if by some off chance Beca has heard from her. I think Beca will be the bigger person and offer to reach out to Chloe to make sure she's okay."

"But, Beca has someone else," Emily said. "She's pushed her feelings for Chloe down so deep, that she won't want to talk to Chloe for fear those feelings will come back."

The rest of the Bellas continued to stare at Emily. Emily looked around and saw nothing but hopeful looks. It sounded like Chloe was going through a lot and she knew that they all wanted to be there for Chloe.

"Fine, I'll talk to Beca," Emily finally said. "But I have to do it alone. I don't want any of you," she looked directly at Fat Amy. "Any of you saying anything to her to get her upset and start blocking us, especially me. I like working with her and being a part of her life."

Fat Amy tried to look offended but knew Emily wasn't wrong. "Got to the cabin and call her. We'll stay here and finish our drinks."

"Okay," Emily said and stood up. "Aubrey, please make sure none of them go to the cabin. I'll come back here once I've talked to Beca."

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Beca groaned when she heard her phone ring. She was thoroughly enjoying the way her neck was being nibble on.

"Ignore it." At least that's what the muffled response sounded like.

"I can't." Beca picked up her phone and checked the caller ID. Beca answered the call. "What's wrong, Emily?"

"Oh, um, hey, Beca," Emily stuttered. "I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time."

"Hang on a second, Em," Beca said as she got out of bed and put her finger up to signify her bedmate should stay where she was.

Beca grabbed her shirt and hastily threw it on before opening the hotel room door and stepping out into the hallway.

"Beca?" Emily called through the phone.

"I'm still here," Beca said and cleared her throat. "What's up?"

"Oh, my gosh," Emily said. "Did I interrupt something? I did, didn't I? I'm so, so sorry. It's just the girls, we, uh, Aubrey is, um-."

"Em!" Beca practically yelled into the phone. "Take a breath. Now let it out. That's good. Now what's wrong?"

"Everyone's worried about Chloe," Emily said. "We don't know where she is or if she's planning to come to the reunion." She then repeated what Chloe told Aubrey and about how Chloe wasn't decorating for Christmas or anything.

"Huh," Beca said. "So, why are you calling me?"

"Come on, Beca," Emily whined. "We all know you two still care about each other. We just thought maybe you knew where she might be. Or that maybe you'd heard from her. We just want to make sure she's okay."

Beca took in a breath. "Fine. What do you want me to do?"

"Try and call her," Emily said. "See if she'll talk to you. Aubrey has tried but Chloe hasn't called her back or responded to any texts in over a week."

"I'll try and call her," Beca said. "I'm also flying to Vermont as soon as I can get to the airport."

"What about your show tomorrow tonight?"

"It was, um, cancelled."

"So, why didn't you join us early?"

"I was hoping to have a day or two of private time with a special...friend," Beca said tersely.

"Oh," Emily said.

"Yeah," Beca said. "You might want to tell everyone I'm bringing someone with me."

"I will," Emily said. "Text me when you have your flight info. I'll pick you up at the airport."

"That won't be necessary," Beca said. "I'll get us a rental car. Thanks for the offer."

"You're welcome," Emily said. "And, Beca? I'm sorry about messing up your private plans."

"It's okay, Em," Beca said with a smile. "It's for a Bella and you girls always come first."

"Thanks," Emily said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

After Beca ended the call, Beca pulled up a familiar number and called it. She spoke for a few minutes and then went back inside her room.

"Get packed," Beca said. "We're leaving tonight for Vermont."

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Emily sat staring at her phone for a few minutes. " _I guess I'll get to meet Beca's new girl now_." She let out a heavy sigh and slowly got up to make her way back to the main lodge.

"There's Emily," CR said as soon as Emily walked into the lodge.

The girls all watched her slowly make her way over to them.

Seeing the look on her face, Aubrey said, "She's not going to help us, is she?"

"No, she is," Emily said. "It's just, um. I interrupted her with a special friend. Her Christmas Eve show as cancelled and she wanted to spend a few days of private time with them. She's also coming and will be here some time tomorrow."

Emily wiped at a tear she wasn't expecting. "I really thought her and Chloe would be okay, you know?"

"Oh, Emily," Aubrey said pulling the younger girl into a hug. "We all did. But we have to respect that Beca has moved on."

"I do," Emily said. "It's just not knowing where Chloe is and knowing Beca has someone else, it's just so sad."

Aubrey hugged Emily and rubbed her hand up and down her back. "Come on, Em. Have a shot. I think you deserve it."

Fat Amy had a shot in Emily's hand before Aubrey could finish her thought. Emily shot it back and grimaced. "Wow!"

The other girls chuckled and decided to head back to their cabin. They were all trying to feel happy for Beca but still couldn't help but feel concerned for Chloe.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Early the next morning Aubrey was awakened by her phone ringing. Emily stirred in the other bed as Aubrey grabbed the phone.

"Aubrey Posen," Aubrey said with her raspy morning voice.

"Hey, Brey," Chloe's voice came through the line.

"Chloe!" Aubrey squealed causing Emily to sit up in her bed. "We've been so worried about you."

"I know," Chloe said. "I had my phone off and the last text I got was from Beca. I can't believe you guys called Beca."

"We had to," Aubrey said. "You just left without telling me where you were going. And you weren't responding to my calls or texts."

"I get it," Chloe said. "I'm just letting you know I'm on my way to Vermont. I'll be there in a few hours."

"You're coming?" Aubrey smiled at Emily and Emily gave her a thumbs up.

"Yeah," Chloe said. "There's something I need to tell you guys."

"Can't you tell me over the phone?"

"No," Chloe said. "It's too important for a phone call."

"Okay," Aubrey said.

Emily was waving to get Aubrey's attention. Aubrey looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Tell her about Beca and her special friend," Emily told Aubrey.

"Who was that?" Chloe asked hearing someone talking in the background.

"That was Emily," Aubrey said. "Um, Beca's flying in today, too."

"That's good," Chloe said.

"Um, Chlo," Aubrey said hesitantly. "She's bringing someone with her."

"Okay," Chloe said. "I'm really happy for her. I have to go. I'll see you guys later."

"Okay, Chlo," Aubrey said. "See you later."

Aubrey ended the call and looked down at her phone.

"What did she say? About Beca bringing someone."

"She said 'Okay' and that she was happy for Beca." Aubrey looked over at Emily. "She seems to be okay with it. She also said she had something to tell us."

"Maybe she found someone else, too," Emily said hopefully.

"Maybe," Aubrey said.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

Aubrey informed the other Bellas about the call she received from Chloe. They were all both excited and nervous. The way Aubrey spoke Chloe was fine with Beca being with someone else. And Chloe had something to tell them. They all surmised that maybe Chloe had found someone else.

"I guess the Bhloe ship has sunk," Fat Amy said sadly. "I thought they were like the Titanic."

"Un, you know that ship sank, right?" CR asked looking at Amy.

"Yeah, but it wasn't supposed to," Fat Amy said. "It was supposed to be indestructible, just like Beca and Chloe."

CR patted Fat Amy on the shoulder. Emily's phone pinged with a text and she checked her phone.

"Beca will be here in about an hour," Emily said. "She said she'd meet us at the lodge around 9:30."

"Let's get dressed and go to the lodge," Aubrey said. "We can have breakfast with Beca and, um, her guest."

The girls go off to their respective rooms and get ready. Aubrey and Emily are waiting for them when they meet in the cabin's common room.

"Chloe texted me while we were getting ready," Aubrey said. "She said she should be here in about 15-20 minutes."

"That's about the same time as Beca," Jessica said.

"Why do I feel like the perfect storm is brewing and we are going to get caught up in it," Ashley said.

"Stop being so gloomy," Aubrey said. "Let's think positively. Yes, Beca and Chloe are not going to be together, but it looks like they both may have someone who they can be with. Let's celebrate that, okay?"

The girls grumble and leave their cabin to walk to the lodge.

"It just doesn't feel right."

"I haven't even met Beca's girl and I don't like her."

"I feel the same way about whoever Chloe's with."

Emily and Aubrey followed behind the girls.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Emily asked. "I'm worried what it will do to them when they see each other with someone else."

"We just have to be there for both of them," Aubrey said. "We're still a family."

Emily nodded as they walked up the steps to the main lodge. Emily grabbed Aubrey's arm to keep her from running into the back of the Bellas. They had stopped as soon as they entered the lodge.

Emily looked over their heads and saw Beca facing someone in a hooded coat. She looked up and her eyes got wide when she saw all the Bellas standing there looking at her. She looks at the person standing in front of her and said something to them. The person walked away and out of sight of the Bellas.

"Hey, girls," Beca said as she walked over to them.

"Beca," CR said.

"Beca," Emily squealed and grabbed her in a hug. "I'm so glad you're here. Where'd your friend go?"

"She's, uh, checking us in," Beca said.

"What?" Aubrey said confused. "I thought you were staying with us?"

"We, um, thought it best to stay in our own cabin," Beca said.

"Beca, the whole idea was for the Bellas to stay together and celebrate Christmas," Aubrey said. "You already paid your share."

"It's fine," Beca said. "We can still do the whole Bellas Christmas thing. We'll just be sleeping in another cabin."

"Sleeping," Fat Amy snorted.

Beca's face turned red. "Um, so, have you girls had breakfast yet?"

"No," Jessica said. "We were going to head in and wait for you and Ch-, uh,..."

"It's alright, Jess," Beca said with a laugh. "You can say Chloe. It's all good. Trust me."

"We just weren't sure where you stood with each other," Ashley said. She pulled Beca into a hug. "It's really good to see you, Beca."

The rest of the Bellas took turns hugging Beca. CR was just pulling out of a hug when they hear, "Where's my hug?"

"Chloe!" The girls all squeal and turn to hug Chloe and welcome her.

Emily is the last to hug Chloe and when she pulls back she looks a bit closer at Chloe. "Did you-"

"Let's eat," Beca said and the girls all chorused agreement.

Chloe walked toward Beca and with her back to the girls gave Beca a big smile. Beca couldn't help reciprocate it.

"Here's the key to our cabin, babe," Chloe said loud enough for the girls to hear.

She kissed Beca when she reached her and look back to see seven jaws dropped to the floor.

" _Chloe's_ your girlfriend?" Fat Amy asked.

"What?" Beca said. "No. Chloe's not my girlfriend."

"What is this then?" CR asked. "Friends with benefits?"

"No, guys, wait," Chloe said.

"O-M-AcaGee!" Emily squealed. "You were in Vegas with a special friend. Your show was canceled. You wanted some private time. You want your own cabin. YOU GUYS GOT MARRIED!"

"WHAT?" Aubrey yelled and looked at Chloe and Beca. Both have big smiles on their faces as they hold up their left hands showing off their wedding bands and engagement rings.

"We got married," Beca said and pulled Chloe to her. Chloe kissed her and faced the girls with her beaming Chloe Beale smile.

"How? When? What? How?" Aubrey was dazed, confused, upset, happy; she didn't know what emotion was the most prevalent.

Emily ran over and grabbed the two in a hug. "I'm so happy for you. Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Em," Beca said.

"We have got to hear this story," Jessica said hugging the newlyweds.

"We thought you two were done with each other," CR said. "But, I am so happy you're together. Congrats!"

"Thanks, CR," Chloe said hugging the woman.

Aubrey was still dumbstruck and hadn't moved. "Brey?" Chloe said hesitantly.

Aubrey still didn't say anything. Chloe walked over and stood in front of her best friend.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It's just with Beca's fame we had to keep things a secret. I wanted to tell you but I couldn't. Not if I wanted to be with Beca. And I really wanted to be with her."

Aubrey pulled Chloe into a hug. "I'm so happy for you, Chlo."

"Thanks, Brey," Chloe said.

"I still want to know how this happened," Fat Amy said. "And, I still need breakfast. Let's get a table, some food, and then you can tell us everything."

"Sounds like a plan," Beca said and held her hand out for Chloe to take.

The Bellas followed as the two walked hand-in-hand into the restaurant.

 _ **~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~ ~25 Days~**_

The girls managed to get through breakfast before they turned their eyes to Beca and Chloe.

"Well?" Fat Amy prompted. "How did this whole marriage thing come about?"

"Wait!" Aubrey said pulling out her phone. "Let me Facetime Stacie. She'll kill us if she doesn't hear about this before it gets out through the media."

"Hey, Brey," Stacie said when she saw Aubrey's face on the screen. "How's the reunion?"

"It's going great," Aubrey said. "Everyone say hi!" Aubrey panned the phone around the table so everyone could say hello to Stacie.

"STOP!" Stacie yelled. Aubrey stopped moving the phone.

"What's wrong?"

"Is that a wedding ring I see on Chloe's finger?"

"Oh, my God," Aubrey said. "How did you notice that? Never mind. It seems Beca and Chloe got married in Vegas before coming here."

"Those bitches," Stacie said. "How did that even happen?"

"That's why I called you," Aubrey said. "They're going to tell us. Go ahead, Chlo."

Aubrey turned her phone toward Beca and Chloe so Stacie could see and hear everything.

"Okay," Chloe said. "About a month before last year's Christmas reunion I called Beca. We talked and decided we were going to try and be friends again. I told her about what a mistake it was that I kissed Chicago and that we were never together. And then, at the reunion we talked some more and we both told the other we loved them and then she kissed me and we decided to try dating."

"Chloe was hesitant at first," Beca said. "She was still in New York and I was in LA and she didn't want what happened to me and Jesse to happen to us."

"But then I realized that I was so in love with her that I couldn't imagine not being with her," Chloe cut in looking at Beca lovingly. "So, we started a long distance relationship and met up whenever we could."

"Amy, you don't know how many times you almost caught us in your apartment," Beca said with a laugh. "I wanted to get a hotel room but Chloe thought that cheapened our relationship and she would feel like a hooker or something."

"And all those times I couldn't do something because I was going home," Chloe said. "I was really flying out to LA to be with Beca. Her label made me sign a confidentiality agreement that stated I couldn't tell anyone we were dating. Not even you guys or our families."

"But how did all that lead up to you guys getting married?" Emily asked.

"About a month ago," Beca said. "Chloe was in New York and got a call from a hospital in LA. She's still my emergency contact."

"Oh, my God, Beca," Stacie asked. "What happened?"

"Nothing serious," Beca said. "I cut my hand on a glass and went to the hospital to get stitches. I had a reaction to something they used, I still don't know what, and I passed out. I stopped breathing and they resuscitated me. I had to stay in the hospital for two days. They called my emergency contact which happened to be Chloe and-"

"I had never been so scared in my life," Chloe interrupted and grabbed Beca's hand. "They called to ask if I knew of any medicines Beca was allergic to. I told them not as far as I knew and they wouldn't give me any information on her because I wasn't family."

"So, you guys got married so Chloe could get information if you were ever in the hospital?" Fat Amy stared at them like they were crazy.

"No," Beca and Chloe both laughed.

"I flew out to LA the next day and Beca was fine," Chloe said. "I told her I couldn't keep doing the long distance thing and she told me don't and then asked me to marry her and move to LA."

"She said yes," Beca said kissing the back of Chloe's hand. "Chloe stayed in LA with me and we decided to get married in Vegas since I had a show there and then was coming here for the reunion."

"Yeah, Brey," Chloe said. "When you texted asking where I was, I was with Beca. I had to be cryptic so you wouldn't catch on."

"I want to hear more about this," Stacie said. "But I have to go. Bella is fussing and I need to check on her. Congratulations, Beca and Chloe. I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks, Stacie," Beca said.

Aubrey ended the call and put her phone in her pocket. "So, when you said you had to tell us something, this was it?"

"Um, no," Chloe said. "I'm moving to LA in January."

"That only makes sense, Chlo," Aubrey said. "You're married now. You should live in the same state as your wife."

"Hey," Fat Amy said. "Maybe next year we can do our Bellas Christmas reunion in LA."

"That sounds like fun," Jessica and Ashley say simultaneously causing them both to laugh.

"The Bellas in LA sounds like a great idea," Aubrey said.

The girls start talking and Aubrey has already started planning their next Christmas reunion.

Beca and Chloe sit back with smiles on their faces. Chloe leaned in and kissed Beca.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Mitchell."

"Wait," Beca said. "I thought we were going to be the Beales."

"Nope," Chloe said. "Marriage license says Beca and Chloe Mitchell."

"Okay, then," Beca said. "Kiss me, Mrs. Mitchell."

"With pleasure, Mrs. Mitchell," Chloe said as they joined lips.

The kiss ended and Chloe laughed as the rest of the Bellas were still talking about next year's Christmas reunion.

"Best Christmas ever," Chloe said and snuggled into the Beca.

* * *

 **There it is; the last BeChloe Christmas 2018 one-shot. I hope you enjoyed reading them as much as I enjoyed writing them. Thanks to everyone for their reviews, likes, faves, etc. Until next time. Sorry again for being late with the last few.**

 **And since I love you guys, next up will be 14 Days of BeChloe Valentines - 2019. I'll be putting up a prompt request tomorrow, so put your thinking caps on.**


End file.
